Sortilegios de Amor adaptação
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: Edward Cullen É um nobre cavaleiro que volta da cruzada no Oriente, no caminho de volta ele abre uma garrafa onde ele liberta um Gênio maligno e qu jura se vingar dos humanos, a Gênio transforma em um lobo durante o dia até que o amor o salve...
1. Chapter 1

Este livro pertence a Claire Delacroix e os personagens a Stephanie Meyer.

Se você gosta de romances Épicos, com um toque de sobrenatural e aventura leiam é maravilhoso.

Capítulo 1

Edward sentiu um frio como jamais havia sen tido na vida. O vento penetrava pela pesada capa, deixando-o com os dedos trêmulos e o corpo tenso. Enquanto cavalgava ele tremia, lembrando-se de que o inverno estava apenas começando.

Muito certamente os seis anos passados sob o sol da Terra Santa o haviam deixado com o sangue muito fino.

Lobos uivavam ali perto, bem mais perto do que ele gostaria. Havia se esquecido de que, durante o inverno, uma floresta como a que o cercava podia ser fria demais, além de provocar aquela sensação de isolamento. Os ga lhos desfolhados das árvores desenhavam estranhas for mas contra o céu escuro. Poucas folhas verdes se espalhavam pelo chão, aparentemente resmungando entre si contra os intrusos indesejáveis.

Além dos lobos, nenhuma criatura viva se manifestava. Nenhuma ave cantava.

Edward encolheu-se por baixo da capa. Não era dado a tirar conclusões fantasiosas, mas a sensação que tinha era de que a floresta não estava muito disposta a lhe dar passagem. Talvez nem fosse boa idéia buscar um atalho na direção da estrada, porque dificilmente haveria uma estalagem decente nas proximidades.

Então ele pensou na casaonde havia nascido e crescido, o Castelo Cullen, sabendo que para chegar lá ainda teria que cavalgar durante uma semana inteira. O irmão mais velho dele, Emmet, àquela altura devia se sentir muito à vontade na posição de lorde de Cullen. Edward permitiu-se ter esperanças de que Emmet se mostraria disposto a fazer um favor a ele.

Evidentemente, como irmão mais novo, Edward não tinha direito a nenhum dos bens da família, mas o fato de ter servido as Cruzadas em nome da família tinha que fazê-lo merecedor de _alguma coisa_. Seis anos tinham sido um preço muito alto a pagar.

Agora ele queria alguma coisa de que pudesse se sentir dono. Não precisava ser muita coisa, apenas uma peque na propriedade para dirigir, algum lugar do qual Emmet quisesse assegurar o controle, talvez numa área que pre cisasse de vigorosa defesa. Edward estava cansado de viajar, sem ser dono de nada além da espada e do cavalo. Só queria ter um lar aconchegante que pudesse considerar seu, por mais humilde que fosse.

Um homem que houvesse se tornado o orgulho da família merecia isso, pelo menos no modo de ver dele. Emmet, é claro, podia ter outro ponto de vista.

Edward abaixou os olhos para a garrafa de vinho pen durada na sela. Logo ao ver no mercado a enfeitada gar rafa, tivera certeza de que aquele produto típico da Terra Santa agradaria a Emmet, um homem que gostava de coisas exóticas.

Mais uma vez Edward rezou para que o presente servisse para eliminar da cabeça do irmão mais velho qualquer reserva.

Tratava-se de uma maravilhosa garrafa, um produto que só podia ter vindo de muito longe. Ao vê-la era im possível a pessoa não se lembrar de antigas lendas ouvidas na infância. Infelizmente a garrafa estava lacrada e Edward não podia saciar a curiosidade. Durante meses vinha resistindo à tentação de abri-la, porque seria um insulto oferecerao irmão uma garrafa vazia.

Ao mesmo tempo, os muitos meses de cavalgada e os quilômetros percorridos haviam alimentado uma imagi nação que ele não sabia possuir. Cada vez mais se convencia de que dentro daquela garrafa havia um tesouro, apenas esperando por aquele que o descobrisse. Imagi nava um vinho destilado da romã, alguma exótica poção medicinal capaz de curar qualquer doença ou mesmo um perfume completamente desconhecido a leste de Bizâncio. Edward correu os dedos pelo gargalo da garrafa_._

Então verificou que o lacre de cera estava solto e sentiu o coração bater mais depressa ao pensar no que podia fazer. Imediatamente puxou as rédeas do cavalo, antes que pudesse se arrepender do impulso. Mephistopheles agitou as orelhas, como se perguntasse por que eles estavam parando num lugar onde não havia nenhum abri go, mas Edward simplesmente o ignorou.

Pegou o presente de Emmet com dedos impacientes e abaixou e ergueu a mão várias vezes, sentindo o peso da garrafa. Por um bom tempo ficou olhando para o recipiente escuro, hipnotizado pela beleza do que via.

A garrafa era mais negra do que o ébano, mais negra do que qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse visto, e a superfície produzia estranhos reflexos opalescentes. O fino gargalo descia numa graciosa curva até a base bojuda, que era coberta por desenhos aparentemente indecifráveis. A tampa era feita do mesmo material escuro, com rolha solidamente enfiada no gargalo.

Um fino e sedoso cordão prateado e dourado estava amarrado na tampa, com a outra extremidade presa ao gargalo por uma razoável quantidade de cera vermelha.

Mas agora a cera havia se soltado da fria garrafa sem se quebrar e o brilhante cordão estava pendurado. O lacre continuava inteiro.

Edward podia satisfazer a curiosidade sem que Edward jamais ficasse sabendo. E era melhor não pensar duas vezes.

A rolha estava mais presa no gargalo do que ele havia imaginado. Edward fazia careta enquanto tentava retirá-la, mas sem nenhum resultado. Mephistopheles arranhava o chão com as patas, impaciente com aquela demora. A certa altura o animal começou a se mover para os lados e ele até teve medo de que a garrafa caísse no chão.

Pelas chagas de Cristo! Aquela tampa estava difícil de sair!

Obviamente ele precisava estar parado num lugar para conseguir o que queria. Depois de desmontar, Edward fir mou os pés no chão e pôs-se a puxar vigorosamente a tampa preta com a mão direita, usando a esquerda para segurar a garrafa, que mantinha presa entre as pernas.

A rolha subitamente se soltou e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, projetando-se para trás. Quando atingiu o chão, provo cando um barulho alto por causa da malha metálica que usava, a garrafa saltou da mão dele como se tivesse von tade própria.

—Idiota —ele se classificou.

Projetou-se para frente na tentativa de recuperar a garrafa ainda no ar, mas ela caiu no chão antes de ser alcançada. O presente de Emmet iria se espatifar!

A garrafa rolou pelo chão duro e parou a cerca de dois metros, aparentemente intacta.

Edward soltou um suspiro de alivio e limpou a poeira das roupas. Quando estendeu a mão para pegar a garrafa, porém, viu que alguma coisa estava sendo expelida do interior. E não era nenhum vinho, nenhum elixir, ne nhum perfume exótico.

Enquanto ele olhava, uma sinistra nuvem escura foi se formando a partir da garrafa, com incrível velocidade.

Era uma coisa anormal, para dizer o mínimo. Edward quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas enquanto recuava.

A nuvem estourou diante dele, transformando-se numa mulher excepcionalmente alta e de longos cabelos pretos. Ela estava bem ali na frente dele, embora não estivesse. As feições desenhavam-se com clareza no interior da nuvem, mas ele podia ver a silhueta das ár vores através do corpo dela. Rolfe achou que o coração dele ia parar quando a mulher se agigantou ainda mais e fixou nele o olhar.

Aquela visão não podia ser real.

A aparição chegou mais perto enquanto ele procurava entender o sentido do que via. Naturalmente era algum tipo de alucinação, como as que provocavam algumas espécies de cogumelo. Sem dúvida a imaginação dele estava se excedendo por causa da atmosfera lúgubre da floresta.

—Você! —exclamou a visão.

Edward estremeceu diante do volume daquela voz.

Pelo que sabia, as visões provocadas por ingestão de cogumelos eram silenciosas.

Mas ele não tinha sido o único a ouvir o grito da apa rição. O cavalo de carga, que até ali havia seguido do cilmente Mephistopheles, relinchou e ergueu as patas dianteiras, com isso soltando a corda que o prendia ao cavalo de montaria. No instante seguinte saiu correndo pelo meio das árvores.

Deus misericordioso! Todos os mantimentos de Edward estavam no lombo daquele animal! O que fazer agora? Enraivecido ele se voltou para a visão, que era a única responsável por aquele infortúnio.

—Você assustou um dos meus animais e agora estou sem mantimentos! O que pretendia com isso?

—Eu? —ela indagou ronronando, o que deixou Edward arrepiado.

Subitamente a aparição chegou ainda mais perto e ele pode ver os dentes horrivelmente afiados. Talvez devesse ter feito a pergunta de forma mais delicada.

Um cheiro de açafrão, canela, cravo e âmbar-cinzento encheu as narinas de Edward quando a nuvem escura o envolveu. Ele tentou encontrar uma explicação lógica para o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que naquela região não se cultivavam Os produtos que originavam aqueles odores.

Então percebeu que a perda do animal de carga era o menor dos problemas.

—Diga-me o seu nome, mortal —ela ordenou.

—Edward de Cullen —ele respondeu, antes mesmo de se perguntar se era prudente dar aquela informação.

—Então Edward de Cullen me condena a abandonar meu adorado palácio neste lugar desolado. Confiar num mortal só complica as coisas!

Dito isso a aparição cuspiu. 0 chão se derreteu no local onde a saliva dela caiu, bem à esquerda de Edward. No mesmo instante ele saltou para o outro lado, assustado, enquanto uma nuvem de vapor subia do ponto atingido.

Então sentiu o estômago embrulhado. Devia ter jogado fora aquele queijo velho, em vez de comê-lo ao meio-dia. Na certa estava estragado.

Antes que Edward pudesse se afastar a visão abriu os braços. A nuvem, que continuava escapando da garrafa, agitou-se com fúria por baixo dela.

—Maldito seja, Edward de Cullen! —ela praguejou, apontando o dedo para ele. —Um mortal é a origem das minhas desgraças e você pagará pela perfídia dos da sua espécie!

Aquilo não parecia muito promissor, mas Edward não tinha tempo para pensar sobre o que acabava de ouvir. A nuvem começou a girar como um redemoinho, erguendo do solo uma enorme quantidade de folhas secas. A capa azul que ele usava também se agitava, açoitando as ancas de Mephistopheles, e os ruivos cabelos dele cairam sobre a testa, toldando a visão.

Edward agarrou as abas do manto, fechou os olhos e ergueu o braço para se proteger do inesperado ataque. Compri miu-se contra o cavalo, que relinchava com indignação e sacudia a cabeça. Teve a nítida impressão de que todas as roupas que usava estavam se rasgando. Era impressionante o que um queijo estragado podia fazer.

Depois, tão inesperadamente quanto havia começado, o vendaval se dissipou.

Inexplicavelmente Edward ouviu o canto de uma ave.

Agora as roupas dele estavam aquecidas, principal mente a malha metálica, que parecia ter ficado muito tempo ao sol. Edward abaixou o braço e arregalou os olhos diante do que viu.

Estava num jardim cheio de exóticas e cheirosas flores, embora aquilo decididamente parecesse impossível. Os raios dourados do sol refletiam-se nas pétalas e o ar estava cheio de um zumbido de insetos voando. A escura floresta por onde ele cavalgava momentos antes havia desaparecido.

O queijo estava estragado mesmo.

Em volta do jardim erguia-se um alto muro capricho samente construído com um tipo de pedra branca que ele não conhecia e que espalhava o reflexo prateado do sol. Um palácio baixo estendia-se às costas dele. Uma comprida piscina de azulejos azuis ia até a entrada do palácio e um tentador aroma de comida oriental chegava até ele.

Edward apertou os olhos mas, teimosamente, a visão permaneceu.

Bem como a aparição de antes. A mulher bateu com um dos pés no chão e cruzou os braços, claramente contrariada.

Não havia dúvida de que a melhor defesa era o ataque. Edward assumiu uma postura belicosa e encarou a visão.

—Que história e essa, afinal? —ele inquiriu. —Exijo que me leve de volta à floresta e recupere o meu cavalo de carga.

A mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

—Não se engane, mortal, porque o meu palácio não é uma ilusão. Ele é tão real quanto você.

Edward olhou em volta, incrédulo. O jardim parecia mes mo ser real. Retirando o elmo e as luvas ele cheirou uma das flores, apalpou as folhas e os galhos. Não estava faltando nada. Um inseto estranho que esvoaçava por cima de uma das flores picou a mão dele. Edward soltou um palavrão e recuou, sacudindo a mão. Depois dirigiu a aparição um olhar cauteloso.

—Onde estamos? O que você fez?

—Você esta exatamente onde estava —ela respondeu.

—Foi meu palácio que veio até aqui para satisfazer a maldição que caiu sobre mim. Espero que esteja satisfeito com o que fez.

Lobos uivaram ao longe, o som ecoando no muro como se quisesse apoiar as palavras da mulher. Então ela olhou em volta com um ar de desgosto.

Edward procurou pensar com rapidez. Não havia lobos no leste. Assim sendo, aparentemente aquele palácio ti nha sido levado para lá. E ele ouvira uivos de lobo na floresta antes de abrir a garrafa.

Podia ser verdade o que aquela mulher dizia?

Não! Seria um absurdo! Tinha que ser uma ilusão e ele só precisava descobrir como havia se envolvido naquilo.

—O que foi que eu fiz? —perguntou-se Edward, perplexo.—Tenho certeza de que não provoquei isso.

A fantasmagórica visão dirigiu a ele um olhar gelado.

—E claro que você é o responsável! —ela exclamou. —Acha que eu _escolheria _um lugar tão desolado? —Agora ela o fitava com ar de acusação. —Foi você quem abriu a garrafa e é a você que devo minha liberdade.

—Não parece muito feliz com isso —rebateu Edward. —Não é pouca coisa ser libertada de um lugar tão pequeno.

—Seria um alivio se eu não tivesse que pagar um preço tão alto. Quem se alegraria de entregar o maior de seus tesouros a um simples mortal?

Edward tornou aquilo como um insulto. _Simples _mortal?

—Não lhe pedi nada!

A mulher voltou-se para ele, furiosa.

—O que você _quer _não vem ao caso! Pode acreditar, mortal: se eu pudesse descumprir minha obrigação, fa ria isso sem o menor remorso, porque nenhum mortal merece um presente tão grande! —Aprumando o corpo ela outra vez cruzou os braços, olhando fixamente para ele. —Mas uma maldição determinou que eu entregasse a posse de meu palácio àquele que me libertasse daquela prisão. Até mesmo os Djins têm que obedecer a um código de honra.

Então ela era uma Djin? Edward lembrou-se do que havia aprendido nas andanças pela Terra Santa. Na mitologia dos árabes, os djins eram entidades que estavam abaixo dos anjos, mas muito acima dos homens.

A mulher jogou os cabelos para trás e olhou em volta.

—Eu só não estava obrigada a fazer isso de boa vontade.

Aquele palácio seria dado a ele? Edward balançou a ca beça, descrente. Raramente se tornava realidade o que se contava nas lendas. Aquilo só podia ser uma artimanha ou alguma coisa que ele não conseguia explicar, mas sem pre uma artimanha.

E uma artimanha destinada a afastá-lo daquilo que ele pretendia conseguir, isso era evidente. O cavalo de carga já estava perdido, e com uma boa quantidade de mantimentos. Edward apertou os olhos e fitou o estranho ser diante dele.

Jáouvira lendas sobre certas plantas do Oriente. Tal vez o queijo não estivesse estragado, mas podia ter sido pincelado com alguma poção destinada a confundi-lo e fazê-lo ter visões. Sim, podia ser.

Edward cerrou os punhos. Ninguém o impediria de con seguir o que queria.

—Você não me dará nada —ele disse. —Isso não passa de um embuste.

Os olhos da djin faiscaram.

—Embuste? Está recusando meu glorioso presente?

A voz dela tremia de raiva, mas Edward nem se abalou.

—Não preciso dos seus sortilégios —ele dispensou. **—**Recupere meu cavalo de carga e deixe que eu siga meu caminho.

—Não precisa? —indagou perplexa a djin.

Outro lobo uivou além do muro e os olhos dela bri lharam. Edward instintivamente recuou. A djin seguiu-o sem a menor dificuldade e sorriu, mostrando que tinha dentes tão afiados quando a lâmina de uma espada.

—Logo você perceberá que precisa de algum sortilégio. —ela disse, em tom de ameaça, o que deixou Edward ar repiado. —Está avisado de que buscarei vingança.

Então ela ergueu muito os braços, tornando-se ainda mais alta, fazendo com que ele recuasse cautelosamente, no que foi acompanhado pelo cavalo.

Edward perguntou-se se eles não podiam correr até o portão enquanto ela parecia distraída.

—Edward de Cullen **—**vociferou a mulher, fazendo com que a terra tremesse. —Ao demonstrar ingratidão pelo meu presente, você se fez merecedor de um castigo: viverá o resto de seus dias como um lobo.

A djin ria de satisfação.

Como um lobo?

Embora soubesse que aquilo não fazia sentido, Edward correu os olhos pelo próprio corpo. Nada havia mudado e ele experimentou uma sensação de alivio. Ao mesmo tempo fechou o semblante. Tinha sido uma tolice dar crédito às palavras daquela mulher.

—Um lobo —ele repetiu, com ceticismo.

A djin apertou os olhos.

—Não está acreditando?

A resposta de Edward foi dada com uma coragem sem dúvida originada do medo.

—Sou um homem que só acredita no que vê, e estou vendo que nada mudou em mim. Portanto, acho que você e... —Nesse ponto ele fez um gesto indicando o palácio. —e esse palácio são simples resultado de um queijo estragado que eu comi.

—Um queijo —vociferou a djin, fazendo com que Edward e Mephistopheles recuassem ainda mais. —Tem a coragem de atribuir a minha presença a um _queijo?_

O céu se tornou escuro e um trovão ressoou. Raios espocaram a distancia e a terra começou a tremer sob os pés do Edward. O cavalo moveu-se para o lado, nervoso.

—Eu sou muito mais do que um simples queijo e logo você verá a verdade!

—Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais diplomático —res mungou Edward consigo mesmo.

A djin cresceu ainda mais diante deles, equiparando-se às mais altas colinas, e Edward achou que devia temer a ameaça dela. Os efeitos do queijo estragado estavam piorando a cada minuto.

Q_ueijo. _Ele estava repetindo aquilo como se fosse uma ladainha, mas ao ver o crescimento da nuvem perdeu toda a convicção.

Quando a djin voltou a falar, foi numa voz que fez a terra tremer. As árvores se agitaram, empurradas pela respiração dela. As flores em botão voltaram a se fechar.

—Forças da terra, ouçam minhas palavras e façam cumprir minha maldição. Ensinem esse mortal a respei tar meus poderes e prendam-no no lado de fora deste muro. Façam com que vagueie e se lamente pelas redon dezas, este lugar servindo para lembrá-lo de tudo o que ele mais ama. Como mortal, desistirá de buscar o que quer, mas terá a sina de se lembrar disso para sempre. A primeira mulher que se aproximar daqui será conde nada a desposá-lo, apesar da maldição que recaiu sobre ele. E façam com que a pessoa de sua maior confiança leve um assassino até ele.

Cessou o vento que quase rasgara o manto de Edward e a voz da mulher silenciou. Quando abriu os olhos ele estava no lado de fora do muro branco. Outra vez a floresta o cercava e flocos de neve caíam em torno dele. Não havia sinal da djin, embora o inverno houvesse sur gido com súbito rigor!

—Que sofra tanto quanto eu sofri, mortal —trovejou a voz da djin vinda de todos os lados, embora ela não estivesse à vista.

Edward fez um giro completo com o corpo e constatou que estava sozinho.

—Observe a sua mudança ao cair da noite.

A gargalhada que ela soltou encheu a floresta, apa rentemente sem ter uma origem definida.

Edward sentiu um arrepio, procurando se convencer de que aquilo se devia à súbita mudança de temperatura. O céu estava escurecendo, embora ele se recusasse a temer a noite.

—Foi o queijo —ele disse a Mephistopheles, categó rico. Embora estivesse falando com o cavalo, sabia que argumentava consigo próprio. —A visão desapareceu —prosseguiu, com uma convicção que estava longe de sen tir. —Estamos na floresta, exatamente como estávamos antes, exatamente como estivemos o tempo todo. Não é nada surpreendente eu não ter visto o muro daquele pa lácio, já que ele é tão branco quanto a neve que cai. —Nesse ponto Edward abanou a mão, deliberadamente igno rando o fato de que antes não estava nevando. —Tudo perfeitamente lógico —ele concluiu, com teimosia.

Mephistopheles dirigiu ao cavaleiro um olhar que, não fosse ele um animal, poderia ser considerado de ceticismo. Logo depois, olhando para o espaço por trás de Edward, o cavalo relinchou e sacudiu a cabeça.

Edward sentiu um curioso comichão e teve medo do que poderia ver. Virou-se e viu de relance uma cauda pra teada que volteava em torno dele, em círculos cada vez mais fechados. Isso o obrigou a continuar girando, aper tando os olhos para tentar ver melhor.

—Não! Não pode ser!

Finalmente agarrou a cauda e arregalou os olhos ao sentir o violento puxão que ele próprio deu. Tratava-se de uma cauda longa e de pêlos prateados... firmemente fixada à base da coluna vertebral dele!

Exatamente como a de um lobo.

Antes que ele pudesse emitir qualquer som, Mephisto pheles bateu com uma das patas no chão para adverti-lo.

Edward voltou-se para ver a garrafa rolando no chão, aparentemente por vontade própria. Ao recuar ele esbar rou no muro do palácio.

Sabia que devia fugir imediatamente dali, mas não conseguia afastar os olhos daquela garrafa, que rolava para um lado e para outro, deixando marcas no espesso tapete de neve.

Subitamente uma voz atingiu os ouvidos de Edward.

—Maldita seja esta garrafa! Qualquer um consideraria uma bênção ficar livre da companhia dela, mas _não! _Esta garrafa amaldiçoada tinha que dificultar a minha saída das formas mais desagradáveis. Muitos séculos de espera pelo resgate deveriam deixar uma pessoa entrevada, eu acho, mas _na verdade..._

Edward arregalou os olhos e Mephistopheles empinou as orelhas quando a voz feminina guinchou.

—_Oh! _Eu nunca imaginei que teria esse prazer. Sem duvida _ela _se consumiu duas vezes mais do que eu, se não mais, mas talvez a longo prazo a maldade dê melhor resultado. - Agora era outra djin quem falava. Edward achou que já eram djins demais para um só dia.

—Suma daqui —ele gritou. —Vá perturbar outro, se quiser, mas me deixe em paz! Já ouvi maldições de djins suficientes para o resto da minha vida!

A voz silenciou, mas mesmo assim Edward resolveu que ficaria o mais longe possível daquela garrafa maldita. Assim decidido, deu um violento chute no recipiente es curo, que saiu voando.

Mas a garrafa não se afastou tanto quanto ele queria antes de cair na neve que ia se acumulando. Outro guincho abafado fez com que Edward estendesse a mão para a sela do cavalo, sem querer saber de onde vinha aquele som.

Ele não pretendia ficar ali, como um idiota, esperando para ver qual poderia ser a resposta da djin. Iria embora imediatamente, com ou sem rabo.

Uma nuvem rosada começou a sair da garrafa, fazendo com que a atmosfera em volta de Edward e do cavalo ad quirisse uma luminosidade parecida com a do alvorecer.

Não era uma coisa desagradável.

Edward hesitou, apesar da intenção de ir embora, e se viu olhando para trás com curiosidade.

—Assim é bem melhor —declarou uma voz feminina.

—Ah, sim, muito melhor. E um alívio ter espaço para esticar os braços e as pernas.

A luminescência foi crescendo, envolvendo as árvores próximas, depois retrocedeu até se transformar numa apertada bola. A nuvem irradiava uma curiosa luz opa lescente, mas fora do seu raio de ação o céu continuava escurecendo.

Cavalo e cavaleiro trocaram olhares de desconfiança, até que um estampido por trás da nuvem chamou a aten ção deles.

Uma mulher esbelta, de aparência comum e idade indeterminada estava sentada na garrafa emborcada. Com o queixo apoiado numa das mãos, dirigia a Edward um luminoso sorriso.

Bem, talvez ela não fosse exatamente comum, porque se vestia de uma forma curiosa. Usava as calças trans parentes e os sapatos com ponta revirada pana cima que eram a vestimenta mais adotada pelas mulheres do oriente, tendo por cima uma túnica de gola alta cheia de bordados, diferente de tudo o que ele já vira em matéria de roupa. Os cabelos eram pretos e curtos espetados. Além disso a mu lher usava um chapéu de pele branca com bolas de lã vermelha que, penduradas nos lados, balançavam-se quando ela se movia. Pendurada na cintura tinha uma espada mui to parecida com a de Edward.

Durante algum tempo a nova aparição ficou observan do o olhar curioso de Edward antes de abaixar os olhos pana se examinar, como se quisesse ter certeza do que estava vestindo.

—Ai, meu Deus —ela murmurou, pondo uma das mãos na cintura.

Por alguns instantes uma intensa luz deixou Edward ofuscado. Quando ele abriu os olhos, depois de breves segundos, as vestes da mulher eram outras.

Agora ela vestia uma túnica azul justa, uma camisa aberta na frente e um manto de pele que descia até as botas. Tinha a aparência de qualquer mulher da nobreza que Edward conhecesse, com a diferença de que o chapéu de pele permanecia.

Como se quisesse responder ao olhar curioso de Edward, a mulher sorriu e tocou no chapéu.

—Ele é bom para aquecer. —ela informou.

Tinha um cento charme infantil, mas isso não diminuiu as desconfianças dele.

—Você é outra djin? —perguntou Edward.

A mulher pestanejou, aparentemente surpresa com o tom hostil da voz dele.

—Sim, sou uma djin. Devo dizer que seus modos são decididamente atrevidos.

—Meus modos são até muito dóceis se comparados com os da última djin que eu conheci —declarou Edward, apertando os olhos. —Quantas de vocês, exatamente, estão dentro dessa garrafa?

A pergunta pareceu deixá-la confusa.

—Apenas duas, felizmente, porque a companhia dela já era demais para mim. —Nesse ponto ela revirou os olhos. —Cá entre nós, vários séculos demoram mais para passar do que se possa pensar.

Edward perguntou-se se estava ouvindo direito, mas logo depois a mulher prosseguiu, num tom alegre.

—Estou muito aliviada por ter sido libertada. E sou obrigada a atender a um desejo seu. —Franzindo a testa, ela encostou a ponta do dedo nos lábios, pensativa. —Como era mesmo? —perguntou, falando consigo própria. —Um desejo? Três desejos? —Então olhou novamente para Edward. —É preciso seguir as regras, sabe?

A ultima djin com quem Edward havia falado tinha dito algo muito parecido antes de descarregar sobre ele toda a sua ira. Portanto, já era hora de partir.

—Isso não importa —ele disse, com rispidez. —Obri gado, mas não preciso de favores de djins.

Dito isso ele recuou vários passos e outra vez pôs a mão na sela de Mephistopheles. Conseguiria montar e cavalgar para longe sem que ela o impedisse? Não custava tentar.

—Ah, mas eu devo insistir que...

—Não, pode guardar para um outro o que quer me dar. Com licença.

Mal ele pôs o pé no estribo, ouviu o riso mal contido da mulher.

—Ela é muito habilidosa no que faz, não é mesmo? —perguntou a djin, com admiração.

Edward viu que a mulher estava olhando para o rabo que agora o ornamentava e sentiu um calor provocado pelo embaraço. Incomodado por um formigamento na ponta dos dedos, abaixou os olhos e viu que estava com as unhas escuras. Como garras. Uma onda de pânico o fez voltar-se para a djin, já que não havia outra alternativa.

Ele estava se transformando num lobo!

—Você disse que me concederia um desejo, não disse?—inquiriu Edward, ao que a djin assentiu com a cabeça. —Pode desfazer o feitiço da outra?

—Desfazer? —A djin mostrou-se chocada e balançou decididamente a cabeça. —Ninguém pode _desfazer _nada. Não ha como conseguir isso.

—Então não pode me ajudar?

A djin aprumou o corpo.

—Eu não disse isso —ela declarou, com orgulho. —Vou ajudá-lo, apesar dos seus modos, porque acho que ela foi grosseira com o homem que a libertou. Sabe... eu tinha esperanças de que o tempo a curasse daquelas ten dências maldosas, mas aconteceu justamente o contrário. —Nesse ponto a djin suspirou e dirigiu a Edward um olhar cortante. —E _eu _sempre achei que a grosseria não merece desculpa, em nenhuma circunstância

Edward abaixou os olhos, reconhecendo que tinha sido um tanto grosseiro com aquela criatura, mesmo estando sob terríveis circunstâncias. O vento balançou o rabo dele, como se quisesse lembrá-lo de cormo eram aquelas circunstâncias.

—Mas sempre senti uma _inexplicável _afeição pelos mortais —voltou a falar a djin, outra vez animada.

Edward não deixou de reparar que ela havia enfatizado uma das palavras. Sentiu-se corar e lamentou não ter usado um pouco de charme justamente naquela hora. A djin, porém, parecia nem prestar atenção nele.

—Vejamos... —ela murmurou, mexendo o pé e batendo com a ponta do dedo no lábio inferior.

Subitamente Edward sentiu algo esquisito nas orelhas. Imediatamente ergueu a mão, rezando fervorosamente para não encontrar o que estava pensando, mas foi em pêlo que os dedos dele tocaram.

A mulher aparentemente nem reparava naquilo, o que o deixou profundamente frustrado. Era como se ele fosse um mero brinquedo nas mãos daquelas djins. O que podia ter feito pana merecer tal sina?

—Pelas chagas de Cristo, mulher —vociferou Edward, impaciente, o que pelo menos a fez olhar para ele. **—**Pense o que quiser, mas depressa!

A djin fez um ar de surpresa. Em seguida fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios, parecendo uma menina de seis anos ao se concentrar.

—Poderes de trás e poderes adiante, cumpram minhas palavras como nunca _ante. _O amaldiçoado só precisa pa gar de dia... —Nesse ponto ela hesitou e mordeu o lábio inferior, evi dentemente procurando uma rima.

Não se podia esperar mesmo dons poéticos de uma bruxa.

—_Ante? _**—**repetiu Edward, desconfiado.

A djin dirigiu a ele um olhar cheio de hostilidade. Logo depois, porém, mostrou um sorriso brejeiro.

—Desfazer feitiços não é o meu forte **—**ela declarou, fechando outra vez os olhos. **—**Agora me esqueci de onde estava.

Edward ficou em silêncio, sem ousar interrompê-la outra vez.

—_Ala-Kazam _**—**prosseguiu finalmente a mulher. —A noite serás homem.

Edward conteve a respiração.

Ficou esperando.

E observando.

Nada mudou.

Se mudou alguma coisa, o rabo dele agora parecia ainda mais espesso. Suspirando de impaciência, ele olhou fixamente para a companheira que a contragosto havia arranjado.

Aparentemente os poderes daquela djin não eram tão poderosos. Isso não era de admirar, considerando a qua lidade das rimas que ela criava.

—_Ala-Kazam _—repetiu Edward, com descrença. —Ago ra é que estou enfeitiçado mesmo.

Logo depois sentiu nas costas a forte batida de alguma coisa invisível e deu um salto. Soltando um grito, olhou rapidamente para os lados. A djin mostrou um sorriso de absoluta inocência.

—Uma afeição completamente inexplicável —ela o lembrou. O que disse em seguida tirou de Edward qualquer vontade de se desculpar que ele pudesse ter. —Esse feitiço é dos bons, eu diria.

Aquilo o deixou por alguns segundos de boca aberta, atônito.

—Mas... isso é tudo? Não pretende fazer mais nada? Ser lobo só durante o dia é um pouco melhor do que ficar assim o tempo todo, claro, e eu lhe fico grato... No entanto, e com todo respeito, devo dizer que esperava um pouco mais!

A djin empertigou os ombros e bagunçou cabelos para trás.—Eu lhe disse que não poderia desfazer o feitiço. Na verdade, não achei que ele seria tão difícil. —Outra vez ela o olhou com hostilidade. —E não gosto de trabalhar sob pressão.

Edward pigarreou, esforçando-se para manter a calma.

Talvez a bruxa se saísse melhor se ele não se mostrasse tão ríspido. No passado o charme o levara a conquistar muitas coisas, sem falar nos favores de mais de uma donzela. Bem que podia destinar Àquela djin um pouco do carisma que sabia ter.

Plenamente consciente de que, ao menor deslize, podia piorar ainda mais aquela situação, Edward respirou fundo e olhou para a djin.

—Você realmente se superou ao quebrar parte do encanto apenas pronunciando umas poucas palavras —ele começou.

A djin olhou-o com cautela, evidentemente desconfiada daquela mudança de tom. Então Edward a brindou com o melhor dos sorrisos.

A expressão da mulher tornou-se mais branda, embora ela desviasse nervosamente os olhos. Edward conhecia aque le gesto, genuinamente feminino, algo que deu a ele um pouco mais de confiança.

Era bom saber que as mulheres, fossem djins ou mor tais, não eram muito diferentes.

—Pode ter certeza, _madame _—ele prosseguiu, falando com brandura. **—**Fico-lhe grato pelos seus esforços. Foi o choque da mudança que sofri que me fez falar com rudeza. —Edward aprisionou o olhar da mulher quando ela se voltou para ele e deliberadamente passou a falar num tom mais grave. —Agradeço de todo o coração pela sua ajuda.

A djin abriu um largo sorriso.

—Posso tentar novamente —ela se ofereceu.

—Ah, não imagina o quanto eu ficaria feliz com isso! —ele disse, entusiasmado. Animado pela disposição dela, ate se arriscou a fazer uma sugestão. —Acha que seria possível desfazer todo o feitiço?

A djin descartou a hipótese sem ao menos pensar no assunto, que era o mínimo que ele esperava.

—Ah, não. Isso é impossível. Você deve merecer a sua salvação nas condições já determinadas. Isso eu não posso mudar, mas posso lhe conceder alguma coisa favorável.

—Merecer? Eu não fiz nada para _merecer _esta maldição!

Uma sensação de formigamento o fez interromper o protesto. Edward abaixou os olhos e viu o pêlo prateado que se espalhava pelo corpo dele. Aquilo o fez soltar um gemido, que na verdade mais pareceu um uivo.

Então olhou para a djin, chocado, mas ela apenas sorriu. A mulher apontou o dedo para o nariz de Edward, um nariz que agora estava preto!

—Você abriu a garrafa —ela explicou. —Não esta percebendo? Isso o tornou merecedor do que está vivendo agora.

—Mas será que você pode fazer alguma coisa? Eu lhe suplico, _madame, _ajude-me no que estiver ao seu alcance!

—Bem, talvez eu possa conseguir um pouco mais —murmurou a mulher.

—Depressa, por favor!

—Eu já lhe disse que não gosto de trabalhar sob pressão.

Edward quis interromper o que ela dizia, mas agora a voz dele era um latido. O pânico ameaçou dominá-lo, enquanto a djin apenas fechava os olhos.

—Embora durante o dia enfeitiçado, e o acesso ao jardim lhe seja negado, que à noite na floresta ele não precise ser aprisionado. Finalmente, por força de um poder superior, que esse feitiço seja quebrado em nome do amor. —A mulher abriu os olhos e sorriu de satisfação. —Gostou? E desta vez não gaguejei.

Edward achou que não podia confessar admiração pelo jogo de palavras que a djin acabava de fazer. Na floresta aprisionado? Em nome do amor?

Mas que solução era aquela?

Cheio de frustração ele latiu, mas agora era tarde de mais. Então correu em volta da djin, esbarrando na neve que se acumulava. Tarde demais, tarde demais!

Mas... e a mágica dela? Já era noite e ele continuava sendo lobo! Edward uivou para a lua, que começava a apa recer no céu. Depois dirigiu à djin um olhar de acusação.

Ela não tinha dito que ele seria lobo só durante o dia? Os poderes que dizia ter eram uma impostura!

A djin olhou para a lua e torceu os lábios.

—É só uma questão de tempo —ela garantiu a Edward, com uma confiança não muito convincente. —É muito mais fácil lançar um feitiço do que desfazê-lo.

Edward havia pensado que a dificuldade dela era com as rimas, mas agora não tinha como discutir com aquela mulher. Então latiu alto e, pela primeira vez, gostou do som que estava emitindo.

Gostou principalmente de ver que a djin recuava, bus cando proteção por trás da garrafa ao mesmo tempo que olhava para ele, desconfiada.

—Não é boa coisa ela estar voando livremente por ai. —disse a mulher, falando depressa. **—**Para começo de conversa, havia um bom motivo para ficar confinada nes ta garrafa, como você deve imaginar. Talvez seja prudente prendê-la outra vez.

Agora já era demais. Edward achou que estava sendo paciente além da conta. Não queria mais saber de djins ou feitiços que elas pudessem lançar.

E havia uma boa forma de mostrar isso.

No instante seguinte ele avançava para a djin, ros nando e mostrando os dentes. Logo depois mordeu o ar com força, só para deixar claro o que estava sentindo.

—Ora, ora **—**disse com indignação a mulher, agora a vários metros de distância. —Vejo que vou precisar da ajuda de alguém.

Então ela apanhou tanto a garrafa de onde havia saído quanto a tampa. Girando rapidamente o corpo, marchou para a floresta, as bolotas vermelhas do chapéu balan çando freneticamente. Não deixou pegadas na neve macia e num piscar de olhos desapareceu entre a árvores.

Edward ficou sozinho. Mephistopheles olhava cautelosa mente para ele. O silêncio da floresta os cercava e o luar se refletia na neve.

Se não fosse pela mudança que ele havia sofrido nem pelo muro do castelo, que estava bem ali atrás, era como se nada daquilo houvesse acontecido.

Lobos uivaram ao longe e Edward sentiu uma primitiva vontade de imitá-los. A floresta jamais havia lhe parecido tão atraente, mas ele fincou pé onde estava.

Se não fosse por outro motivo, poderia proteger o cavalo de outros lobos famintos enquanto pensava numa saída para o feitiço da primeira djin.

Detestava não ter outras opções.

E já havia culpado o queijo!

Ps: Eu gostei muito desse livro, ele é engraçado e muito romântico, e com doses de mistérios e aventura, que quiser ler o livro original me mande uma MP separando os pontos ou ff não vai mostrar o E-mail.

Enfim, esse capitulo é um capitulo piloto, se quiserem que eu continue avisem.


	2. capitulo dois

Capítulo II

**Dezembro**

—O natural, Jacob, seria Bella se casar com o filho de Esme.

Sam de Uley bateu amigavelmente no ombro do irmão mais novo de Bella. Embora os modos dele fossem amistosos, na verdade muito mais amistosos do que costumavam ser no passado, Bella per guntou-se o que o velho mercenário esperava ganhar com aquele casamento.

A propósito, ela não estava muito certa de que alguma vez Sam havia se dirigido diretamente a Jacob. O irmão dela era filho ilegítimo, mas o malvado pai deles havia permitido que Jacob crescesse no interior dos muros do Castelo Swan.

Naturalmente não teria concordado com isso se não tivesse bons motivos.

Com a morte do lorde de Swan, Sam não tinha ninguém mais a quem apresentar aquela proposta de casamento. Um irmão bastardo era tudo o que restava a ela como família.

Isso sem considerar o tão falado irmão legítimo dela, Riley, que havia partido de Swan para fazer a própria vida antes mesmo que Bella fosse concebida. Ela tremia só de pensar nas histórias que ouvira do pai sobre a crueldade do primogênito. Por isso eles haviam resolvido abandonar Swan ao vento e aos lobos tão logo souberam que Riley estava retornando.

Ele que fizesse bom proveito.

O estado do Castelo Swan, tradicional propriedade da família de Bella, era deplorável. Por pura negligência de Charlie Swan. Antes mesmo da morte dele os últimos servos haviam fugido, já que só viam um futuro de incertezas. Naquele último ano nenhuma semente havia sido plantada nos campos do feudo. A situação se tornara tão periclitante que Bella e Jacob nem precisaram discutir muito se deviam ou não ir embora quando souberam do iminente retorno de Riley.

Partiram imediatamente, sem olhar para trás.

Ao contrário de Swan, Sam tinha um confortável castelo. Sam o novo lorde de Uley havia recebido a estratégica tarefa de ser o guardião do Passo de Uley. Por ali passava a antiga estrada romana rumo ao sul, ao largo da propriedade do lorde de Volturi, suserano dos feudos da região. O castelo Uley era tangenciado pela estrada.

A alta torre do castelo era fina como uma agulha, tendo a construção sido possível graças ao terreno rochoso. Só havia janelas no alto da torre, nos aposentos de Sam e nos postos de guarda. Não seria exagero dizer que Beauvoir era mais uma fortaleza militar. Na verdade, tratava-se do castelo mais fortificado em toda a região de Volturi, o que se justificava pela estratégica localização.

Bella e a esposa do lorde eram as únicas mulheres presentes ali. Em razão disso, em todos os lugares aonde ia, ela era alvo dos olhares dos soldados, o que a deixava atemorizada. No entanto, estar em Uley, apesar da natureza hostil daquele lugar, era muito melhor do que ter ficado em Swan esperando o retorno de Riley.

O escritório de Sam, adjacente aos aposentos do lorde, ficava num cômodo parcamente mobiliado, embora os poucos móveis fossem elegantes. As janelas estavam fechadas por causa do frio e o fogo queimava na lareira.

Homem de meia-idade e de cabelos prateados, Sam estava sentado de frente para o fogo numa cadeira de braços e espaldar alto. As rugas davam ao rosto uma expressão de permanente severidade, transmitindo a imagem de experiente comandante que ele de fato era.

A esposa do lorde estava mais perto do fogo, acomodada num banco de três pernas parecido com o que Bella usava, embora o da lady tivesse uma almofada vermelha. Mulher extremamente reservada e muito pálida, ela se debruçava sobre os bastidores em que bordava, com os ombros recurvados. Tinha uma permanente expressão de cansaço e Bella nunca a ouvira pronunciando uma só palavra que não fosse para responder a uma pergunta.

Bem, era uma característica muito estranha para a falastrona Bella.

As chamas douradas da lareira dançavam diante de todos, servindo de cenário para uma discussão travada num ambiente de falsa intimidade. Refletiam-se na malha metálica de Jacob e produziam lúgubres sombras nas paredes.

—Bella casada? —perguntou Jacob, como se nunca houvesse pensado naquilo.

—Isso mesmo —assentiu Sam. —Um homem não chegará a lugar algum se tiver sempre que carregar a irmã —argumentou o lorde, juntando as sobrancelhas. —Afinal de contas você pediu a minha opinião, e essa é a única opção que vejo.

—Talvez alguém deva pedir minha opinião —pronunciou-se Bella, incapaz de continuar calada. —É o meu futuro que está em discussão.

A esposa de Sam dirigiu à ela um olhar de advertência, mas os dois homens pareciam nem ter ouvido protesto.

Jacob tamborilava com os dedos na lateral da cadeira, indeciso.

—Talvez o lorde de Volturi deva ser consultado —ele disse, pensativo. —Eu não me arriscaria a ofendê-lo tomando sozinho uma decisão tão séria.

Irritada, Bella percebeu que o irmão tinha como certa a concordância dela com aquela idéia. Jacob havia mudado muito desde a partida deles de Swan. Agora nem pedia mais conselhos à irmã. Nem mesmo sobre assuntos que diziam respeito ao coração dela.

Na verdade, desde a morte do pai deles, o rapaz vinha mostrando uma faceta em que Bella jamais havia reparado. Talvez na realidade ela não houvesse _querido _reparar, porque era algo que a fazia lembrar-se do caráter do pai.

Isso não era de admirar. Afinal de contas, havia voltado do convento para Swan apenas um ano antes da morte de Charlie.

—Bah! —exclamou Sam, rejeitando o comentário de Jacob. —Ultimamente Volturi tem tido muitos problemas para resolver. Não terá tempo para pensar no casamento de uma jovem da nobreza sem nenhum dote.

Bella sentiu as faces coradas de pura raiva. Agora estava sendo tratada como algo de que o irmão precisasse se livrar.

—Mas quem é essa Esme? —interrogou Jacob, externando uma das muitas perguntas que a própria Bella queria fazer.

—Esme de Cullen é uma velha amiga da minha família. Eu e o marido dela, Carlisle, recebemos treinamento militar juntos. Infelizmente Carlisle morreu há alguns anos.

Bella molhou a ponta da linha para enfiar na agulha, esforçando-se para se concentrar no bordado. _Uma dama deve saber controlar a língua_, diziam sempre as freiras do convento. Não era fácil. Bertrand pigarreou.

—Há pouco tempo Esme me escreveu pergun tando se eu conhecia alguma jovem adequada para se casar com o segundo filho dela. O mais velho herdou o feudo, naturalmente, mas ela está preocupada em ga rantir o futuro do filho mais jovem, mesmo que seja ar ranjando para ele uma pequena propriedade.

Jacob não disse nada, para alívio de Bella, mas as rugas na testa de Sam se aprofundaram.

—Sua irmã não pode conseguir nada melhor, como você sabe, já que não tem dote. Além disso, todos sabem que ela não é uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar.

Dito isso ele dirigiu um olhar de censura a Bella, que se absteve de protestar, manejando furiosamente a agulha. Pelo menos as freiras se orgulhariam da resis tência dela.

—O momento é oportuno, Jacob, e a família é muito boa —prosseguiu o lorde. —As propriedades deles são muito prósperas. Sua irmã levaria uma vida satisfatória.

Desta vez Bella achou que não podia continuar em silêncio.

—Satisfatória segundo os padrões de quem?

Sam trincou os dentes.

—Que maldição —ele resmungou, ao mesmo tempo que Jacob apertava os lábios.

—Não é maldição alguma uma pessoa expressar o próprio pensamento —argumentou Bella. —Não consigo entender por que minha opinião não é levada em conta nesse caso. Está se falando aqui de um homem com o qual eu estaria destinada a passar o resto da minha vida.

—Bella, será que você não pode controlar a língua pelo menos uma vez? —perguntou Jacob, impaciente. —O assunto é delicado e não cabe a você decidir.

—Eu sei disso, mas não posso dizer que me agrada.

—Não importa o que você queira! —respondeu Jacob, com uma rispidez que jamais havia usado ao se dirigir à irmã.

Bella esforçou-se para conter as lágrimas. Sempre havia pensado que Jacob faria qualquer coisa por ela. Era duro perceber que havia se enganado.

O rapaz levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar de um lado para outro, as mãos às costas, os cabelos negros refletindo a luz das velas. Aqueles expressivos olhos castanhos, tão parecidos com os dela, não podiam ser vistos, mas pelo menos de uma coisa Bella tinha certeza: não conhecia mais o irmão.

E, com aquela atitude, Jacob só podia estar querendo dizer que concordaria com Sam. Bella jogou de lado o bordado, detestando o irmão por trair as esperan ças dela.

Jacob sabia o que ela queria. Muitas vezes o futuro dela tinha sido discutido por eles depois da morte do pai. Como ele podia agora, apenas para satisfazer às próprias conveniências, deixar de lado as aspirações dela?

Nesse instante alguém bateu na porta.

—O lorde James de Roussineau está aqui para vê-lo, meu senhor —anunciou um servo.

Sam encolheu-se, depois recompôs o semblante e ordenou com um gesto que o visitante fosse levado à presença dele. Bella ficou olhando enquanto o homem de quem já ouvira falar muitas coisas, bem poucas delas lisonjeiras, entrava no escritório.

James tinha cabelos loiros e se vestia de forma pomposa. Bella até se perguntou se aquele homem tinha condições financeiras para sustentar todo aquele luxo. Havia um pouco de neve na pesada capa verde e ele trazia o elmo embaixo do braço. O homem correu os olhos pelos presentes e, ao ver Bella, desfez o leve sorriso com que havia chegado.

Aquilo fez com que ela temesse a missão de que ele estava incumbido.

Depois James abriu o sorriso enquanto se incli nava diante de Sam. O lorde tolerou o gesto, embora olhasse rapidamente para Jacob, por cima da cabeça do recém-chegado, com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas. Provavelmente também se perguntava qual era o propó sito daquela visita. James aceitou uma caneca oferecida pela esposa de Bertrand, embora parecesse ignorar a presença da mulher.

Novamente olhou para Bella e desta vez havia um brilho de luxúria naqueles olhos. Rapidamente ela pegou os bastidores e debruçou-se sobre o bordado, procurando esconder a repulsa que sentiu.

—Há tempos que não tenho a honra da sua companhia. —disse Sam, com uma frieza que não podia deixar de ser notada.

James preferiu ignorar o tom de voz do lorde.

—Sam, meu bom vizinho, vim em busca de no tícias. Por acaso sabe do paradeiro de Isabella de Swan? Acabo de encontrar o Castelo Swan deserto e Aro Volturi está fora, combatendo.

—Por que procura por minha irmã? —quis saber Jacob. James deu um salto como se ainda não houvesse reparado na presença do rapaz. Depois apertou os olhos e fitou Jacob.

—Irmã? —ele inquiriu. —Eu pensava que Charlie de Swan tivesse apenas um filho e uma filha.

—Sim, os legítimos —confirmou Jacob, com a fanfarronice que costumava adotar quando tratava daquele as sunto. —Eu sou filho ilegítimo dele, embora meu pai tenha falado em me reconhecer legalmente.

—Mas ele fez isso?

—Não.

—Ah! —Ficou evidente o alívio que se espalhou pelo semblante sombrio de James. Mais uma vez o olhar dele se dirigiu a Bella. —E posso concluir que essa é a bela Isabella, estou certo?

Soltando o bordado ela se pôs de pé.

—Sim, sou Isabella de Swan. O que quer comigo?

James caiu de joelhos diante dela e beijou-a na mão.

—Linda donzela —ele disse, num tom meloso. —Estou muitíssimo encantado em conhecê-la.

—É mesmo? —ela inquiriu, em vez de retribuir ao cumprimento, como mandava a etiqueta.

—É mesmo —respondeu o homem, sem se mostrar ofendido. —Sua beleza é muito superior ao que imaginei quando resolvi procurá-la para pedir a sua mão.

Era inacreditável aquele assunto estar sendo levanta do pela segunda vez num espaço de tempo tão curto. Bella sempre ouvira dizer que não teria muitas chances de arranjar um casamento, tanto na opinião do mi serável pai quanto na das desgraçadas freiras. Falastrona demais, pouco habilidosa nos serviços domésticos, alta demais... E sem dote, como Sam tão admiravelmente se encarregara de lembrá-la, momentos antes. Apesar disso tudo, ouvia em um só dia duas propostas de casamento.

Como se explicava aquilo? Infelizmente para os dois pretendentes, há muito tempo ela havia decidido que só se casaria por amor.

Bella estava prestes a declarar que não aceitava a proposta quando o olhar de James encontrou o dela. O brilho de cobiça que havia naqueles olhos a deixou muda.

No mesmo instante ela percebeu as intenções daquele homem. James queria se tornar senhor de Swan antes que Riley voltasse.

Seria esse também o objetivo da tal lady Esme? Queria a mulher uma propriedade para o filho mais jo vem, já que o mais velho havia herdado Cullen?

—Sim, minha lady —arrulhou James. —Ficará ainda mais bela como minha noiva.

Ser pretendida apenas pelo que possuía era o contrário de tudo o que Bella havia sonhado.

—Eu não serei sua noiva! —ela exclamou, retirando a mão da de James e recuando, consciente de que mostrava no semblante toda a repulsa que sentia.

—Isabella! —repreendeu-a Jacob.

Sam dirigiu a ela um olhar de censura enquanto a esposa dele engolia em seco. James deu um passo atrás.

—Não se preocupem —ele disse, numa voz perigo samente baixa, os olhos fixos em Bella. —Sempre admirei mulheres geniosas.

Isabella não fraquejou diante daquele olhar frio.

—Seja como for, você chegou tarde —observou Sam.

James jogou o manto por cima de um dos ombros e voltou-se para o lorde.

—Como assim?

—Esme de Cullen está procurando uma esposa para o filho. Jacob e eu discutíamos há pouco os termos do nosso acordo.

—Então agora é um acordo —protestou Bella, sendo ignorada pelos homens.

A esposa de Sam balançou a cabeça, preocupada, e fez sinais para que ela ficasse quieta.

—Quem é esse filho? —quis saber James, com um sorriso condescendente.

Sam não deu nenhuma indicação de que havia percebido a afronta.

—Trata-se de um cavaleiro que partiu para a Cruzada...

—Então ele está no Oriente? —ridicularizou James. —Essa flor de mulher não tem nenhuma necessidade de se casar com um homem que se encontra na Terra Santa.

Bella fez uma careta ao ouvir as palavras melosas do homem.

—Ele é esperado de volta antes do Natal —declarou Sam, com voz firme.

—Ah! —exclamou o visitante, abrindo os braços. —Se esse cavaleiro não retornar da Cruzada, como ficará nossa bela Isabella? Acha que Esme mostraria compaixão por uma viúva cujo casamento não se consumasse?

Sam deixou claro que não havia gostado da observação.

—Como ousa dizer que o filho de Esme não vol tará para casa? —ele inquiriu. —Como ousa insinuar que a intenção dela não é honrada?

—Reconheça a verdade, Sam —rebateu James, com frieza. —Você nem sabe se esse cavaleiro ainda respira. Houve muitas baixas no Oriente e é possível que ele esteja entre elas.

— Ele é um bravo guerreiro! —insistiu o lorde. —Pertence a uma família nobre que tratará muito bem a noiva prometida do filho caçula!

Mas tratava-se de um homem que se casaria com uma noiva escolhida pela mãe, pensou Bella. Não era o noivo que ela queria. Queria, sim, um homem que pudesse tomar essa decisão sozinho.

—A preocupação de James faz sentido —pro nunciou-se Jacob, falando com calma e fazendo com que o visitante sorrisse. —Minha intenção é cuidar para que minha irmã esteja segura na minha ausência. Talvez devamos esperar pelo retorno filho de Esme.

James mostrou-se chocado com aquela sugestão.

—Está louco, homem? —ele indagou. —Já sabe que Aro intimou Riley a reclamar seus direitos sobre a propriedade. E todos nós sabemos das horríveis histórias sobre a crueldade do seu irmão. Por acaso acha que Riley se preocupará, pelo menos minimamente, com o seu bem-estar e com o da sua irmã?

Jacob mostrou-se tenso.

—Não imaginei que você estivesse tão bem infor mado sobre os assuntos da minha família —ele disse, com frieza.

James teve a bondade de enrubescer.

—Bem... Um homem sempre procura se informar sobre a noiva pretendida.

Bella revirou os olhos, embora permanecesse calada.

—Mas vamos voltar ao assunto em pauta —prosse guiu James, falando tão suavemente que ninguém poderia interrompê-lo sem ser descortês. —Diferentemente de um homem talvez morto, eu estou aqui neste exato momento, trazendo presentes para a bela Isabella. Naturalmente, Jacob, minha oferta promete um futuro melhor para a sua adorável irmã.

Bella teve certeza de que olhava para um oportunista.

—É mesmo? —duvidou Sam, aprumando-se na cadeira. —Todos nós sabemos da difícil situação de Roussineau! Até mesmo o segundo filho da família Cullen está mais bem situado do que o herdeiro de Roussineau!

James corou novamente e Bella concluiu que Sam havia acertado em cheio.

—Roussineau é um feudo de muito potencial —ar gumentou o visitante.

Desde que ele conseguisse juntá-lo a um outro maior e mais bem localizado, refletiu Bella. Swan tinha sido muito maltratada durante os últimos anos de vida do pai dela, mas pelo menos contava com campos vastos e férteis.

O mesmo não acontecia em Roussineau, cujo terreno era excessivamente pedregoso. Lá eram bem reduzidos os trechos que podiam ser usados para agricultura. Além disso, por causa das montanhas que cercavam a proprie dade, era pouca a incidência do sol, dificultando ainda mais as culturas. Bella sabia também que a mina de prata existente em Roussineau tinha sido excessivamente explorada no passado, o que levava a crer que as reservas estavam se esgotando. A situação de Roussineau devia ser mesmo ruim, ou aquele homem não olharia para Swan com tanta cobiça.

—Mudou alguma coisa em Roussineau, James? —perguntou Jacob.

Ah, ele não podia estar levando em consideração a oferta daquele homem! Bella dirigiu um olhar fulmi nante ao irmão, que outra vez a ignorou. Como ele podia não levar em conta a vontade dela?

Se Jacob concordasse com aquele casamento sem con sultá-la, naquela noite mesmo ela o amarraria no chão com os pés dentro da lareira acesa!

James sorriu com suavidade.

—Roussineau é uma propriedade pequena, mas per feitamente adequada para garantir o sustento e a segu rança de sua irmã. Mas não digo que não sou ambicioso. Dentro de um prazo muito curto ela estará magnifica mente alojada.

—Alojada como uma égua adquirida na feira —res mungou Bella.

Aparentemente só a esposa de Sam a ouviu, já que apertou os lábios.

O mais provável era que a própria herança potencial de Bella servisse para "alojá-la", muito mais do que qualquer outra ambição de James.

—Adequada? —interrogou Sam irônico. —Nem de longe Roussineau é adequada para uma dama da no breza. Não seja tolo, Jacob! Aceite a oferta de Esme e garanta o futuro de Bella!

Pensativo, Jacob olhava alternadamente para os dois outros homens enquanto andava de um lado para outro, bem devagar.

—Jacob! —apelou James. —Não prenda a um cadáver uma flor tão linda! Cuide para que ela se case já, comigo!

—Na minha opinião ela devia se casar com o filho de Esme! —declarou Sam, batendo nos braços da cadeira e pondo-se de pé.

Evidentemente, não estava acostumado a ser desafiado dentro da própria casa.

—Não pode existir uma decisão mais sensata para o caso!

—Pois na minha opinião ela devia se casar comigo!

Bella manejou com excessivo vigor a agulha e feriu a ponta do dedo. Apertou muito os lábios para controlar a dor e aquilo fez com que a esposa de Sam risse baixinho. Evidentemente a mulher não sabia que ela não estava mais disposta a controlar a língua. Logo depois Bella se pôs de pé para falar, mas naquele momento Jacob tomava a palavra.

—Talvez eu deva adiar essa decisão para daqui a alguns dias —ele declarou.

—Não, Jacob —ela discordou. —Não há necessidade de esperar tanto.

Desta vez os três homens se voltaram para olhá-la, surpresos, como se só agora a vissem.

—Não há nada para ser decidido —ela declarou. —Não me casarei com nenhum desses dois homens.

—Isabella! —exclamou Jacob, chocado, levando a mão ao peito como se estivesse sofrendo um ataque do coração.

Alguns segundos depois o rapaz passou a olhá-la com curiosidade, enquanto Sam demonstrava puro antagonismo.

Pelo menos ela estava tendo a atenção daqueles homens.

—Como uma jovem pode mostrar tanta audácia diante de pessoas mais velhas? —inquiriu Sam. —Não é de admirar seu pai tê-la mantido enclausurada num con vento durante tanto tempo! Reconheça o seu lugar e per maneça em silêncio, mulher!

—Assim como o filho de Esme deve se submeter à vontade dela? —perguntou Bella. —Não sei o que posso esperar de um homem tão fraco.

—E eu não sei como uma mulher de aparência tão doce pode ter uma língua tão venenosa —despachou Sam.

—Nesse caso, estamos de acordo que um casamento meu com o filho de Esme de Cullen não poderia dar certo —concluiu Bella, numa voz cheia de doçura. Depois ela dirigiu a James um olhar de desprezo. —E esse... O que sabe sobre esse homem, Jacob?

Bella já sabia a resposta, mas queria que o irmão pronunciasse as palavras.

—Tudo o que sei é o que ele próprio diz e os rumores que ouço —reconheceu Jacob, relutante.

—Se é assim, meu irmão, pense no fato de que estava prestes a conceder minha mão a um desconhecido, a um homem cuja reputação não é das melhores. —Bella respirou fundo. —Não me sinto no direito de desrespeitar um visitante do nosso anfitrião, mas me arrisco a dizer que tudo o que esse homem quer é se apoderar de Swan.

James contraiu os lábios, indignado, mas desta vez foi Bella quem o ignorou. Jacob franziu a testa, com um ar de preocupação.

—Bella, você não pode estar falando sério ao dizer que dispensa as duas propostas.

—É claro que posso, e é o que estou fazendo. —Dito isso ela cruzou os braços, num gesto bem pouco feminino. —Não me casarei com nenhum deles.

—Naturalmente não vai ficar esperando até que Riley retorne para decidir sobre o seu futuro —argu mentou James. —Lembre-se da reputação de crueldade dele.

—Decidi há muito tempo que só me casaria por amor... Ou não me casaria —respondeu Bella, cheia de or gulho. —Essa decisão continua de pé.

—Por amor? —indagou Sam, espantado, ob viamente surpreso com a mudança de rumo daquela discussão. —Mas o que o amor tem a ver com casa mento, menina? Jacob, sua irmã tem umas idéias muito esquisitas!

Mas Bella já havia observado o sofrimento das mu lheres que se submetiam a um casamento de conveniên cia. Então apertou os lábios, embora não quisesse decla rar àqueles idiotas o que sabia.

Vinha guardando aquele segredo há muitos anos.

—Só me casarei por amor, ou não me casarei —ela insistiu.

—A mulher sempre aprende a amar o homem com quem se casa —argumentou James.

—Não, está enganado —ela respondeu, olhando para Jacob, a quem na verdade queria convencer. —Ao pri meiro olhar reconhecerei o meu eleito.

Por alguns instantes todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Sam riu e balançou a cabeça, como se conside rasse ridículo o que acabava de ouvir.

—Ande logo, Jacob, Tome uma decisão.

Jacob correu os olhos pelos presentes. Depois, demora damente, fitou a irmã. Bella sentiu um enorme alívio. Ele estava levando em conta as palavras dela.

—Seria grosseria impedir que uma dama opinasse sobre o próprio futuro —ele declarou, com calma.

Bella sorriu, mas logo percebeu que não podia experimentar o gosto da vitória, porque os outros dois homens se aproximavam de Jacob, como se só ele pu desse decidir.

—Mas as mulheres não entendem as coisas do mundo —argumentou James.

—Se um valente cavaleiro como o filho de Esme não atende aos anseios de sua irmã, nenhum outro será adequado para ela —declarou Sam, continuando a ignorar a principal interessada.

—O que ela quer é continuar aqui em Beauvoir, sem ter nenhuma obrigação —pronunciou-se James , procurando convencer Jacob. —As mulheres são assim em qualquer lugar. Mas certamente ela verá que o ca samento tem sua utilidade quando tiver um ou dois filhos para cuidar, um castelo para administrar.

—Você não poderá sair em busca de sua fortuna le vando Bella, Jacob, e eu não poderei mantê-la aqui solteira —disse Sam, quase com crueza. —Este castelo está cheio de guerreiros e não tenho como me responsabilizar por uma jovem solteira. Bella não pode retornar para Swan e Aro Volturi não está em condi ções de ajudá-los agora, mesmo que queira.

—Naturalmente você não vai deixar a doce Bella sozinha, sem um marido, sem proteção... Não é? —mur murou James, o que fez Jacob arriar os ombros.

O rapaz voltou-se para a irmã.

—Bella, você terá que fazer uma escolha, apesar das suas opiniões.

—Por que não me leva com você?

Jacob sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não. Tenho que deixá-la em segurança antes de partir em busca de fortuna para mim. —Nesse ponto ele respirou fundo e Bella sentiu o coração apertado, já sabendo o que ouviria. —Insisto que você deve escolher um dos dois pretendentes antes que Riley retorne. Or deno que faça isso imediatamente.

—Não.

Bella aprumou o corpo e jogou para trás os cabelos castanhos, certa de que Jacob se dobraria diante da deter minação dela. Sem dúvida recuaria quando visse outra vez a força de vontade da irmã.

Jacob sabia o quanto ela havia lutado para não ficar no convento. Aquilo poderia ser usado para mostrar a firmeza da recusa.

—Não, há uma terceira opção —ela prosseguiu. —Se não posso me casar com um homem que seja da minha escolha, então me tornarei esposa de Cristo. —Aquelas palavras foram ditas com uma tranqüilidade que ela nem de longe sentia. —No convento talvez eu encontre o amor que estou procurando.

A ameaça daquelas palavras ficou no ar como uma coisa quase tangível. Ouvia-se o crepitar da lenha na lareira e todos os olhos estavam postos nela. Jacob abriu a boca, apenas para voltar a fechá-la. Bella ficou esperando, impaciente, mas ele não protestou.

Ele sabia! Como não podia saber o que ela estava que rendo dizer?

Para perplexidade dela, Jacob assentiu com uma calma pouco comum a um homem tão jovem que se visse numa situação como aquela.

—Então que seja assim.

Não! Bella abriu a boca, chocada. Como Jacob podia traí-la naquilo?

—Você me mandaria para um convento? —ela in quiriu, com voz de espanto.

Jacob manteve o olhar firme. Erguendo uma das so brancelhas, eximiu-se de qualquer culpa.

—A idéia foi sua —ele disse, com firmeza. Depois abaixou um pouco o tom de voz. —Quero vê-la segura antes que Riley retorne, Bella, e você fez sua escolha.

Então ela fechou a boca e procurou recompor o sem blante enquanto a raiva ia aumentando. Como Jacob ou sava pegá-la pela palavra? Como ousava ignorar o que ouvira dela? Bella havia pensado que podia confiar no irmão!

E agora não podia suplicar que ele reconsiderasse. Afi nal de contas tinha orgulho. Se ir para o convento era o preço que uma mulher devia pagar para ter convicções, então ela pagaria.

O céu estava cinzento na manhã seguinte, pouco antes da alvorada, quando Bella atravessou a porta do cas telo, esperançosa. A neve caía depressa e em grandes quantidades. O vento frio parecia capaz de atingir os osso e ela tremia quando aceitou ajuda para montar.

Jacob não teria coragem para mandá-la para um con vento, disso ela estava certa. Só ele sabia o que ela havia sofrido no período de internato. Perceberia que a opção apresentada destinava-se apenas a mostrar o quanto a irmã estava determinada a recusar os dois pretendentes.

E nunca antes Jacob havia afrontado a força de vontade dela. Sem a menor dúvida, naquela manhã ele diria que a deixaria acompanhá-lo.

Pouco depois Jacob saiu pela mesma porta, aparente mente preocupado apenas em calçar as luvas. Bella tinha certeza de que ele se aproximaria para dizer que era ela a vencedora da batalha.

Mas não. Sem ao menos olhar para a irmã, o rapaz caminhou até o cavalo, montou e virou o animal para a saída.

Bella sacudiu as rédeas, recusando-se a aceitar a dúvida que começou a ter. Jacob apenas esperaria até que eles estivessem na estrada. Simplesmente não queria mostrar que se dobrava à vontade da irmã na frente de todos aqueles soldados do lorde de Uley.

Mas havia um ar de determinação no semblante do irmão mais jovem dela, algo que a deixou preocupada.

Os cavalos resfolegavam, a respiração deles formando nuvens de vapor no ar. Os escudeiros esfregavam as mãos Para aquecê-las e o guarda do portão parecia estar usando todas as roupas que possuía.

Um homem gorducho batia com os pés no chão enquanto andava de um lado para outro na cabine de co brança de pedágio, embora fosse pouco provável àquela hora da manhã algum viajante passar por ali. A verdade era que Aro e Sam não queriam correr o risco de perder uma só moeda.

A ponte levadiça rangeu quando foi erguida. Jacob dirigiu um olhar duro aos integrantes da escolta antes de liderar o grupo até a estrada, mas não olhou para a irmã.

Nem Sam nem a esposa dele se apresentaram para desejar boa viagem. Bella sentiu o coração frio, tanto quanto a neve que a cercava.

E se fosse deixada no convento? E se Jacob não voltasse atrás? Diferentemente da vez anterior, quando ela se internara para adquirir instrução com as freiras, se en trasse para o convento agora não poderia mais abandonar o hábito. Teria que se resignar a uma vida inteira de silêncio. Ficaria sozinha, sob a autoridade da abadessa, uma desconhecida, cercada por outras mulheres igual mente desconhecidas. Não haveria retorno.

Nos anos passados no convento, ela só havia suportado por saber que um dia sairia. Por isso e pelo terrível se gredo que não havia confiado a ninguém, um segredo que, embora não a aterrorizasse mais, estava sempre presente no pensamento dela.

Bella sentiu amargura ao pensar que outra vez seria banida por ser um inconveniente para os homens da família. Mesmo assim, nem o covarde filho de Esme de Cullen nem o ambicioso James se ade quavam ao modelo de homem que ela esperava encontrar para marido.

Quanto a isso não faria concessões. Não voltaria atrás. Tinha feito a escolha, obedecendo à ordem de Jacob. E não era mulher de descumprir a palavra.

Jacob mudaria de idéia.

Bella ergueu a cabeça com altivez e olhou para a estrada coberta de neve. A ponte levadiça foi solta por trás do pequeno grupo, produzindo um barulho que ecoou no coração dela.

Fora dos muros, o vento era ainda mais forte e frio. Parecia atravessar todas as várias camadas de roupa que Bella havia vestido.

Altos pinheiros com os galhos esbranquiçados pela neve ladeavam a estrada. Os cumes rochosos dos morros desapareciam no meio das nuvens mais baixas. A manhã estava tão escura e fria quanto uma catacumba. O grupo se deslocava em silêncio rumo ao sul.

Maldito fosse Jacob ! Bella apertou os olhos para não derramar lágrimas de raiva. Maldito fosse Riley! Um dos irmãos a obrigara a fazer uma escolha indesejada enquanto o outro a impedia de permanecer em casa! Mal ditos fossem aqueles homens intrometidos que decidiam a sorte dela!

Afinal de contas, era ela quem seria obrigada a ficar com as freiras de Ste. Radegund.

O grupo cavalgou em silêncio durante boa parte do dia. O Convento das Irmãs de Ste. Radegund ficava fora das terras de Aro, numa floresta na face sul das montanhas. Era um lugar isolado, bem afastado da agitação do mundo secular.

Logo que atravessaram o desfiladeiro eles deixaram a pista pavimentada da estrada romana e rumaram para leste por uma trilha no meio das árvores. As patas dos cavalos jogavam flocos de neve para os lados. Bella prestava pouca atenção na direção que eles seguiam, mas Jacob e os homens freqüentemente desmontavam para verificar se estavam indo no rumo certo.

A neve aparentemente havia escondido boa parte dos marcos indicativos e ela sentia uma impiedosa satisfação com a demora que aquilo provocava. Não estava com nenhuma pressa de começar a vida como esposa de Cristo, mesmo sendo obrigada a passar mais tempo no frio. O crepúsculo começava a dominar tudo quando Jacob parou o cavalo. Bella, que ia logo atrás dele, puxou as rédeas da montaria. Embora já houvessem passados dois anos desde a última vez em que ela viajara por aquela trilha, tinha a impressão de que eles estavam fazendo um percurso muito grande.

Em todas as direções só havia neve e sombrias árvores de galhos desfolhados. O único som que chegava aos ou vidos dela era o silvo do vento naqueles galhos.

—Podemos voltar para Uley —sugeriu Bella.

Um dos cavaleiros riu e Jacob ignorou o comentário da irmã. Parecia que estava decidido a deixá-la no convento. Bella abriu a boca para argumentar, mas naquele exato momento os lobos começaram a uivar.

Primeiro foi apenas um uivo, bem ao longe, à es querda do caminho que eles seguiam. O medo provocado por aquele som silenciou o protesto dela. Os homens trocaram olhares, embora procurassem demonstrar despreocupação.

Depois um outro lobo respondeu à direita da trilha. O som vinha de bem mais perto do que o primeiro e fez com que Bella sentisse os pêlos da nuca eriçados.

Então ela olhou para Jacob , alarmada.

—O convento não deve estar longe, não é? —pergun tou, percebendo a ansiedade que havia na própria voz. —Podemos pelo menos procurar um refúgio por aqui.

—Para falar a verdade, não sei —confessou Jacob, num tom grave. —A neve acumulada na trilha prova velmente nos fez errar o caminho. Já devíamos ter chegado há horas.

—Será que não deixamos o convento para trás? —perguntou um dos homens.

Dois outros lobos uivaram. Agora estavam mais perto e seria impossível dizer se eram ou não os mesmos de antes. E o céu agora estava mais escuro.

O outono estava excepcionalmente frio e a neve come çara a cair muito cedo, pensou Bella, amedrontada. Aqueles lobos deviam estar famintos.

E a noite caía rapidamente.

—Não tem nenhum plano, Jacob ? —perguntou um terceiro homem. —Não podemos ficar na floresta com lobos por perto!

Jacob abriu os braços, frustrado, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo mostrou a pouca idade que de fato tinha.

—Não posso levar ninguém para um lugar seguro se não sei onde estou! Em que direção vocês acham que devemos ir?

Os cavaleiros ficaram olhando para os lados. Foi quan do Bella viu os vultos. Eram os lobos.

segundo capitulo, postado na quinta-feira.

Até a próxima semana.


	3. capitulo três

11

**Eu estou tão triste neste momento que vocês não fazem ideia, ontem a tarde o chefe do meu chefe me ****DEMITIU **** a minha raiva não foi assim por ser demitida, mas sim por que na segunda feira dia 28/02 eu completaria os 3 meses de experiencia, parece que a empresa iria extinguir o cargo que eu ocupava e não como eu ainda não tinha completado por um dia a expêriencia fui demitida.**

**O que vai acontecer que eu vou fazer concurso na minha cidade ,(o que é ótimo já que são poucas concorrentes) e vou procurar emprego.não sei se será possivel postar todos os dias, mas eu vou tentar postar á noite.**

**Capitulo Três**

**Bella** soltou um grito enquanto os homens, também vendo os lobos, agruparam os cavalos em torno dela. Os animais relinchavam, ner vosos, sentindo o cheiro das feras que o vento trazia.

Um dos lobos uivou para os que o acompanhavam. Os cavalos voltaram a relinchar. Bella agarrou nas ore lhas da montaria e viu que o animal estava com os olhos arregalados de medo.

— Temos que procurar um lugar onde possamos nos abrigar — ela argumentou.

O homem ao lado dela apertou os lábios.

— Agora é tarde — ele disse, sacando da espada. — Eles nos cercaram, minha lady, e estão famintos... A me nos que eu esteja enganado.

Bella olhou novamente para os predadores, que se movimentavam no meio das árvores. Viu o brilho que havia nos olhos de uma das feras e conteve a respiração.

Quando pensou na possibilidade de um dos membros da comitiva, talvez mais, servir de jantar para aqueles lobos, achou que o coração pararia de bater.

— Temos que sair correndo daqui! — ela exclamou.

— Mas para onde? — inquiriu com ironia o homem ao lado dela. — Na caça, os lobos possuem uma sagaci dade perversa e uma resistência fora do comum. Farão com que nos separemos e seguirão nossas pegadas até que nossos cavalos caiam de cansaço.

Jacob pigarreou e apertou as rédeas com as mãos en luvadas. Quando falou foi num tom duro.

— Devemos fugir, mesmo sabendo que um de nós po derá ser sacrificado. Lembro-lhes de que juraram prote ger Isabella.

Os homens soltaram resmungos de relutante concor dância e dirigiram a ela olhares de hostilidade. Bella não tinha coragem de olhar para nenhum daqueles quatro cavaleiros. Afinal de contas, provavelmente um deles da ria a vida para que os outros escapassem.

— Tiraremos a sorte ou deixaremos que o destino de cida? — perguntou Jacob.

Os cavaleiros mal se entreolharam antes de responder.

— Prefiro deixar a decisão a cargo do destino — disse o homem que havia falado com Bella. — Va mos rezar para que Deus seja bondoso e impeça o sa crifício de todos nós.

Os outros emitiram murmúrios de concordância, sa cando de suas espadas e olhando para as sombras que se movimentavam entre as árvores desfolhadas.

Jacob voltou-se para Bella e por alguns instantes eles ficaram se olhando.

— Desejo-lhe boa sorte, minha irmã, embora tema es tar fazendo isso tarde demais — ele disse, com brandura.

— Jacob, eu nunca pensei que você... — ela começou, mas o rapaz pôs a mão enluvada sobre a dela.

— Não é culpa sua — ele murmurou. — Eu errei ao ser tão teimoso quanto você. — Jacob apertou a mão dela, sem parar de olhá-la, como se fosse outra vez o jovem em que Bella havia aprendido a confiar. — Só queria garantir a sua segurança antes da minha partida. — Então ele sorriu, o que sempre aprofundava a covinha que tinha no queixo. — Desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Bella sentiu todo o peso da culpa, considerando que era por causa da teimosia dela que eles estavam naquele apuro. Não devia ter ameaçado ir para o convento, já que sabia das idéias idiotas de Jacob sobre a segurança dela.

Bem, agora só restava rezar para que ninguém preci sasse pagar com a vida pela natureza inflexível dela e do irmão.

— Boa sorte para você também — disse Bella, com a voz trêmula, enquanto Jacob se afastava.

— Não consigo nem ver quantos são esses lobos — disse um dos homens, em voz baixa.

— E eles estão magros por causa desse inverno des graçado — observou um outro. — Essas feras serão im placáveis, podem acreditar.

— Tanto quanto nós! — gritou Jacob. Os lobos pararam de se movimentar e olharam para ele, cautelosamente. — Vamos embora, para a direita! E protejam a lady!

No mesmo instante os quatro homens esporearam seus cavalos. De bom grado os nervosos animais obedeceram à ordem de sair em disparada. Bella ouviu a chibatada desferida nas ancas da montaria dela e logo a égua corria no meio dos cavalos.

Foi uma louca corrida, os animais virtualmente incontidos no seu desespero para escapar. Bella abaixou-se quando a égua embrenhou-se na floresta. Raspou com o alto da cabeça num galho de árvore mais baixo, mas nem deu importância a isso. A neve espalhava-se para os lados, atirada pelos cascos dos animais.

A partida deles fez com que os lobos uivassem em protesto e os cavalos correram ainda mais depressa ao ouvirem aquele som. Vários lobos latiram. Bella olhou para trás e viu que eles partiam em perseguição.

Sentindo o coração disparado ela apertou com força as rédeas da égua. Fincou os calcanhares nas laterais do animal enquanto o vento a deixava sem o capuz.

Em desabalada carreira, a égua adiantou-se e alcançou o corcel de Jacob, deixando para trás os outros cavalos.

— Corra, Bella! — gritou o irmão dela quando a viu. — Não espere por mim ou pelos homens... A pesada malha que usamos será a nossa perdição!

Dito isso ele deu um violento tapa no traseiro da mon taria dela. Era só deste incentivo que a égua precisava.

Edward ouviu o grupo de cavaleiros e sentiu o coração batendo mais depressa. Não importava qual fosse a mis são daqueles homens... Bastava o fato de que estavam ali, perto o suficiente para ajudá-lo a ganhar a liberdade.

Naquele último mês ficara claro que a maldição fun cionava de fato. O ceticismo dele em relação às djins e seus poderes foi eliminado pelas sucessivas transformações de homem em lobo e outra vez em homem, numa implacável repetição que acompanhava o nascer do sol e o anoitecer, todos os dias.

Ele já estava cansado daquilo.

Os outros lobos o evitavam, embora a antecipação do inverno os deixasse magros de fome. Era como se aqueles animais soubessem que ele era diferente, mas Edward não queria muito a companhia deles.

Naquelas circunstâncias, a vida dele era muito solitária.

O som de homens, malhas e cavalos o fez correr atrás, mas não antes que os outros lobos atacassem. Para es panto e aflição de Edward, o maior e mais feroz dos lobos resolveu perseguir a única mulher do grupo de humanos.

Uma mulher da nobreza! E a égua que ela cavalgava não era muito grande! Aquela mulher não teria a menor chance, disso ele não tinha dúvida.

O juramento de cavaleiro feito muito tempo antes vol tou à lembrança dele. Embora estivesse condenado a pas sar parte do tempo na pele de um lobo, no coração Edward ainda era um cavaleiro.

Assim sendo, podia fazer uma coisa.

Então ele saiu correndo, com a esperança de que o lobo grande se contentasse apenas com o cavalo. De alguma forma teria que salvar aquela mulher, mesmo que para isso tivesse que abdicar da própria e miserável existência.

Um cavaleiro honrado não poderia agir de outra forma.

A égua voava como o vento, pouco a pouco ultrapas sando os outros cavalos e seus pesados cavaleiros. O tropel enchia os ouvidos de Bella. As rígidas silhue tas das árvores iam passando numa infindável sucessão enquanto ela esticava o pescoço, tentando ver algum abrigo adiante.

O branco tapete de neve parecia infindável. Bella apertava os olhos por causa da luminosidade do sol poente, cujos raios passavam sem dificuldade entre as nuvens esparsas.

O som dos outros cavalos foi ficando distante, mas ela não podia retardar o passo da montaria, ou não se sal varia. A égua corria como se estivesse possuída. Quando Bella ouviu um grito distante e angustiado, momentos mais tarde, sentiu a garganta seca.

Um dos homens havia sido alcançado pelos lobos! Certamente não era Jacob!

Bella encheu-se de coragem e olhou para trás, ape nas para constatar que os homens não estavam mais à vista, embora os gritos deles chegassem aos ouvidos dela. Por alguns instantes pensou em puxar as rédeas de égua para se juntar ao grupo, até que viu o enorme lobo que a perseguia. Separado dos demais, o predador parecia firmemente determinado a alcançá-la. O coração de Bella quase parou. Tarde demais ela percebeu que só podia contar com um pequeno punhal para se defender. Não seria nada contra a fera que a perseguia. Logo depois ela viu um outro lobo seguindo os passos do primeiro e ficou ainda mais aflita.

Mesmo que se livrasse do primeiro lobo, o que seria pouco provável, ainda teria o segundo a persegui-la. Bella respirou fundo, sabendo que agora só dependia de si própria. E da égua, que corria empurrada pelo instinto de sobrevivência.

Até aquele momento, até que havia se saído bem na condução da própria vida. Não havia demorado para per ceber que não poderia contar muito com Jacob. Na verdade já devia estar acostumada a enfrentar sozinha os desafios da vida.

Bella olhou para trás. O lobo continuava uns dez metros atrás da égua, uma distância que não aumentava nem diminuía.

Exatamente como tinha dito o cavaleiro, a fera a se guiria até que a égua caísse de exaustão.

Mas isso não aconteceria se ela conseguisse fazer com a montaria corresse ainda mais depressa! Bella bateu com os calcanhares nas costelas da égua, que resfolegou, evidentemente cansada.

E o lobo vinha logo atrás, mantendo pacientemente a distância, como se soubesse que tudo era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Era terrível saber qual era a intenção daquele lobo e não poder fazer nada! Bella agitou as rédeas da mon taria para apressá-la, mas nesse instante a égua tropeçou num monte de gelo e relinchou de pavor, perdendo o equilíbrio.

O lobo não perdeu tempo.

Bella olhou para trás a tempo de ver os afiados dentes à mostra. Então soltou um grito. A égua lutava para se manter de pé, mas em vão.

No instante seguinte o lobo as alcançou. A égua re linchou alto quando sentiu nas ancas os dentes da fera. Bella podia sentir a respiração do predador enquanto a montaria caía de lado. Na tentativa de escapar, a égua acabou projetando-a para fora da sela.

A uma nova investida do lobo o pobre animal soltou um grito angustiado. Com muita dificuldade Bella conseguiu ficar de pé na neve. Olhou para trás, mas imediatamente se arrependeu disso.

A superfície da neve estava manchada de sangue. O lobo rosnava e olhava para ela enquanto cravava os den tes no pescoço da égua, que se debatia.

Finalmente a montaria revirou os olhos e parou de relinchar. Bella recuou, trêmula, sabendo que não po dia fazer nada para salvar o pobre animal. O pêlo cinzento do lobo foi se manchando de vermelho enquanto ele se refestelava na presa caída.

Depois a fera ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela. Bella sentiu a garganta seca.

Então saiu correndo. Chorava convulsivamente en quanto corria, mas sabia que não podia parar. Só se lem brou do segundo lobo quando ouviu pisadas na neve logo atrás. Arriscou-se a olhar e viu a fera que a seguia.

Estava outra vez sendo caçada! Com a respiração des compassada, Bella segurou a saia com as duas mãos para facilitar a corrida. Jamais havia corrido tanto na vida, embora soubesse que aquele lobo apenas aguardava até que ela não tivesse mais forças.

Era uma forma cruel de morrer.

A visão de um desfiladeiro logo adiante deu novas for ças a Bella. Então ela seguiu para lá entre as árvores, avançando rapidamente apesar da profundidade da neve. Caiu uma vez, depois de enroscar as pernas na saia, e sentiu a pulsação nas orelhas. Sentia mechas de cabelo no rosto e estava com as roupas rasgadas em várias par tes. A certa altura olhou para trás.

O lobo continuava a segui-la, mas não muito perto. Logo depois ela viu o muro. Bella conteve a respiração. O convento!

Mas o convento que ela conhecia não tinha um muro tão alto e tão bem elaborado quanto aquele. Bella aper tou os olhos mas a visão do muro branco não desapareceu. Devia ser um castelo, algo que ela não esperava encontrar num lugar tão remoto. Bem, isso não tinha importância.

O que importava era que não estava muito longe. Ela podia sobreviver! Bella olhou para o lobo, que parecia estar retardando o passo.

Então disparou para o portão que viu no muro. O lobo agora dava preguiçosas passadas e Bella teve o curioso pensamento de que ele a havia guiado para aquele lugar.

Mas que bobagem!

Quando alcançou o portão o coração dela se encheu de alegria. A entrada estava fechada, o que era muito previsível, mas ela só precisaria acordar o guarda que estivesse ali. Determinada a fazer isso o mais depressa possível, Bella começou a bater com os dois punhos fechados no portão de madeira.

— Quem é? — perguntou uma voz que ela não saberia dizer se era de homem ou mulher.

Também era difícil saber de onde vinha aquela voz, mas Bella não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

— Sou

Isabella de Swan — ela respondeu, olhando para trás e vendo que o lobo estava cada vez mais perto. Então bateu novamente no portão, já que ele continuava fechado. — Abra, por favor! Preciso de abrigo! Estou sen do perseguida por um lobo!

O guarda demorou um tempo ridiculamente longo para responder, o que fez pronunciando vagarosamente as palavras, algo muito inadequado a uma situação como aquela.

— Você terá que pagar um preço para entrar aqui.

Um preço? Ora, naturalmente isso podia ser discutido quando ela estivesse em segurança.

— Qualquer coisa — declarou Bella. — Pagarei qualquer coisa se me deixar entrar!

— O preço para se abrigar aqui é se casar com o senhor deste castelo — disse a voz, com igual vagar.

Casar-se? Era _isso_ o que ele estava dizendo? Bella recuou, chocada com aquela curiosa exigência. Se usava de um expediente assim para conseguir uma esposa, o senhor daquele castelo devia ser um ho mem repulsivo.

Um rosnado fez com que Bella se lembrasse de que precisava se decidir logo.

Olhando para trás, em pânico, ela constatou que agora o lobo estava a poucos passos de distância. Ela seria de vorada viva, exatamente como tinha sido a égua! Encos tando-se no portão, não conseguia afastar os olhos da fera.

— Eu concordo! Eu concordo! Abra logo esse portão!

O pedido foi atendido e ela caiu no interior da fortaleza com o traseiro no chão. Mas ainda não estava salva! O lobo saltou para frente, como se também fosse entrar. Ou como se fosse conduzi-la ao interior do palácio. Aquilo não fazia sentido. A fera a devoraria, assim como o outro lobo havia devorado a égua!

Bella começou a gritar e a se arrastar para trás, sempre sentada no chão. Enquanto fazia isso olhou nos olhos do lobo, reparando que um deles era verdes e o outro, acinzentado. Nesse instante o pesado portão foi fechado, prendendo a fera no lado de fora.

Edward ficou andando de um lado para outro perto do portão do palácio, observando o pôr-do-sol com uma im paciência ainda maior que a de costume. Ouvira o portão fazendo a exigência para permitir a entrada da moça e, chocado, lembrara-se da maldição da primeira djin.

Como podia ter se esquecido daquelas palavras.

Uma mulher da nobreza repousava no palácio que es tava sob a custódia dele. Uma mulher que havia prome tido se casar com ele. Era incrível apenas pensar que Edward, o filho mais jovem que nunca havia esperado ter direito a uma esposa, tivesse uma mulher esperando por ele naquele exato momento.

Quem imaginaria que uma maldição acabaria resul tando naquela aventura? Edward cortejaria aquela mulher destinada a ser a noiva dele. Faria com que ela o amasse. Eles poderiam ter filhos.

A excitação o fazia andar mais e mais depressa. Ele construiria um casamento como tinha sido o dos pais! Faria tudo para que aquela mulher fosse feliz. E ela o ajudaria a recuperar a liberdade.

Mas o que aconteceria quando aquela misteriosa lady descobrisse a situação dele? A realidade caiu sobre Edward como uma onda de água fria. O que ela faria quando ficasse sabendo que aquele palácio era apenas uma ilusão?

Certamente riria, assim como lady Tânia havia rido das atenções dele. Tânia havia aceitado e ali mentado a afeição de Edward até descobrir que ele era o segundo filho. Depois disso o rejeitara, mostrando o ver dadeiro caráter de que era possuidora.

Subitamente Edward se lembrou das palavras da segunda djin, dizendo que ele podia ser salvo pelo amor. Amor. Então ficou olhando para o portão, reunindo toda a determinação que ainda lhe restava.

O amor era um ato físico, algo natural entre duas pessoas casadas. Aquela mulher daria a Edward a opor tunidade de ganhar a liberdade, mas jamais ele daria a ela a chance de feri-lo da mesma forma como fizera Tânia.

Aquela lady e ele tinham um acordo do qual cada um tiraria o seu benefício. Nada além disso. As mulheres, como Tânia havia deixado claro, consideravam a in timidade um bem a ser negociado.

Pelo menos ele podia agradecer a Tânia por lhe ter ensinado as regras do jogo.

Bella respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Ainda sentia o coração batendo muito depressa, lembrando-se do perigo por que havia passado.

Agora estava salva. Mas o que podia ter acontecido a Jacob e os outros?

— Guarda — ela gritou, olhando em volta pela primeira vez desde que havia atravessado o portão do castelo.

Só então percebeu que estava sozinha.

Não, devia estar enganada. O portão não poderia se abrir sozinho. Sem dúvida o porteiro que havia falado com ela estava por perto.

Mas não havia ninguém à vista.

— Alô — ela chamou. — Porteiro? Onde está você?

Nada se mexeu. Bella sentiu a pele se arrepiando ao ouvir o eco das próprias palavras, mas recusou-se a se intimidar.

Levantando-se com determinação, sacudiu a saia ao mesmo tempo que olhava em volta. Perto do portão não havia nenhuma guarita para o porteiro. Erguendo a ca beça ela olhou para o alto do muro.

Ele era muito alto e mais liso do que qualquer outro muro que ela já tivesse visto. Sem dúvida tinha sido feito por pedreiros muito talentosos. Não havia nenhuma escada de madeira ou de pedra para se chegar ao alto daquele muro, assim como ela não via nenhum mirante do onde se pudesse olhar para fora. Que lugar esquisito.

Não havia nem uma pequena abertura naquele portão que permitisse a quem estivesse no interior ver o que se passava lá fora. Seria possível o senhor do castelo não ter nenhum interesse em ver quem estivesse se apro ximando? Não fazia sentido ter que abrir o portão para saber que estava chegando.

Havendo ou não um lobo lá fora, Bella precisava encontrar Jacob. Então bateu outra vez no pesado portão. Como ninguém respondeu, bateu com mais força.

— Meu irmão também precisa de abrigo! — ela excla mou, frustrada.

Apenas silêncio.

Bella bateu com os pés no chão, impaciente. Girando o corpo, foi examinando a extensão do muro, que não sofria nenhuma modificação até onde era possível ver. Depois olhou para as janelas abertas do castelo es tranhamente baixo e para a comprida piscina azul.

Aquelas janelas eram bem pouco práticas, não tendo nem venezianas. O interior devia ser muito frio naqueles meses de inverno. O pedreiro podia ser habilidoso, mas naquele particular não agira com bom senso.

Só então Bella percebeu que o ar ali tinha os aromas da primavera. Na verdade, as grossas roupas de lã que ela usava pareciam muito pesadas e o suor já começava a escorrer pelas costas dela, por baixo da camisa.

Bella olhou em volta com olhos cautelosos. Em que tipo de lugar havia entrado?

E que tipo de homem seria o senhor daquele castelo? De uma coisa não havia dúvida: ela era de fato uma prisioneira, embora não devesse dar muita importância a isso. Certamente o porteiro não falara sério ao exigir dela que se casasse com o lorde. Mas era tudo muito estranho e intrigante.

No mínimo ela teria que ter uma conversa com o tal lorde. Bella caminhou entre os canteiros do jardim e atra vessou a bonita entrada do castelo, construída em arco. Quem entrasse ali fatalmente repararia na riqueza do ambiente, bem como na completa ausência de seres vivos. Logo ela chegou à conclusão de aquele lugar só podia ser um palácio, pela riqueza da decoração. E não tinha sido construído para defender a região, por mais difícil que tivesse sido para ela entrar ali.

As paredes eram de um branco que chegava a doer na vista e o assoalho era forrado por mosaicos e pedras das mais variadas tonalidades. Ricos e espessos tapetes vermelhos e ocres se espalhavam pelo chão. A noite que caía enchia de sombras as paredes brancas, os cômodos eram espaçosos e o tamanho das janelas indicava que, durante o dia, o interior devia ser muito bem iluminado.

Para uma prisão, era sem dúvida excepcional. Bella não teria do que se queixar.

O antagonismo pelo senhor daquele castelo diminuiu consideravelmente quando ela encontrou um quarto cheio de velas. O quarto dava para um pequeno jardim onde uma fonte jogava água para os lados, refletindo os últimos raios do sol. As paredes eram enfeitadas por ricas tape çarias e por todos os lados viam-se flores exóticas, a maio ria das quais Bella nem conhecia. O tapete que forrava o assoalho era tão macio que, quando entrou no quarto, ela se sentiu afundando.

Os numerosos candelabros, cuidadosamente arrumados em cima de baús e prateleiras, iluminavam o ambiente. O cheiro de cera de abelha era muito bom e a luz das velas se refletia na madrepérola que forrava os baús.

Bem no centro do cômodo havia uma mesa baixa, evi dentemente posta para a refeição da noite. Estava forrada por uma imaculada toalha bordada, com enfeites doura dos nos quatro cantos. Três bandejas de prata repousa vam sobre a mesa, refletindo a luz das velas.

Bella olhou para trás, mas já havia adquirido a certeza de que não havia ninguém naquele palácio. De pois sentiu no ar um cheiro bom de comida e ouviu o ronco do próprio estômago.

Bem, ela podia pelo menos ver que comida era aquela. Quando ergueu a tampa da primeira travessa, pôs os olhos num delicioso guisado cujo cheiro era simplesmente tentador, e agora o estômago dela roncava abertamente, desafiando-a a acreditar que o pedaço de pão que havia comido na casa de Uley, pela manhã, seria capaz de sustentá-la.

A comida era uma tentação, os pedaços de carne en feitados por cebolas fritas e cenouras, em quantidade suficiente para que ela comesse até se fartar. E era o preferido dela. Bella sentiu água na boca.

Como o anfitrião podia ter adivinhado que ela adorava carne guisada com legumes?

Ah, mas que bobagem. Bella procurou esquecer aquele pensamento. Mesmo assim, se algum homem qui sesse conquistá-la, o caminho mais fácil seria pelo estômago. Ela simplesmente adorava comer.

Mas era impossível o lorde ter sabido disso, menos ainda ele ter providenciado aquilo para agradá-la. Bella olhou outra vez para o guisado e concluiu que estava sendo pre tensiosa ao pensar que a mesa fora posta para ela.

Evidentemente não havia ninguém mais ali para sa borear aquela comida. Também não parecia estar pre sente quem havia preparado aquilo tudo. Assim como aparentemente ninguém havia aberto o portão para que ela entrasse.

Talvez não fosse prudente esquecer tão rapidamente o absurdo daquela situação.

Levantando a tampa da outra travessa ela encontrou um pão recentemente assado. E bem ao lado havia uma afiada faca para cortá-lo.

Aquilo já seria suficiente para enlouquecê-la de fome.

Na terceira travessa havia queijo suficiente para ali mentar um batalhão e manteiga deliciosamente tempe rada com finos pedaços de azeitona.

Finalmente Bella reparou que só havia um talher.

A mesa havia sido posta para uma única pessoa. Como se o anfitrião quisesse ser perfeito com a pessoa convidada.

Depois ela olhou para o lado e viu que havia uma banheira cheia de água quente. Saía dali um cheiro de sais aromáticos, um banho evidentemente preparado para uma dama.

O lorde esperava a visita de uma lady.

Bella já havia percebido que não havia por ali ne nhuma mulher além dela. Enfiando a mão na água, cons tatou que ainda estava muito quente.

Mas, se primeiro comesse, encontraria a água na tem peratura ideal. Por alguns instantes ela ficou em dúvida, mas logo se decidiu. Se aquele misterioso lorde pretendia mantê-la prisioneira, bem que ela podia se aproveitar da hospitalidade dele.

Além disso, se pretendia discutir com o homem sobre aquela história de casamento, teria que estar nas me lhores condições.

A determinação de Edward abandonou-o quando ele con tornou um dos cantos do palácio e viu luz de vela se derramando no chão de pedra logo adiante.

Ela estava lá dentro.

Então engoliu em seco, hesitante. A lady que tinha nas mãos o destino dele estava a apenas dez passos de distância. Olhando para a porta ele sentiu uma pontada no peito. A ferida deixada por Tânia voltava a se abrir.

Só agora ele pensava no fato de que não tinha nenhuma explicação simples para aquela curiosa situação, pelo me nos nada em que uma pessoa sensata pudesse acreditar. Mas isso não vinha muito ao caso. A lady já havia con cordado com a condição imposta e Edward estava ansioso para encaminhar as coisas.

Já não agüentava mais aquelas incessantes mudanças de forma. Uma noite de amor podia muito bem resolver aquele dilema, desde que a segunda djin houvesse acer tado. E ele estava pronto para começar.

Talvez alguma explicação razoável para o cruzamento do destino deles surgisse na mente de Edward antes do encontro com a mulher.

Talvez. Dando de ombros ele seguiu em frente.

Parou na soleira da porta, espantado com o que viu. Pela segunda vez naquela noite o palácio o surpreendia. Havia esperado que os desejos da lady fossem atendidos, mas não imaginara que essa vontade tivesse tanta força.

O quarto que sempre havia preferido estava transfor mado. Contrastando marcadamente com o resto do apá tico palácio, tinha um brilho que se espalhava por todo o cômodo. Edward sentiu-se bem-vindo, como se estivesse chegando em casa.

Subitamente sentiu que outra pessoa estava presente, algo que parecia deixar o lugar cheio de vida. Edward res pirou fundo e sentiu um forte aroma de queijo.

A lady, porém, não estava à vista.

Sentindo-se um intruso no próprio palácio, Edward entrou calmamente no quarto. Encorajado pelo silêncio, continuou até encontrar os restos da refeição que a lady havia comido.

Uma coisa estava clara: aquela mulher tinha apetite.

Uma terrina que aparentemente antes continha gui sado estava vazia, a colher parecendo ter sido lambida para que nada restasse. Havia farelos no prato, uma evidência de que a mulher o havia raspado com pedaços de pão. A jarra de vinho estava vazia, restando apenas uma certa quantidade de pão e um pedaço de queijo.

Edward franziu a testa, certo de que jamais havia co nhecido uma mulher que comesse com tanto entusiasmo. Teria sido de fato a comida servida a da preferência dela? Edward não acreditava que uma mulher preferisse uma comida tão simples se tivesse outras opções. Tânia apenas beliscava a comida e preferia pratos enfeitados, coisas que nunca encheriam a barriga de um homem. Talvez a mágica houvesse determinado que o gosto dele por comida simples, mas farta, estivesse de acordo com o daquela desconhecida.

Na verdade ele não conhecia nada sobre a mulher com quem se casaria.

Nesse instante Edward ouviu um leve murmúrio e sentiu o coração em disparada.

A mulher, porém, não havia se dado conta da presença dele. Cochilava no banho, envolvida pelo vapor que subia da água.

Aliviado, Edward respirou fundo e sentiu o doce perfume de rosa. Jamais havia experimentado o aroma daquela flor antes de conhecer as grandes rosas vermelhas do oriente. E não havia pensado que voltaria a sentir aquele perfume depois de cruzar o Mar Adriático.

A luz da vela acariciava a alvura dos ombros nus da mulher, algo que deixou Edward com o coração pulsando. Presenciar o banho de uma lady fazia com que antigas lembranças passassem rapidamente pela mente dele. Era muito bom sentir-se invadindo o sagrado refúgio de uma mulher. Então ele outra vez inspirou profundamente o delicioso perfume.

Afinal de contas, aquele palácio era dele. E a lady devia estar nua. Despudoradamente Edward espiou por entre a nuvem de vapor.

Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada na beirada da tina de madeira. Tinha os lábios ligeiramente apartados. Um dos braços estava para o lado de fora da tina, o outro se escondia na água, que a cobria até o pescoço. As roupas estavam no chão perto da tina, amontoadas, como se a mulher tivesse estado impaciente para tomar banho.

Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, sendo outra evidência da pressa o fato de ela os ter prendido sem desfazer as trancas. Edward sorriu. Era muito natural uma pessoa que chegasse de viagem ficar ansiosa para tomar banho.

Tânia certamente teria convocado uma camareira para prender convenientemente os cabelos dela, não im portava o tempo que isso exigisse.

A sensação de que podia ter algo em comum com aquela mulher animou Edward como há muito tempo não acontecia. Com muito cuidado ele se adiantou um passo, temeroso de que ela despertasse e o expulsasse dali.

Não estava sonhando outra vez? Vagarosamente ele se aproximou, com medo de que aquela fascinante visão se dissipasse. Como a lady não se mexia nem desaparecia numa nuvem de fumaça, foi impossível resistir à tentação. Edward chegou bem perto para ver o rosto da futura esposa.

Não era um rosto de beleza convencional, ele observou, com interesse... Não como o de Tânia . Os lábios da quela lady eram sensualmente carnudos e os olhos deviam ser grandes e expressivos.

Apesar das diferenças em relação à mulher que um dia ele havia considerado a perfeição em carne e osso, Edward estava impressionado com a voluptuosidade das feições daquela mulher. As maçãs do rosto eram proe minentes e havia uma covinha no centro do queixo. A sensualidade daquele rosto sugeria um tipo de beleza completamente diferente.

Os longos cílios que enfeitavam as pálpebras fechadas eram sedosos e tinham a mesma cor castanha dos cabelos. A pele era levemente rosada, os lábios tinham uma rica coloração natural e o pescoço e os ombros eram macios como a mais fina seda.

Era um rosto que falava de paixão e sugeria entusias mo pela vida.

A mão que tocava o assoalho no lado de fora da tina era longa e esbelta, bem feminina apesar das unhas cur tas. Infelizmente uma grande quantidade de pétalas de rosa boiando na água escondia tudo o que estava sub merso e frustrava a crescente curiosidade de Edward. Cruzando os braços ele ficou contemplando a maravilha que tinha diante dos olhos.

A noiva dele.

Ao se imaginar selando os votos matrimoniais com um beijo naqueles lábios tentadores, Edward sentiu os calções vestia subitamente muito apertados.

Pela primeira vez a provação determinada pela maldição djin tinha uma perspectiva agradável.

Edward ficou imaginando qual seria a cor dos olhos daquela mulher. Lembrava-se de que ela era alta e perguntou-se se o corpo escondido na água era esbelto ou cheio de curvas tão voluptuosas quanto os lábios. O simples fato de se fazer aquela pergunta enrijeceu seu corpo mais do que seria de desejar.

A lembrança da gargalhada de Tânia ao saber da posição que ele ocupava na família fez com que Edward sen tisse as orelhas quentes. Que tipo de idiota era ele para confiar tão rapidamente numa desconhecida? Quem era aquela Isabella de Swan? O que estaria ela fazendo na floresta durante uma nevasca? Quem eram os homens que a acompanhavam? E por que ela havia concordado em se casar com um homem de quem nem sabia o nome?

Por mais tentadora que aquela mulher pudesse ser, Edward obrigou-se a pensar no fato de que não sabia nada sobre o caráter dela. A não ser que devorava guisado com um apetite comparável ao de um servo do feudo depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho na lavoura.

_Que a pessoa de sua maior confiança leve um assassino até ele._

Não foi bem-vinda para Edward a lembrança da maldição da djin. Ele não podia correr o risco de revelar àquela mulher o próprio nome. Swan não ficava muito longe de Cullen e ela facilmente descobriria a identidade dele. Se não soubesse quem ele era, diminuiriam as chances de que viesse a traí-lo.

Mas talvez ela já conhecesse Emmet! Ou a mãe dele! Nesse caso, adivinharia quem ele era pelas feições. Os dois irmãos eram muito parecidos com a mãe.

Edward engoliu em seco. Não podia correr aquele risco.

Aquela mulher não poderia ver o rosto dele.

Então ele apertou os lábios, sabendo que ela não gos taria muito dessa proibição. As mulheres podiam ser im pertinentes quando as coisas não eram feitas de acordo com a vontade delas, isso Edward também havia aprendido com Tânia. Além disso, a determinação que aqueles lábios sugeriam recomendava que ele tivesse cautela.

O amor de que ele precisava para desfazer a maldição tinha que se consumar o mais depressa possível. De al guma forma Edward teria que se casar com aquela mulher antes que ela pudesse considerar a prudência do que estaria fazendo. E naquela noite mesmo ele consumaria o casamento.

Podia conseguir isso. Usaria tudo o que lhe restava de charme masculino. Afinal de contas, até mesmo a interesseira Tânia lhe concedera favores. Aquela mu lher não podia ser como Tânia, que constantemente era assediada por dúzias de homens da nobreza! Ele a procuraria na escuridão e teria toda a noite para conse guir a própria salvação.

O coração de Edward começou a bater violentamente. Enquanto olhava para a noiva, lembrou-se de que jamais havia passado tanto tempo sem sentir o delicado toque de uma mulher.

E no dia seguinte estaria livre.

No dia seguinte explicaria tudo a ela, se de fato a lady se mostrasse ao menos remotamente interessada na his tória. Ele não devia esperar muito. Era bem possível que, como Tânia , aquela mulher fizesse um escândalo quan do soubesse que não teria pela frente um futuro de luxo.

Edward ergueu a mão com o punho fechado e olhou para o anel que havia recebido da mãe antes de partir para a Cruzada. Incrustada no ouro, a pedra vermelha bri lhava à luz da vela.

Era a única jóia que ele possuía e a mãe havia decla rado que aquele anel seria o talismã que lhe traria sorte. Edward não acreditava nessas coisas, mas tinha que admitir que havia saído de todas as batalhas na Terra Santa sem nenhum ferimento sério.

Uma noiva devia ter um anel e, num impulso, Edward decidiu que daria aquele à mulher com quem ia se casar. Era um símbolo da família dele, afinal de contas, e não mostrava que na verdade ele precisava de toda a sorte que pudesse ter.

Edward retirou o anel do dedo, mas sem segurá-lo com a firmeza que seria recomendável. A jóia escorregou dos dedos dele e caiu. Horrorizado, Edward ficou olhando enquanto o anel afundava na água que cobria o corpo da lady.

A mulher abriu os olhos com um ar de surpresa e o coração dele quase parou de bater.

Não! Ela não podia ver o rosto dele!

No mesmo instante Edward girou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo.

Eu amo clássicos históricos e Esse romance é tão emocionate.

Tentarei postar amanhã.

São 21 paginas mereço algum comentário?


	4. capitulo quatro

9

Capítulo IV

Alguma coisa sólida caiu entre os seios de Bella, algo de consistência metálica.

O lorde estava ali!

E ele a observava no banho! Rapidamente ela se sen tou. Usou as mãos para cobrir os seios enquanto corria os olhos pelo quarto, ansiosa. A pequena coisa que havia caído entre os seios dela escorregou até a barriga, mas ela estava assustada demais para dar atenção àquilo.

O quarto agora estava tão deserto quanto tinha estado na hora em que ela havia entrado na tina, embora as velas, ainda acesas, houvessem diminuído muito de tamanho. O escuro não deixava ver a fonte do jardim, mas era possível ouvir com clareza o barulho da água jorrando.

Bella lembrou-se do pequeno objeto que a desper tara e enfiou a mão na água. Envolveu com os dedos alguma coisa redonda e trouxe-o à superfície para veri ficar de que se tratava.

Na palma da mão dela estava um anel.

Bella engoliu em seco ao perceber a importância daquilo. Ele estivera ali para entregar um símbolo da família, evidentemente querendo lembrá-la do compro misso assumido.

Mas ela nem chegara a vê-lo. E o quanto dela ele havia conseguido ver? Bella arrepiou-se. Que tipo de monstro era aquele homem para procurar uma esposa de uma forma tão pouco convencional?

Bella ouviu uma música abafada, como se aquilo fosse uma convocação para uma entrevista. Outra vez ela engoliu em seco, sabendo que o noivo a esperava.

Bem, nunca fora uma mulher tímida e aquela não era a hora mais indicada para exercitar a timidez. Bella levantou-se da tina, enxugou-se e rapidamente se vestiu.

Não havia tempo para arrumar os cabelos, ela resolveu, num impulso. Seria tolice se preocupar com a aparência se o homem já a vira daquele jeito no banho.

Como se fosse uma vingança, Bella manteve os ca belos amarrados em trancas no alto da cabeça. Queria se encontrar logo com aquele esquivo lorde para que eles pudessem ter uma boa conversa.

Bella caminhou pelo palácio seguindo o som da mú sica, os sapatos de couro produzindo um leve barulho no chão de mármore. Quando chegou à passagem encimada por um grande arco, viu a comprida piscina que havia na entrada do palácio.

A lua espalhava sua luz prateada pelo jardim. O mes mo e exótico aroma de flores de que estava impregnada a água em que ela se banhara enchia o ar ali. A água da piscina, absolutamente parada, refletia as estrelas que se espalhavam pelo firmamento.

Chamava a atenção um caramanchão de folhagens e flores ao lado da piscina. As pernas de Bella fra quejaram quando uma figura quase inteiramente co berta por um manto preto saiu das sombras daquele caramanchão.

O futuro marido dela. Não podia ser outro.

Um capuz escondia as feições do homem e o manto caía até os tornozelos. Só era possível ver as botas, o que estava longe de satisfazer a curiosidade de Bella. Atentamente ela olhou pela abertura do capuz, tentando ver alguma coisa do monstro com quem deveria se casar, mas em vão.

O rosto do homem estava completamente oculto.

Pelo menos ele era alto e tinha ombros largos, embora ela certamente quisesse saber mais sobre o noivo imposto. Gostaria de poder olhá-lo nos olhos para explicar que não poderia se casar com ele. Mas evidentemente não teria essa chance.

Ensaiando um sorriso ela se adiantou, procurando mos trar uma coragem que de fato não sentia.

— Boa noite. Imagino que seja o lorde desta propriedade.

— Exatamente — ele respondeu. A voz tinha um tim bre profundo e, pela entonação, Bella achou que ele estava sorrindo. Imediatamente se empertigou, conside rando a hipótese de que o homem estivesse rindo dela. — E você é Isabella de Swan, não é?

Bela percebeu que tinha sido descortês ao não se apresentar e corou levemente, mas por sorte a fraca lu minosidade não permitiria que ele reparasse nisso.

— Sim.

— Sinto muito prazer em conhecê-la.

O homem inclinou-se numa leve reverência, algo que não contribuiu em nada para dar mais informações. Bella sentiu o peso do olhar dele e esforçou-se para não mostrar a irritação que sentia.

Aquele homem devia ser bem-educado demais para censurar os modos dela.

— Desculpe, mas não entendi o seu nome — ela disse, com firmeza.

— Eu não lhe disse qual era.

Bella não deixou que aquilo a desencorajasse.

— Então qual é?

— No que lhe diz respeito, sou um homem sem nome.

Bella engoliu em seco, sem gostar nada da forma como ele riu quando viu o espanto dela. Não estava ali para diverti-lo. Então olhou com frieza para a figura encapuzada.

— Obviamente isso é algum tipo de brincadeira que o senhor resolveu fazer, mas não tenho o menor interesse em participar. — Dito isto ela estendeu para ele o anel. — Tome isso de volta. Não posso me casar com um homem que não conheço.

— Estou longe de ser perfeito, _mademoiselle_.

O permanente traço de sorriso que havia naquela voz enfraquecia a determinação de Bella.

E ela se perguntava como seria o sorriso dele. Depois aprumou o corpo, lembrando-se do que preten dia dizer a ele.

— Deve ter entendido o que eu quis dizer.

— Sim, entendi.

O homem cruzou os braços, mostrando que não tinha a menor intenção de receber o anel. Silenciosamente a observava.

E se ele se recusasse a deixá-la partir?

— Então, Bella, você prefere deixar o palácio? — ele perguntou, finalmente, pronunciando o nome dela como se a acariciasse.

Bella sorriu de alívio. Estava sendo fácil demais obter a concordância dele.

— Certamente — ela respondeu, com satisfação. — Partirei logo que raiar o dia.

Outra vez ela estendeu o anel e olhou para o enigmático lorde, embora continuasse sem ver nada do rosto dele. O homem não fez nenhum gesto para pegar a jóia.

Bella pôs o anel sobre uma laje de mármore ali ao lado e girou o corpo para se afastar, mas o que ele disse em seguida a fez parar.

— Não, não ao raiar do dia.

Bella voltou-se e ficou alarmada ao vê-lo balançan do a cabeça. Um arrepio se espalhou pelo corpo dela em função da curiosa certeza que havia naquela voz.

— Se quiser passar a noite aqui, antes terá que se casar comigo — ele prosseguiu, num tom afável, mas firme. — Afinal de contas, foi _essa_ a condição para ser admitida no meu palácio.

Então ela girou o corpo tão rapidamente que a saia flutuou no ar, o que a obrigou a abaixar as mãos para se recompor.

— Mas isso não é justo! Não posso partir agora!

— Você deu a palavra quando entrou aqui — ele insistiu.

— Não pode me obrigar a ir embora agora! — Bella indicou com um gesto a floresta para além do muro. — Há lobos famintos lá fora. Por acaso é tão bárbaro que tem coragem de me mandar para uma morte certa?

O homem não pareceu muito atingido por aquelas palavras.

— Estou vendo que você imagina coisas demais sobre um homem que nem conhece — ele disse, numa voz tão baixa que a fez estremecer.

Bella bateu com o pé no chão, impaciente.

— Certamente sabe que, se eu partir agora, não estarei viva quando o dia amanhecer, não é?

— E você certamente se lembra da palavra que em penhou quando entrou aqui, não é?

— Bem... — ela gaguejou, franzindo a testa. — Eu disse aquilo sob uma terrível pressão. Falei num impulso. Deve perceber que seria uma enorme tolice nós realmente nos casarmos. Peço desculpas por algum inconveniente que lhe tenha causado e agradeço sinceramente pela sua hospitalidade.

O lorde não disse nada. Aparentemente ela havia con seguido convencê-lo.

Bella adiantou-se um passo e abaixou um pouco o tom de voz.

— Não se sinta insultado, por favor. Minha decisão tem nada a ver com a sua pessoa ou com a sua deformidade, por mais horrorosa que ela possa ser.

O lorde pareceu ficar tenso e respirou fundo. No mesmo instante ela se arrependeu de ter tocado num assunto tão delicado. Bem, o jeito seria falar de outra coisa.

— Pode parecer tolice, mas uma vez eu jurei a mim mesma que jamais me casaria com um homem que não me amasse — ela declarou.

— Foi mesmo? — perguntou o lorde, de uma forma que a fez dar um cauteloso passo atrás. — Por quê?

A pergunta foi feita com um interesse que ele não havia demonstrado até aquele momento.

Bella respirou fundo. Lá estava ela, falando a um estranho sobre assuntos pessoais que não eram da conta dele. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sempre fora adepta de não revelar a ninguém os próprios pensamentos...

Bem, o melhor seria encerrar o assunto antes que aca basse revelando mais alguma coisa.

— Tenho meus motivos. E pedi para entrar antes de fazer a promessa que o seu porteiro exigiu. Portanto, isso deve ter precedência sobre qualquer outra coisa.

Felizmente ele não se preocupou em questionar aquele precário argumento.

— Mas como, Isabella de Swan, você poderia avaliar o amor de um homem para considerá-lo satisfatório? — indagou o lorde.

— Eu simplesmente saberia.

— Como? Não pode me dar um exemplo tangível de algo que provasse o amor de um homem?

— Bem... — Bella pensou furiosamente. — Ele cui daria de mim e me protegeria de qualquer perigo...

— Como salvá-la de lobos famintos?

Bella demorou alguns instantes para responder. O desgraçado torcia de propósito as palavras dela.

— Não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer.

— Mas tem o mesmo significado, não acha? Bella apertou os lábios.

— Talvez — ela reconheceu, relutante.

O lorde deu um passo adiante e ela resistiu ao impulso de fugir.

— Talvez esse amor possa ser encontrado também na cama marital — ele disse, com suavidade.

Logo depois venceu a distância que os separava com passos firmes, o que fez com que Bella engolisse em seco.

Agora o coração dela batia muito depressa. Embora não tivesse nenhuma experiência naquele tipo de assun to, já ouvira outras mulheres se lamentando do que eram obrigadas a fazer na cama marital. E aquelas mulheres nem eram casadas com um homem horrivelmente desfigurado.

— Sem dúvida um homem que a amasse cuidaria de satisfazer suas necessidades terrenas — disse o encapuzado.

— Necessidades terrenas? — ela perguntou, reparando com abatimento que falava numa voz muito fina.

— Exatamente.

O homem parou a apenas um passo de distância e outra vez ela tentou ver o que aquele capuz escondia. Conseguiu apenas vislumbrar o brilho dos olhos, nada além disso, embora sentisse o calor que a pele dele emanava. Subitamente se sentia afetada por aquela proxi midade, mas não ousava recuar para que ele não pensasse que ela estava com medo.

— Necessidades como comida, abrigo, o conforto de um banho quente — continuou o homem, com a mesma suavidade.

— O senhor providenciou tudo isso para mim, mas nós dois sabemos que não pode me amar — argumentou Bella. — Afinal de contas, nem nos conhecíamos.

— Mas o resultado é o mesmo, não acha? — ele in dagou. — É claro que o amor, como tudo que é bom, se manifesta em coisas palpáveis.

Bella não soube como refutar aquele argumento, mais que achasse haver um erro fundamental no que ele estava dizendo.

O homem dobrou uma das pernas para se ajoelhar diante dela, o que pelo menos provava que tinha pernas perfeitas. Como se percebesse que era atentamente observado, estendeu para ela o anel, segurando o círculo de ouro entre o polegar e o indicador.

A mão era grande e de dedos fortes. As unhas estavam cuidadosamente aparadas e era possível ver uma máscula penugem nas costas dos dedos. Sem dúvida aquela mão empunhava com constância a espada.

O luar permitiu a Bella a visão de uma marca esbranquiçada no dedo mínimo do lorde, certamente pro vocada pelo uso do anel que agora era oferecido a ela. Então ela conteve a respiração, sentindo que aquele jar dim se tornava subitamente muito íntimo.

Dominada por uma incontrolável curiosidade, Bella achou que precisava saber mais sobre aquele homem. Ele não podia ser tão feio assim. Depois de ficar olhando por alguns instantes para aquele rosto obscurecido ela moveu rapidamente a mão na direção do capuz que o escondia, esperando surpreendê-lo.

A mão livre do lorde agiu com incrível rapidez para prendê-la pelo pulso. Bella pôde apenas ficar olhando, surpresa com a satisfação que sentiu ao constatar que a mão esquerda dele era tão perfeita quanto a direita.

O aperto daqueles dedos era suficiente para contê-la, embora ele parecesse estar dosando a força para não machucá-la. Bella sentiu a pulsação se acelerar por causa daquele toque.

— Aceite o meu anel, Isabella. — ele murmurou. Outra vez ela respirou fundo.

— Eu já lhe disse. Fiz uma promessa a mim mesma.

— Mas também fez uma promessa a mim. — ele a lem brou. Agora, como se quisesse enfatizar a suavidade da voz, o homem usava o polegar para acariciar o pulso dela.

— E as duas não são necessariamente incompatíveis.

O efeito daquele polegar friccionando a pele dela era mais perturbador do que Bella imaginara. Ela jamais havia ficado tão perto de um homem, jamais tinha sido tocada daquele jeito. E certamente nunca havia ficado diante de um homem com quem devesse se casar. Se mantivesse a promessa feita antes de entrar no castelo, certamente aquelas mãos fortes e masculinas percorre riam o corpo dela, tocando diretamente na pele, provo cando as mesmas sensações de agora.

Outra vez ela olhou para o rosto encapuzado, mas ago ra não via nem os olhos.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Quero dizer que dois objetivos podem se transformar num só. Suas necessidades foram atendidas antes mesmo que você as formulasse. Prometo-lhe que continuará sen do assim.

— Eu esperava mais de um casamento do que uma boa refeição e um relaxante banho — rebateu Bella, com frieza.

— Pois talvez receba muito mais do que está esperando — ele respondeu, como se a censurasse. — Muitas mulheres sofrem abusos ou são simplesmente ignoradas por seus ma ridos, sendo tratadas como meras geradoras de filhos. Não seria de admirar uma moça como você temer receber esse tratamento do homem com quem estivesse para se casar.

Bella continuou em silêncio, esforçando-se para não mostrar no semblante o quanto ele havia chegado perto da verdade.

— Comigo você não precisará temer isso e estará numa situação muito melhor do que a maioria das outras. Na minha opinião não é um acordo desprezível.

— Mas não haveria amor entre nós — ela argumentou. O homem estalou a língua.

— Quem é você para prever o futuro, minha Isabella? Perguntou o lorde, agora o polegar dele fazendo círculos no pulso dela, quase a impedindo de pensar com clareza. — Quem poderá adivinhar o que acontecerá entre nós no futuro?

— Isso é loucura! — reagiu Bella, puxando a mão num gesto brusco. — Não pode estar falando sério.

— É claro que estou — ele insistiu. — Tanto quanto você.

— Eu... — Bella fechou a boca, procurando tomar o cuidado de não se expor demais diante daquele homem. — E se eu recusar a sua oferta?

No mesmo instante o homem se voltou e olhou para o portão. Um lobo uivou lá fora, sem dúvida uma coincidência mas parecendo ser uma resposta para a pergunta dela.

Por alguns instantes Bella ficou olhando alternadamente para o lorde e para o anel. Depois fitou-o, ima ginando olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Qual é o seu nome? — ela insistiu.

O capuz se moveu vagarosamente enquanto o homem balançava a cabeça. Bella trincou os dentes, exasperada.

— Espera que eu concorde que nos casemos se nem sei o seu nome? Isso não está muito de acordo com o belo futuro que pintou para nós.

— Por enquanto é o melhor que posso lhe oferecer. Bella não deixou de perceber que havia uma leve possibilidade de mudança para o futuro. Até se animou um pouco, embora continuasse com todas as reservas.

— Então me deixe ver seu rosto — ela o desafiou. Outra vez ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Você só poderá me ver por inteiro amanhã.

— O que terá mudado amanhã? Já é bem tarde e...

O homem riu baixinho, o que prontamente esclareceu a dúvida dela.

— Então... será esta noite? — perguntou Bella, atô nita, ao que ele assentiu. Então ela suspirou. — Mesmo sem que eu ainda tenha visto o seu rosto? Como poderemos... — Nesse ponto ela enrubesceu, horrorizada com o que estava pensando. Depois percebeu que o assunto precisava ser discutido abertamente. — O casamento será consumado?

— Sim — respondeu o lorde, chegando ainda mais perto. Os seios dela estavam a um dedo de distância do peito do homem e era possível sentir o calor da respiração dele. Um cheiro muito masculino encheu as narinas de Bella, o que anfez enroscar os dedos dos pés dentro dos sapatos. — Sim, o casamento será com pleto, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Eu não dispen saria o deleite de tocá-la.

— O senhor me olhou no banho — ela o acusou.

Ao ouvir aquilo ele riu e levou aos lábios a mão dela.

— Não, mas bem que quis fazer isso. Quando está adormecida você é uma tentação.

Sem sucesso Bella tentou ver os lábios que roçavam na palma da mão dela. Sentiu naquele ponto um calor como nunca havia sentido.

Então puxou a mão e recuou, sem saber muito bem o que provocava aquelas sensações esquisitas.

— Ah! O senhor falou de amor, mas nesse casamento só haverá luxúria!

O lorde ficou em silêncio e ela sentiu que era observada atentamente. Quando ele falou foi numa voz resoluta, evidentemente ignorando o comentário.

— Nós deveremos consumar o nosso casamento no escuro para que você não seja oprimida pela visão do meu rosto.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Aquele homem devia ser horrivelmente desfigurado e só muito tarde ela percebia que o fato o deixava amargurado. Talvez já tivesse sido um homem bonito. A insistência dela em ver o horror em que ele havia se transformado chegava a ser uma grosseria.

— O que terá acontecido amanhã? Por que diz que amanhã poderei olhá-lo?

— Talvez a minha situação tenha mudado.

Mas como ele praticariam o ato sexual? Aquilo não sentido.

O lorde ergueu o anel diante dela, como se a tentasse. A pedra vermelha, muito lisa e arredondada, refletia o luar.

— Temos que fazer o juramento mútuo de fidelidade matrimonial, Bella.

— Não há um clérigo aqui — ela contrapôs.

— O casamento é um sacramento em que não é obri gatória a presença de um clérigo — ele respondeu, com mais ênfase do que havia usado até aquele momento. Depois moveu mais para perto dela a mão que segurava o anel. — Isabella?

Como ela havia se metido naquela complicação?

Bella olhou para as fantasmagóricas sombras por baixo do capuz, sabendo que só lhe restavam duas opções: o casamento ou a floresta infestada de lobos.

Pensando bem, talvez aquilo fosse melhor do que se entregar a James ou ao filho de Esme. Pelo menos aquele enigmático lorde queria tê-la por esposa sem saber da herança que ela talvez recebesse.

— Eu me sentiria melhor se pudéssemos ter algum tempo para nos conhecermos melhor — ela sugeriu, adivinhando a resposta quando ele soltou um resmungo de frustração.

— Isabella de Swan! Você me deu sua palavra... Vai cumpri-la ou não? O portão será aberto se preferir partir!

— Está certo! — Num gesto brusco ela pegou o anel da mão dele. — Cumprirei minha palavra! O senhor me encostou na parede e eu reconheço a derrota. Está sa tisfeito agora?

Com o bom humor aparentemente restaurado, o ho mem riu. Então roçou o dedo na ponta do nariz dela.

— Ah, Isabella... por que eu pensaria que você nunca quer reconhecer a derrota?

Bella preferiu não responder. Se por derrota ele entendia a submissão dela, teria que esperar muito até que chegasse esse dia.

— Pensei que íamos fazer os votos matrimoniais — ela despachou.

O lorde pegou na mão dela e conduziu-a ao caraman chão. O cenário era lindíssimo e em outras circunstâncias seria até romântico. A situação, porém, não tinha nenhum romantismo. Bella não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela.

— Eu te recebo, Isabella de Swan, como minha esposa, prometendo alimentar-te e proteger-te, deste dia em diante, na alegria e no sofrimento, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, para amar-te e respei tar-te até que a morte nos separe. Tens minha palavra de que esta promessa será cumprida.

Aquela declaração deu ao momento a necessária sole nidade. Bella respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e repetiu o que ele acabara de dizer.

O lorde pôs o anel no dedo médio da mão esquerda dela. Mas não a soltou logo e ela olhou para cima, de sejando poder ver os olhos que a fitavam.

— Com este anel eu te desposo — ele prosseguiu, num tom grave. — Com meu corpo eu te reverenciarei e de todos os meus bens materiais também serás dona.

Pronto, estava feito. Bella ficou olhando para o anel, incrédula, e não prestou atenção no rápido movimento que o marido dela fez.

Com a mão quente ele segurou-a pela nuca e abraçou-a. As sombras do capuz do lorde impediram que ela visse até mesmo a luz da lua antes que os lábios dele tocassem nos dela.

O beijo dele era terno e persuasivo, embora resoluto. A outra mão do homem pressionava as costas dela, puxando-a contra o peito forte. Bella não percebia nenhuma imperfeição nele, embora sentisse na virilha a pressão de seu corpo másculo.

E o gosto dele era sem dúvida inebriante. Um calor estranho se espalhou pelo corpo de Bella enquanto os lábios dele exploravam preguiçosamente os dela. Enton tecida, ela mal se perguntava o que ainda estava para acontecer naquela noite. Até que o lorde se afastou e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

— Bem, minha esposa, vamos para nosso leito nupcial — ele murmurou.

Seria inútil se negar.

Pior que isso, ela não queria se negar. Sentia a pele formigando depois de ser tocada por ele e, embora não soubesse o que tinha pela frente, estava ansiosa para descobrir. Na verdade, reagia como uma consumada libertina. Mas não se importava com isso.

Bella apenas assentiu com a cabeça, preferindo não falar. Sentia o coração batendo mais depressa em função de uma ansiosa expectativa. A mão forte do lorde segurou na dela para conduzi-la ao palácio.

Para a consumação do casamento deles, que se tornaria irrevogável.

O proximo capitulo vai pegar fogo!

Eu acabei de terminá-lo e será postado amanhã.

Quem não goste de lemon o capitulo seguinte não será recomendado.

Beijos e não se esqueçam de comentar.


	5. Capitulo cinco

**Capitulo cinco**

Inicio do lemon:

Edward não havia avaliado corretamente o efeito que a lady Isabella poderia produzir nele.

Não esperava tanta vivacidade por parte dela, embora devesse, já que, pelo que restara da refeição, podia ima ginar a voracidade com que a comida fora consumida. Além disso, os belos olhos castanhos da mulher brilhavam in tensamente sempre que ela discutia e as mãos finas se moviam com indescritível graça.

E aqueles lábios... Edward tinha certeza de que eles aca riciavam cada palavra que ela pronunciava. Até o luar parecia fascinado, porque realçava as luxuriantes curvas dos lábios da lady.

O beijo dela o deixava com o sangue inflamado. Os lábios dele queimavam ao simples roçar dos dela e o toque daquela mão macia o deixava ansioso por mais carícias. Se não tomasse cuidado, aquela mulher o enfeitiçaria.

Enquanto eles caminhavam para o quarto preferido dele, Edward não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse possuí-la. O leve barulho da fonte e a luz de uma única vela tornariam o ambiente perfeito para o amor. Só fal taria a eles uma cama espaçosa e resistente.

Nada podia competir com o conforto de uma cama bem grande, firmemente presa ao chão, sustentada por quatro colunas de carvalho e protegida por cortinas grossas o suficiente para bloquear o frio. Era assim a cama dos pais dele e Edward não vira nada parecido desde que partira para o Oriente.

Essa era uma das coisas de que ele não gostava naquele exótico palácio. Eles teriam que se contentar com as al mofadas, o que no dia seguinte certamente os deixaria com as costas doendo.

Mas mesmo aquela perspectiva não diminuiu o ardor de que Edward estava possuído. Uma noite de amor... Uma noite de amor com uma mulher que a cada minuto o atraía mais... E ele estaria livre da maldição de que fora alvo. Finalmente, tudo levava a crer que a sorte dele estava de volta!

Para espanto de Edward, uma cama igualzinha à que ele havia imaginado estava encostada contra a parede do fundo do quarto. A tina e a mesa baixa onde Bella havia comido não se encontravam mais ali, mas feliz mente a fonte do jardim não havia desaparecido.

Edward parou e engoliu em seco, mas Bella marchou diretamente para onde estava a cama e cutucou as grossas e altas pernas de madeira, como se duvidasse do que estava vendo.

—Como fez isso? —ela perguntou. Depois de dar forte empurrão na cama, que não saiu do lugar, voltou-se para Edward. —As pernas estão solidamente chumbadas no chão, mas isso não estava aqui antes.

—É sim.

—Então como isso pode ter acontecido?

Outra vez surgia uma evidência de que a vontade de Edward tinha um incrível poder sobre aquele palácio. Mas ele ainda não estava pronto para confiar em Isabella. Lembrava-se muito bem do pesado preço que fora obri gado a pagar por ter confiança. Pela manhã, quando es tivesse livre da maldição, contaria tudo àquela mulher, que parecia ser dona de uma intrigante curiosidade.

—Foram os servos —ele mentiu, fazendo um displi cente gesto com a mão. —Por sorte tenho alguns aqui que são muito habilidosos.

—Ah! —Bella cruzou os braços e mostrou um ar de descrença. —Nenhum servo, por mais habilidoso que fosse, conseguiria construir essa cama e instalá-la no curto espaço de tempo em que estive fora.

— Nunca subestime a habilidade de um artesão —insistiu Edward, ele próprio percebendo a fraqueza daquele argumento.

Bella torceu a boca e ele percebeu que ela não de sistiria muito facilmente do assunto. Por todos os santos, aquela mulher era mais esperta do que devia ser! Edward jamais havia discutido assuntos mais sérios com uma mulher, menos ainda com uma que percebesse com tanta facilidade o que ele estava pensando.

—Não vi mais ninguém aqui desde que cheguei. Edward sentiu a intensidade do olhar da esposa.

—Talvez não tenha olhado nos lugares certos —ele respondeu, energicamente.

Incapaz de sustentar o olhar de Bella, embora sou besse que ela não podia ver os olhos dele, Edward girou o corpo e caminhou para onde estava a vela.

Por mais revigorante que fosse discutir com Bella, naquele momento ele preferia que ela simplesmente fi casse quieta e se deitasse na cama. Havia um assunto que requeria a atenção imediata deles, um procedimento que saciaria o desejo que o consumia desde o primeiro instante em que a vira no banho.

Edward reparou que a lady não saía de onde estava. Também não começava a se despir e ele não estava com a intenção de possuí-la com roupa e tudo. Antes de apagar a vela, voltou-se para olhá-la.

—Precisa de ajuda?

Os olhos de Bella brilharam.

— Será que pode chamar uma das suas servas, que certamente também são muito habilidosas?

—Não, já é muito tarde para chamar a criadagem.

A lady ficou em silêncio e Edward suspirou. Provavel mente a mentira havia convencido a esperta mulher. Logo depois ela voltou a cruzar os braços e ele não teve mais tanta certeza da conclusão que havia tirado.

Bella moveu a cabeça para o lado, sempre olhando para ele.

—Mas evidentemente não era tão tarde assim para que eles construíssem uma cama e a instalassem aqui.

Edward não estava disposto a passar a noite inteira dis cutindo sobre a presença de uma cama. Então pôs as mãos na cintura e deu dois passos na direção dela. Jamais levara a pior numa discussão com uma mulher.

— Talvez eu deva ajudá-la a se despir — ele disse, sublinhando as palavras.

A lady corou fortemente.

—Posso cuidar disso sozinha — respondeu.

Edward ficou esperando, mas ela continuou sem tomar nenhuma providência.

—Não vai para a cama? —ele perguntou impaciente. A mulher ergueu a cabeça, atrevida.

— Sou obrigada a fazer isso?

Ah, pelas chagas de Cristo! Edward jamais havia conhe cido uma pessoa tão teimosa! Nesse ponto ela mordeu o e ele se lembrou do beijo que eles haviam trocado.

—Será que ainda não deixei claro qual era a situação?

—Sim, muito claro —respondeu Bella, e Edward perguntou-se se ela não estava nervosa. —Pois muito bem. Apague a vela e venha para a cama.

Se apagasse a vela Edward se privaria do prazer de vê-la se despindo. Continuou a olhá-la, ostensivamente, mas como ela permanecesse parada viu-se obrigado a falar.

—Vai se despir ou não?

Bella ergueu altivamente a cabeça.

—Já que não posso vê-lo, então você também não me verá.

Edward fez uma careta enquanto usava os dedos para apagar a vela. Jogou o manto para o lado e rapidamente se livrou da túnica e das botas. O barulho das roupas caindo no chão foram perfeitamente audível.

Quando Bella falou foi numa voz meio entrecortada.

—Tem certeza de que isso é necessário?

—Certeza absoluta —respondeu Edward. Enquanto atravessava o quarto ele se guiou pelo som da respiração dela para alcançá-la. O ambiente parecia ainda mais íntimo sem a luz da vela. Edward parou ao lado da esposa.

—Está com medo?

—É claro que não — ela mentiu.

Edward preferiu não dizer nada, sabendo que a história não se encerrava ali.

O silêncio caiu entre eles dois e Bella suspirou.

—Bem, talvez eu esteja um pouco insegura —ela reconheceu. —O que exatamente devo esperar que acon teça esta noite?

Edward imaginou que ela movia a cabeça para o lado enquanto fazia a pergunta, olhando para o local onde achava que ele devia estar, e que aqueles olhos castanhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

—Vai doer? —ela indagou, num tom muito baixo. Antes destemida, a lady agora falava com um leve tremor na voz.

Edward sentiu-se tocado por aquilo. Não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse animá-la, tranqüilizá-la. Então estendeu o braço e tocou no ombro de Bella. Subindo pelo pescoço, envolveu o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

—Pode doer, sim. —ele respondeu. —Mas apenas por um instante, e só na primeira vez. —Nesse ponto ele sentiu que ela engolia em seco. —Prometo que serei muito cuidadoso.

Durante um longo momento se fez silêncio e Edward teve medo de que ela estivesse mudando de idéia. O que ele deveria fazer? O que poderia dizer para convencê-la?

—Está certo —disse Bella, finalmente. —Acredito em você.

Aquela simples declaração o deixou sem fôlego. A con fiança demonstrada o excitava mais do que todos os apai xonados gemidos de Tânia. Edward jurou a si próprio que faria tudo para proporcionar prazer à lady. No mí nimo mostraria a ela o amante carinhoso que sabia ser.

—Eu... Não sei o que devo fazer —declarou Bella, parecendo impaciente com a indiferença de Edward.

Então, agindo de surpresa, ele roçou os lábios nos dela.

—Não faça nada. —murmurou, agora beijando-a de leve na face. A pele dela era tão macia que o deixava com vontade de beijá-la dos pés à cabeça. —Apenas relaxe.

Bella respirou fundo e soltou vagarosamente o ar, agora bem menos tensa.

—Muito bem —murmurou Edward ao ouvido dela, o que a fez estremecer e rir.

—Você faz cada coisa!

—Então veja isto.

Edward beijou o pescoço dela. Depois subiu um pouco e mor discou-a na orelha, passando a língua nas extremidades.

Outra vez Bella engoliu em seco.

—Isso... Isso. Eu não sei como explicar o que estou sentindo.

—É bom ou ruim?

A lady riu nervosamente.

—Ah, é muito bom.

O entusiasmo dela fez com que Edward também risse.

—Então talvez seja uma boa idéia fazer a mesma coisa na outra orelha. —ele sugeriu, aproveitando para beijá-la na boca.

Logo depois Edward passou os braços por trás do pes coço dele. Antes que Edward pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ela o mordia na orelha, bem de leve.

Ah, aquela noite prometia ser muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado.

—É bom ou ruim? —ela perguntou, atrevida.

—Ah, é muito bom —ele murmurou, começando a soltar os laços do vestido dela. —Mas isso não é justo. Você ainda está vestida.

Só então Bella pareceu perceber que ele estava nu. Correu os dedos pelos ombros dele, explorando-o. Edward permitiu aquilo, sabendo que ela precisava conhecê-lo antes de permitir maiores intimidades.

Bella suspirou e escorregou as mãos pelo peito dele.

—Você é peludo —ela constatou, num murmúrio. Edward sentiu nos mamilos o contato dos dedos dela e ficou imóvel, usufruindo o prazer daquele momento. De pois aquelas mãos começaram a descer, mas vacilaram quando alcançaram os músculos do abdômen.

Edward percebeu que não podia dar tempo para que ela reconsiderasse o que estava sendo feito.

—Agora é a minha vez —ele murmurou, com malícia.

Antes que Bella pudesse protestar, Edward rapidamen te se abaixou e desfez os laços nas laterais da saia dela. O calor da pele que se expôs pela abertura da saia lembrou-o dos aromas sentidos enquanto ela tomava banho.

Edward ergueu-se novamente.

—Os seus cabelos —ele gemeu, pensando que, na quela escuridão, jamais descobriria os grampos que pren diam aqueles cabelos.

Logo depois ouviu o barulho de grampos sendo jogados no chão. A própria Isabella se encarregava de soltar os cabelos. Então as mãos dele, que seguravam os ombros dela, sentiram o toque daqueles sedosos fios. Edward enfiou ali os dedos, lembrando-se da cor castanha avermelhada.

Com olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor e a pele pálida, Isabella devia se vestir de Azul Royal, dando preferência à seda e ao cetim com bordados de ouro. Os véus com que se cobrisse deviam ser bem transparentes para não esconder a rica coloração dos cabelos.

Na verdade, as usadas e sujas roupas de viagem com que havia chegado não faziam justiça à dona. Com tanta vivacidade, quando estivesse ricamente vestida ela seria uma visão estonteante.

A lã do vestido roçou no peito de Edward. Logo depois os seios dela foram pressionados no mesmo local. A cin tura era deliciosamente delgada nas mãos dele, as curvas parecendo suplicar carícias. O coração de Edward disparou quando ela moveu a cabeça para trás, oferecendo a ele os lábios tentadores.

E aqueles lábios eram incrivelmente macios. Edward con tornou-os com a ponta da língua, como se quisesse guar dar na memória o formato. Bella entreabriu-os e ele a invadiu com a língua, adorando o gosto de vinho mis turado com a doçura própria da boca.

Curvas. O corpo dela era todo curvas e feminilidade, a pele era macia e sedosa em todos os pontos em que ele tocava. Edward beijou-a languidamente, inebriando-se no gosto que experimentava.

Isabella... Ao mesmo tempo a esposa e a salvação dele.

Então ele a acariciou atrás da cabeça, na nuca, em volta da orelha. Isabella estremeceu e juntou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele. Edward pôs a mão nas nádegas dela e puxou-a contra a própria ereção. Soltando um ge mido, ela agitou os quadris.

Edward conteve a respiração e fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma renovada onda de desejo o dominava. Beijou-a novamente, sabendo que expeliria o sêmen antes da hora se ela voltasse a mexer os quadris daquele jeito. Mas não queria recuar. Sentiu que a lady o olhava quando ergueu-se um pouco para tentar ver alguma coisa da silhueta dela.

Mas a escuridão era total.

—Oh... —gemeu Isabella enquanto tocava com os lábios o pescoço dele.

A voz dela era trêmula. O que divertia Edward era o fato de que uma mulher de tantas palavras usava ape nas uma pequena exclamação para externar a emoção que sentia.

—Oh —ele repetiu, sorrindo.

—Eu... Não fazia idéia de que...

Edward teve que rir ao perceber o espanto que havia na voz dela. E estava surpreso com a intensidade do desejo que sentia pela mulher que havia tomado por esposa.

Bem, aquilo devia ser coisa passageira. Sem dúvida aquela intensa emoção se devia à perspectiva de próxima libertação, embora ele não se lembrasse de já ter conhecido uma mulher que o excitasse tanto.

—E ainda não faz idéia, minha esposa —ele mur murou. —Estamos apenas começando.

Edward abaixou-se e pegou nas mãos um dos pés dela. Era tão pequeno e delicado que por alguns instantes ele ficou parado, numa silenciosa admiração.

As mãos de Bella pousaram nos ombros dele e Edward rapidamente desatou o laço do cadarço. Logo depois re tirou o sapato, reparando com interesse que ela estava sem meias.

O delicado pé cabia perfeitamente na mão dele e Edward não resistiu a acariciá-lo. A excitação só aumentava com a descoberta de mais aquela parte do corpo dela.

Mesmo se não possuísse outros predicados, a esposa dele era bem-feita de corpo.

O outro sapato foi tirado com igual reverência e Edward fez uma pausa, segurando os graciosos calcanhares da lady. Então olhou para cima, desejando poder vê-la, e sentiu nos ombros um leve aperto dos dedos dela.

—O que mais vai fazer? —ela perguntou, com certa impaciência.

Edward sorriu e subiu com as mãos pelos tornozelos dela. Jamais havia imaginado uma mulher capaz de tanta pai xão. Os beijos de Tânia eram sempre frios, enquanto os de Isabella pareciam queimá-lo.

Vagarosamente ele foi subindo com as mãos pelas per nas dela, explorando toda a pele. Seguiu com os lábios pelo mesmo caminho, espalhando beijos.

Isabella conteve a respiração, mas não protestou. Edward erguia a saia dela com os cotovelos enquanto progredia. E cheiro da pele dela o inebriava, o perfume de rosas o inundava.

As coxas de Isabella eram perfeitas e, quando ele foi chegando perto da virilha, o doce perfume da parte mais íntima dela o tentou. Edward encheu os pulmões e segurou nas nádegas dela enquanto avançava com os lábios.

Bella soltou um gemido quando ele chegou bem perto da pérola secreta. Num impulso, Edward mergulhou o nariz naquele ninho de pêlos. Explorando com a língua, teve cer teza de que havia encontrado o ponto que procurava quando ela apertou convulsivamente os ombros dele. (na: que pena que naquela época não existia depilador rsrsrs)

—Oh! —exclamou Bella.

Edward puxou-a mais para perto, resoluto, enquanto usa va um dos dedos para buscar a abertura dela, provocan do-a. Isabella era mais doce do que o mais rico mel e mais inebriante do que o mais vigoroso vinho.

O entusiasmo da lady alimentava a paixão dele. Edward queria mais, queria tudo dela. Queria que ela se deitasse por cima dele, envolvesse-o com braços e pernas até alcançar o alívio do orgasmo. Isabella contorceu-se e ele a segurou pela esbelta cintura, que quase conseguia en volver por inteiro com as mãos.

Agora Isabella serpenteava o corpo e apertava os de dos nos ombros dele. Ao mesmo tempo, Edward saboreava a doce umidade que emanava dela.

Quando as ancas dela começaram a se mover com vio lência, Edward segurou-a com mais firmeza. Subitamente ela dobrou para trás, como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Soltou um grito abafado e outra vez se contorceu, mas Edward ainda não havia terminado de fazer tudo o que pretendia para proporcionar prazer à esposa.

Leiam a nota final!

Eu não morri, ou fui seqüestrada ou nada parecido, o que aconteceu foi que o site deu error e não foi só comigo, eu fiquei sem poder atualizar por 16 dias, eu estou trabalhando em um novo emprego, graças a Deusa minha faculdade vai ser paga.

Então ficou assim:

O segredo de Marie Hall será atualizado aos sábados ou domingos, tentarei postar a fic três vezes semanais talvez mais se houver audiência.

Sortilégio de amor será atualizado as sextas, talvez no domingo e uma ou duas vezes um capitulo surpresa no meio da semana.

Desejo que alucina as quintas, sábados, e um capitulo ou dois no meio da semana.

PS: não haverá meta de comentários, mas isso não significa que eu não os queira ao contrario eu os quero muito, se houver comentários em uma base regular eu prometo manter uma freqüência regular de todas as fics.


	6. capitulo seis

Capítulo VI

— Isso foi... — começou Bella, ofegante.

— Isso, minha esposa, foi apenas o começo — murmurou Edward, passando outra vez a língua na maciez dela.

— Oh!

Afastando-se um pouco da preciosidade que havia des coberto, ele espalhou beijos pela barriga de Bella. Quando passou a língua no umbigo, ela riu e segurou na cabeça dele com as duas mãos. Logo depois Bella o puxou para cima e ele subitamente se viu com o rosto no vale entre os seios dela.

Sentindo uma onda de calor, usou as mãos para abrir a frente do vestido dela e experimentar com os dedos a maciez dos seios que saltaram para fora. Não resistiu a passar a língua nos mamilos, que depois chupou demo radamente. Enquanto isso percorria com as mãos as in termináveis curvas de Bella. Jamais se cansaria de tocar naquela pele acetinada.

Bella estremeceu e soltou um gemido. Num movi mento que fez, esfregou as coxas na enrijecida masculinidade de Edward. Nesse instante ele percebeu que não podia esperar mais.

Atrapalhou-se um pouco para despi-la, mas logo ela estava completamente nua. Edward tomou-a nos braços e, sentindo-se um guerreiro conquistador, carregou-a para a cama. Pouco depois eles rolavam sobre o colchão, que era tão macio quanto ele havia imaginado.

Bella continuava serpenteando o corpo ao sabor dos toques dele, como se houvesse sido feita apenas para proporcionar prazer ao marido. Edward debruçou-se por cima dela, procurando com os dedos o tesouro que já havia experimentado.

Bella gemeu quando ele encontrou o que procurava. Edward pôs um dos joelhos entre as pernas dela e Bella o abraçou com uma ansiedade que o deixou sem fôlego. E agora ela o beijava e mordia no ombro, ao mesmo tempo que gemia e mexia os quadris. Edward sentiu os dedos molhados pela umidade que emanava da parte mais íntima dela. Não podendo esperar mais, posicio nou-se entre as coxas da esposa e preparou-se para a penetração. Bella havia parado de se contorcer por alguns instantes, mas moveu os quadris para cima tão logo ele encostou o sexo no dela.

Edward não pôde resistir àquele canto de sereia.

Lembrou-se da promessa que fizera e começou vaga rosamente a penetração, mas Bella fez um movimento brusco para cima e ele se sentiu como se estivesse por inteiro dentro dela.

Depois de ficar parado por alguns instantes, Edward co meçou o movimento de vaivém. Bella conteve a res piração por um momento. Logo em seguida envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas. Aquela ânsia de entrega fez com que ele visse que não demoraria muito a alcançar o ápice do prazer.

Edward procurou ser vagaroso na movimentação dos qua dris, mas o calor do corpo de Bella e os requebros dela tornavam impossível a manutenção do controle.

Até que ele sentiu um turbilhão na mente, ao mesmo tempo que ela soltava um gemido alto e demorado, aper tando as costas dele com os dedos.

No instante seguinte Edward ouviu o grito que ele próprio soltava. Apertando convulsivamente as nádegas dela, re cuou e voltou a penetrá-la com violência. Estava com todos os músculos do corpo tensos, o pensamento apenas em Bella.

— Oh!

A exclamação de Bella estava perfeitamente de acor do com as sensações que Edward havia experimentado. Fe chando os olhos ele rolou para o lado, passando o braço por baixo do pescoço dela para mantê-la bem perto. Ouvia a respiração da esposa e aquilo parecia deixá-lo meio tonto.

Que ato de amor! Que mulher! Que esposa ele tinha! Edward estava exultante por eles terem mandado para lon ge a maldição de que ele fora vítima de uma forma tão retumbante.

Mas ele quase podia ouvir na escuridão a mente de Bella trabalhando. Quando ela se apoiou num dos cotovelos e, depois de certa hesitação, tocou no ombro dele, Edward se sentiu sorrindo, já imaginando a pergunta que ouviria.

— É assim que as pessoas consumam um casamento?

Havia espanto e admiração na voz dela, algo de que ele certamente partilhava.

— Pelo que sei sempre foi assim, desde o princípio dos tempos — respondeu Edward, divertido.

— Ah, sim...

Bella chegou-se mais para perto, pressionando os seios quentes contra as costelas de Edward. Os sedosos ca belos dela pousaram sobre o peito dele, o que provocou uma renovada onda de excitação.

— Será que... Podemos fazer outra vez? — ela pergun tou, numa voz meio trêmula.

Edward riu alto.

— Com todo prazer — ele se prontificou, com entusiasmo, outra vez se deitando por cima da esposa.

Edward acordou-se bem cedo, talvez ansioso para passar outra vez um dia inteiro na condição de homem. Bella estava enroscada na cama, expelindo a respiração quente no peito dele. Lá fora a fonte juntava seu murmúrio à penumbra que antecipava o amanhecer.

Edward sorriu, satisfeito com a boa sorte que estava ten do. Jamais havia imaginado que, por simples acaso, aca baria conhecendo uma mulher tão apaixonada quanto Bella, menos ainda que a tomaria como esposa.

E naquela manhã ele eliminaria o leve remorso que sentia. Na verdade não fora inteiramente honesto com Bella, mas agora a maldição estava afastada e ele podia revelar a ela toda a verdade sem correr nenhum risco.

Mesmo assim era possível que a lady se mostrasse um tanto ressentida. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para que ela se tornasse receptiva.

Flores eram quase sempre um recurso infalível para tocar o coração de uma mulher. Edward saiu da cama com certa relutância, embora o palácio estivesse dominado pelo ameno calor de uma manhã de verão.

Caminhando nu até o jardim ele colheu um punhado de rosas, das mesmas que haviam perfumado o banho dela. Ao sentir o aroma das flores, lembrou-se do sorriso de Bella, do sabor da pele dela. Edward viu-se imagi nando o que se seguiria à confissão que ele iria fazer.

Se a mulher havia se mostrado tão apaixonada antes de saber a verdade, depois a paixão dela seria ainda mais intensa. Edward mal podia esperar. Nem mesmo a lembrança do desdém de Tânia prejudicava o otimismo dele naquela manhã. Bella era diferente, sem dúvida.

Colhidas as flores ele marchou de volta ao quarto, de terminado a surpreender a lady quando ela despertasse. O dia ainda não havia amanhecido por inteiro, mas Edward pôde ver a silhueta da esposa adormecida.

Rapidamente ele voltou ao jardim. Erguendo a cabeça, olhou para a cobertura do palácio, agora iluminada pelos primeiros raios de sol, e para o céu azul. Pela primeira vez em um mês inteiro podia sentir o prazer de presenciar o raiar do dia sem a ameaça da maldição que havia sido lançada sobre ele.

No instante seguinte Edward sentiu a cauda balançando ao sabor da brisa da manhã, o que o deixou tão espantado quanto horrorizado.

Não podia ser! Olhando para trás ele sentiu um aperto no coração ao constatar a verdade.

Não!

Uma força invisível o empurrava através do jardim na direção do portão, embora ele lutasse com todas as forças para ficar onde estava. Não podia permanecer nos domínios do palácio enquanto estivesse nesta condição, mas naquele dia não era para ter se transformado em lobo!

Havia cumprido as condições! Estava sendo vítima de uma fraude! Fizera amor com Bella. Pelo que dissera a segunda djin, o amor o salvaria. O que estava errado?

O rangido do portão, sem falar na visão das próprias patas cobertas de pêlos, mostraram claramente a Edward que a maldição não estava superada.

Teria a segunda djin se enganado? Ou era ele que estava interpretando mal as palavras dela? Era possível também que ela o houvesse enganado com a falsa promessa de uma recompensa da qual ele agora era mere cedor. Era mais uma prova da falsidade das mulheres, fossem djins ou mortais, algo que Edward já devia saber há muito tempo.

Ele fora um idiota ao confiar na djin, e mais idiota ainda ao começar a confiar em Bella! Agora tinha tempo de sobra para pensar na própria idiotice, sozinho.

Fora do palácio, suportando o frio e a neve.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e soltou um demorado uivo de frustração.

Bella despertou com uma deliciosa sensação de bem-estar. Espreguiçando-se por baixo das cobertas, dei xou que os dedos passeassem pela enorme cama à procura do marido.

Ele não estava lá. Sentando-se rapidamente ela sentiu os cabelos caindo nos ombros e os lençóis escorregando até a cintura.

Estava sozinha.

Pondo as mãos na cintura ela virou a cabeça e olhou para a fonte, perguntando-se como o marido podia tê-la deixado sozinha depois do que havia acontecido entre eles naquela noite.

Então viu as flores, espalhadas por cima da cama e no chão em volta.

Bella sorriu, certa de que ele havia deixado aquelas flores ali para ela. Já conhecia bem o cheiro, tanto do banho quanto do tempo que havia passado no jardim, mas mesmo assim não se lembrava de já ter visto flores como aquelas antes de chegar ao palácio.

Para um homem que recorria a métodos bem poucos usuais para arranjar uma esposa, até que o marido dela tinha muito charme.

Bella achou aquilo muito bom.

Pegando uma daquelas flores ela experimentou a ma ciez das pétalas, que eram de um vermelho vibrante. Depois aproximou-a do nariz e sorveu o delicioso aroma, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Mal havia se passado um dia desde quando partira do castelo de Beauvoir. Havia realmente se casado com o lorde daquele lugar? Não seria exagerado imaginar-se fazendo coisas impulsivas, mas aquele palácio, as eston teantes carícias que recebera do marido...

Um raio de sol se refletiu na pedra do anel na mão esquerda de Bella, o que serviu para provar que não se tratava de um sonho. Então ela girou o anel no dedo e bateu com ele na dura madeira da cama. Depois olhou para a linda fonte.

Instantes mais tarde voltou os olhos para a cama e viu uma mancha de sangue no lençol. Por um longo mo mento ficou olhando para aquela mancha, pensando no que significava.

Sem a menor dúvida, não era sonho o que se lembrava de ter vivido na noite anterior. Havia se casado. E o casamento tinha se consumado.

O marido dela havia prometido se revelar por inteiro pela manhã. Disso ela também se lembrava com clareza. Ela estava pronta para conhecer tudo sobre o charmoso marido, por mais horrenda que fosse a verdade.

Mas onde estava ele? Bella correu os olhos pelo quarto vazio e no mesmo instante achou ter encontrado a resposta.

Obviamente ele a deixara dormindo e agora apenas aguardava que ela fosse procurá-lo. Essa certeza foi su ficiente para fazê-la pular da cama.

Estendida em cima do baú encostado na parede oposta estava uma outra surpresa. Tratava-se de uma túnica nova, de um azul profundo tão intenso como Bella jamais vira. Aproximando-se ela tocou no tecido com a ponta dos dedos, concluindo que só podia ser um presente. Estavam ali também um par de sapatos de couro ocre que pareciam ter sido feitos para uma rainha, roupas de baixo cheias de babados da mais fina renda e um tecido dourado para ser usado como véu.

Bella vestiu as novas roupas e saiu rodopiando ale gremente até o meio do quarto. Acabaria ficando mal-acostumada com a generosidade do marido.

Tudo levava a crer que não havia feito um mau casamento.

Mas Bella tinha muitas perguntas a fazer ao misterioso homem com quem havia se casado. Na noite anterior não havia sentido a menor evidência de que ele tivesse o rosto desfigurado. Era bem verdade que o lorde tinha uma coisa surpreendentemente rija na base da vi rilha... Algo que ela havia apalpado com curiosidade e excitação.

Bem, ele teria que arranjar boas respostas para as perguntas dela. Bella não estava mais disposta a se contentar com evasivas.

O palácio estava tão deserto quanto estivera quando ela havia chegado. Por mais que gritasse chamando por alguém, Bella só ouvia como resposta o eco da própria voz.

Então fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça, lembran do-se do que dissera o marido sobre a criadagem.

Mas onde ele podia estar? O prazer das primeiras sur presas rapidamente se dissipou quando ela constatou que não se encontrava ali nenhum outro ser vivente.

Bella encontrou uma mesa posta com a refeição matinal, evidentemente algo providenciado por alguém. O cheiro de pão fresco a atraiu para uma sala no lado oposto ao quarto. Além do pão havia manteiga, queijo, torta de maçã e uma caneca de leite quente.

O sol já estava alto quando Bella descobriu uma porta em que ainda não havia reparado. Era uma pas sagem para a parte de trás do palácio. Também ali o espaçoso terreno era cercado pelo alto muro, exatamente como no lado onde estava o portão.

Bella perguntou-se por que havia apenas um portão em toda a circunferência do muro. Devia haver uma aber tura em algum lugar de onde fosse possível olhar para fora. Decidida a descobrir isso, ela começou a caminhar, acompanhando o círculo traçado pelo muro.

Num dos lados do palácio estava a estrebaria. Com as duas folhas da grande porta de madeira escancara das, o lugar tinha feno espalhado pelo chão no lado de dentro e no de fora. O cheiro característico não deixava dúvida sobre o uso que se fazia daquele lugar. Bella apressou-se em entrar, na esperança de encontrar ali o marido.

Ou pelo menos um cavalariço, alguém que pudesse dar a ela algumas respostas.

— Alô?

Enquanto olhava para o interior escuro da estrebaria Bella ouviu o relincho de um cavalo. Então adiantou-se dois passos e parou, procurando acostumar os olhos à penumbra. Quando viu os portões baixos das baias, caminhou para lá.

A primeira das baias estava ocupada por uma égua marrom muito parecida com a que ela havia perdido, algo que no mesmo instante a deixou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. E aquelas lágrimas rolaram em abundância quando Bella se lembrou dos desesperados gritos da infeliz criatura sendo atacada pelo lobo faminto. Jamais vira aquela égua antes da cavalgada matinal, já que se tratava de um dos animais de Bertrand, mas mesmo assim se sentia culpada pelo que havia acontecido. Encostando-se na portão da baia ela chorou demoradamente pela pobre égua.

E o que podia ter acontecido com Jacob? Teria ele tam bém sido alcançado pelos lobos? Bella se lembrava claramente de ter ouvido o grito de um dos homens, em bora não houvesse reconhecido a voz.

Talvez ela houvesse levado o irmão à morte. As lágrimas escorreram sobre a túnica nova com redo brado vigor. Agora era possível ver o prejuízo que a teimosia dela havia causado às pessoas que a cerca vam. Bella recriminava-se amargamente por ter sido tão intransigente.

Devia ter tomado mais cuidado com as mudanças verificadas em Jacob antes de desafiá-lo. Devia ter adi vinhado que Sam facilmente concordaria com a idéia de mandar uma mulher teimosa para o convento. Devia ter usado de mais habilidade para mover as peças daquele jogo.

O que havia pretendido, afinal? Apenas mostrar que não queria se casar com James ou com o filho de Esme...

A égua encostou o focinho nos cabelos dela, como se quisesse consolá-la, e Bella respirou fundo. Pelo me nos havia acertado numa coisa: não acreditava que ne nhum daqueles dois pretendentes a deixaria tão satisfeita no primeiro ato sexual quanto o homem com quem havia se casado. Aqueles outros homens, ou a mãe de um deles, almejavam coisas que não tinham nada a ver com os sentimentos dela.

Ao contrário, o marido que ela havia encontrado por puro acaso parecia querer fazer tudo para satisfazê-la. Bella sentiu as faces quentes ao se lembrar do toque dele e obrigou-se a se recompor.

Não se considerava a única responsável por as coisas estarem como estavam. Se não fosse por nada mais, Jacob e Sam tinham tido um papel decisivo no que havia acontecido. Aqueles dois podiam pelo menos ter dado ou vidos aos argumentos dela. E o próprio Jacob havia ad mitido que não devia ter sido tão teimoso.

Mesmo assim ela deveria cuidar para controlar a pró pria impulsividade. Não acreditava muito que consegui ria isso, mas devia pelo menos tentar.

Bella coçou a testa da égua e olhou para a outra baia, que estava ocupada pelo alazão mais negro que ela se lembrava de ter visto. O enorme cavalo olhou-a com o que parecia ser cordialidade.

— Bom dia para você também, meu amigo — disse Bella, afagando o pescoço do animal.

O cavalo empinou as orelhas e cheirou com impaciência a caixa de ração, que na verdade não estava vazia, algo que surpreendeu Bella. Aqueles animais não estavam famintos, mas podiam estar tão inquietos quanto ela. O alazão deu alguns passos nervosos pela baia e depois olhou novamente para ela.

Talvez não estivesse acostumado com a inatividade. Como se quisesse confirmar aquele pensamento, o cavalo empinou as patas dianteiras, equilibrando-se por alguns instantes nas traseiras dentro da baia.

Quando o animal ficou outra vez com as quatro patas no chão, Bella apoiou os braços no portão da baia e olhou para ele.

— Parece que está ansioso por uma boa corrida. Por acaso o meu marido cavalga com você todos os dias?

O cavalo olhou de lado para ela, demonstrando um ceticismo quase humano. A muito custo Bella contro lou a vontade de rir.

— Sabe de uma coisa — ela prosseguiu, num tom con fidente, olhando para o aparentemente interessado ala zão. — Meu pai sempre dizia que um bom cavalo deve ser exercitado com freqüência.

O cavalo sacudiu a cabeça para frente e para trás, como se aprovasse o que acabava de ouvir. Bella lembrou-se do que já havia sofrido e recuou um passo.

— Antes que você comece a pensar que meu pai era um homem sábio, fique sabendo que ele raciocinava da mesma forma em relação às mulheres, fossem elas boas ou más.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o chão forrado de feno, achando melhor não continuar pensando em coisas tristes. De nada adiantaria passar o resto do dia chorando.

Depois ela respirou fundo e olhou em volta, procurando alguma coisa em que distrair o pensamento. Aquela es trebaria até que parecia bem cuidada, considerando-se que não havia ninguém à vista. Na parede oposta às baias estavam cuidadosamente arrumados os arreios, uma sela e os demais equipamentos próprios para o uso de um cavaleiro. Bella ficou olhando demoradamente para lá, com várias lembranças reativadas.

Em seguida desviou o rosto, recusando-se a pensar em Jacob.

Se aqueles eram os equipamentos de montaria do ma rido dela, não havia nada naquela sela que indicasse uma deformidade física. Os estribos tinham exatamente o mesmo comprimento.

Um reflexo chamou a atenção de Bella e ela cami nhou mais para o interior da estrebaria. A malha me tálica de um cavaleiro estava cuidadosamente guardada ali. Só podia pertencer ao senhor da propriedade, porque tratava-se de uma malha muito bem-feita, sem dúvida pertencente a um nobre.

Bella tinha certeza de que não havia dois nobres habitando aquele palácio.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse espionando, mas con tinuando mesmo assim, ela examinou a malha. Havia alguns cortes e arranhões, o que era natural num equi pamento destinado ao uso em batalha. Num dos ombros a trama de fios metálicos parecia ter sido refeita por inteiro.

Mas a silhueta era a de um homem perfeitamente normal.

Lembrando-se da teoria que havia elaborado logo no início, segundo a qual o rosto um dia bonito do lorde estava agora cheio de cicatrizes, Bella examinou o capacete com interesse.

Então franziu a testa. Não havia nenhum defeito além dos naturais arranhões e de umas poucas amassaduras. Nada ali indicava uma grave deformidade facial.

Seria possível não haver nada de errado com o marido dela?

Então por que ele escondia a própria identidade?

Enquanto pensava, Bella tamborilou no capacete com os dedos ao mesmo tempo que girava o corpo. Ele podia ser um bandido, um fora-da-lei procurado por al gum crime hediondo. Isso explicaria a relutância em se mostrar enquanto o casamento não se consumasse.

Não. Bella torceu o canto da boca e balançou fir memente a cabeça. O homem que a tratara com tanta ternura não podia ser um fora-da-lei.

Mas podia ter sido acusado injustamente de algum crime. Sim, isso fazia sentido! Mas quem acusaria injus tamente um homem tão honrado? Uma mulher rejeitada, sem dúvida. Bella teve certeza de que estava muito perto da verdade.

E o marido dela não sabia de que lado ela ficaria na rixa.

Bem, era a esposa dele, não era? E ele havia garantido que ela não teria nenhum motivo para querer uma anu lação. Bella arrepiou-se ao se lembrar dos toques quentes do marido. Ele cuidara de satisfazer plenamente as "necessidades terrenas" da esposa de uma forma como ela jamais havia imaginado, o que significava a promessa de uma união cheia de amor.

Bella estava casada, no sofrimento ou nas alegrias, mas não estava disposta a abandonar a esperança de ter amor no casamento.

A luta dele seria também dela. Que melhor forma ha veria de conquistar o amor do marido do que se opor a qualquer perigo que o ameaçasse? Ela o ajudaria, lim paria o nome dele, apelaria ao rei, faria o que fosse ne cessário para tê-lo sempre ao lado.

Mas primeiro precisava descobrir com quem precisa mente havia se casado.

Bella examinou os outros pertences dele, procurando se convencer de que uma boa causa justificava uma ação talvez condenável. A túnica do lorde era de um rico azul, com bordados em linha de seda branca. Assim também era a manta que parecia ter o tamanho certo para cobrir o cavalo por baixo da sela. Bella lembrou-se das calosidades nas mãos dele.

Obviamente havia se casado com um homem que ia para a guerra e de fato participava de batalhas. Então ela correu os dedos pela esfolada bainha da espada do marido e perguntou-se onde ele havia lutado.

O escudo do lorde tinha no centro, em alto relevo, a figura de um grifo, o animal mitológico com cabeça de águia e garras de leão. Uma das patas da fera estava estendida para frente, como se as garras estivessem prontas para atingir um atacante. As asas estavam bem abertas e o olhar era severo.

Um galho prateado que Bella pensou já ter tido folhas de carvalho pendia do bico do grifo. Uma fileira de pequenas flores-de-lis brancas e prateadas servia de crista ao mitológico animal.

Bella correu os dedos pelo alto-relevo, reparando que também ali havia amassaduras e arranhões. Ela não reconhecia aquele símbolo, talvez porque nunca fora mui to atenta a assuntos militares. Mas sabia que as flores-de-lis significavam que a família dele tinha alguma li gação com o rei da França.

As mochilas de couro estavam quase vazias, a não ser por uma confusão de artigos masculinos. Bella en controu um punhal, uma camisa suja, um pente, uma pedra-de-fogo, uma navalha e cerca de dois metros de corda. Não pôde deixar de rir quando identificou um pe daço de queijo, evidentemente esquecido.

Depois de jogar longe o queijo, Bella correu os olhos pela estrebaria. Certamente teria que usar de muita engenhosidade para descobrir a identidade do enigmático marido.

— Quer sair para uma cavalgada? — ela perguntou, de chofre, olhando para o cavalo.

Os olhos do animal brilharam com o que Bella con siderou interesse. Com certa dificuldade ela ergueu a sela e começou a arrear o animal, pela primeira vez bendizendo os dias que havia passado na estrebaria de Sayer ne apenas para evitar a companhia do pai.

— Vamos examinar aquele muro — ela comunicou ao cavalo, sabendo que, na verdade, já não estava muito curiosa sobre o portão e as torres.

O que realmente queria era elaborar um plano.

O dia de solidão de Edward o levou a uma única conclusão: ele não fora muito meticuloso ao fazer amor com Bella.

Jamais acreditaria no que havia se passado se não estivesse com aquilo tudo tão presente na lembrança. Talvez um mês inteiro de transformações o houvesse dei xado enfraquecido nas habilidades de sedução. Talvez a lady não houvesse experimentado tanto prazer quanto demonstrara. Talvez ele não houvesse proporcionado a ela tudo o que havia pensado. Talvez eles não houvessem praticado toda a gama de carícias possíveis.

Fosse qual fosse a verdade, estava claro que o único recurso possível era retornar à enorme cama e dedicar-se à tarefa com redobrado vigor.

A conclusão o deixou ansioso para que o dia chegasse logo ao fim.

Edward estava certo de que Bella abordaria o pro blema com a apaixonada disposição com a qual ele já começava a associá-la.

Naturalmente toda aquela ansiedade só podia se dever à promessa de libertação, algo que continuava na mente dele como uma miragem. Não tinha nada a ver com a personalidade de Bella, porque naquele dia inteiro ele havia pensado nas deslealdades de que as mulheres eram capazes.

O casamento deles era um negócio, um acordo comercial. O objetivo de Edward era obter a liberdade. Quanto a Bella, queria conforto, segurança e um esposo que lhe satisfizesse os caprichos.

A confiança não tinha lugar naquele acordo.

Edward estava impaciente para se encontrar outra vez com Bella quando o sol finalmente tivesse a bondade de desaparecer no horizonte. Era só o desejo de se libertar que o movia, disso ele tinha certeza. E estava determi nado a fazer bom uso de todos os minutos da noite.

Tão logo se transformou outra vez em humano, Edward entrou nu pelo portão, atravessou correndo o jardim e encontrou Bella no escurecido salão. A escuridão não era completa, mas por sorte ela estava de costas.

Edward aproveitou-se da oportunidade e aproximou-se dela por trás, silenciosamente, pisando com cuidado com os pés descalços. Subitamente teve o desejo de ter um lenço de seda e no mesmo instante viu no chão algo igual zinho ao que acabava de desejar.

Reparou que a túnica dela era nova... Por uma incrível coincidência, uma roupa na exata tonalidade de Azul em que ele havia imaginado vê-la vestida. A túnica se colava às curvas dela de uma forma tentadora, o que o deixou ainda mais ansioso para pôr em prática tudo o que havia planejado para aquela noite.

Bella soltou um grito de susto quando Edward passou o lenço por cima dos olhos dela, vendando-os.

— Você!

— Sim, sou eu, minha esposa — ele murmurou.

— Mas onde esteve? E por onde andou o dia todo? Bella tentou pegar o lenço, mas àquela altura Edward já o havia amarrado firmemente na parte de trás da cabeça dela.

— Deixe de ser curiosa!

Então ele a envolveu pela cintura e saiu girando pelo salão, evitando com facilidade as mãos que tentavam alcançá-lo, embora aproveitasse todas as oportunidades para acariciar as curvas dela.

— Você vai me deixar tonta! — exclamou Bella ao mesmo tempo que ria.

O riso largo dela fez com Edward sorrisse. Há muito tempo não experimentava tanta alegria.

Finalmente ele a soltou e Bella ficou de frente, procurando se equilibrar. Edward olhou para aqueles lábios entreabertos e não resistiu mais. Beijou-a demoradamen te, até que se afastou num salto. Bella tentou agar rá-lo, mas as mãos dela só alcançaram o ar. Edward riu dos desajeitados movimentos que ela fez quando se vol tou, tentando vê-lo.

— Ah-ah!

Então ele se afastou silenciosamente para o lado e deixou que ela passasse na direção de onde esperava encontrá-lo.

— Pegue-me se for capaz — ele disse, com malícia na voz.

— Seu brincalhão!

Bella girou o corpo e marchou na direção da voz. Outra vez Edward saiu do caminho, agora com maior cui dado, já que estava percebendo que a audição dela era apurada.

— Aqui! — ele exclamou, mudando rapidamente de lugar quando ela alterou a direção dos passos. — Não, aqui!

— Pare de brincar comigo — protestou Bella, pondo as mãos na cintura num gesto de impaciência e torcendo os lábios de uma forma fascinante. — Mas talvez eu não deva ficar surpresa por você estar se escondendo de mim. Não acha que já fez o suficiente por um dia? — Então da bateu com o pé no chão e Edward lembrou-se de quando havia acariciado aquele pé. — Eu devia ter percebido que você mentia quando me prometeu uma explicação para esta manhã!

Edward aproximou-se dela por trás, envolveu-a pela cintura e beijou-a na orelha.

— O que foi que eu fiz para merecer todo esse seu ceticismo? — ele indagou docemente. Bella estremeceu e Edward ergueu vagarosamente as mãos até os seios dela. Os mamilos de Bella se intumesceram e ela se encostou languidamente no peito dele. Edward sorriu.

— Sentiu saudade de mim? — ele perguntou, malicioso.

— Ora, seu... — Bella soltou-se e arrancou o lenço da cabeça. — Você me contou doces mentiras só para me seduzir!

Edward saiu correndo antes que ela pudesse voltar a cabeça para vê-lo. No instante seguinte atravessou a por ta que dava para o corredor.

— E você sempre resiste aos meus toques — ele de volveu a acusação, num tom alegre.

Bella riu enquanto o seguia. Já estava bem escuro no interior do palácio, o que a impossibilitava de ver as feições do marido.

— Bem, talvez nem sempre — ela o corrigiu, antes de voltar ao assunto de antes. — Mas você é mesmo irri tante! Não diz uma só palavra para se explicar antes de tentar me seduzir outra vez!

Edward teve que rir quando ouviu aquilo.

— Será que não pensa em outra coisa? — ele per guntou, encostando-se na parede quando ouviu a voz dela bem perto. Bella continuou a correr, eviden temente achando que ele prosseguira pelo corredor. — Vai sempre direto para o quarto, como se num casa mento só importasse...

Quando ela dobrou na curva do corredor, Edward a tomou nos braços. Bella mal abriu a boca de espanto antes que ele a beijasse, pondo no abraço todo o desejo de que estava possuído.

Quando Edward fez uma pausa para respirar, Bella deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele, como se estivesse fraca.

— Você reclama demais, minha esposa — ele murmu rou, erguendo a mão para acariciá-la na face. — Pelo menos eu não tenho vergonha de confessar que senti falta dos seus toques durante todo este dia.

Depois disso, eles trocaram outro estonteante beijo. Bella suspirou e Edward desejou poder ver a ex pressão dela.

— Faço a mesma confissão — ela admitiu, falando numa voz meio rouca. — Fiquei muito desapontada quan do não o encontrei pela manhã.

Aquelas palavras foram o incentivo de que Edward pre cisava. Antes que ela voltasse a insistir num pedido de explicação ele a beijou, ergueu-a do chão e retomou a caminhada na direção do quarto. Para satisfação dele, Bella o envolveu pelos ombros e emitiu um som gu tural, uma clara indicação de que sentia prazer.

Era muito bom constatar que a lady não oporia a menor resistência ao plano dele.

Bem mais tarde, quando Edward se deitou de costas na cama buscando recobrar a respiração, o colchão ao lado dele afundou levemente, o que o deixou temeroso.

Bella havia se apoiado num dos cotovelos e olhava para ele, pelo que Edward adivinhava, embora mal pudesse ver a silhueta dela. O que ele mais queria era que ela propusesse uma repetição do ato de amor, como fizera na noite anterior.

Depois de alguns instantes ele estaria pronto para re petir a façanha. Edward estendeu a mão para acariciar a cintura da esposa despida, explorando com os dedos aque la deliciosa região.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou.

Edward sentiu o sangue gelar. Depois encheu os pulmões e ar, procurando respirar com normalidade. Bella havia falado num tão natural que por um instante ele pensou que havia interpretado mal a pergunta.

— Desculpe... Eu não entendi — ele disse, percebendo leve tremor na própria voz.

Bella encostou o queixo no peito dele e usou os dedos para apertá-lo nos ombros.

— Quem é você? — ela repetiu a pergunta, agora com certa impaciência.

Edward constatou que havia entendido a pergunta. No clima de intimidade em que eles se encontravam não havia lugar para evasivas.

— Sou o lorde deste palácio — ele declarou, no mesmo instante percebendo a fragilidade da resposta.

Bella soltou um resmungo de irritação e castigou-o com leves tapas nos ombros.

— Não é isso. O seu nome. Quero saber o seu nome.

Edward umedeceu os lábios.

— Eu já disse que não posso lhe dar essa informação.

— O que você me disse foi que me explicaria tudo pela manhã, mas esteve desaparecido o dia inteiro.

Edward engoliu em seco, rezando para que ela não percebesse.

— Foi um erro meu. Desculpe, Bella. Ainda não posso lhe dizer quem sou.

Ele quase sentia a intensidade com que ela o fitava e se esforçou para não fugir daquele olhar. Quando voltou a falar, Bella parecia pensativa.

— Por que está se escondendo de mim? De que tem medo?

— Não estou me escondendo.

— Ah, não? Então por que não me deixa vê-lo?

Edward procurou pensar depressa e felizmente se lem brou de algo que a própria Bella dissera.

— Você já encontrou sozinha a resposta. Não quero horrorizá-la com meu semblante desfigurado.

Parecia uma explicação convincente, mas Edward sentiu os cabelos de Bella roçando no peito enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

— Não, eu estava enganada — declarou a insistente lady, correndo os dedos por todo o corpo dele sem a menor cerimônia. — Não vi nada de errado na sua malha.

— Na minha malha? — perguntou Edward, agora sentindo o sangue quente. — Então encontrou a minha malha?

— Bem, o que mais eu tinha para fazer aqui? — in dagou Bella, deixando-se cair de costas na cama. — Uma prisioneira deve ter pelo menos o direito de explorar a própria cela. A propósito, levei o seu cavalo para uma cavalgada matinal.

Edward já devia estar acostumado com a idéia de ser um intruso na própria casa, mas surpreendeu-se com o que acabava de ouvir.

— Cavalgou Mephistopheles?

— Mephistopheles? — Bella perguntou e voltou a se sentar. — Por que deu àquela pobre criatura um nome tão horroroso?

Se estivesse de pé Edward teria abaixado a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Foi o treinador quem teve a idéia... Parece que ele sempre dava nome de demônios aos potros. E eu não vi motivos para dar um novo nome ao cavalo.

— Não viu motivos? — Bella indagou soltando um resmungo de desgosto. — Francamente, isso podia até lhe ter trazido azar! Há quanto tempo está com aquele cavalo?

— Há seis anos?

— E como tem sido a sua sorte?

Edward rezou para resistir ao interrogatório da esposa sem revelar nada de importante.

— Não tem sido pior do que a das outras pessoas — ele respondeu, cauteloso.

Por um longo momento Edward ficou imóvel, sentindo que ela o fitava. Finalmente Bella aprumou-se e abriu os braços.

- Bem, devia fazê-lo cavalgar com mais freqüência, o cavalo estava terrivelmente inquieto. — Nesse ponto ela bateu com a ponta do dedo no peito dele, o que o deixou temeroso de perder o controle da situação. — Não é direito tratar assim um cavalo. Imagino que tenha pago um bom dinheiro por ele.

Edward olhou para o teto, que não conseguia ver, con trolando-se para não dar uma resposta malcriada. Como conseguiria proteger a própria privacidade estando ca sado com uma mulher curiosa como aquela? E o que poderia dizer para aplacar a curiosidade dela?

A cama balançou levemente quando Bella fez um gesto largo indicando o ambiente que os cercava.

— E este palácio? Como se chama? Por que você está aqui? Melhor dizendo, por que o palácio está aqui? Es tamos a quilômetros da estrada e não vejo nenhum motivo aceitável para que se erga neste fim de mundo um palácio tão luxuoso.

Outra vez Edward umedeceu os lábios, mas não disse nada, sentindo o pânico crescer. Precisava se lembrar sempre de que não podia revelar nada a Bella.

Na manhã seguinte, se naquela noite eles se amassem com uma intensidade ainda maior do que na vez anterior, ele poderia se livrar da maldição. Então confessaria tudo a ela. Estaria livre para revelar tudo.

Bella só precisava esperar para ter a explicação que queria.

Logo depois ela outra vez apoiou o queixo no peito dele. A respiração quente e um tanto acelerada que al cançava a pele de Edward deu a ele a certeza de que aquela não era uma mulher muito disposta a esperar.

— E onde você esteve o dia inteiro? — ela perguntou. — Por todos os santos do céu! Eu estive em todos os cantos deste palácio e não o vi em lugar algum. — Neste momento Bella soltou um riso rápido. — Também não vi sinal dos criados que você disse ter. Como é que as coisas funcionam por aqui?

E façam com que a pessoa de sua maior confiança leve um assassino até ele.

Edward sentiu um calafrio e percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa para conter o entusiasmo investigativo de Bella. Quase lamentava ter sobrevivido para suportar a maldição da djin.

Então respirou fundo e virou-se para o lado da esposa. Segurou o queixo dela e começou a se ajeitar por cima daquele corpo maravilhoso. Reparou que aquilo a fazia soltar gemidos de satisfação. Edward sabia que aqueles lábios tentadores estavam a poucos centímetros dos dele, assim como sabia que por alguns instantes devia resistir à tentação.

— Hoje você cometeu um grave erro — ele declarou, em tom de censura. Bella ficou tensa e Edward percebeu que pelo menos tinha a atenção dela. — Não faça per guntas sobre o que a cerca.

— Bem, por que não? Quem poderia vir a um lugar como este sem sentir vontade de fazer perguntas? O que está me pedindo...

Edward sacudiu o queixo da esposa, pedindo silêncio, o que ela prontamente entendeu. Então ele procurou de monstrar total segurança na voz.

— Olhe apenas para o que lhe é mostrado, Bella. Por um breve segundo fez-se silêncio, antes que Bella ensaiasse um protesto.

— Mas...

— Nem mas, nem meio mas — cortou Edward, correndo o polegar pelos macios lábios dela. — É absolutamente necessário que você obedeça a esta minha determinação.

Percebendo que a esposa hesitava, Edward moveu o corpo por cima dela. Bella contorceu-se, como se quisesse facilitar o posicionamento dele. Pelas chagas de Cristo! Será que aquela mulher não percebia o quanto o excitava?

— Quero sua palavra — murmurou Edward.

Bella abriu os lábios para falar e ele sentiu no polegar a quente umidade da língua dela.

— Sim, meu marido — ela disse, com uma incom preensível submissão. — Eu prometo.

Apenas uma fração de segundo se passou antes que Edward percebesse que a esposa segurava nos ombros dele e o obrigava a ficar de costas na cama. Logo depois foi ela quem se deitou por cima dele. Era a primeira vez que Bella fazia aquilo, mas bem que ele queria que se tornasse algo freqüente.

Logo depois os lábios dela cobriram os dele, o que o impediu de raciocinar com lógica.

Aqui está um capitulo bem longo para compensar o meu sumiço.

O proximo capitulo já está pronto eu estou esperando apenas que vocês apareçam para posta-los.

Mas eu gostária de lembra-los que meu horario é bem corrido.

Eu acordo todo dia as 5H da manhã, trabalho longe de casa, cerca de duas horas de distancia, eu faço curso de inglês até as 19H e faculdade até as 22H e 30. Quando eu chego em casa eu quero é dormir, e o meu tempo livre eu não descanso, ajudo na casa, lavo, passo e estudo pelo menos uma hora as diciplina do curso.

Portanto tentem entender que a minha situação é complicada, eu prometo tentar postar as segundas quartas e sextas, mas não é garantido, principalmente pela falta dos comentarios, eu recebo muitos alertas e favoritos, mas poucos deles comentam.

Não haverá meta de comentarios,mas os comentarios não dispenso.

Com carinho,

Paloma gomes.


	7. capitulo sete

Capítulo VII

Uma semana se passou antes que Bella conseguisse fazer com que o marido cochilasse na cama. Ela própria estava a ponto de des maiar de sono depois das loucuras de amor que eles haviam praticado.

Antes que se permitisse isso, porém, precisava fazer al guma coisa. Acabaria enlouquecendo se não descobrisse nada sobre o homem com quem havia se casado. Como se quisesse confundir a curiosidade dela, ele se tornava cada vez mais taciturno à medida que os dias iam passando.

Bella queria respostas.

Havia prometido que olharia apenas para o que lhe fosse mostrado, mas o enigmático marido dela não havia determinado como as coisas seriam reveladas. Assim sen do, o que ela conseguisse descobrir por iniciativa própria não quebraria a promessa.

Provavelmente ele fazia uma idéia bem diferente da situação, mas sem dúvida reagiria bem quando perce besse que ela só queria ajudá-lo. Mas como fazer alguma coisa para limpar o nome dele se ela nem sabia qual era nome?

Certamente ele estava apenas testando a engenhosidade dela ao estabelecer aquela condição.

Com dedos trêmulos Bella pegou a vela que havia escondido embaixo da cama. Por alguns instante hesitou, com sentimento de culpa, para logo depois sentir nas ancas a mão pesada do marido. Então ela conteve a respiração, achando que ele havia adivinhado tudo, mas o lorde apenas aproximou o corpo do dela, continuando a ressonar.

— Tânia — ele murmurou, com voz enrolada, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a cintura dela.

Tânia? Tânia? Quem era Tânia? Teria ele feito amor com ela pensando em outra mulher?

Bella não precisou de nenhum outro incentivo para acionar a pedra-de-fogo. O pavio da vela se acendeu e, com a respiração contida, ela voltou os olhos para o ma rido ao mesmo tempo em que protegia a chama com a mão em concha.

Só foi possível ver de relance o semblante do lorde, porque no instante seguinte ele despertou e soltou um grito.

Bella sentiu o sangue gelar, só então percebendo o risco que havia corrido.

— Bella — ele vociferou, erguendo a mão. No mesmo instante ela fechou os olhos, esperando ser esbofeteada, mas ele apenas retirou a vela da mão dela. Apagou a chama com a ponta dos dedos antes de arre messar a vela contra a parede.

Agora ela seria castigada fisicamente. Na escuridão, sem poder ver o rosto dele. Bella ouviu a respiração descompassada do marido, que se movia na cama buscando ficar o mais longe pos sível dela. Sentindo as mãos úmidas, procurou associar o semblante que vira por um fugaz momento à voz alegre que se acostumara a ouvir.

Tarde demais Bella desejou ter resistido àquele impulso.

— Como ousou me enganar? — ele inquiriu, agora numa voz que parecia ser emitida com os lábios contor cidos. Bella encolheu-se, ciente do perigo que aquilo representava. — Como pôde descumprir a palavra em penhada? Você me prometeu solenemente!

Como Bella podia ter se esquecido do que repre sentava se expor à ira de um homem?

A pergunta do lorde ficou pairando entre eles dois, mas ela não conseguia encontrar uma desculpa para o próprio comportamento. Sabia que ele veria aquilo como uma falta muito grave, mas simplesmente não havia con seguido controlar a curiosidade.

Bella não respondeu e o marido dela se pôs de pé. Então ela conteve a respiração, sem saber como seria punida, mas percebeu que ele apenas recolhia as próprias roupas. Estava certa de que seria açoitada sem piedade, até ser finalmente deixada no chão, chorando.

Mas ele apenas caminhou para fora do quarto.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Ele voltaria. Certamente. Só estava indo buscar a chibata com que a castigaria.

Mas o som daqueles passos logo sumiu, mostrando que ela estava enganada. Bella soltou a respiração, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Ele simplesmente fora embora. Usara apenas umas poucas palavras para castigá-la.

Com que tipo de homem ela havia se casado?

Com um homem que a deixava sozinha. Bella dei xou-se cair na cama. Sentia a pulsação acelerada e a garganta seca.

Ele não se encontrava mais ali e ela não sofreria fisicamente.

Enquanto os batimentos do coração iam voltando à normalidade, Bella procurou entender o que acabava de acontecer. Certamente aquele lorde era de um tipo de homem bem diferente do pai dela.

Mas era melhor pensar em outra coisa. Bella fechou os olhos e procurou se lembrar do que havia conseguido do marido. Na verdade a imagem dele parecia impressa na retina dela.

Embora enraivecido, tratava-se de um belo homem de cabelos de um ton de cobre e pele clara. As espessas sobrancelhas se juntavam numa expressão de raiva. O queixo era qua drado, denotando determinação, mas o nariz era perfei tamente afilado.

Apesar da raiva estampada naqueles olhos, Bella teve certeza de que não se tratava de um homem cruel. Na verdade ela não se lembrava de ninguém que a houvesse tratado com tanta ternura. Ela fora acolhida, alimentada, acarinhada, apresentada a uma forma de amor que nenhuma mulher poderia esperar de um desconhecido. E como havia retribuído a tanta ternura? Bella encolheu-se na cama, sentindo-se obrigada a encarar a dura realidade. Havia descumprido a promessa feita ao marido! Deliberadamente, desrespeitara o único pedido que ele fizera.

E agora ele não estava mais ali. Talvez nunca mais retornasse. E certamente isso se devia à impulsividade dela. Lágrimas de amargura começaram a rolar pelas faces de Bella. O que ela acabara de fazer? O que podia ter perdido? Quando aprenderia a controlar os próprios impulsos?

E que destino a aguardava agora?

Traição!

Edward estava enraivecido como nunca, embora a raiva se dirigisse mais a si próprio do que à esposa. Depois de ficar por algum tempo andando de um lado para outro na estrebaria ele se debruçou na baia de Mephistopheles.

— Dez vezes idiota — resmungou. — Como pude con fiar nela? Jamais devia ter confiado! Jamais devia confiar em alguém! Será que ainda não aprendi nada na vida?

Mephistopheles enfiou o focinho no saco de ração, apa rentemente alheio ao que ele dizia. Edward debruçou-se mais sobre o portão da baia, procurando chamar a atenção do animal. Precisava conversar com alguém para não enlouquecer, mas Mephistopheles parecia bem pouco interessado.

— Será que já não me basta a maldição de que fui vítima? — ele inquiriu. — Não, eu tinha que insultar uma djin e ter a maldição redobrada. Um homem pode não acreditar em sortilégios, mas nunca deve dizer isso a uma djin!

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, recriminando-se.

— Ah, mas isso não bastava! Eu tinha que confiar em Bella, por mais advertências que tenha ouvido sobre a possibilidade de ser traído!

Edward ergueu as mãos para o alto, desesperado, mas Mephistopheles continuava a mastigar pacientemente a ração.

Então ele dirigiu-se ao desinteressado alazão.

— Qualquer um diria que eu tinha um bom motivo para confiar nela. — Nesse ponto ele cruzou os braços e apertou os lábios. — Ah, sim, um motivo muito bom, e vou lhe dizer qual é! A lady é lindíssima e faz amor como nenhuma outra mulher!

Mal terminou de dizer aquilo, Edward girou nos calca nhares e pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro na es trebaria. Instantes mais tarde parou novamente diante da baia.

— Não acha que era um bom motivo para que eu deixasse o meu destino nas mãos dela?

O cavalo evidentemente não respondeu e ele abanou a mão.

— Ah, sim, eu me esqueci de que ela também gosta muito de guisado de veado.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, angustiado com a constatação de que, naquela questão, ele próprio tinha sido o pior inimigo.

A triste verdade era que não sabia praticamente nada sobre Bella, mesmo já estando casado com ela há uma semana. Mesmo à noite ou de olhos vendados, encontraria sem dificuldade cada marca do corpo dela, saberia em que pontos tocar para fazê-la gemer de prazer, mas conhecia bem pouco sobre a história dela, quase nada além do nome.

Sem dúvida a lady possuía uma enorme paixão pela vida e uma agudeza de espírito que o cativavam. Edward gostava muito de ouvir o riso dela, alegrava-se com o fato de que finalmente havia encontrado uma mulher com quem podia conversar. Mas quem era ela, afinal?

Bella de Swan. Edward já ouvira falar em Swan, mas bem pouca coisa. No Oriente havia conhecido um cavaleiro daquela família, mas em nenhum momento o homem se referira a Bella.

E o que ela podia estar fazendo naquela floresta em pleno inverno? Edward não havia se lembrado de perguntar, tão atraído se sentira pelos encantos femininos da lady, tão convencido estivera de que conseguiria a libertação pelo ato de amor.

Mas agora estava provada a ineficácia daquilo. Embora ele ainda não houvesse encontrado uma explicação para o fato, continuava mudando de forma com implacável precisão sempre que o sol nascia ou se punha.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele havia confiado que a se gunda djin seria capaz de salvá-lo daquela horrorosa rotina. Mulheres!

E agora, se a primeira maldição se cumprisse, Edward poderia pagar com a própria vida pela semana de paixão que vivera. Havia confiado em Bella, pelo menos o suficiente para dormir ao lado dela.

Nesse ponto ele balançou a cabeça, com pena de si próprio. Talvez merecesse mesmo morrer por ter sido tão estúpido.

Mas o pior era que não conseguia esquecer a dor que vira nos maravilhosos olhos castanhos de Bella ape nas momentos antes. Queria voltar ao quarto, consolá-la, fazê-la sorrir.

Mas que ridículo! A traiçoeira criatura simplesmente o deixara sem escapatória.

Exatamente como fizera Tânia.

Aquela lembrança não foi nada agradável. Alguém po deria até pensar que ele gostava de pensar na perfídia das mulheres, lembrar-se de que momentos antes Bella deliberadamente o enganara.

— Mas o que está acontecendo agora? — indagou Edward, falando consigo próprio. — Como foi exatamente aquela maldição maluca?

Parando de andar ele ficou olhando para o chão coberto de feno enquanto procurava se lembrar das palavras exatas.

— E façam com a pessoa de sua maior confiança leve um assassino até ele.

Quando o som daquelas palavras sumiu, Edward voltou para Mephistopheles os olhos angustiados.

— Pelas chagas de Cristo! Nenhum homem devia ser submetido a isso! É bem verdade que eu não revelei nada, mas agora ela já conhece o meu rosto e pode mandar um assassino no meu encalço!

Mephistopheles enfrentou o olhar fixo de Edward. Depois abanou as orelhas, como se também se esforçasse para entender aquela situação complicada. Finalmente voltou a mastigar, como se houvesse perdido o interesse no assunto.

A mente de Edward trabalhava freneticamente. E se Bella houvesse conhecido um dos familiares dele? Nesse caso, prontamente adivinharia quem ele era. Afinal de contas, não era uma tonta.

Edward conteve a respiração, alarmado.

— Um assassino, um assassino virá a mim — balbu ciou, franzindo a testa e voltando a andar. — Mas quem? E por quê? — Segundos mais tarde ele parou diante da baia e olhou novamente para o cavalo, tirando as mais angustiantes conclusões. — E se ela não quiser nada além deste palácio? Talvez tenha se separado de um amante na floresta a agora queira viver com ele aqui, em pleno conforto. Tânia não pensava em nada além dos próprios interesses. Por acaso Bella é diferente? Edward conhecia muito bem a resposta para aquelas perguntas. Com a mão esquerda ele apertou o punho direito cerrado.

— Idiota que sou, agora estou nas mãos dela! Um casamento do qual ninguém tomou conhecimento! Só ela sabe onde eu durmo todas as noites!

Apavorado, Edward segurou no portão da baia com as duas mãos. Àquela altura, não tinha mais dúvida de que a maldição se cumpriria.

A questão era como se proteger de um inimigo invisível.

— Preciso deixar este palácio — ele disse, olhando para trás. Mephistopheles simplesmente ignorou a agitação do dono, continuando a comer com toda calma. — É o único lugar em que o assassino esperaria me encontrar.

Edward estendeu a mão e cocou as orelhas do cavalo, sabendo que não podia perder tempo. Mas o que seria do cavalo quando ele mudasse de forma no dia seguinte?

— Adeus, amigo — ele disse. — Voltarei para buscá-lo, se for possível.

Mephistopheles, porém, continuava aparentando desinteresse pelo que o dono pudesse fazer ou deixar de fazer.

Edward correu para fora da estrebaria, um tanto temeroso de encontrar algum inimigo pelo caminho. Surpreen dendo a si próprio, parou diante do enorme portão e olhou para trás. O palácio repousava serenamente ao luar, a fraca luminosidade dando a impressão de que se tratava apenas de uma ilusão etérea.

Edward conteve a respiração quando ouviu o som fraco, mas claro, de soluços femininos. Sentiu o coração apertado, mas sabia que não tinha escolha. Bella o traíra, assim como fizera Tânia... Sem dúvida pensando apenas nos próprios objetivos. Ele devia ter se lembrado da advertência da djin.

Não o encorajava nada saber que se afastar daquele som lamentoso seria a coisa mais difícil que faria na vida.

O amanhecer trouxe um pouco de razão a uma insone Bella. A raiva do marido pareceu menos ameaçadora depois que a luz do sol invadiu o quarto.

Bella pensou no fato de que não fora maltratada pelo marido. Na noite anterior ele não havia erguido a mão para castigá-la, apesar da transgressão, e era pouco provável que viesse a fazer isso.

Com o medo afastado, a questão agora era encontrar uma forma de aplacar a ira dele. Bella sentou-se na cama e franziu a testa, pensativa.

Naturalmente não tinha feito uma coisa inespera da. Ele já devia saber o quanto ela era curiosa, devia ter adivinhado que procuraria um jeito de vê-lo ape sar da proibição.

Ora! Até um idiota perceberia que as intenções dela tinham sido as melhores possíveis!

E Bella já tivera provas de que o marido era um homem inteligente, além de ser possuidor de um agudo sendo de humor. Certamente uma noite de solidão seria suficiente para acalmá-lo, torná-lo disposto a ouvir as explicações dela. Afinal de contas, uma boa conversa en tre duas pessoas sempre servia para restabelecer a har monia. Bella tinha certeza de que ele aceitaria os argumentos dela.

Sentindo um arrepio causado pela brisa da manhã, ela rapidamente se vestiu. Como não achou muito apro priado ir à procura do marido usando as roupas novas que ganhara dele, preferiu vestir as velhas.

Depois de pôr o pesado manto sobre os ombros, saiu caminhando pelo corredor, reparando que naquela manhã as coisas pareciam um tanto diferentes. Ela não ouvia, por exemplo, o murmúrio da fonte.

Bella deu de ombros e resolveu não investigar aquilo. Estava ansiosa demais para reencontrar o marido. No instante em que pisou no jardim sentiu no nariz um floco de neve e parou. Então olhou em volta, espantada. Tudo ali havia se transformado. Os antes floridos can teiros haviam desaparecido por baixo de um tapete de neve. Uma lâmina de gelo havia se formado na superfície da piscina e as lindas flores vermelhas de que ela tanto gostava estavam murchas em função da mudança do tempo.

Era a primeira vez que fazia tanto frio desde a chegada dela. Na verdade, o tempo parecia estar exatamente igual ao que ela vira no lado de fora do palácio. O que significava aquilo?

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Só podia haver uma explicação. Ele fora embora.

O coração dela começou a bater de forma descompas sada por causa da certeza de que tinha sido abandonada pelo marido. Agora não tinha nem a chance de dar uma explicação!

Bella correu para a estrebaria. Quando viu que os dois animais continuavam em suas baias, sentiu os joe lhos trêmulos de alívio e pôs a mão no batente da porta para se equilibrar.

— Bom dia, Mephistopheles — ela disse, com a voz meio trêmula. — Já viu seu dono esta manhã?

Mephistopheles dirigiu a ela um olhar acusador, a res piração dele espalhando uma nuvem de vapor no ar ge lado. Bella viu alguns cobertores dobrados perto de onde estavam os equipamentos do marido e rapidamente cobriu o lombo dos dois animais.

Os equipamentos do marido dela. Bella examinou aquelas peças, desejando entender mais de equipamentos militares. Aparentemente não faltava nada.

Significaria aquilo que o marido não a havia abandonado?

Era impossível ter certeza, mas ela vasculharia cada canto do palácio para descobrir.

— Está na hora da nossa cavalgada diária, Mephis topheles — disse Bella, erguendo a sela do chão.

Se o lorde ainda estivesse ali, talvez ela o encontrasse em algum lugar do enorme quintal do palácio. Se ele não estivesse, ela arranjaria um jeito de abrir aquele portão para começar uma busca.

Nenhum marido a condenaria sem antes ouvir a ex plicação que ela tinha para dar!

Bella não demorou para confirmar o que havia sus peitado o tempo todo. Estava sozinha no palácio.

E aparentemente presa.

O jeito seria investir contra o portão. Se o marido havia partido, ela teria que sair para ir à procura dele. Do contrário não poderia se explicar.

Onde procurar seria uma questão a ser resolvida quan do ela estivesse no lado de fora. No momento era preciso descobrir como abrir aquele portão.

Em geral qualquer portão podia ser aberto. Aquele, porém, não tinha nada visível que permitisse abri-lo ou fechá-lo. Não havia trinco, ferrolho, fechadura... Nem mesmo dobradiças. O portão simplesmente se ajustava com perfeição à abertura no muro. Bella se lembrava de que ele se abrira no meio, as duas folhas se voltando na direção do jardim.

Ela se lembrava também de que, antes, apenas pala vras haviam servido para que aquele portão se abrisse. Então pôs as mãos na cintura e falou no tom mais autoritário que conseguiu.

— Exijo que esse portão seja aberto imediatamente.

A única resposta foi o silêncio. Bella repetiu a exi gência, mas sem resultado. Resolveu mudar de tom, fazendo o pedido em tom de súplica, mas nada parecia adiantar.

Finalmente pôs-se a esmurrar a porta do que parecia compartimento do porteiro.

— Eu quero sair — gritou. — Casei-me com o seu lorde, como lhe prometi, e agora quero sair!

A neve continuava a cair, transformando o antes primaveril jardim numa paisagem de inverno.

Bella chutou e golpeou o pesado portão com os pu nhos cerrados, amaldiçoando quem quer que houvesse construído aquela barreira aparentemente inexpugnável.

— Minha promessa foi cumprida! Exijo ser libertada!

Nenhuma voz respondeu aos gritos dela.

— Ele nem está aqui — ela argumentou, frustrada. — Não existe nenhum motivo para me manter sozinha neste lugar!

O portão continuou teimosamente imóvel. Bella recuou e limpou as mãos uma na outra. De pois ergueu a cabeça.

— Pois muito bem — ela resmungou. — Já que sou obrigada a usar a força, então que seja assim. — Fazendo uma pausa ela apontou o dedo para o inanimado portão.

— Depois não venha dizer que eu não avisei.

Já era meio-dia quando Bella conseguiu reunir tudo o que considerava útil para o que pretendia fazer. Jun tando todas aquelas coisas, levou-as para perto do portão. O sol estava obscurecido por uma barreira cinzenta de nuvens e ela tremia de frio por baixo do manto enquanto examinava o ajuntamento de instrumentos.

A primeira providência seria tentar arrebentar a fe chadura, resolveu Bella. Então ela pegou um punhal e se voltou rapidamente para o portão, como se pudesse surpreendê-lo.

Mas não havia sinal de fechadura, claro.

Bella fez uma careta e olhou com mais atenção para a linha onde as duas folhas do portão se encontra vam, de cima abaixo, esperando ver a lingüeta de uma fechadura embutida. Ou o espaço era muito apertado ou as duas folhas se encaixavam perfeitamente uma na ou tra, de forma que ela não conseguiu ver nada.

Bem, pela lógica a tal lingüeta devia estar na metade da altura do portão, mais ou menos no mesmo nível dos ombros dela. Bella enfiou ali o punhal, o mais profundamente que pôde.

A ponta da lâmina se partiu.

A parte quebrada nem ficou presa à apertada fresta do portão. Em vez disso caiu no chão coberto de neve, tão subitamente que Bella até pensou que o portão havia cuspido o pequeno pedaço de metal.

Mas não tinha importância. Ela havia levado uma lâ mina maior.

A opção seguinte foi a adaga do marido. Bella re cusou-se a se abater quando aconteceu com a adaga a mesma coisa que havia acontecido com o punhal.

Obviamente ela precisava de uma arma mais resistente.

Teve que fazer um certo esforço para erguer a pesada espada do marido mas conseguiu elevá-la até a altura dos ombros, apontada para a frente. Em seguida investiu contra o portão.

Para alegria dela, a lâmina cravou-se exatamente no minúsculo espaço entre as duas folhas de madeira. Bella jogou para frente todo o peso do corpo para que a lâmina penetrasse ainda mais. Saboreou um instante de satisfação, mas logo ouviu o estalo do aço se quebrando.

A lâmina se soltou do cabo e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, torcendo levemente o tornozelo. Então deu graças aos céus. Felizmente o lorde não estava presente para ver o estado em que ficara a espada dele.

A julgar pelas marcas na lâmina, aquela espada tinha sido uma arma muito útil para ele. Bella massageou o tornozelo enquanto pensava. Evidentemente aquele portão não era igual aos outros.

A força de Mephistopheles foi requisitada para ajudar na tentativa de escapar. Sendo uma criatura de compreensão limitada, porém, ele se recusou a participar com Bella de um último e direto assalto ao portão. A idéia dela era eles dois juntos partirem correndo de uma certa distância e jogarem contra as folhas de madeira o peso do próprio corpo. Talvez assim ele se abrisse. Em todas as tentativas, Mephistopheles parava a cerca de um metro do portão. Diante daquela teimosa recusa em colaborar, Bella se viu obrigada a adotar um outro método para escapar.

O animal foi posto para trabalhar arrastando móveis pela neve até o muro. Com certa dificuldade ela ia em pilhando caoticamente aquelas peças na tentativa de alcançar o topo do muro.

Quando achou que a pilha de móveis tinha uma altura suficiente, soltou as rédeas de Mephistopheles e começou a escalada. Um baú rangeu perigosamente, sem dúvida acusando excesso de peso, mas mesmo assim ela pros seguiu na subida.

Quando chegou no alto, abriu um sorriso triunfante.

— Quando estiver no outro lado, abrirei o portão para que você saia — ela prometeu, confiante, acenando para Mephistopheles.

Àquela altura o animal estava coberto por um manto branco de neve.

Bella ergueu o braço na tentativa de alcançar o topo do muro. Percebeu que faltavam apenas alguns centímetros e pôs-se na ponta dos pés, mas isso de nada adiantou. Não conseguia alcançar o topo.

Mas estava perto. Muito perto.

— Só mais um — ela gritou para o cavalo. — Só pre cisamos de mais um móvel para que esta pilha fique numa altura suficiente.

Bella desceu do amontoado de móveis e levou Me phistopheles de volta ao palácio.

Logo viu uma mesa de uma madeira rosada que parecia perfeita. Era um móvel razoavelmente alto e sem dúvida leve.

Bella arrastou a mesa até o jardim e amarrou-a com uma corda. Mephistopheles sacudiu as orelhas, mas obedientemente levou o móvel até o muro.

Depois de refazer a pilha, tomando o cuidado de pôr os móveis maiores por baixo, Bella iniciou uma nova escalada.

— Desta vez vai dar certo! — ela exclamou, com ale gria, comemorando antecipadamente a escapada.

Quando pisou na cadeira, o último dos móveis empi lhados, abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Estava quase livre!

Bella ficou de pé na cadeira e voltou-se para olhar mais uma vez para o palácio. Era um lugar bonito, mas mesmo assim uma prisão. Então ela se voltou para o muro.

Ergueu os braços, mas constatou que continuava com a ponta dos dedos a poucos centímetros do topo do muro. Outra vez ficou na ponta dos pés, mas de nada adiantou. Não conseguia alcançar o topo.

Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo?

A mesa acrescentada à pilha tinha pelo menos uns oitenta centímetros de altura. Como era possível ela con tinuar sem alcançar o topo? Bella fez nova tentativa e viu-se obrigada a confrontar a ilógica realidade.

Não estava mais perto do que quando havia subido na pilha sem a mesa. Como o topo do muro podia sempre estar a poucos centímetros dos dedos dela?

E como o portão se abrira sem a intervenção de um porteiro?

Se não existia porteiro, de onde saíra a voz que havia negociado a entrada dela? Se existia um porteiro, onde ele estaria escondido?

Bella sentou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços. Flocos de neve caíam no rosto e nos ombros dela e emaranhavam-se nos cabelos. Por um bom tempo ela ficou olhando para o jardim, observando a neve que se precipitava do céu.

A propósito, como o tempo podia, de um dia para o outro, ter mudado de um intenso verão para um rigoroso inverno? Sem dúvida aquele era algum lugar enfeitiçado. E ela, por puro azar, estava presa lá dentro.

Outra vez Bella olhou para o topo do muro, espantando-se com a aparente proximidade. Depois respirou fundo e aprumou o corpo, determinada.

Talvez não houvesse calculado direito a distância. Tal vez mais alguma coisa naquela pilha de móveis fizesse toda a diferença.

Instantes mais tarde ela caminhava de volta ao palácio, seguida de perto pelo conformado Mephistopheles. Quan do eles chegaram à entrada do vestíbulo o animal não parou, entrando com ela.

Bella olhou em volta e dirigiu-se a um banquinho que havia perto da parede. Era uma peça leve e ela nem precisaria da ajuda do cavalo para levá-la até o muro.

Mas o banco parecia grudado no chão. Bella pu xou com força e subitamente ele se soltou, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Agora era demais.

— Lugar amaldiçoado — ela gritou, com os punhos cerrados no chão. — Que se danem os lobos, o portão, o meu marido e aquele ridículo muro! Que se dane tudo que existe aqui!

Mephistopheles relinchou. Bella virou-se a tempo de vê-lo erguer a cauda para se aliviar bem no meio do vestíbulo.

Ela juraria ter visto um brilho de malícia nos olhos do cavalo. Então riu com vontade, esquecendo-se da raiva para ver na ação animal apenas um reflexo do que ela própria gostaria de fazer.

Bella estava quase parando de rir quando Mephis topheles bufou e sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse in comodado por algum cheiro fétido. Em seguida o animal virou a cabeça e pareceu ofendido com o que viu por trás das próprias patas traseiras. No instante seguinte trotou para fora do palácio, com a cabeça orgulhosamente erguida.

Olhando para aquele monte de esterco no meio de tanto luxo, Bella passou a rir de uma forma quase histérica. Inesperadamente, pensou na expressão de horror que James faria se estivesse ali. Depois pensou em como Sam Uley apertaria os lábios e torceria o nariz.

Era impossível parar de rir.

E a tímida esposa de Sam, sempre pronta a agra dar, sempre disposta a remover qualquer coisa que pu desse ofender o marido. Provavelmente a mulherzinha procuraria esconder o esterco com a própria saia para que Sam Uley não visse aquilo.

Lágrimas de riso escorriam pelas faces de Bella. Ela ria tanto que até já sentia as costelas doendo.

E Aro Volturi? O suserano ficaria engraçadíssimo. Agora as gargalhadas dela se deviam à visão imaginária de uma cena semelhante em pleno salão do Castelo Aro Volturi! Com os olhos soltando chispas e o pescoço muito verme lho, o lorde apontaria o dedo trêmulo para o ofensivo monte de esterco. Perguntaria aos gritos quem era o res ponsável por aquilo, o que faria tremer tanto a criadagem quando a louça no armário.

Bella pensou no brilho de cumplicidade que veria nos olhos de Jacob e imediatamente parou de rir.

Jacob provavelmente estava morto.

Bella sentou-se no chão e abraçou as pernas do bradas, sentindo a dor da solidão.

Se não fosse por nada, ela e Jacob tinham tido um ao outro naqueles últimos dois anos. Agora estava outra vez sozinha, como tinha estado a maior parte da vida. Lágrimas de dor toldaram os olhos de Bella enquanto ela olhava em volta à procura do véu que havia tirado da cabeça.

Foi quando viu o livro.

Com capa verde-escura de couro e letras douradas na lombada, aquele livro parecia diferente de qualquer outro que ela já tivesse visto. Estava jogado no chão perto da parede, por baixo de uma cadeira.

Engatinhando até lá ela o apanhou.

Era um volume bem grosso e estava coberto de poeira. Bella virou-o, soprou o pó e tossiu quando uma nuvem cinzenta a cercou. Cautelosamente abriu o livro e fez uma careta de desgosto quando viu o conteúdo. A cali grafia era bonita, mas as palavras estavam escritas em caracteres que ela não conhecia.

Lamentando não poder ler aquele livro, Bella tocou com a ponta dos dedos na página aberta. As letras se embaralharam por alguns instantes, como se estivessem saindo de foco, depois se arrumaram para formar pala vras em latim, um idioma que ela dominava muito bem. Bella fechou e abriu os olhos, mas a escrita continuou legível. Então ela fechou o livro e voltou a abri-lo, apenas para constatar que as palavras ali contidas não haviam voltado à forma original.

Bem, nada mais a surpreenderia naquele lugar. Bella cuidadosamente virou a primeira página e começou a leitura.

"Era uma vez, há muito, muito tempo, duas irmãs gêmeas filhas de um djin e sua esposa. Esta é a história de Rachel e Rebecca, filhas gêmeas de Alice e Jasper. Elas eram muito parecidas no físico, mas não no temperamento."

Bella fez um ar de desapontamento. Aquela era uma fábula para crianças, sem dúvida uma história me losa de magia e feitiço.

Magia.

Bella franziu a testa ao pensar naquilo. Magia. Então ela fechou o livro e o pôs sobre a cadeira. Naquele momento não tinha tempo para ler, mas o livro a fizera ter uma idéia.

Se aquele era um palácio encantado, talvez algum tipo de magia fosse capaz de abrir o portão. A idéia parecia cada vez mais atraente.

Bella olhou para o céu nebuloso quando chegou correndo ao jardim. Mephistopheles pastava placidamente num dos canteiros, afastando com o focinho a neve que cobria as plantas.

Naquele dia ela teria um bom tempo para experimen tar alguns sortilégios, e mais tempo ainda à noite. Isso depois de limpar a sujeira que Mephistopheles havia deixado no vestíbulo e levar de volta ao castelo os móveis empilhados ao lado do muro.

Subitamente a vida antes vazia de Bella parecia cheia de tarefas. Ela precisava se apressar se pretendia pôr em prática suas habilidades de bruxa amadora.

Edward levou o dia inteiro para se convencer de que nenhum assassino o seguia. Aparentemente não estava fadado a morrer naquele dia.

Mesmo assim, certamente havia entrado em algum tipo de inferno. Saber que não tinha nenhuma culpa na quilo não servia em nada para reanimá-lo.

A solidão o atormentava como nunca. Na certa aquilo se devia ao frio da floresta, enquanto no interior do pa lácio fazia uma agradável temperatura de verão. No íntimo, porém, ele não estava muito certo disso.

Havia encontrado uma torre abandonada não muito longe do palácio. Imediatamente resolveu que passaria ali a noite, embora não estivesse disposto a dormir.

Em vez disso, ficou andando de um lado para outro. O barulho do vento o irritava como nunca, talvez até mais que a solidão da torre. O pior de tudo era não ter a com panhia de um humano, nem de dia nem de noite. O que ele mais queria era pelo menos por alguns segundos ouvir o riso de Bella, ou os passos dela subindo a escada.

Naturalmente a solidão dele não tinha nada a ver com Bella. Não, seria absurdo uma mulher afetá-lo tanto de pois de apenas uma semana de convivência. Não seria lógico. Assim como também não seria prudente. Edward lem brava-se muito bem das traiçoeiras carícias de Tânia. Será que ainda não havia aprendido o quanto as mulheres podiam ser cruéis?

Não, não era da companhia de uma mulher que ele precisava, nem mesmo da de Bella. Queria simples mente ter contato com alguma pessoa humana. E tinha certeza de que não era Bella o motivo daquela falta de sono.

Foi assim que ele ficou caminhando pela torre, noite após noite, tentando ver algum sentido nas mudanças que sofria. Talvez quando ficasse mais velho aquela necessidade de companhia se dirigisse às mulheres. Talvez chegasse a hora de deitar raízes, constituir uma família, ter um lar.

Na verdade ele só havia pensado em ter um lar ao levar aquele amaldiçoado presente para Emmet.

Mas Bella dera uma dimensão diferente ao as sunto e agora ele queria ter direito aos toques dela todos os dias.

Aos toques de uma mulher, corrigiu-se Edward, enraive cido consigo próprio.

Mesmo assim ele não parava de pensar nas vezes em que havia tocado na pele macia de Bella. Lembrava-se das sensuais curvas do corpo dela, tão diferente do dele. Revia o brilho daqueles olhos castanhos e ouvia mental mente o delicioso som do riso dela enquanto eles conver savam na cama.

Só precisava fechar os olhos para sentir o delicioso perfume da pele dela. O mais fácil de tudo era se lembrar do gosto do beijo e desejar experimentar novamente aque le gosto.

Sempre que conseguia dormir, Edward era atormentado por sonhos em que fazia amor com Bella, apenas para despertar em seguida com as mãos apalpando o vazio. O frio da torre e a certeza de que estava sozinho sempre o impediam de conciliar o sono.

Uma noite, talvez inconscientemente, aproximou-se do muro do palácio. Quando se viu parado, tentando ouvir algum barulho característico de Bella, sentiu o pescoço quente de embaraço.

Mas a verdade era que se sentia solitário como nunca. Edward encostou a testa no muro e silenciosamente reco nheceu que estava confuso.

O que a djin boa havia prometido a ele? Finalmente, por força de um poder superior, que esse feitiço seja que brado em nome do amor.

Amor. Pelo que Edward sabia, o amor era uma coisa puramente física. E incrivelmente deliciosa, principal mente para um homem que tivesse a sorte de passar uma noite com Bella.

Mas ela havia declarado que desejava se casar com um homem que a amasse. Parecera confusa quando Edward falara em confortos materiais. Por acaso não dava a mes ma importância às duas coisas?

Seria possível Bella ser diferente de Tânia?

Teria ele julgado erradamente a própria esposa?

Edward sentiu um arrepio e atribuiu aquilo ao frio que fazia. Mesmo assim, precisava reconhecer que talvez não houvesse entendido bem o significado da palavra "amor".

Pelo menos Bella parecia entender mais do assunto do que ele.

Ou seria aquilo uma simples desculpa para voltar a vê-la?

Edward franziu a testa e concluiu que o casamento era a melhor forma de encontrar o amor, fosse qual fosse aquele sentimento. A mãe dele havia declarado que amava o ma rido, embora ele sempre houvesse pensado que ela se re ferira ao ato de gerar filhos. Bem, talvez estivesse enganado.

Por outro lado, Bella parecia gostar muito dos toques dele. Talvez não fosse muito difícil convencê-la a amá-lo.

Edward sentiu o coração acelerado.

Sim, por que não? Ela ria das brincadeiras dele, assim como se mostrara emocionada por receber flores ofereci das por ele. Além disso eles estavam casados e ela havia insistido que o amor devia fazer parte do casamento.

Tudo parecia perfeito.

No mínimo valeria a pena tentar.


	8. capitulo oito

Capítulo VIII

Bella passou catorze dias gritando pa lavras mágicas e treze noites tentando se lembrar de outras, mas mesmo assim o portão continuou sem demonstrar nenhum interesse em se abrir para ela.

No final daquele décimo quarto dia, quando o sol já ia se escondendo, ela estava rouca de tanto gritar. Havia buscado no fundo da lembrança todas as lendas que ouvira na infância. Em todas aquelas treze noites, ficara deitada na cama olhando para a escuridão, procurando se lembrar das lendas que já havia lido ou ouvido, na esperança de que alguma delas pudesse ter o poder de abrir aquele teimoso portão.

Não houve nada que ela não tentasse. Tudo em vão.

O inverno era rigoroso e o palácio se tornava cada vez mais frio à medida que os dias iam passando. Como Bella havia considerado logo no início, era um absurdo não se poder fechar aquelas janelas. O vento frio entrava sem dificuldade e muitas vezes até a neve se acumulava no interior. Sem a presença do marido para aquecê-la, Bella achava aquela enorme cama terrivelmente fria. Não demorou muito para que ela começasse a perder a paciência com a elegante prisão. Mas isso não fez muita diferença.

Bella passou a mão cansada na testa e suspirou, sem se lembrar de mais nada para dizer naquele dia.

Uns poucos flocos de neve caíam do céu quando ela olhou mais uma vez para o formidável adversário.

— Amanhã estarei de volta — ameaçou Bella.

Girando nos calcanhares ela caminhou de volta ao pa lácio. Aquele portão parecia até um ser vivo que raciocinava, mas ela não podia deixá-lo perceber que já estava quase esgotada por causa da batalha que travava contra ele.

Um súbito rangido fez com que ela parasse. Bella conteve a respiração, reunindo coragem para se voltar.

Não podia ser! Cautelosamente ela foi girando o corpo, com medo de que o portão voltasse a se fechar.

Vagarosamente, porém, as duas folhas de madeira fo ram se movendo, quase com relutância, até se abrirem por completo.

Bella soltou um grito de alegria e correu para a passagem. Bastava atravessar aquele portão e estaria livre! Uma vez lá fora, procuraria pelo marido. Estava até disposta a voltar para Uley, se fosse preciso. O importante era estar livre!

Ela já estava quase saindo quando viu o lobo. No mes mo instante todos os planos caíram por terra. Havia se esquecido dos lobos famintos. Aquele andava de um lado para outro, impaciente, como se esperasse por alguma coisa. Quando Bella parou de correr e conteve a res piração, a fera pôs nela os olhos frios.

A reação do lobo deu a nítida impressão de que era justamente por ela que ele esperava.

Não fazia sentido. Tratava-se apenas de um lobo, um animal incapaz de raciocinar, mas a forma como ele a fitava fez com que Bella sentisse um frio na espinha. Ela ainda se lembrava muito bem do lobo que a havia seguido até o muro do palácio.

Bella achou que o coração ia parar de bater quando percebeu que aquele lobo também tinha um olho azul e o outro acinzentado. Era a mesma fera que a perseguira até o palácio!

Por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade eles fica ram se fitando. Bella sentia a garganta seca. Não ousava fazer nenhum movimento, nem mesmo quando sentiu o coração batendo de uma forma tal que parecia querer saltar para fora do peito.

Mas sabia que precisava fugir antes que a fera atacasse!

Cautelosamente recuou um passo. O lobo rosnou. Sem dúvida atacaria logo em seguida! Então ela começou a andar para trás, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas quando viu que a fera começava a avançar.

Bella girou o corpo e saiu correndo na direção do Palácio.

— Feche-se, portão — ela gritou. — Não deixe o lobo entrar!

O amaldiçoado portão, porém, permaneceu escancarado.

Bella correu pelo jardim o mais depressa que pôde. Um vez no palácio, poderia se esconder por trás de al guma coisa, subir em algum móvel, trancar-se na estrebaria, fazer alguma coisa para salvar a própria vida.

Quando alcançou a entrada do palácio, parou e olhou para trás, mas só viu as marcas dos próprios pés no jardim coberto de neve. Surpreendentemente, não havia sinal do perseguidor.

Olhando com mais atenção viu o lobo no lado de fora do portão, andando para a frente e para trás. O bicho selvagem parecia agitado e latia para o portão. Bella ficou intrigada com aquilo.

Por que ele não a havia perseguido?

Talvez não quisesse devorá-la. Mas o que queria, então?

Cheia de curiosidade. Bella ficou batendo com o pé no chão, indecisa. O lobo parou de andar, como se sentisse o olhar dela. Embora estivesse a certa distância, ela se sentiu como que atraída pelo olhar da fera. Então engoliu em seco, meio convencida de que no instante seguinte ele atravessaria o portão para atacá-la.

Foi quando o lobo balançou o rabo.

Talvez quisesse alguma coisa dela. Se estivesse em qualquer outro lugar Bella acharia sem sentido o pen samento que acabava de ter, mas já estava claro que naquele palácio tudo tinha suas próprias regras.

Talvez o lobo não se sentisse no direito de entrar no palácio e simplesmente quisesse atraí-la para a floresta. A suspeita era referendada pelas palavras de um dos membros da escolta que a acompanhara desde Uley, que dissera serem os lobos criaturas ardilosas.

Por outro lado, se a fera não queria ou não podia entrar nos domínios do palácio, ela só precisaria se abster de atravessar o portão. Assim teria segurança para se apro ximar e procurar descobrir o que o lobo queria.

Com a decisão tomada, Bella começou a andar, pro curando ficar fora do campo de visão do lobo. Quando alcançou o muro, aproximou-se da saída e parou, sempre protegida por uma das folhas de madeira do portão. Con teve a respiração quando viu que o lobo olhava exata mente para ali, como se soubesse o tempo todo onde ela iria aparecer.

— Deseja alguma coisa de mim? — ela perguntou, demonstrando uma coragem que na realidade não sentia.

O lobo empinou as orelhas antes de se afastar uma dúzia de passos. Depois voltou correndo até as proximi dades do portão e repetiu o movimento.

Bella cruzou os braços.

— Está querendo que eu o siga? Acha que estou louca? — Erguendo a cabeça, ela olhou para o céu. — A noite já está chegando e, mesmo que ainda fosse dia claro, eu não me sentiria segura andando na floresta acompanhada por um lobo.

A fera afastou-se e retornou mais uma vez, deixando na neve as marcas das patas. Bella mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Os instintos mandavam que seguisse o lobo, enquanto a razão dizia que aquilo seria a maior das loucuras.

Mas a curiosidade dela era infernal.

— Por que devo confiar em você?

O lobo abriu a boca no que pareceu ser um sorriso franco. Bella juraria que o bicho estava piscando o olho para ela.

Pronto. Agora era a própria mente dela que a atraiçoava. Como podia estar pensando seriamente em entrar numa floresta à noite na companhia de um lobo? Como podia imaginar que aquele animal selvagem seria capaz de sorrir ou piscar o olho?

Tudo levava a crer que a demorada luta contra o portão a deixara com a mente perturbada.

— Isso é loucura — ela disse, como se tivesse obrigação de se explicar com a fera. — Você é um lobo, um ser irracional. Não pode estar me pedindo que o acompanhe e eu não posso pensar em fazer exatamente isso. Vá em bora e me deixe em paz.

O lobo latiu algumas vezes e logo depois soltou um demorado uivo.

— Criatura dos infernos! — Bella tentou fechar um dos lados do portão. — E você, portão amaldiçoado! Feche-se logo para que eu possa ter uma noite de paz!

Ela empurrava com toda força, mas o portão não se movia um milímetro. O lobo parou de uivar, aproxi mando-se um pouco, e Bella dirigiu a ele um olhar de ceticismo.

O bicho abanou a cauda, parecendo um cãozinho peralta. Quem imaginaria que um lobo podia ter um certo charme?

Sem dúvida o frio estava confundindo as faculdades dentais dela. Bella empurrou desesperadamente o Portão, sem nenhum sucesso.

— Lugar amaldiçoado — ela resmungou. Em seguida adiantou-se para puxar o portão na tentativa de fechá-lo. Tarde demais percebeu que havia ultrapassado a linha do muro. O lobo latiu e o portão se fechou, tão depressa que Bella teve que puxar a mão para não ficar presa entre as duas folhas.

Agora estava trancada no lado de fora do palácio.

Relutante, voltou-se para encarar o lobo e pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Você fez isso — ela acusou, com frieza.

O lobo balançou o rabo, como se admitisse a culpa. Depois correu alguns metros na direção da floresta, parou e olhou para Bella, com um ar de expectativa.

— Quer mesmo que eu o siga, não é?

O lobo retornou e esfregou o focinho na saia dela, num gesto tão inesperado que Bella nem teve tempo para recuar. Depois repetiu a encenação de correr uma certa distância e parar, olhando para ela como se pedisse que o seguisse.

Bella trincou os dentes e bateu no portão com o punho fechado, embora já soubesse que nada aconteceria. Depois olhou novamente para o lobo.

— Parece que não tenho escolha.

O lobo latiu e correu na direção das árvores. Se não quisesse ficar sozinha na floresta, Bella teria que se apressar para não perdê-lo de vista. Segurando na saia e resmungando consigo mesma, ela saiu atrás, caminhan do o mais depressa possível na neve fofa.

O lobo se deslocava rapidamente entre as árvores, em bora mantivesse uma velocidade constante. Evidente mente sabia para onde estava indo. Se não achasse o pensamento ridículo, Bella diria que ele estava an sioso. Repetidas vezes a fera olhava para o céu, que ia se tornando escuro, e ela fazia a mesma coisa, embora não soubesse por quê.

Estava na hora do crepúsculo. Os sapatos de Bella rapidamente se encheram de neve e ela sentiu os dedos gelados. O frio aumentava e dentro de poucos momentos estaria tudo escuro.

E ela, idiota que era, estaria sozinha na floresta com um lobo.

Agora se perguntava se aquele bicho estava tão fa minto quanto estivera algumas semanas antes.

Com certo alívio Bella viu a silhueta de uma torre no meio das árvores. Pelo menos teria onde passar a noite. Bastaria fechar a porta e estaria livre de intrusos de quatro patas.

O lobo parou diante da porta da torre e ficou andando para a frente e para trás, excitado. Sentou-se no chão quando Bella foi chegando perto. Evidentemente que ria que ela entrasse, mas as esperanças dela se dissipa ram diante da constatação do péssimo estado em que se encontrava aquele lugar. Talvez não fosse mais seguro passar a noite no interior do que no lado de fora.

Bella olhou para a torre e depois para o céu, cada vez mais escuro. Finalmente se voltou para o lobo. Aque les olhos de diferentes cores tinham uma expressão desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo.

— Era para cá que você queria que eu viesse? Por quê? O lobo latiu com entusiasmo. Correu em volta dela algumas vezes e parou ao lado da porta da torre, sen tando-se no chão. Não parava de olhar para ela. Bella apertou os lábios.

— Está querendo que eu entre? Este lugar não me parece seguro o suficiente para que uma pessoa passe a noite aí.

Bella sentiu um arrepio. Estaria o lobo fazendo aquilo apenas para poder encher a barriga tranqüila mente durante a noite?

— O que há aí dentro? — ela perguntou, com insegu rança na voz. — Quem está aí dentro?

O medo dela deve ter se tornado muito evidente, porque o lobo se levantou e tomou a iniciativa de entrar. Desa pareceu nas sombras do interior da torre e retornou mo mentos mais tarde, com neve no focinho. Latiu e balançou o rabo, parado ao lado da porta como se a convidasse a entrar. A neve o tornava menos ameaçador e mais pa recido com um cachorrinho peralta.

Bella franziu a testa, A floresta estava cada vez mais escura, mas ainda havia luz suficiente para ilumi nar a entrada da torre.

— Bem, o que tenho a perder? — ela se perguntou, esperando viver até poder ver o amanhecer.

A torre era construída com pedras quadradas, lembrando-a da estrada romana por onde havia passado ao partir de Uley. Talvez houvesse pertencido a um feudo outrora poderoso, mas notavelmente isolado. Bella perguntou-se que idade tinha aquela construção e com que propósito fora erguida ali.

Depois de atravessar a porta, ela respirou fundo. Es perou alguns instantes para acostumar os olhos à pe numbra e viu uma escada. Aqueles degraus deviam subir em círculo, acompanhando a parede. Sem ter outra es colha e sentindo-se empurrada pelo lobo, Bella come çou a subir a escada.

Um único cômodo na parte de cima era circular e pos suía quatro janelas. Uma fraca luminosidade penetrava por uma delas, criando um ambiente mais claro e outro inteiramente escuro. Pelo que Bella podia ver, não havia nenhum móvel naquele cômodo, nada além de um amontoado de panos por baixo da janela que dava para o lado oeste.

Aproximando-se ela apanhou uma daquelas peças e examinou-a. Tratava-se de um par de culotes masculinos feito de um tecido de lã escuro, algo que pareceu vagamente familiar a Bella.

Pelo que se lembrava muito bem, ultimamente ela só vira culotes de um único homem. Então olhou rapida mente para o lobo, que estava sentado à porta com o olhar fixo nela. As sombras tomavam conta daquela parte do cômodo e apenas os olhos brilhantes e os dentes da fera eram visíveis.

Bella sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçando. Havia alguma coisa no olhar daquele lobo, alguma coisa não canina na expressão dele, algo que tornaria fácil acreditar que ele seria capaz de piscar o olho. Parecia até um ar de presunção, como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa que ela não sabia e a desafiasse a descobrir.

Na certa a solidão a fazia pensar bobagens. Mesmo assim Bella sentiu um arrepio e virou-se de costas para a intrigante criatura. Viu que estava com as mãos trêmulas quando ergueu do amontoado uma camisa bran ca de linho, depois parou quando reconheceu o cheiro que a envolveu.

Era o aroma da pele de um homem, de um homem em particular, e aquela conclusão fez com que o coração dela disparasse. O cheiro dolorosamente aspirado não deixou nenhuma dúvida na mente dela, porque Bella o reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Era o cheiro da pele do marido dela.

— Mãe de Deus — murmurou Bella, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tocando nas botas que estavam por baixo da camisa.

Aquelas eram as roupas do homem com quem ela havia se casado.

E evidentemente ele não precisava mais delas.

Bella se lembrava muito bem da criatura que es tava logo atrás dela, uma fera de dentes grandes e pon tiagudos. Era fácil imaginar como tinha sido o fim do dono daquelas roupas. Então ela se virou, apertando con tra o peito a camisa do marido. Tinha sido loucura confiar naquele lobo!

O pêlo cinzento da fera refletia os últimos raios de sol e os dentes brancos cintilavam. Imóvel, o lobo olhava para ela com uma expressão de fome.

Sem dúvida o destino dela seria o mesmo do marido. Bella correu os olhos pelo pequeno cômodo, em pânico.

Não havia como escapar. A porta estava bloqueada pelo lobo e as janelas eram apertadas demais para per mitir a passagem dela.

Bella apanhou as roupas do marido, lamentando amargamente ter sido privada da companhia dele. Nem mesmo tivera a chance de se desculpar!

E agora teria um fim igual ao dele, sendo devorada por um lobo. Por que havia cometido a tolice de sair do palácio?

O lobo continuava parado.

— Se vai me devorar, por que me deixa aqui esperando? — perguntou Bella. — Isso é crueldade!

O lobo mostrou os dentes naquele sorriso intrigante e ela recuou até a parede.

O sol finalmente se escondeu no horizonte e o lugar foi dominado pelas sombras. Bella abriu e fechou os olhos, furiosa com o fato de que não podia ver o ambiente que a cercava.

Assim como não via o predador que a atacaria.

Mas o som de um riso masculino bem conhecido a fez parar de respirar.

— Eu a devoraria com muito prazer, minha esposa, mas não da forma como você está imaginando.

Não podia ser. Bella sentiu as pernas bambas e caiu sentada no chão, de um jeito até constrangedor.

— Você? Você? Mas... como?

Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Não podia acreditar que o marido estava ali.

— Não vai me convencer de que logo você perdeu a fala, Bella — disse o marido dela, naquela voz afe tuosa. Ele podia estar rindo, mas ela queria chorar de alegria. — Pelo que me lembro eu me casei com a mulher mais falastrona do mundo.

Bella caminhou na direção da voz e sentiu que ele pegava o culote.

Era verdade. A certeza a fez estremecer de alegria.

— Obrigado — murmurou o marido dela. — Preciso mes mo disto se quero ficar decente na presença de uma lady.

Mesmo assim ainda era difícil acreditar. Apenas mo mentos antes ela tivera certeza de que o havia perdido. Mas ele estava ali!

— Você está vivo! — ela exclamou.

A voz era trêmula, mas Bella não se importou com isso. Passou os braços por cima dos ombros do marido, apertando-o. As mãos dele a acariciaram, fazendo-a pen sar que se derreteria.

— Sim, Bella, eu estou vivo — ele murmurou ao ouvido dela. — Naturalmente você não pensou outra coi sa, não é?

— Mas você esteve desaparecido durante todos esses dias. E havia o lobo! — Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e olhou por cima do ombro do marido. — Ele foi embora mesmo? Ou será que vai nos devorar? Eu vi um lobo atacando a minha égua, no dia em que cheguei ao palácio. Oh, Deus...

— Calma — ele disse, acariciando o pescoço dela. Bella arrepiou-se. Era bom demais ser tocada por ele. — O lobo não a perturbará.

— Mas... mas ele estava bem ali naquela porta! Você deve tê-lo visto quando chegou.

— Não diga nada, Bella — ele recomendou, encos tando o dedo nos lábios dela para silenciá-la. Estava tão escuro que ela mal via a silhueta do rosto do marido. — Sempre que eu estiver com você, prometo que estará segura.

Nada a teria tranqüilizado mais do que aquelas sim ples palavras. E ela não se lembrava de já ter ouvido de uma pessoa uma promessa como aquela. Sempre estivera mais ou menos segura, mas a providência que os homens da vida dela costumavam tomar era isolá-la.

De uma forma ou de outra, sempre estivera sozinha. Passara a vida ansiando por uma ternura que só agora conhecia. Talvez fosse por isso que os toques do marido a afetavam tanto.

Na presença dele ela estaria em segurança. Era uma promessa que falava em companhia, não em solidão. E era o que Bella sempre havia querido.

Então ela começou a chorar, parecendo que nada a consolaria.

— Oh... — gemeu, entre soluços. — Suplico que... que me desculpe por causa da vela. Não pensei que você fi caria tão zangado.

— Ah, Bella... — ele murmurou, usando as costas dos dedos para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam abun dantemente pelo rosto dela. — No fim, nenhum mal resultou daquilo. Por que essas lágrimas?

— Não estou chorando — balbuciou Bella, tentando negar a evidência.

Evidentemente se esforçando para não rir, mas sem muito sucesso, o marido dela a abraçou ternamente.

— É claro que não — ele concedeu, para logo depois endurecer um pouco o tom de voz. — Mas por acaso ficaria mais feliz se não voltasse a me encontrar?

Como ele podia fazer tal pergunta?

Como podia se surpreender com a reação dela? Como podia fazer promessas, tocá-la com tanta ternura, mas agir como se o desaparecimento dele nem merecesse ser notado?

— Pensei que você estava morto! — exclamou Bella, deliberadamente saindo do abraço.

— E isso a deixou preocupada?

O tom de genuína surpresa só serviu para aumentar a revolta dela.

Bella bateu com o pé no chão.

— Ora, seu idiota, seu... seu estúpido! É claro que me preocupei! Na melhor das hipóteses, achei que me havia abandonado! Na pior, pensei que os lobos o haviam devorado. Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

O lorde cruzou os braços e Bella sentiu que era olhada fixamente.

— Por que me enganou? — ele perguntou, em voz grave. — Sabia que eu não queria que visse o meu rosto.

Bella também cruzou os braços e ergueu a cabeça, numa postura de desafio.

— E você devia saber que eu ficaria curiosa. Uma mulher tem todo o direito de saber exatamente com que tipo de homem se casou. Como eu não percebia nenhum defeito físico em você...

Para surpresa de Bella ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Está falando sério? Foi por isso que fez aquilo? Por simples curiosidade?

— E que problema há nisso? Um pouco de curiosidade é sempre saudável! Se você pode olhar para mim à von tade, não sei por que não tenho o mesmo direito.

O lorde ficou em silêncio, mas Bella ainda tinha muitas outras coisas a dizer. Então começou a fazer per guntas, um atrás da outra, sem nem ao menos esperar pelas respostas.

— Por que saiu do palácio? Como pôde fazer isso? Por que não me disse para onde estava indo? Por acaso ima gina o quanto fiquei preocupada?

Bella olhou para o marido e viu um brilho intenso nos olhos dele.

— E o que acha, minha Bella, agora que já me viu por inteiro?

Dito isso ele deu dois passos e se postou na parte mais iluminada do cômodo. Parecia tão seguro da própria aparência que a incitou a fazer um exame mais cuidadoso.

O luar refletia-se na neve, proporcionando uma luminosidade que permitia a Bella ter uma boa visão do marido. Ele era um homem bem-feito de corpo, para dizer o mínimo, e Bella sentiu as faces quentes em razão da certeza de que ele observava o escrutínio dela.

Quanto ao rosto, não era comum um homem ser aben çoado pelo destino com feições tão belas.

— Então qual era a sua deformidade? — ela per guntou, falando mais para esconder o quanto estava admirada. — Você me fez acreditar que era um monstro horroroso, mas estou vendo que me enganei redonda mente! Na verdade...

Nesse ponto ela parou de falar, enrubescendo ainda mais.

— Na verdade o quê? — ele a provocou, com malícia. Enquanto olhava para ela o lorde ergueu uma das sobrancelhas escuras, a imagem perfeita de um moleque que gostava de fazer travessuras.

E tudo levava a crer que sempre se saía bem nisso.

Ah, o tratante! Ele sabia muito bem qual seria a resposta dela. Aquele homem tinha conhecimento do charme de que era possuidor e certamente sabia tirar proveito disso.

De repente ela se sentiu uma tremenda idiota. Por que ele a tomara por esposa? Para complicar, agora o lorde mostrava um sorriso divertido, o que o tornava ainda mais atraente.

— Você não precisa que eu lhe diga que sua aparência não desagrada a quem o olha! Pelo que vejo na sua ex pressão, sabe muito bem disso. Parece até que gosta de zombar de mim!

As últimas palavras dela fizeram desaparecer o sorriso do lorde, que fechou o semblante. Bella recuou um passo, cautelosa, vendo naquela expressão dura o guer reiro que ele devia ser.

Tarde demais lembrou-se de que havia traído a con fiança daquele homem e que ele havia demonstrado se aborrecer com isso. Então ela apontou o dedo para o marido, num gesto de advertência.

— Não comece a pensar que eu deixarei agora que encoste a mão em mim — declarou, furiosa. — Pode até me bater, mas não sucumbirei outra vez ao seu charme! O lorde pareceu tão espantado que Bella se calou.

— Bater em você? — ele perguntou.

— Não pense que eu não sei nada sobre homens que usam os punhos para conseguir o que querem — ela insistiu.

O lorde cruzou os braços e pigarreou.

— Posso falar?

O olhar dele era muito intenso e Bella recriminou-se por ter revelado tanto ao acusá-lo. Mesmo assim não podia demonstrar fraqueza, ou ele se sentiria no direito de puni-la.

— Se pode falar? — Enquanto fazia a pergunta ela encostou o dedo no peito do marido. O lorde recuou, mas ela o seguiu até que ele parou perto da janela, agora bem mais iluminada pelo luar. — Pode falar, sim, e eu vou lhe dizer o que quero ouvir. Está me devendo uma explicação, meu senhor! Exijo saber quem você é, onde esteve e...

Nesse instante ele se virou um pouco e recebeu em cheio no rosto o luar que entrava pela janela. Bella perdeu a fala diante do que viu.

O marido dela tinha um olho azul e outro acinzentado.

Então ela engoliu em seco, lembrando-se muito bem de quando vira pela última vez olhos como aqueles. Sabia com certeza que o lobo não estava mais ali, embora isso fosse contra qualquer lógica.

E agora estava bem clara a natureza do homem com quem havia se casado.

Bella sentiu o estômago embrulhado. Numa suces são incrivelmente rápida, passaram pela mente dela as lendas ouvidas na infância sobre homens que mudavam de forma. Eram histórias arrepiantes, contadas nas noi tes de inverno para manter as crianças na cama.

Ela estava casada com um demônio que mudava de forma. E havia jurado ficar ao lado dele até que a morte os separasse.

O enigmático lorde sustentava o olhar dela, impassível, e Bella esforçou-se para superar o medo. Qual seria o destino dela? Pelo que se lembrava, a mulher que se ligasse a uma criatura assim ou matava o demônio ou era devorada por ele.

Teria o marido dela a intenção de devorá-la? Ou ela teria que matá-lo antes?

Bella queria a verdade. Imediatamente e sem se importar com a dureza dessa revelação. Então aprumou o corpo, enfrentando o olhar do marido.

— E o que você é? — ela inquiriu. — Quero saber o que você é.

Por um longo momento ele a observou, como se testasse a força de vontade dela. Depois desviou os olhos.

— E se eu me recusar a lhe dizer?

— Eu irei embora.

O simples fato de dizer aquelas palavras deixou Bella com um nó na garganta.

No mesmo instante o lorde voltou a olhá-la e ela não pôde desviar os olhos. Eles estavam a uma certa distân cia, mas era como se ele a apertasse nos braços. E parecia ansioso, de uma forma tal que a deixou com vontade de consolá-lo.

— Quer me deixar, Bella?

Bella ficou chocada com o fato de que não tinha dúvida sobre o que responder, mesmo sabendo o que já sabia sobre o marido. E a história toda poderia se tornar ainda pior.

Apesar da singularidade do casamento deles, aquele homem a tratava com mais respeito e ternura do que qualquer outra pessoa. E ela havia jurado ajudá-lo a resolver os problemas que ele tivesse, embora na ocasião não soubesse da gravidade desses problemas.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu não quero deixá-lo — ela confessou, falando em voz baixa. — Mas me conte a verdade, por favor.

Por um longo momento o lorde ficou com a cabeça abaixada, até que finalmente olhou para ela.

— Eu sempre tive medo de que você me perguntasse isso — ele reconheceu. — Na verdade, Bella, perderia muito da admiração que sinto por você se não me exigisse essa explicação.

Admiração?

O lorde virou-se de lado e pôs as mãos na cintura. Bella ficou observando aquele belo exemplar de ho mem, lamentando não poder ler a mente do marido. Finalmente ele se voltou para olhá-la e falou numa voz macia como o veludo.

— Talvez possamos fazer uma troca, Bella de Swan. Outra vez ela sentiu a garganta seca. Já ouvira falar que os demônios sempre saíam ganhando nas barganhas que faziam. Mesmo assim ela ergueu a cabeça, determi nada a não demonstrar o medo que sentia.

— Que tipo de troca?

O lorde franziu a testa.

— Acho que, para duas pessoas que estão casadas há quase um mês, nós dois sabemos bem pouco um do outro.

— Isso é verdade, mas a culpa não é minha.

O semblante dele se endureceu um pouco e Bella arrependeu-se de ter usado um tom tão desafiador.

— Proponho trocar minha história pela sua — voltou a falar o lorde.

— Ah, não — ela recusou. — Não ficarei satisfeita apenas ouvindo a narração de algumas traquinagens do passado.

— Duvido que algum dia você esteja satisfeita — ele disse, com um sorriso quase imperceptível. — Mas gosto muito que seja assim.

Bella corou fortemente. Sem dúvida ele estava se deferindo ao entusiasmo com que eles faziam amor.

— Eu já lhe disse o que quero saber — ela insistiu. O lorde ficou muito sério.

— E uma longa história.

— Estou pronta para ouvir.

— Então sua história também deverá valer a pena. Não me contentarei se me contar apenas que sempre gostou de torta de maçã.

Bella olhou para o marido, sabendo perfeitamente as condições que ele estava estabelecendo. Apenas uma história do passado dela poderia satisfazer a essas condições, e era algo que ela jamais havia revelado a nenhum outro ser vivente. Poderia confiar nele a ponto de revelar o segredo?

Depois de pensar por alguns instantes, percebeu que não teria escolha. Se exigia dele a revelação de algo im portante, deveria retribuir na mesma moeda.

E era fundamental haver confiança entre eles. Se ela desse o primeiro passo para demonstrar isso, talvez ele se sentisse encorajado para falar.

Afinal de contas, era o marido dela.

Além disso, já era tempo de partilhar com alguém um fardo que a atormentava. Talvez o prazo para a manu tenção do segredo houvesse esgotado com a morte do pai dela. E era possível que, contando a outra pessoa, ela se sentisse menos solitária.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Eu concordo — ela declarou, entregando as roupas dele. — Mas acho melhor se vestir, meu marido. A his tória que tenho para contar também não é curta.

Era arrepiante ficar olhando para Bella enquanto ela se preparava para contar a própria história. Edward percebia que a esposa estava levando a sério a exigência dele, já que mostrava no semblante a importância do que iria revelar. Ele concedeu a ela o tempo que parecia necessário, ocupando-se em acender a lareira para que o ambiente ficasse aquecido.

Vez por outra a olhava disfarçadamente, intrigado com a forma como ela havia se tornado introspectiva. Estava com o olhar distante, parecendo perdida em dolorosas lembranças.

Evidentemente ele estaria ouvindo uma história que era muito importante para ela. E Bella não inventaria nada, algo que Tânia faria sem o menor escrúpulo. Edward percebia sem dificuldade que revelar a própria his tória seria doloroso para Bella.

Na verdade, a admiração que ele sentia por aquela mulher só aumentava com o passar do tempo. Era notável a bravura com que ela erguia a cabeça, sempre pronta a enfrentar qualquer dificuldade. Mas não era só isso, porque ele gostava também da paixão com que ela en carava a vida, da forma como se entregava de corpo e alma a tudo que fazia.

Talvez Bella merecesse a confiança dele.

As labaredas começaram a subir das achas de lenha e Edward sorriu, lembrando-se do espanto que vira no rosto da esposa. Ela havia demonstrado alívio, até perceber a verdade. Mas isso era algo que ele achava muito bom. E agora sabia que ela havia traído a confiança dele ape nas para satisfazer à curiosidade.

Não, ele não havia se enganado ao esperar que ela o amasse. E contar a história seria um teste para saber se ela o aceitava de verdade. Por outro lado, Edward não sabia o que seria suficiente revelar para satisfazer a cu riosidade dela sem arriscar a própria segurança.

E façam com que pessoa de sua maior confiança leve um assassino até ele.

Edward assustou-se com a impulsividade do próprio pen samento quando se lembrou da maldição da djin. Apesar da necessidade de confiar em Bella, não podia se esquecer de que corria perigo.

Mas primeiro ouviria a história dela. Percebendo que a esposa precisava de privacidade, sentou-se no lado oposto ao fogo.

Bella não olhava para ele, o tempo todo fitando as chamas. Tão logo Edward se acomodou, porém, ela começou a narração.

— Era uma vez, num lugar não muito longe daqui, uma mulher que foi entregue como noiva a um lorde. Não sei se ela foi feliz no casamento ou se simplesmente se submeteu a um arranjo feito pelos pais. Talvez não se importasse muito com o lugar onde passaria a vida de casada, desde que tivesse conforto. Não importa muito o que pensava essa mulher, porque a realidade para ela seria enormemente diferente do que qualquer uma outra esperaria do casamento.

Bella fez uma pausa e apertou as mãos, com a testa levemente franzida. Edward percebeu muito bem que aquela não era uma história fictícia, mas achou que de veria deixá-la contar do jeito que quisesse.

— O lorde era possuidor de um temperamento muito difícil. Quando alguma coisa não estava de acordo com a vontade dele, agredia quem estivesse por perto. Assim sendo, a esposa era o alvo mais freqüente dessas explo sões de raiva. A princípio isso não era tão comum assim, principalmente durante os meses em que esteve com um filho na barriga, período que conseguiu passar sem ser agredida. Conta-se até que o lorde passou um bom período muito bem-humorado.

Bella fez outra pausa e respirou fundo. Edward não disse nada e ela prosseguiu.

— Mas esse período passou e a lady não voltou a ser fecundada pela semente do lorde. Os anos foram se pas sando. As coisas não iam bem entre o homem e o filho, que o desafiava abertamente. Conta-se que os dois ti nham o mesmo temperamento, embora haja quem insista que o rapaz era ainda mais cruel do que o pai. O lorde ficava furioso sempre que era desafiado pelo filho, mas o suserano interveio e tomou o partido do rapaz. Isso enfureceu ainda mais o lorde, que teve de se curvar à vontade do suserano para não perder o feudo. Não tenho muitas dúvidas de que foi a esposa quem mais sofreu a violência resultante da raiva do marido. Finalmente o legítimo herdeiro da propriedade, o único filho do lorde, deixou a casa paterna.

Por mais alguns segundos Bella ficou em silêncio sem que Edward fizesse nenhuma pergunta. Ele não que ria fazer com que ela se esquecesse nenhum detalhe da história.

— Isso foi mais do que o lorde podia suportar, apesar dos problemas que haviam acontecido entre ele e o filho, já que agora não teria descendência. O suserano recu sou-se a revelar a ele para onde o filho tinha ido, e assim a herança do lorde estaria efetivamente perdida. Talvez o suserano não soubesse do paradeiro do rapaz. Então o lorde resolveu que queria um outro filho, mas o ventre da esposa não agiu em sintonia com ele.

Bella fez uma expressão de repulsa, como se fosse falar de algo revoltante.

— Quando o lorde se embriagava, o que acontecia com freqüência, o desgosto dele se fazia sentir e os criados ouviam à noite os lamentos da lady. Pela manhã ela aparecia com hematomas pelo corpo, algo que procurava esconder, mas que as camareiras sempre percebiam. Os criados não ousavam interferir, porém, com medo de pas sarem a ser eles o alvo dos punhos do senhor. O lorde atacava a esposa com acusações injustas, mesmo na fren te da criadagem. Chamava-a de bruxa, pecadora, adúl tera, mas mesmo assim ela continuava se recusando a proporcionar a única coisa que ele queria. Suportava silenciosamente os abusos, provavelmente porque não queria correr o risco de ser castigada ainda mais se negasse as acusações. Apesar de todas as agressões do marido, e talvez porque soubesse que só havia uma forma de fazer com que ele parasse de agredi-la por algum tempo, a lady engravidou mais uma vez. Não é preciso dizer que o lorde se mostrou contentíssimo, passando a fazer grandes planos para o filho que estava para nascer.

Bella engoliu em seco e Edward reparou que ela estava pálida, embora recebesse em cheio no rosto a luz das chamas da lareira. Quando continuou a falar, estava com a voz trêmula.

— O filho, porém, cometeu a imprudência de ser uma filha.

Edward não teve dúvidas de quem podia ter sido essa filha.

Haverá grandes revelações no próximo capitulo


	9. capitulo nove

Capítulo IX

Bella ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

Edward tinha certeza de que fizera uma suposição cor reta, já que conhecera superficialmente Riley Swan. Devia ser o filho mais velho que saíra de casa ainda jovem, mas a informação de que se tratava de um homem cruel era novidade para ele.

Bella pigarreou para continuar e ele deixou de lado aqueles pensamentos especulativos.

— O lorde naturalmente ficou enfurecido. O suserano, porém, já havia previsto essa reação e, perce bendo a necessidade de garantir a segurança da única herdeira do feudo cujo paradeiro era conhecido, man dou um grupo de homens armados para proteger a lady no período posterior ao parto. O lorde tirou sua desforra nas servas do feudo e logo a terra estava cheia de filhos ilegítimos. Nenhum desses filhos foi reconhecido por ele.

Bella olhou para Edward, que viu muita dor na queles olhos castanhos. Foi ela quem primeiro des viou o olhar, que outra vez fixou nas labaredas antes de prosseguir.

— Os homens armados mandados pelo suserano, cla ro, não podiam ficar ali para sempre. Quando a menina atingiu a idade de dois anos, os soldados partiram. — Nesse ponto Bella franziu a testa e ficou com a voz levemente trêmula, mas não ergueu os olhos. Com a ponta do dedo, acompanhava o corte das pedras do as soalho. — Aqueles homens deixaram a lady e a menina sozinhas no palácio com um lorde que tinha constantes explosões de raiva.

Bella olhou em volta, como se estivesse vendo aque le lugar pela primeira vez. Edward viu que havia lágrimas nos olhos dela.

— Há quem diga que crianças pequenas não guardam na lembrança os acontecimentos. — Então ela olhou fi xamente para Edward, como se o desafiasse a desdizê-la. — Isso é um engano — acrescentou, com amargura. — Lembro-me de todos os momentos daquela noite.

Feita a confissão, Bella continuou a narrativa, fa lando cada vez mais depressa.

— Lembro-me do medo que vi no rosto de minha mãe quando ele bateu na porta. Lembro-me da doce adulação da, voz dele, que mentia para convencê-la a abrir. Lembro-me de como o meu coração batia no momento em que ela soltou o trinco. Pude ver a dúvida que havia no semblante da minha mãe.

Bella suspirou.

— Acho que ela não se achava no direito de impedir a entrada do marido no quarto. Talvez acreditasse que ele não a agrediria na minha frente. — Nesse ponto ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Estava enganada.

O fogo queimava diante deles e, mesmo sem conhecer a história inteira, Edward sentiu a dor da esposa. Ela se referia a uma época em que era apenas uma criancinha!

—Quase posso vê-lo entrando pela porta, bêbado e desgrenhado, como sempre. Minha mãe encostou-se na parede enquanto ele gritava que ela não havia cumprido a obrigação de lhe dar um filho homem. Logo depois começou a bater nela. Foi horrível presenciar aquilo, por que ele evidentemente sentia um enorme prazer com o sofrimento físico que causava a ela. Minha mãe sangrava, gritava, chorava, suplicava... mas nada parecia capaz de fazê-lo parar. Pelo contrário, ele continuava a agredi-la com uma violência cada vez maior. E juro que ria en quanto a chamava dos piores nomes. Até que minha mãe tombou no chão, sem sentidos.

Lágrimas escorreram pelas faces de Bella, mas Edward não ousou tocá-la. Ela parecia precisar pôr para fora aquela história e ele não se sentia no direito de inter rompê-la, embora ficasse com o coração apertado ao ouvir o relato de um sofrimento tão grande.

— O quarto ficou em silêncio enquanto o sangue es corria do corpo inerte da minha mãe. Não sei se ela estava morta ou se havia desmaiado por causa da dor. O mais espantoso foi a mudança que vi no lorde, logo depois. Ele balbuciou o nome dela, sem ouvir resposta. Abaixou-se para tocar na garganta dela, levantando-se em segui da. Subitamente toda a raiva havia desaparecido do rosto dele, dando lugar a uma expressão de incerteza e con fusão. Mais parecia uma criancinha como eu, alguém que não entendesse o que havia acontecido. Depois o medo tomou conta do semblante dele, sem dúvida medo de ser apanhado pelo que inadvertidamente acabava de fazer. Olhou em volta, atarantado, e lembro-me muito bem do frio que percorreu minha espinha quando ele me viu no berço, de pé, segurando na grade.

Bella apertava a saia e o rosto dela estava ainda mais pálido. Parecia ter o olhar desfocado e Edward per cebeu que ela revivia o momento. Ele queria poder fazer alguma coisa para confortá-la, mas sabia que o melhor seria apenas deixá-la falar. Tudo levava a crer que era a primeira vez que ela revelava a alguém aquela dolorosa história.

— Os olhos dele se encheram outra vez de raiva e eu tive certeza de que seria morta. Mesmo naquela idade, sabia que havia presenciado algo que não devia ter visto e tive medo das conseqüências. Enquanto ele atravessava o quarto, até tentei pular a grade do berço para fugir. Nesse instante alguém bateu na porta. Meu pai parou e nós dois ficamos olhando para a entrada do quarto, imóveis, eu gelada de medo. Era a camareira, que fora levar o leite de cabra morno que minha mãe havia co meçado a me dar em substituição ao leite dela. "Vim trazer o leite para a herdeira", disse a mulher, no cor redor, e no mesmo instante a fúria sanguinária desapa receu do rosto do meu pai.

Bella suspirou demoradamente. Quando prosse guiu foi como se falasse de uma banalidade.

— Sem mim ele não teria herdeiro, algo de que a ca mareira sem querer o lembrou no momento exato. Percebi que ele não me mataria, mas só muito tempo depois entendi por quê.

Por alguns instantes ela ficou em silêncio, brincando com os dedos, parecendo uma criança que houvesse so frido uma punição injusta.

— Ele bateu em você? — perguntou Edward, com brandura.

— Não, nunca, embora eu sempre tivesse medo disso. Hoje em dia acho que talvez ele tivesse medo de que, se fosse agredida, eu resolvesse me vingar contando a outras pessoas o que havia presenciado. — Bella deu de om bros — Depois ele não teve mais chance para isso. — Nesse ponto a voz dela se tornou dura. — Na manhã seguinte espalhou-se a notícia de que minha mãe havia sofrido um infeliz acidente enquanto cavalgava sozinha com meu pai. Pelo menos foi essa a explicação que ele deu para a morte dela. Somente meu pai e eu sabíamos da verdade. Quando o suserano ficou sabendo... não sei exatamente se soube dos detalhes, porque nem mesmo meu pai poderia calar os comentários dos servos... Bem, o suserano insistiu que uma menina precisava de in fluência feminina em sua educação. Assim sendo fui mandada para um convento e passei toda a minha infância e adolescência sob a primorosa tutela das freiras.

A inflexão com que Bella pronunciou a palavra pri morosa mostrou a Edward a opinião dela sobre a vida no convento. Isso não o surpreendia, embora fosse espantoso ela não demonstrar seqüelas deixadas pela experiência. Certamente as duras circunstâncias de vida haviam ser vido para forjar uma mulher de enorme força de vontade. E ele só podia admirar aquela determinação.

Uma outra mulher mais fraca se tornaria amarga e fácil de ser manipulada.

Alguém como Tânia.

No entanto, mesmo depois de ouvir uma história tão triste, Edward achou que podia fazer Bella sorrir.

— Bem, é uma coisa que acho difícil imaginar — ele disse, em tom de brincadeira.

Bella olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

— O quê?

Edward sorriu.

— Você num convento. O silêncio, a obediência, ser obrigada a passar horas bordando...

Então ele revirou os olhos numa demonstração de ceticismo. Bella fez uma careta.

— Se queria uma mulher assim, não devia ter se casado comigo — ela despachou.

Edward sustentou o olhar dela, procurando mostrar no semblante a admiração que sentia. O que mais queria era conquistar o amor daquela mulher.

— Pelo contrário — ele respondeu. — Eu acharia ter rivelmente enfadonha a companhia de uma mulher assim.

Bella corou fortemente. Parecia não saber muito bem o que dizer o que Edward achou divertidíssimo.

— Bem... — ela gaguejou. — As freiras pareceram muito contentes em se livrar de mim quando meu pai me chamou de volta. Afinal de contas, já deviam estar cansadas de me repreender.

Edward reparou na rápida referência que ela fez ao pai e não deixou passar a oportunidade de conseguir mais informações.

— Por que ele a chamou de volta?

Outra vez o olhar de Bella se tornou agudo.

— Estava pensando na possibilidade de reconhecer um filho ilegítimo muitos anos mais jovem do que eu. Talvez quisesse ver em que tipo de mulher eu havia me transformado.

— E verificar se você havia se esquecido do que vira — sugeriu Edward.

— Muito provavelmente — concordou Bella, respi rando fundo e franzindo a testa. — Eu procurava evitar a presença dele, mas algumas vezes, naquele ano que antecedeu a morte de meu pai... — fazendo uma pausa ela deu de ombros e ficou com o olhar distante. — Bem, eu sempre me encolhia quando ele se aproximava de mim, tinha medo. Quando morreu ele ainda não havia resolvido o que fazer em relação a Jacob.

— Espero que seu pai tenha encontrado uma morte adequada a um homem como ele — disse Edward, perce bendo a raiva que havia na própria voz.

Bella olhou para o alto, com uma expressão sóbria.

— Ele morreu sozinho enquanto dormia, abandonado pelos servos e já tendo constatado a ruína do feudo. Nos últimos tempos havia se acostumado a agredir os servos, por falta de uma família em que descarregar a própria raiva.

A voz dela era neutra mas Edward sentiu uma curiosa satisfação naquelas palavras. Um homem que erguesse a mão contra a própria esposa não merecia mesmo ou tra coisa.

— O que aconteceu com Jacob? E com o seu irmão mais velho? Como ele se chamava? Nunca retornou?

O olhar de Bella tornou-se duro enquanto ela erguia o dedo indicador.

— Uma história. Será que precisarei lembrá-lo de que combinamos contar cada um uma história? Ainda não ouvi a sua, meu marido, embora já esteja me pedindo uma outra. Por acaso está querendo dizer que os fatos que lhe relatei não foram suficientes para satisfazer sua curiosidade?

A opinião da lady era mais do que clara e Edward sentiu remorso por pressioná-la. Que outra mulher concordaria em se casar com um desconhecido, ainda mais depois de ter sido personagem da história que acabava de ser re latada? Edward achava espantoso ela não ter enlouquecido em função dos atos do pai.

Olhando naqueles olhos castanhos, viu notável capa cidade de superar dificuldades. Então sentiu-se enormemente orgulhoso da mulher que havia desposado.

— Não, Bella — ele disse, com calma e desejando que ela acreditasse. — Sua história me deixou impres sionado. — Edward estendeu as mãos e segurou a dela. Bella estava trêmula, embora levemente nervosa. — Eu só queria saber um pouco mais sobre as coisas que contribuíram para torná-la uma mulher tão maravilhosa.

— Não diga o que de fato não pensa — ela respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos, o que fez com que Edward se che gasse mais para perto.

— Eu nunca digo o que não penso — ele garantiu. Bella aparentemente não queria acreditar. Edward não resistiu ao impulso de beijar a palma da mão dela. — Nunca conheci uma mulher como você — ele de clarou, sabendo que aquelas palavras representavam a mais pura verdade.

—Nem mesmo Tânia?—ela perguntou, com amargura. Edward olhou para a esposa, espantado.

— Tânia? — ele indagou, com o ar de inocência que conseguiu mostrar. O que Bella podia saber de Tânia?

— Ora, não brinque comigo — ela voltou à carga, brandindo o dedo diante do nariz dele. — Acha que sou ingênua a ponto de não saber a importância que tem um homem chamar pelo nome de uma mulher enquanto dorme?

Agora ela estava com os lábios trêmulos e Edward só pensou em tranqüilizá-la. Estendeu a mão para acari ciá-la na face, mas Bella rechaçou o gesto com firmeza.

— Quem é Tânia? — ela inquiriu, indignada. — Você a ama?

— Foi uma coisa que aconteceu há muito tempo — disse Edward, simplesmente.

Bella olhou para ele de uma forma cautelosa e cru zou os braços.

— Pode ser, mas você não respondeu à minha pergun ta. Ainda a ama? — Por alguns instantes ela ficou olhan do para ele com a cabeça erguida. — E com quem faz amor sempre que me toca?

Edward dirigiu a ela um olhar de espanto.

— Como pode me perguntar isso? Que tipo de cretino acha que eu sou?

O olhar de Bella não fraquejou.

— Isso, imagino, cabe a você me dizer. Mas antes me responda: preferiria estar nos braços de Tânia quando está comigo?

— Bella!

Outra vez Edward tentou abraçá-la, mas ela recuou, man tendo a expressão hostil. Por alguns instantes ele con tinuou na tentativa, até deixar as mãos caírem sobre as coxas, frustrado.

— Para fazer tempestade num copo de água, só mesmo uma mulher — resmungou Edward. — Pois muito bem. Vou lhe contar a história. Tânia foi uma mulher... uma bela mulher que me concedeu seus favores até me dispensar. Isso aconteceu há muito tempo e não tem nada a ver conosco.

Bella moveu a cabeça para o lado e, para alívio de Edward, o brilho de lágrimas desapareceu dos olhos dela.

— Por que essa Tânia o dispensou? — ela quis saber, voltando a demonstrar sua insaciável curiosidade.

Edward suspirou, exasperado.

— Se fui obrigado a me contentar apenas com uma história sua, você ouvirá apenas uma de mim — ele a lembrou, falando com firmeza. — Escolha qual delas quer que eu conte.

Evidentemente tranqüilizada, Bella sorriu de uma forma cativante. Edward não soube o que pensar.

— Você está tentando me distrair para não ter que me contar a outra história — ela o acusou, cheia de vivacidade, para logo depois soltar um riso franco.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Você é terrivelmente imprevisível. Bella apontou o dedo para ele, ainda rindo.

— E você vai ter que se acostumar com isso, meu marido — declarou, com uma convicção que fez com que Edward sentisse um frio na espinha.

Então ele se lembrou de que não podia correr o risco de confiar em Bella tanto quanto queria. Por mais tocante que parecesse a história dela, na verdade ele conhecia bem pouco sobre aquela mulher.

Além disso, era preciso considerar o fato de que não tinha como saber se a história contada por ela era falsa ou verdadeira. Olhando para a esposa ele procurou se lembrar de como Tânia era dissimulada quando que ria conseguir alguma coisa. E Bella certamente era muito mais inteligente. Seria até fácil para ela usar o charme para cegar a percepção dele.

Outra vez o dedo atrevido de Bella cutucou o peito do marido.

— Comece logo, homem! O que está esperando? Edward olhou para ela com cautela. A lady queria respostas, isso estava claro, mas dera bem poucas informações sobre si própria. Sem se expor muito, exigia que ele se abrisse, mesmo isso o fazendo arriscar a própria segurança.

O mais prudente seria revelar o mínimo possível.

Edward sabia que, se Bella fizesse uso de todo o charme de que era possuidora, conseguiria dele o que bem quisesse. Então, não querendo ficar muito perto dela, ele se aproximou da lareira com a desculpa de que precisava atiçar o fogo. Seria difícil para um ho mem se manter firme sendo tocado por uma mulher tão encantadora.

Mas esse mesmo homem podia evitar a repetição de erros cometidos no passado.

Era inesperadamente agradável para Bella obser var o esforço do marido para se recompor. Em silêncio ela dobrou os joelhos e abraçou as pernas enquanto ele atiçava o fogo, evidentemente pensando numa forma para apresentar a própria história.

Então ela se aproveitou da oportunidade para exa miná-lo. Agora podia constatar que ele era um homem tão bem-feito de corpo quanto os dedos dela haviam adivinhado nas noites passadas no palácio. E era ex citante lembrar-se de que aquele homem a tocara tão intimamente.

Bella sentiu uma inesperada onda de emoção. Quem imaginaria que, por puro acaso, ela encontraria um marido tão vistoso? Mas havia coisas que contavam ainda mais do que a boa aparência, porque aquele homem sabia ser terno e bondoso. Tratava-a muito bem, dirigia-se a ela com respeito e prometia protegê-la sempre que estivesse por perto.

E agora parecia disposto a se explicar a ela.

Que mulher não se afeiçoaria a tanta indulgência?

— Bem... — ele começou, agachado diante da lareira, com o olhar fixo nas brasas. — Bem, vou lhe contar o que aconteceu, embora você possa não acreditar no que estará ouvindo. — Nesse ponto ele pigarreou para limpar a garganta, ainda sem olhar para Bella. — Os últimos anos eu passei no Oriente, participando da Cruzada, e na volta adquiri um presente no mercado de uma cidade de lá. Era uma garrafa muito diferente e bonita.

Ele pareceu hesitar e Bella não se conteve, incentivando-o com perguntas.

— Um presente para quem? E o que havia na garrafa? Aquilo o fez voltar-se para olhá-la.

— Eu não podia saber qual era o conteúdo da garrafa, porque ela estava lacrada. E não entendia a linguagem do idoso mercador de quem a comprei. — Dizendo isso ele deu de ombros. — Também fiquei curioso sobre o que podia existir naquela garrafa, mas tratava-se de um presente e achei que não seria correto abri-la. Seja como for, cavalguei durante semanas para o norte en quanto a temperatura ia caindo, até que reparei que o lacre de cera da garrafa havia se soltado. Então re solvi satisfazer minha curiosidade e, imprudentemente, retirei a rolha.

Por alguns instantes ele ficou olhando para o chão, abaixando também o tom de voz quando voltou a falar.

— Jamais poderia imaginar que havia uma gênio dentro daquela garrafa.

— Uma Gênio? Que incrível! Como era a aparência dela? O marido dela pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

— Pensei que você acharia mentirosa a história que estou lhe contando, por que eu mesmo não queria acre ditar no que estava acontecendo.

— Não quis acreditar por quê? Ela não saiu de dentro da garrafa?

— Saiu.

— Então por que você não acreditou?

Agora ele estava muito sério e Bella não conseguia imaginar o que o perturbava. Aquela história era muito intrigante.

— Bem, não acreditei que ela era uma Gênio! Um homem nunca acredita que histórias fantásticas ouvidas na infância subitamente se materializem bem dian te dos olhos dele!

— Mas por que não? Você mesmo disse que a garrafa era diferente. Não podia esperar que ela contivesse al guma coisa comum, como um perfume ou algum tipo de aguardente.

O lorde apertou os lábios, evidentemente discordando daquele raciocínio.

— Não sei como você pode acreditar tão prontamente nesse absurdo. Eu mesmo às vezes penso que apenas sonhei... ou que tive um pesadelo.

— Não é um absurdo! — exclamou Bella. —Apenas aconteceu com você!

Ao ouvir aquilo ele se inclinou para frente, com os olhos brilhando muito.

— Não percebe que é ilógico uma coisa invisível mudar tão drasticamente a minha vida?

Bella riu, desdenhando daquilo.

— Você não podia acreditar que uma coisa invisível jamais o afetaria.

— É claro que podia!

— Mas onde estava a sua fé? — inquiriu Bella. — Disse que esteve no Oriente, participando da Cruzada. O que pode tê-lo levado a isso se não a fé?

Antes de responder ele fez uma careta.

— Não seja ingênua, Bella. As forças mais pode rosas numa Cruzada são a cobiça e a sede de poder. Se não fosse assim, por que os nossos combatentes, sejam cavaleiros ou bispos, se apoderam de tudo o que têm ao alcance da mão na Terra Santa?

— Você não vai me convencer disso — respondeu Bella, jogando os cabelos para trás. — Coisas invisíveis podem ser muito poderosas.

Desta vez foi ele quem riu, mas desdenhando de si próprio.

— Eu não devia precisar de ser lembrado disso —resmungou, fazendo com que Bella batesse nos joelhos com os punhos fechados, exasperada.

— Pare de rodeios! O que aconteceu quando a Gênio saiu da garrafa?

Ao ouvir aquilo ele fulminou Bella com o olhar, mas preferiu não rebater. Apenas respirou fundo antes de continuar a narrativa.

— A Gênio tinha um temperamento difícil e não gostou muito da minha descrença. Aparentemente estava obri gada a me oferecer como recompensa o palácio, que é dela, mas soube buscar vingança.

— O que ela fez?

— Jogou sobre mim uma maldição — ele respondeu, outra vez a olhando de uma forma desconcertante. — Condenou-me a me transformar em lobo.

Bella sentiu-se tonta ao ouvir a revelação que havia imaginado.

— Mas... agora você não é um lobo.

— Isso se deve à intervenção da segunda Gênio.

— Uma segunda Gênio? Havia duas delas na garrafa?

— Sim, mas felizmente a segunda era bem mais dócil. — Fazendo uma pausa ele olhou para Bella, pensativo. — Acredita mesmo no que estou lhe contando? — perguntou, parecendo espantado.

Antes de responder ela deu de ombros.

— Claro. Para mim faz muito sentido.

— Faz muito sentido? — ele indagou, logo depois jun tando as mãos, que balançou diante dela. — Não há nada que faça sentido nisso! Quem já ouviu falar numa Gênio transformando um homem em lobo só porque ele a li bertou de uma garrafa? Quem já ouvir falar em um ho mem se transformando em lobo, seja lá por que motivo tenha sido?

— Ouvem-se histórias assim todos os dias — respondeu Bella, com naturalidade.

— Crianças ouvem essas histórias — corrigiu-a o marido.

— Bem, você já reconheceu que não foi muito simpático com ela — argumentou Bella. — Devia esperar uma represália.

— É claro que não fui simpático! Como podia acreditar nos absurdos que ela estava me dizendo?

— Então faz sentido. Se você a insultou, ela só podia se sentir ofendida.

— Por acaso não está ouvindo o que eu digo? — per guntou o marido dela, impaciente. — A mulher simples mente afirmou que era um ser sobrenatural, que podia desaparecer quando bem quisesse e que havia passado alguns séculos presa naquela garrafa. Isso é ilógico, claro. Como eu podia acreditar?

— Mas viu quando ela saiu da garrafa?

— Sim, vi — ele reconheceu, depois de certa relutância.

— E realmente se transformou em lobo?

A pergunta o deixou constrangido. Mesmo assim ele não se furtou de responder.

— Sim.

— E o palácio está num lugar onde antes só existia a floresta, não é? As refeições são servidas por mãos invisíveis. O portão só se abre quando algum misterioso ser assim determina. — Bella cruzou os braços e olhou fixamente para o marido. — Precisa de mais alguma evidência de que há um encantamento em curso?

— Mas isso não faz sentido!

— Faz sentido, sim, desde que você reconheça que aconteceu de fato. — Bella deu de ombros. — Logi camente, não sei como você pode pensar de outra forma.

Num gesto nervoso, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Deus... isso é loucura! Bella fez um ar de pouco caso.

— Bem, são os fatos. Agora me conte o que aconteceu depois.

O lorde olhou-a demoradamente, depois pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro. Finalmente retomou a narrativa.

— Reconheço que meus modos mudaram quando a segunda djin apareceu. Afinal de contas, a maldição da primeira já estava começando a surtir efeito.

— Você estava se transformando em lobo?

— E podia ver isso.

Enquanto respondia ele balançava a cabeça e Bella resolveu fazer mais uma pergunta para não deixá-lo re petir que aquilo não tinha lógica.

— O que fez, então?

Antes de responder ele abriu os braços, nervoso.

— Percebi que estava complicado e supliquei a ajuda dela. — Então ele parou de andar e olhou para ela. — Não foi nada muito digno para um homem, não acha?

Bella achou que não devia discordar. Afinal de contas, era a época dos cavaleiros andantes, homens que não se dobravam a nada, que não suplicavam nada. Mesmo assim não se sentia bem ao ver o marido se humilhando.

— As mulheres em geral afeiçoam-se por homens que não têm vergonha de suplicar — ela declarou.

— Você também reagiria assim? — perguntou o marido dela, sorrindo.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso e achou melhor mentir.

— Não, não eu.

Por um minuto inteiro eles ficaram se olhando. Era bom vê-lo sorrindo. O sorriso mudava por completo a expressão do rosto daquele homem, quase sempre séria, fazendo surgir um ar surpreendentemente infantil e franco.

Era possível perceber que ele não tivera uma vida fácil. A luz da lareira Bella via a evidência do meio de vida que ele havia adotado nas cicatrizes dos braços. Ela se lembrava dos bem cuidados equipamentos de combatente que vira na estrebaria, bem como do exce lente cavalo. Evidentemente o marido dela era um formidável guerreiro.

Mas sorria para ela. E havia garantido que a protegeria.

Era o suficiente para tentar uma mulher a entregar o coração.

A idéia fez com que Bella sacudisse a cabeça. En tregar o coração a um homem sobre quem havia caído a maldição de mudar de forma?

— O que foi que a segunda Gênio fez? — ela se apressou em perguntar, num tom que prontamente desfez a acon chegante atmosfera que se formara entre eles.

— Mudou um pouco a maldição, fazendo com que eu ficasse como lobo apenas durante o dia.

— Isso não é lá muito bom. O lorde riu com vontade.

— Também acho.

— E você já havia suplicado sem constrangimento. Ao ser lembrado daquilo ele fez uma careta e cocou a cabeça.

— E não me constrangi em voltar a suplicar.

— Mesmo assim ela resistiu? — Bella achou que podia correr o risco de provocá-lo um pouco. — Talvez o seu charme não seja tão poderoso quanto você pensa.

— Talvez. — Com os olhos brilhando muito, ele passou a falar num murmúrio grave. — E você, Bella? Resiste ao meu charme?

Por um longo momento ela ficou olhando aqueles olhos de diferentes cores antes de se obrigar a responder.

— O que está em discussão é a resistência da Gênio a você — ela disse, com o atrevimento que conseguiu mostrar.

— Na verdade a esquisita mulher me deu alguma es perança de eliminação da maldição.

A expressão dele era de abatimento, mas o que acabava de dizer era maravilhoso.

— Eliminação da maldição? — inquiriu Bella. — A segunda Gênio lhe ofereceu isso? Então você não está condenado a passar o resto de seus dias como lobo.

O lorde apertou os olhos, dando a impressão de que sabia mais do que queria revelar. Olhava para Bella como se quisesse descobrir o que motivava o interesse dela, embora ela não imaginasse que preocupação ele podia ter nesse sentido. Mesmo assim, era forçoso reco nhecer que seria muito melhor ter por esposo um homem do que um lobo.

— A Gênio me revelou condições que talvez levassem à eliminação da maldição — ele disse, evidentemente cauteloso.

Bella levantou-se, excitadíssima.

— Bem, que condições são essas? O que devemos fazer? Como começaremos?

Antes de responder ele se afastou alguns passos.

— Nós não vamos começar nada. Bella ficou atônita.

— Bem, você não vai passar o resto da sua vida se transformando em lobo todos os dias, não se eu puder dizer o que penso disso!

— A questão é precisamente essa, Bella — disse o marido dela, tenso. — Você não tem nada a dizer sobre o assunto. O problema é meu, a maldição é minha, cabe a mim carregar esse fardo. O problema se resolverá uni camente com os meus esforços.

— Então por que se casou comigo? Não somos parceiros nessa provação?

Ele apenas olhou para os lados, com um charme suave que a deixou arrepiada. Parecia estar procurando uma forma de se furtar a responder à pergunta. Embora fi casse intrigada com aquilo, ela não o deixaria escapar sem dar uma boa explicação.

— Responda!

— Isso não tem muita importância — ele disse, dando de ombros.

Bella não se deixou enganar por aquela postura de pouco caso. Havia alguma coisa importante ali, ou ele não ficaria tão nervoso quando precisava confiar nela.

— Era você o lobo que me perseguiu no palácio — ela acusou.

O homem ficou apoiando o peso do corpo em uma e em outra perna, alternadamente, mais parecendo um garotinho apanhado num malfeito.

— E eu também vi o outro lobo pegando a sua égua — ele admitiu. Depois de engolir em seco, olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de continuar. — Não podia deixar que você tivesse o mesmo destino.

Bella sentiu o coração se acelerar.

— Mas você nem me conhecia.

O lorde trincou os dentes e olhou diretamente para ela.

— Sou um cavaleiro, Bella. Jurei defender todos aqueles que encontrasse correndo perigo e cumprirei o juramento, sem me importar com os riscos que isso re presente para mim. Um homem que cumpre um jura mento não faz mais do que sua obrigação.

Bella sentiu que, se aquele homem não carregasse uma maldição tão grande, ela entregaria o coração a ele naquele exato momento. Já não era tão fácil encontrar um homem honrado, menos ainda um que arriscasse a vida para cumprir um juramento, tratasse a esposa como um ser pensante, uma criatura igual a ele, e sempre estivesse pronto a se mostrar terno com ela.

E o fato de que ele procurava minimizar a nobreza dos próprios atos só aumentava a admiração dela.

— Eu apenas me esqueci de lhe contar que uma das maldições da Gênio rezava que a primeira mulher que transpusesse o portão do palácio seria condenada a se casar comigo — ele revelou, outra vez dando de ombros. — Devo me desculpar por ser um intruso na sua vida.

Bella sentiu um momentâneo abatimento pela forma como ele disse aquilo, mas logo se reanimou. Certamente era constrangedor estar sempre mudando de forma.

Mas afinal havia um jeito de eliminar a maldição. Bella apertou os lábios, determinada. Se aquele homem era realmente o marido dela, até que a morte os sepa rasse, ela certamente poria mãos a obra para libertá-lo.

Então venceu a distância que os separava e alegrou-se com o fato de que o marido não recuou. Acariciou com os dedos os ombros dele e a nuca. Finalmente pressionou o corpo contra o dele, sentindo-se gratificada ao perceber que o coração dele se acelerava.

Era bom saber que ele não era imune aos encantos dela. Bella pôs-se na ponta dos pés e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, subindo até a orelha. O lorde conteve a respiração e abraçou-a pela cintura.

— O que você precisa fazer para se libertar da mal dição? — ela questionou, deliberadamente falando bem perto para que a respiração quente atingisse a pele dele.

A pergunta o fez respirar fundo.

— Não se preocupe com os detalhes. A tarefa é minha. A voz dele era tensa e Bella sentiu na barriga a evidência da excitação que o dominava.

— Conte-me apenas uma coisa — ela pediu, antes de beijá-lo na boca.

A língua dele penetrou entre os lábios dela, cheia de ansiedade, e Bella apressou-se em soltar as amarras da túnica. No instante seguinte o lorde afastou os lábios dos dela e recuou um passo.

— Não. Não, Bella. Não me pergunte mais nada. Mesmo assim ela continuou a se despir, ao que ele parou para olhá-la. Conteve visivelmente a respiração quando os seios dela se expuseram, parecendo fascinado ao ver os mamilos intumescidos.

Então ele se aproximou e a beijou com um ardor que rapidamente a contagiou. Bella dobrou-se um pouco para trás e fechou os olhos de prazer. Segurou com as duas mãos nos cabelos dele, abandonando-se ao beijo.

Então lembrou-se do que queria saber acima de tudo.

— Diga-me apenas qual é o seu nome — ela murmurou. O lorde ficou tenso, sem responder. Instantaneamente Bella percebeu que havia encontrado um problema.

— Não — ele resmungou.

— Não vai me dizer?

— Não, não posso.

Subitamente ele a soltou e recuou, olhando-a com cautela.

Aquilo não era nada bom. Bella queria expulsar os demônios que o atormentavam e estava determinada a libertá-lo da maldição. Era promissor ter ouvido al gumas revelações dele naquela noite, o que indicava confiança.

Mas precisava saber mais.

Bem, havia uma evidência de que o marido dela tinha uma fraqueza. Bella não se acanharia de usar aquele trunfo.

Depois de tirar a túnica e a camisa, ela jogou para o lado os sapatos e as meias. Quando ficou inteiramente nua, não pôde deixar de reparar na intensidade do olhar dele, que a observava dos pés a cabeça.

Aquele homem a desejava. Já era um começo, mas ela queria mais do casamento. Queria que ele a amasse. E cuidaria para que isso acontecesse.

Caminhando vagarosamente na direção dele, Bella soltou os grampos dos cabelos, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros. Então sorriu.

— Será que vou ter que adivinhar seu nome, senhor meu marido? — ela o interrogou, numa voz cheia de sedução.

— Não pode fazer isso — ele rebateu, procurando de monstrar segurança mas evidentemente tenso.

Bella ergueu as mãos para desabotoar a camisa dele.

— Posso, sim — disse. Depois beijou o peito dele e sorriu ao vê-lo conter a respiração. — E vou adi vinhar — profetizou, voltando a beijá-lo em vários pontos do peito até fazê-lo suspirar. — Sou muito boa em resolver quebra-cabeças.

O marido dela riu, parecendo relutante.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e viu que agora ele sorria. O desejo que viu naqueles olhos a deixou com o coração descompassado.

— Não posso dissuadi-la disso, não é? — ele perguntou. Bella também sorriu.

— Ah, não.

Depois de despi-lo da camisa, ela enfiou os dedos no cós do calção dele.

— Mas Bella... — começou o lorde, mas o movi mento dos dedos dela o fez conter a respiração.

Bella percebeu que o marido havia perdido o fio con dutor da conversa. Aquilo era muito bom para ela, que pretendia descobrir o nome do homem, apesar dos protestos dele. Afinal, que mal haveria se ela adivinhasse?

— É Michel? Antoine? Richard? Gautier? Christophe?

— Não, Bella, não, não, não...

A voz dele foi sumindo à medida que os dedos dela empurravam para baixo o calção.

— Didier? Bayard? Edouard?

— Bella! — ele exclamou, quando as mãos dela o apertaram nas nádegas e o calção caiu até os tornozelos.

Gemeu enquanto ela o acariciava e outra vez Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo na boca.

Algumas horas se passariam antes que o lorde recu perasse o fôlego para uma outra discussão.

Bella resmungou um protesto ao ser despertada pelo marido, pouco antes da alvorada. Quando ela esten deu as mãos para abraçá-lo, ele se esquivou com a rapidez de quem já estava acordado há um bom tempo.

— Preciso ir agora — disse, com determinação. Bella achou muito áspero aquele tom de voz e abriu bem os olhos. Apoiou-se no cotovelo e olhou em volta, observando o minúsculo quarto da torre. Por mais ro mântica que tivesse sido aquela noite, ela não se esquecia do luxo do palácio.

— Este lugar não tem muito conforto. Será que pode mos passar a próxima noite no palácio?

O lorde apertou os lábios enquanto terminava de se vestir.

— Não. Não voltarei ao palácio.

Aquela afirmação chamou a atenção de Bella, que se sentou, agora inteiramente acordada.

— Não nos veremos mais?

— Não sei, Bella.

— Não sabe? Que jeito de responder é esse? E por que não podemos voltar para o palácio? Se foi uma re compensa que você recebeu, por que não podemos ficar lá? É muito mais confortável do que este lugar... pelo menos era, antes de começar a fazer tanto frio. Mas, se ficarmos juntos, poderemos aquecer a cama à noite.

O lorde voltou-se, subitamente interessado.

— Agora lá faz frio?

— Sim, exatamente como aqui. Há neve por todos os cantos. — Aparentemente ele estava mesmo de saída e Bella começou a se vestir. — A temperatura agradável do jardim desapareceu por completo.

— Você preferia o calor?

A pergunta poderia parecer ter sido feita apenas para alimentar a conversa se não houvesse um tom de curio sidade na voz dele. Bella voltou-se para olhá-lo.

— É claro que sim. Não existe uma só janela naquele palácio e a neve invade todos os ambientes. Mas não me importo de ficar aqui com você, mesmo o lugar não oferecendo nenhum conforto. — Depois de ficar durante al guns instantes lutando com o cordame da túnica, ela olhou novamente para o marido. — Posso ficar aqui, acre dite. O que me importa é estar com você.

— Você não pode ficar aqui. — Agora ele falava como um homem acostumado a tomar decisões que não deviam ser desobedecidas. — Retornará ao palácio.

Bella cruzou os braços.

— E se eu me recusar?

Evidentemente exasperado ele apontou para a janela.

— Nesse caso não terá nenhuma segurança. Eu já lhe disse que costumo cumprir meus juramentos, e jurei pro tegê-la. Termine logo de se vestir, Bella. Precisamos chegar ao palácio antes que o dia amanheça.

— Por quê?

— Apresse-se, mulher!

Pois muito bem! Bella sentou-se para calçar as meias e os sapatos. Feito isso, desceu correndo a es cada da torre, sem olhar para trás, e embrenhou-se na floresta, embora não soubesse a direção em que deveria seguir.

Instantes mais tarde a mão forte do marido agar rou-a pelo pulso para levá-la numa direção completa mente diferente.

— Por aqui.

O homem pelo menos teve a bondade, ou a pru dência, de não ridicularizá-la pela total falta de senso de direção. Sem dizer uma só palavra, levou-a por entre as árvores. Bella também se manteve em obstinado silêncio. Se ele achava que podia dar ordens a ela sem nenhuma explicação, era melhor pensar com mais cuidado!

O portão do palácio destacou-se das sombras diante deles e por alguns instantes Bella pensou na pers pectiva de ficar presa lá outra vez.

Logo depois o lorde se voltou para olhá-la e encostou o dedo no queixo dela para obrigá-la a erguer a cabeça, já que ela se recusava a encará-lo. Parecia até que ia beijá-la, uma possibilidade que prontamente dissipou a raiva que ainda a dominava.

— Bella, de que forma você prefere ficar no palácio? — ele perguntou, num tom brando.

Bella revirou os olhos, impaciente, embora procu rasse se convencer de que não devia se desapontar apenas por não ter sido beijada.

— Com toda honestidade, não sei que importância isso tem. Há muitos outros assuntos sérios que poderíamos discutir, se você não fosse sempre tão evasivo...

O lorde encostou o dedo nos lábios dela, silenciando-a, e piscou o olho.

— Quente como o verão? — ele perguntou, como se não houvesse ouvido uma só das palavras anteriores dela.

Bella teve que sorrir, embora rapidamente procu rasse desfazer o sorriso.

— Não muito quente. Uma temperatura de final de primavera, como a que fazia quando eu cheguei.

Em seguida ele olhou para o portão e ela também dirigiu o olhar na mesma direção, sem entender.

— Quero que seja assim — ele declarou, erguendo a voz. Depois voltou-se para ela e sorriu com todo o seu devastador charme. — Leve Mephistopheles para uma cavalgada, por favor, e peça a ele que me desculpe pela prolongada ausência. Aquele cavalo leva muito em conta essas coisas, sabia?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder ele a beijou demoradamente, quase a deixando sem fôlego. Quando in terrompeu o beijo, bateu firmemente no portão.

— Abra-se para dar entrada à lady! — exclamou.

O portão prontamente se abriu e Bella ficou bo quiaberta de espanto. O marido dela, porém, apenas deu de ombros e beijou-a na testa.

— Seja boazinha — ele recomendou, empurrando-a de leve. Bella adiantou-se, maravilhada com o fato de que o portão se submetia à vontade dele, depois olhou pra trás.

O lorde já havia desaparecido, tão completamente que por um instante ela pensou que jamais ele estivera ali. O portão começou a se fechar e ela correu para dentro, com medo de ser deixada sozinha no meio da neve.

Só quando se viu novamente trancada no interior do muro do palácio Bella percebeu que a atmosfera lá dentro havia mudado. Não existia vestígio da neve que ela havia deixado ao partir e o ar se enchia com o zumbido dos insetos.

Era incrível. Então ela saiu caminhando, maravilha da, tocando nas flores que apenas uma noite antes ti nham estado completamente escondidas pela neve. O céu estava inteiramente azul e uma ave passou voando baixo.

Bella lembrou-se da pergunta do marido e da es tranha ordem que ele dera. Depois olhou para o palácio. Teria ele feito aquilo para ela?

Rapidamente Bella girou o corpo e olhou para o portão, embora o gesto a fizesse sentir o peso do manto que ainda usava.

— Como conseguiu isso? — perguntou, rindo de alegria.

Não houve resposta, mas ela não havia esperado mes mo por isso. Então saiu dançando pelo jardim, certa de que estava casada com um homem tão maravilhoso quan to enigmático.

Ele não apenas atendia às necessidades dela, mas tam bém cuidava para que tivesse o máximo de conforto. De alguma forma havia mudado o tempo no interior do muro do palácio apenas para agradá-la.

E aquilo só podia ser um bom augúrio para o futuro. O homem tinha uma queda por ela, Bella tinha cer teza, e estava determinada a fazer com que essa afeição se transformasse em algo mais.

Apanhando o manto, que momentos antes havia sol tado no chão, ela emitiu um forte e bem pouco feminino assobio e marchou para a estrebaria. De uma forma ou de outra descobriria o nome do marido. Encontraria um jeito de convencê-lo a confiar nela. Ao mesmo tempo, descobriria como livrá-lo da maldição da Gênio.

Bella estava absolutamente certa de que, no fim, aquele seria exatamente o casamento com o qual sempre havia sonhado.

Edward não tinha a intenção de ir ao encontro esposa naquela noite. Exausto como estava depois de passar o dia inteiro andando pela floresta, dormiria tão logo se deitasse. Sozinho. De volta à torre, outra vez na forma de homem, queria passar a noite na solidão.

Resolvido a não voltar ao palácio encantado, subiu a escada da torre. Mal atravessou a porta do cômodo que usava como quarto, porém, foi assaltado pela lembrança de Bella banhada pelos últimos raios de sol, bem ali naquele lugar. A luz mortiça transformara os cabelos castanhis dela num glorioso halo.

Ele havia chegado muito perto de confiar nela, o que agora o fazia sentir um frio na espinha. Não podia correr o risco de voltar a vê-la tão cedo. O coração, porém, trai çoeiramente ansiava pela companhia dela.

Edward atravessou o quarto, não resistindo à atração da janela onde ela estivera. O chão estava sujo pelas cinzas do fogo que ele havia acendido na noite anterior para aquecê-la.

Parando diante da janela Edward olhou para fora e respirou fundo, esperando poder sentir os últimos vestígios do cheiro da esposa. Mas não. Bella estava na segurança do interior do palácio, confortável com a amenidade do clima.

O clima que ele havia mudado.

Edward franziu a testa. O que o havia possuído para que pudesse fazer aquilo? Uma onda de temor o dominou quando ele se lembrou de que apenas havia querido agra dar à esposa.

Não tinha sido um impulso mal em si, mas chegara perigosamente perto da confiança que ele não queria conceder.

Estaria se transformando no mesmo pretendente que no passado levava presentes para Tânia como um infeliz cachorrinho? Havia jurado que nunca mais faria papel de idiota, menos ainda com uma mulher. As mulheres eram enganosas, pensavam apenas nas próprias conveniências. Tânia o ludibriara, assim como fizera o mesmo a pri meira Gênio e muito provavelmente a segunda.

Assim como poderia vir a fazer Bella. Outra vez.

Como se tivessem vontade própria, os olhos de Edward se voltaram para o lado do palácio. Apesar de tudo, ele não podia acreditar que Bella lhe quisesse mal, menos ainda que ela tivesse, como Tânia, menosprezo pelas pessoas que a cercassem.

Naturalmente todos os pensamentos da esposa dele estavam bem claros naqueles maravilhosos olhos casta nhos. Ou não?

Edward ficou olhando para a floresta tomada pela neve, cismando. O que Bella estaria fazendo naquele mo mento? Esperava por ele? Tudo levava a crer que ela gostava um pouco dele.

E, para falar a verdade, Edward jamais havia conhecido uma mulher como aquela.

Por alguns instantes ele ficou com as mãos na cintura, indeciso. Todos os instintos mandavam que fosse ao en contro de Bella, fizesse amor com ela, conversasse com ela, contasse a ela a história toda.

Mas Edward não devia correr aquele risco.

Não podia correr aquele risco.

A experiência o havia ensinado a não confiar nas mu lheres, por mais charmosas que fossem. E a praga da Genia o fizera pagar um preço muito alto por ter confiado apenas levemente numa delas. Que tipo de idiota era ele para ainda ficar indeciso sobre o que devia fazer?

Para complicar, Bella estava decidida a descobrir o nome dele. O que aconteceria se, mesmo sozinha no palácio, ela acabasse conseguindo isso? Já havia encon trado o cavalo e podia muito bem ver o escudo com o brasão da família dele.

Mantê-la presa no palácio seria suficiente para impedir que o atraiçoasse? Alguma coisa que ela descobrisse lá poderia fazê-lo correr um risco tão grande quanto se ele próprio tomasse a iniciativa de revelar quem era.

Edward sentiu o sangue gelar. Aquilo não era brincadeira de criança. Podia até ser charmoso da parte de Bella querer descobrir o nome dele, mas seria muito arriscado revelar isso a ela. Só facilitaria as coisas para o assassino de que a djin havia falado.

Edward pôs novamente o manto sobre os ombros e desceu de dois em dois degraus a escada da torre, na pressa de retornar ao palácio. De alguma forma precisava conven cer Bella a esquecer aquela idéia fixa de saber mais sobre ele.

Naturalmente era apenas essa preocupação que o dei xava com o coração acelerado à medida que ia se apro ximando do palácio e de Bella.

Mas não era só isso o que o atraíra para lá, como ficou provado tão logo Edward atravessou o portão. Bella es tava brincando na comprida piscina, gloriosamente nua e cantando como uma cotovia na primavera. Edward engoliu em seco e parou para observar.

A pele dela era tão perfeita quanto ele havia adivi nhado, as curvas tão tentadoras quanto as mãos havia constatado. A água escorria pelos seios maravilhosos e pela barriga enquanto ela esvaziava um cântaro na ca beça. O luar realçava ainda mais as curvas daquele corpo de deusa.

Outra vez Edward engoliu em seco. Ah, como desejava aquela mulher. Naquele instante, percebeu que jamais havia sentido por Tânia um desejo tão forte quanto o que sentia por Bella. E não era suficiente possuí-la fisicamente. Ele queria conversar com ela, confiar nela, aprender todos os segredos guardados na mente dela.

Bella deve ter ouvido a aproximação dele, porque subitamente se voltou. Abriu um pouco mais os olhos quando o viu, embora não dissesse nada. Por alguns ins tantes ficou olhando para ele, depois abriu um sorriso que o fez sentir uma onda de calor.

Quando Bella movimentou o dedo indicador, chaman do-o, Edward percebeu que estava perdido. De roupa e tudo saltou para dentro da piscina, sem se preocupar com o fato de que ficaria com as botas encharcadas. E sorriu de triunfo quando finalmente tomou a esposa nos braços.

— Estava esperando por alguém? — ele perguntou. Bella sorriu, com os braços por cima dos ombros dele e os olhos fechados. Mantinha o corpo nu pressionado contra o dele, o que o fazia sentir um delicioso aroma de rosas.

— Apenas você, meu marido — ela respondeu, erguen do uma das mãos para enfiar os dedos nos cabelos dele. — Achei que viria.

Antes que Edward pudesse questionar aquela certeza, Bella puxou a cabeça dele para baixo, reivindicando um beijo.

Aquele ardor o surpreendeu, como em outras ocasiões, e logo depois a língua dela estava entre os dentes dele. Era espantoso o poder que aquela mulher tinha para tornar ainda mais forte a paixão que ele já sentia, Era até difícil se manter de pé dentro de uma piscina sendo beijado com tanta sensualidade.

Quando sentiu as mãos dela por baixo da camisa, aca riciando avidamente o peito dele, Edward achou que mor reria de tanto prazer.

Mas Bella não lhe dava trégua e enfiou uma mão ágil nas calças dele para examinar o conteúdo. Quando sentiu aquela mão delicada no músculo mais enrijecido do corpo, Edward soltou um gemido de prazer. Pronunciou o nome dela enquanto era acariciado ali, depois olhou-a nos olhos.

— Mulher tentação — ele murmurou. Bella riu.

— Não estou fazendo mais do que você já fez comigo. Edward não precisou de nenhum outro incentivo. Segurou nas nádegas da esposa com uma das mãos e usou a outra para buscar a região entre as coxas dela.

— Veremos — ele disse, numa ameaça brincalhona. Bella soltou um gemido e dobrou-se para trás en quanto os dedos dele tateavam naquela parte do corpo dela.

Edward ficou observando aquela reação, cada vez mais excitado, e perguntou-se por que havia demorado tanto para olhá-la enquanto eles faziam amor. A pele dela estava toda arrepiada, tornando-se rosada à medida que se aproximava o momento do gozo, os mamilos pontudos, os lábios apartados para dar vazão aos gemidos de prazer.

Edward não pôde resistir à tentação. Beijou-a avidamen te, adorando a ansiedade com que ela correspondia. Sa boreava a doçura daquela boca, vibrava com os tremores do corpo que apertava e deliciava-se com a forma com que ela o envolvia com as pernas.

Até que Bella afastou a cabeça, interrompendo o beijo. Os dedos dela apertaram os ombros de Edward, que se viu prisioneiro daqueles olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

— Quero sentir você dentro de mim — ela declarou, numa voz rouca e sedutora.

Edward mal teve tempo para abaixar as calças. Segurou nádegas da esposa e penetrou-a com avidez. Apertando os quadris dele com as pernas, ela tornou a penetração ainda mais profunda. E os seios que se compri miam contra o peito dele o deixavam ainda mais cheio de desejo.

A princípio Edward se movimentava vagarosamente, mas Bella logo providenciou para que aquele ritmo se in tensificasse. Contorcia o corpo e movia os quadris de uma forma que o fazia gemer de prazer.

Pouco depois eles estavam quase gritando, chegando simultaneamente ao orgasmo.

Edward não saberia dizer como conseguiu se manter de pé dentro da piscina, sustentando o peso da esposa. Quan do abriu os olhos viu o rosto de Bella bem perto do dele. O luar tornava aquelas feições etéreas, como as de um ser angelical.

Mas ele acabava de ter uma prova de que se tratava de uma mulher de carne e osso.

Bella molhou a mão na água, num gesto muito humano, e passou a ponta dos dedos no peito dele.

— Seu nome é Ethelbert?—ela perguntou, com atrevimento. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, a pergunta serviu para fazer com que Edward voltasse à realidade. Então ele se afastou, procurando erguer as molhadas calças. Outra vez vestido, sentou-se no chão ao lado da piscina.

— Bella! Você não pode adivinhar meu nome! Implacável, ela continuou a olhar para ele.

— Então por que não me diz logo qual é?

Edward jamais havia travado uma batalha íntima como aquela, na qual se defrontavam a vontade dele e a cons ciência do passo que devia dar. Para piorar, não havia como explicar a verdade a Bella.

— Você sabe que eu não posso — ele se contentou em dizer.

Bella apertou os lábios, deixando claro que não abandonaria o assunto sem luta.

— Não, o que eu sei é que você não me contará.

Edward sentiu uma onda de raiva e pôs-se de pé.

— Eu não posso! Você não sabe o que está em jogo. Bella também saiu da água e pôs as duas mãos na cintura.

— E parece que não vou saber, já que você se recusa a me revelar seja lá o que for.

Edward ergueu as mãos para o céu. Não havia como con vencer aquela mulher. Depois girou o corpo e afastou-se alguns passos, sentindo as botas cheias de água.

— Recuso-me a continuar falando desse assunto.

— Ah, você se recusa, é? Pois eu me recuso a continuar sem saber de nada! O que me diz disso?

Edward voltou-se e olhou para a esposa.

— Digo que você vai ter que se acostumar com a situação.

— Não! — exclamou Bella, chegando bem perto e apontando o dedo para o nariz dele. — Não, você vai ter que mudar. Enquanto insistir em não me contar nada, nossos dias se sucederão exatamente como agora, um atrás do outro, e a maldição persistirá.

— Eu já lhe falei sobre a maldição.

Edward percebeu que falava como quem estivesse na de fensiva, mas era exatamente isso o que acontecia.

— Sim, mas desconfio que me contou apenas uma parte da história — despachou Bella.

Edward olhou para ela, em pânico. Como podia ter sido tão transparente? Bella assentiu com a cabeça, repe tidas vezes e bem depressa.

— Sim, vi a verdade nos seus olhos, meu marido. Há mais naquela história do que você me contou, e exijo saber a verdade integral. Nossas vidas estão ligadas, não importa o quanto você queira que não seja assim.

— Não é isso o que eu quero!

Os olhos de Bella brilharam, numa expressão de desafio.

— Mas como vou saber disso? Casei-me com você por vontade própria, embora não tivesse muitas opções. Apesar disso, porém, pelo menos estou desejosa de fazer com que o nosso casamento dê certo. Só que não vejo muita iniciativa da sua parte nesse sentido.

— Bella! Isso não é justo! — Edward estendeu uma das mãos na direção da torre. — Na noite passada mesmo eu confiei em você. Acha que aquilo foi fácil?

— E você acha que foi fácil para mim lhe contar a minha história?

Edward engoliu em seco, sem ter como rebater aquele argumento. Abaixou a cabeça e por alguns instantes ficou olhando para as botas molhadas. Depois enfrentou o olhar de Bella.

— Não posso lhe dizer o meu nome — ele declarou, tenso. Bella suspirou e cruzou os braços, sem parar de fitá-lo.

— Quero a minha liberdade — disse, o que fez Edward pensar que ela queria deixá-lo.

Sentindo a garganta seca ele teve alguma dificuldade para recuperar a voz.

— Está querendo dizer que vai pedir anulação do casamento?

Bella franziu a testa, como se não houvesse enten dido, depois balançou firmemente a cabeça. Havia medo naqueles olhos castanhos enquanto ela o fitava com os lá bios entreabertos. Quando falou, depois de engolir em seco, foi numa voz muito fina, o que deixou Edward espantado.

— É isso o que você quer?

— Não, Bella — respondeu Edward, de pronto. — Isso nunca.

Então ela sorriu, numa mudança de expressão que enterneceu Edward. Havia uma possibilidade de reconcilia ção, embora nenhum deles se achasse pronto para reco nhecer ou discutir isso.

— Eu também não — disse Bella, aproximando-se e pondo a mão no braço dele, bem de leve. Edward sentiu-se mergulhando nas profundezas daqueles olhos. — Mas quero ter o direito de sair daqui.

— Para ir embora?

— Não, quero poder sair apenas por algum tempo du rante o dia. — Nesse ponto ela olhou para o palácio, levantando levemente as sobrancelhas. — Está me deixando louca ter que ficar o tempo todo presa neste palácio, por mais confortável que ele seja. — Voltando a olhar para Edward ela sorriu, de uma forma tão encantadora que ele achou difícil se recusar a atender ao pedido. — Só quero ir um pouco além desse muro, saber que poderei sair quando bem quiser.

— Mas pretende mesmo voltar? Bella dirigiu a ele um olhar zombeteiro.

— Não confia em mim, meu marido?

Confiança. Lá vinha aquela palavra outra vez. Edward olhou para o portão, indeciso e com a respiração contida.

O portão, como todo o palácio, obedecia apenas às or dens dele. Só se abriria para Bella se recebesse dele orientação nesse sentido.

Só agora Edward percebia que era o medo dele que man tinha a esposa prisioneira. Medo. Ele temia que Bella fugisse, quando estava claro que a eliminação da maldição dependia dela. Com ninguém além dela Edward encon traria o amor necessário para isso.

Ele estava com medo. Era uma palavra da qual não gostava, principalmente quando aplicada a si próprio. Jamais havia reconhecido o medo como algo que parti cipasse da vida dele. Não deixaria que isso começasse a acontecer agora.

Edward olhou nos olhos da esposa e concluiu que mantê-la prisioneira acabaria afetando a paixão que existia entre eles. Se não a deixasse livre, perderia tudo o que admi rava nela.

Na verdade era uma constatação que o deixava sem outras opções.

Edward inclinou-se e roçou os lábios nos de Bella, areando o leve tremor de desejo que sentiu nela.

— Não quero que me abandone, minha lady — ele murmurou. — Nossos destinos estão firmemente presos um ao outro.

— Sim — foi tudo o que ela disse antes que ele voltasse a beijá-la, desta vez com amplitude.

Bella parecia se derreter nos braços dele. Quando Edward ergueu a cabeça, ela estava levemente ofegante.

— Então vai permitir? — perguntou a esposa dele, com uma alegria quase infantil.

— Sim, mas volte para cá sempre no fim da tarde — ele condicionou, batendo com a ponta do dedo no nariz dela para enfatizar o que dizia. — A noite a floresta não é um lugar seguro para uma mulher sozinha, como você deve saber muito bem.

Bella riu e aconchegou-se no peito dele. Edward viu um ar de peraltice naqueles olhos antes que as pálpebras os escondessem.

— Mas eu estava pensando em ir ao seu encontro na torre, amanhã à noite — ela murmurou, sedutora. — Você disse que não queria voltar aqui.

O corpo de Edward reagiu favoravelmente àquela pro posta. E Bella parecia tão excitada com o plano que seria tolice ele tentar discordar.

— Se você levar um cobertor e alguma comida, pode remos passar a noite lá — ele concordou, adorando a forma como ela ria.

— Ah, terá um verdadeiro banquete, meu marido — ela prometeu, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Só na manhã seguinte, enquanto deixava o palácio, foi que Edward percebeu que dar liberdade a Bella era o mesmo que confiar nela.

Ele confiava que não seria abandonado.

Respirando fundo, deu-se conta da loucura que havia cometido. Outra vez agira como um idiota! Havia se exposto por completo à traição! O que podia haver em Bella que o deixava com o raciocínio confuso?

Ela o trairia? Sim, se a maldição da Genia se confirmasse por inteiro. Seria ela capaz de levar um assassino até ele? Era preciso conversar outra vez com Bella! Ele tinha que descobrir o que ela realmente pretendia fazer!

Edward mal havia percorrido cinco metros para além do muro quando deu meia-volta. Naquele exato momento, porém, o portão se fechava diante dele. Tarde demais! Repetidas vezes ele bateu na madeira com o punho fe chado, ordenando que o portão se abrisse, mas em vão.

Mas havia um motivo para isso. O céu a oeste ia se tornando rosado e os primeiros raios de sol apareciam no horizonte.

— Não — gritou Edward, embora soubesse que de nada adiantaria protestar. — Não neste dia! Ainda não!

Insensível aos protestos, o sol continuou em seu ca minho ascendente, obrigando-o mais uma vez a cumprir seu destino de todos os dias.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, mas Bella não havia esperado outra coisa. Cheia de alegria ela saiu dançando pelo palácio enquanto se vestia. Saltitou com os pés des calços entre os canteiros do jardim, até parar diante do enorme portão, ofegante mas alegre. Ele se abriria?

Bella respirou fundo, aprumou o corpo e olhou para o portão que tão obstinadamente a impedira de escapar.

— Abra-se — disse, simplesmente.

Para espanto dela, o portão cumpriu prontamente a ordem.

Foi se abrindo num majestoso silêncio, revelando pouco a pouco as árvores da floresta esbranquiçadas pela neve. A luz do sol fazia os flocos brancos brilharem como jóias e um passarinho pousou no galho desfolhado de uma árvore, chamando pelo parceiro.

Maravilhada, Bella juntou as mãos e sorriu.

— Feche-se.

Outra vez o portão obedeceu e ela não resistiu a soltar um grito de vitória.

— Ordeno que você se abra!

Outra vez funcionou. Aquilo era perfeito! Bella adiantou-se, hesitando apenas quando pisou na linha que delimitava o muro e o lado de fora.

Sentiu o vento frio nos tornozelos nus. E se o portão se fechasse, trancando-a no lado de fora?

Bella girou o corpo e correu para o palácio, recriminando-se pela imprudência, o que não acontecia com muita freqüência. Vestiu as roupas de viagem, até mesmo as meias de lã, que se grudaram contra a pele no calor do palácio, e pendurou o manto no braço. Com o coração na mão retornou ao portão, que continuava pacientemen te entreaberto.

Sentiu o coração batendo violentamente enquanto se aproximava da saída. Então parou, olhando para o tapete de neve que se formava logo depois do verdejante jardim. Ainda não estava muito certa de que aquele pesado portão continuaria a obedecer às ordens dela. Mas não chegaria a nenhuma conclusão se continuasse parada.

Bella respirou fundo, deu alguns passos e pisou na neve, sentindo o pé afundar um pouco. Logo depois o portão se fechou por trás dela.

Imediatamente ela se afastou alguns passos, assusta da. Estava outra vez trancada pelo lado de fora!

— Abra-se! — ela gritou, percebendo desespero na própria voz.

O portão prontamente se abriu.

Bella suspirou de alívio, juntou as mãos e recuou, apenas observando enquanto ele voltava a se fechar. Ins pirando os últimos aromas que vinham do jardim, sorriu de satisfação. Mais uma vez a vontade do marido dela estava sendo satisfeita. Ela poderia sair e entrar quando bem quisesse.

Triunfante, Bella dançou de alegria na neve.

Nem se importava com o frio, porque agora tinha uma certeza: ele confiava nela o suficiente para atender ao pedido feito.

E o mínimo que ela podia fazer em retribuição era levar Mephistopheles para uma cavalgada decente.

O ar de inverno estava cada vez mais frio, o vento cortante batendo no rosto de Bella enquanto ela ca valgava. Um céu perfeitamente uniforme se espalhava por cima da cabeça dela. A neve espirrava para os lados, impulsionada pelos cascos de Mephistopheles.

O frio era até revigorante e ela achou que o animal estava gostando de se ver fora do calor dominante no interior do palácio, porque corria com uma disposição pouco comum num cavalo tão grande.

Eles correram até quando o sol já estava bem alto. Depois, quando já devia estar perto do meio-dia, Bella puxou as rédeas do animal e o fez voltar na direção do palácio. Sabia que não era fácil seguir uma trilha numa floresta coberta de neve.

Procurou cavalgar sempre com o sol à direita, já que antes tinha sido o contrário, e alegrou-se ao ver que os rastros deixados pelo cavalo ainda estavam visíveis. Minutos mais tarde, sentindo nos ombros o calor do sol, viu o muro alto do palácio.

Havia conseguido voltar para casa! Uma onda de sa tisfação a dominou enquanto ela sacudia as rédeas de Mephistopheles, incentivando-o a correr.

Logo depois sentiu que o cavalo hesitava. Mephisto pheles empinou as orelhas e retardou o passo. Bella achou as árvores diferentes, perguntando-se se aquilo não era apenas impressão.

Logo depois viu um homem a cavalo movimentando-se de um lado para outro diante do portão do palácio. Devia ser um viajante solitário pedindo abrigo para passar a noite. Inutilmente, claro, porque aquele portão só se abri ria com ordem expressa do marido dela.

Mas o homem não estava sozinho. Havia pelo menos mais cinco cavalos. Um homem gritou e dois outros res ponderam, aquele som a fazendo sentir-se curiosamente vulnerável.

Eram vozes, não apenas uma.

Mesmo assim aqueles homens só podiam estar pedindo abrigo. Bem, ela devia recebê-los. Afinal de contas, era a castelã e tinha a obrigação de fazer as honras.

Os homens se voltaram quando ela se aproximou. Não podiam ser identificados por causa do capacete, mas Bella reparou que o que parecia líder usava uma vesti menta verde e prateada.

Ela se lembrava vagamente daquelas cores, do verde profundo, do brasão dourado no centro do escudo. Esfor çou-se para se lembrar com mais clareza, mas as lembranças anteriores à chegada dela ao palácio do marido pareciam coisas de um passado muito longínquo.

Logo depois o homem retirou o capacete e ela conteve a respiração.

— Lady Bella de Swan! — exclamou James Roussineau, evidentemente maravilhado. — E muito bom vê-la, minha lady!

Bella engoliu em seco e moveu a cabeça numa saudação.

— Bom dia, James. O que o traz a esta parte do mundo?

O homem deu alguns passos na neve. Os dois cava leiros que o acompanhavam observavam atentamente a cena, o mesmo fazendo o trio de escudeiros.

Nuvens negras se reuniram no céu e Bella arrepiou-se, apertando o manto contra o corpo. James ergueu a mão e afagou o pescoço de Mephistopheles, evidentemente admirando o animal. O cavalo relinchou, nervoso.

James franziu a testa.

— Devia ter escolhido um animal menos arisco. Bella mostrou o sorriso mais doce possível. Ah, como detestava aquele homem.

— É que gosto muito deste cavalo.

O sorriso de James tornou-se menos largo.

— Devo dizer que me parece um animal muito cheio de vida para uma lady — ele declarou, parecendo tenso. — Principalmente para uma lady que se destinava ao convento. Parece até que as freiras resolveram criar cavalos. Ou será que você conheceu algum generoso protetor?

Bella achou que não devia tolerar aquilo.

— Tem mesmo uma mente suja, meu senhor — ela despachou, puxando as rédeas de Mephistopheles para não atropelar James. — Por acaso tem negócios para tratar fora dos seus domínios nesta época do ano? Já lhe perguntei o que estava fazendo aqui, mas não ouvi resposta.

James inclinou-se numa reverência.

— Foi indelicadeza da minha parte não responder, bela Bella. — Logo depois ele se aprumou, embora desta vez sem tocar no cavalo. Juntou as mãos às costas e olhou diretamente para ela. — Uley e Aro ficaram preo cupados com a falta de notícias sobre sua chegada ao con vento. Não receberam nenhuma informação e ficaram com... com dúvidas, digamos, sobre a sua segurança.

— Como pode ver, estou perfeitamente bem.

— Doce Bella, devia ter se casado comigo quando teve essa chance. — James adiantou-se um passo e segurou firmemente as rédeas de Mephistopheles. Olhando para ela, abaixou o tom de voz. — Onde está o seu irmão, Jacob, Bella?

— Não sei.

Não era reconfortante perceber que aquele homem sa bia que ela estava sozinha ali.

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Assim como você evidentemente também não sabe nada sobre o convento. — Balançando a cabeça, ele olhou para Mephistopheles e depois para o portão do palácio. Bella sentiu que a situação estava se tornando cada vez mais perigosa. — Como arranjou um ninho tão acon chegante, Bella?

Aquilo a deixou com a garganta seca.

— Torne mais clara a acusação, por favor.

— Não estou fazendo nenhuma acusação — rebateu James, agora com frieza no olhar. — Só quero es clarecer umas dúvidas. Por que não está vestida como uma freira? Suas roupas são excessivamente mundanas para uma noiva de Cristo.

— Não sou uma noiva de Cristo!

— Pensei que havia preferido o convento ao casamento.

— Mudei de idéia!

— Resolveu aquecer a cama de algum homem em vez de fazer os votos religiosos?

— Fiz outros votos — respondeu Bella, asperamen te. — Escolhi um marido, desistindo tanto do convento quanto do senhor.

— Um marido?

As feições de James se contorceram, numa ex pressão de raiva, mas ele se absteve de externar o que pensava. Mostrava-se tão surpreso que Bella conseguiu arrancar as rédeas da mão dele.

No mesmo instante ela partiu com Mephistopheles na direção do portão do palácio. Chegando lá fez o animal dar meia-volta, com irrepreensível destreza. Os homens a ob servavam, atônitos. James estava com a mão direita erguida, o punho cerrado, olhando fixamente para ela.

Bella perguntou-se se tinha sido prudente ceder ao impulso de dizer a verdade. Que dificuldade a língua dela causaria desta vez? Era difícil acreditar que James estivesse ali apenas por preocupação com a se gurança dela.

Logo depois o homem apertou os olhos negros e ela concluiu, com terrível certeza, que Riley ainda não havia retornado a Swan.

E James estava ali em busca do troféu que sem pre havia ambicionado. O cachorro interesseiro! Aquele homem não tinha nenhuma afeição por ela. Se o plano que havia tramado desse certo e ele se apoderasse de Swan, arranjaria um uso para a mulher que lhe pro porcionara tal prêmio.

E, caso Riley retornasse, mais provações ainda ela teria que suportar. Como esposa de James, teria um destino igual ao da mãe. Graças aos céus não havia aceitado a proposta daquele homem.

— Está mesmo casada? — perguntou James, numa voz áspera.

— Sim.

Outra vez as feições do homem se contraíram.

— Não, isso não pode ser. Você deve ter fugido do convento, mas não se casou. Não se casaria com um outro.

— Foi exatamente o que fiz.

James cruzou os braços e sorriu, sem parar de olhar para ela.

— Não. Preciso de algo mais do que sua palavra para me convencer disso, Bella. Você já me rejeitou uma vez.

Bella sustentou o olhar dele enquanto tirava a luva da mão esquerda. A pedra do anel reluziu ao sol quando ela ergueu a mão diante das vistas daqueles homens. Um dos cavaleiros soltou uma exclamação em voz baixa, evidentemente impressionado com a prova que via.

— Este anel me foi dado pelo meu marido no dia do nosso casamento — declarou Bella, com frieza. — E esta é a nossa casa.

James olhou para o alto muro.

— Está mentindo — ele disse, com estudada calma. — Se é a sua casa, por que o portão está fechado mesmo depois da sua chegada?

Bella respirou fundo, rezando para que o portão não resolvesse desobedecer a uma ordem dela justamente naquele momento. Olhou rapidamente para trás e apenas murmurou.

— Abra-se.

James arregalou os olhos quando o portão come çou a se abrir, sem a interferência de ninguém que ele estivesse vendo. Bella saboreou aquele momento e fez o cavalo passar para a parte interna.

— Enganou-se, James — disse, olhando para trás e erguendo a voz. — Esta é a minha casa.

O que não esperava era que James se recuperasse tão rapidamente. Antes que o portão se fechasse, o ca valeiro também entrou.

Bella até se assustou quando o viu passar correndo e parar diante do cavalo, obrigando-o a parar. Mephistopheles bufou, como se desdenhasse do intruso.

O homem, porém, sorriu com suavidade.

— Bella, quero pedir que perdoe a minha rudeza.

— James! Como ousa entrar aqui sem ser convidado?

— Bela Bella! — James juntou os punhos fechados no peito, logo depois erguendo as mãos para o céu, como alguém que estivesse sofrendo uma enorme injustiça. — Nunca pensei que você seria tão insensível a ponto de obrigar meu grupo a passar a noite ao relento numa noite de inverno.

Bella não tinha uma resposta pronta para aquilo. O cavaleiro aproveitou aquele momento de hesitação e continuou falando, cada palavra servindo para minar a determinação dela.

— Certamente você e seu marido estão em condições de hospedar um pequeno grupo de viajantes por uma noite, não é? Já é muito tarde para retornarmos a Beauvoir antes que a noite caia, e ouvimos dizer que há lobos famintos na floresta, já que o inverno começou tão cedo.

Bella mexeu-se na sela, indecisa. Não queria rece ber James no palácio, sabedora de que as intenções daquele homem nunca eram boas. Por outro lado, não podia negar abrigo a um grupo de homens por uma noite. Tinha a obrigação de preservar a reputação do marido, que certamente ficaria prejudicada se ela expulsasse aqueles homens quando a noite já estava prestes a cair. Antes de falar ela tossiu.

— Desculpe-me pela indelicadeza, James. Deve entender que a sua chegada me surpreendeu.

— Naturalmente, minha lady. — Outra vez ele se in clinou numa reverência e Bella percebeu que aqueles espertos olhos negros se moviam para os lados, querendo ver tudo. — Amigos como nós não precisam se desculpar um com o outro.

Amigos. Bella arrepiava-se só de pensar naquilo. Quase não suportava a idéia de ter um homem repulsivo como James no interior do palácio por um tempo maior que o estritamente necessário. Mas sem dúvida ele poderia retornar a Uley logo nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte.

Durante o jantar ela arranjaria um jeito de sugerir isso.

— Obrigada pela sua compreensão. Considere sua a minha casa.

James acenou para que os homens entrassem. Logo depois olhou em volta, sem dúvida intrigado com o clima primaveril do jardim, cheirou o ar e finalmente dirigiu a Bella um olhar inquisidor.

— Evidentemente Jacob e os outros acharam melhor permanecer neste confortável ambiente do que retornar à fria Uley, estou certo?

— Não — respondeu Bella, detestando estar com as faces quentes por causa do embaraço. Sem dúvida James veria naquela expressão o reconhecimento da culpa de algum crime hediondo. — Nosso grupo foi atacado por um bando de lobos. Meu marido salvou minha vida.

— Que tocante — disse James, torcendo os lábios. E Jacob foi morto?

— Já lhe disse que não sei o que aconteceu com ele. A expressão do cavaleiro mudou consideravelmente. Logo depois ele correu os olhos pelo jardim, com a testa franzida.

— E esta noite nos encontraremos à mesa com o seu inimitável marido, não é? — ele perguntou, com fingida naturalidade.

Bella procurou ser convincente, por mais que isso fosse difícil naquelas circunstâncias.

— Infelizmente meu marido passará alguns dias ca çando e não voltará esta noite.

A dúvida de James ficou muito clara na ex pressão dele.

— Com esse tempo?

Bella desviou os olhos para sustentar a mentira.

— Ele gosta do ar do inverno.

— Ah, é uma pena não termos a companhia dele. Dito isso o cavaleiro se voltou e caminhou na direção do próprio cavalo. Dominada pelo medo, Bella fez com que Mephistopheles trotasse para a estrebaria, perguntando-se que dificuldades podia ter criado ao permitir a entrada de James no palácio. Já sabia que dificil mente conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

Então lembrou-se de uma coisa: não poderia compa recer ao encontro marcado com o marido. Não podia correr o risco de deixar James sozinho no palácio, assim como não podia levá-lo até a torre, já que não conhecia as verdadeiras intenções do recém-chegado.

Iria decepcioná-lo, mas o marido dela entenderia quan do ouvisse a explicação. Bella estava certa disso.

Edward chegou à torre antes mesmo que o sol alcançasse a linha do horizonte, a oeste. As nuvens se espalhavam pelo céu e a neve que caía agora era bem reduzida e esparsa. O desapontamento o dominou quando constatou que Bella não estava lá.

Mas era muito natural ela ainda não ter chegado. An dando de um lado para outro, Edward recriminou-se por ser tão impaciente. Bella sabia que ele só mudaria de forma quando escurecesse e estava proibida de obser var essa mudança.

Mesmo assim ele continuou a andar, esperando com impaciência pelo anoitecer. A semente do medo com que saíra do palácio naquela manhã o atormentara durante todo o dia.

E se Bella o deixasse? E se ela o traísse?

O que ele faria sem ela?

O sol demorava uma eternidade para desaparecer, pa recendo até que as forças da natureza se voltavam deliberadamente contra ele. Até que, finalmente, a noite foi espalhando seu manto escuro sobre a terra, começando no leste e apagando os últimos reflexos do sol no oeste. As estrelas puseram-se a brilhar e a lua prateada se acendeu no centro do céu.

Edward suspirou de alívio quando finalmente mudou de for ma. Pôs-se de pé e subiu correndo a escada da torre. En quanto se vestia, olhava ansiosamente na direção do palácio.

O silêncio era total.

Mas ela não aparecia. Edward esforçava-se para acreditar que não havia confiado demais. Atravessando o minús culo cômodo ele viu a lareira e se lembrou de quando fizera amor com Bella ali bem perto.

Quando olhou outra vez pela janela viu que o céu, embora pontilhado de estrelas, estava escuro como o breu.

Nada se movia na floresta lá embaixo.

Bella tinha que aparecer! Afinal de contas, tinha prometido. Em que outra ocasião havia deixado de cum prir a palavra empenhada com ele?

Edward franziu a testa ao se lembrar da noite em que ela acendera a vela para vê-lo dormindo. Não havia prometido que jamais olharia para o rosto dele na claridade?

Mas ele não a culpava tanto por isso. Afinal de contas, havia se negado a dar as explicações que prometera a ela. Assim sendo, se Bella não aparecesse naquela noite, ele não poderia lançar sobre ela toda a culpa.

A floresta continuava em silêncio, sem que nada se mo vimentasse por lá. Edward mudou de posição, impaciente.

Por que ela não chegava. O portão estava cumprindo a determinação dele. Naquela manhã, já na forma de lobo, Edward ficara escondido entre as árvores para ver o que Bella faria. Assim vira o radiante sorriso dela ao se descobrir portadora do poder de abrir aquele portão.

Na ocasião a alegria dela tinha sido suficiente para desfazer as dúvidas de Edward. Agora, sozinho e no escuro, ele já não tinha tanta certeza.

Mas o que a mantinha longe dele? Seria falta de inte resse... ou talvez um outro homem? Era possível ela não sentir muita necessidade de ir até a torre. Talvez não es tivesse possuída por um desejo tão forte quanto o dele.

Talvez fosse mais parecida com Tânia do que ele quisesse acreditar.

Cada momento passado na solidão só aumentava as dúvidas de Edward.

Naquele dia, sempre a uma segura distância, ele havia seguido Bella e Mephistopheles, na verdade mais preocupado em protegê-la. Quando os dois começaram a se aproximar do castelo depois da cavalgada, com Me phistopheles seguindo na direção certa, ele decidira que não precisava exagerar. Tomara um outro caminho, mas agora se perguntava se aquilo não tinha sido um erro.

E se Bella não houvesse retornado ao palácio? E se ela o houvesse abandonado? Haveria algum outro motivo para o não comparecimento dela ao encontro marcado?

Com as mãos no parapeito da janela, Edward ficou olhando para a escuridão enquanto a neve recomeçava a cair. Como havia prometido esperar por Bella ali, ir buscá-la no palácio seria o mesmo que desconfiar da palavra dela.

Não. Ele havia decidido confiar na lady e agiria de acordo com a decisão. Era bem possível que ela houvesse cochilado depois da cavalgada, atrasando-se para o encontro.

Edward encostou-se na fria parede de pedra e ficou olhan do para a porta, desejando poder se convencer da supo sição que acabava de fazer.

Bella fez uma careta ao ver a própria imagem refletida no polido espelho de latão. Parecia mais perturbada pela visita de James do que havia imaginado.

Cinco dias e cinco noites.

Fechando os olhos ela encostou a testa na superfície lisa do espelho e procurou esquecer por alguns instantes os problemas que a aguardavam fora do quarto.

Que maldição havia provocado aquela tempestade de neve na manhã seguinte à chegada de James? E que demônio podia estar agindo para que a nevasca durasse tanto tempo? Todas as manhãs Bella ordenava que o portão se abrisse e olhava para fora, apenas para ver neve e gelo por todos os lados.

Ninguém conseguiria cavalgar naquelas condições, mas várias vezes ela se sentira tentada a expulsar James, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Estava quase enlouquecendo com as insinuações do homem.

E já não sabia como inventar respostas para perguntas perfeitamente razoáveis. Explicara a falta de um cavalariço na estrebaria abanando a mão e dizendo que o rapaz devia estar cochilando em algum lugar. Desculpa ra-se pela ausência de escudeiros afirmando que todos eles haviam acompanhado o amo na caçada. Os cavaleiros da escolta de James mostraram-se claramente céticos, sem dúvida não gostando de ter que mandar os próprios escudeiros cuidar dos cavalos do grupo.

Era uma falha de hospitalidade, mas Bella não podia fazer nada para consertar a situação. Para enor me alívio dela, à hora das refeições a mesa estava sem pre posta, com comida suficiente para todos os hóspe des. Em geral todas as vontades dela por coisas ma teriais se realizavam, o que a levava a crer que bastava querer alimentar aquele grupo de homens para que isso se cumprisse.

Mas desde a primeira noite James havia deixado claro que não se satisfazia apenas com a visão de uma lauta refeição. Fazia as mais desconcertantes perguntas, sempre suspeitando de tudo. Bella até havia repetido a ridícula mentira do marido sobre os excelentes criados do palácio, que, mesmo nunca aparecendo, trabalhavam com irrepreensível eficiência.

Era possível ver a cobiça nos olhos de James quando ele examinava as riquezas do palácio. Mas na verdade o que havia ali seria suficiente para tirar o sono da mais honesta das almas.

Ao longo daqueles dias o homem a havia pressionado com perguntas sobre detalhes que ela não sabia explicar. Como era o nome daquela propriedade? Quando o palácio tinha sido construído? Onde a família do marido dela havia conseguido tanta riqueza? Quantos irmãos ele ti nha? Por que em outras paragens ninguém sabia da exis tência daquele feudo?

Uma das maiores complicações era que agora Bella nem se lembrava muito bem das mentiras que já dissera ou deixara de dizer. Não era muito boa na arte de iludir as pessoas e corria o risco de desdizer num dia o que havia afirmado no anterior. Em outras circunstância res ponderia com a verdade pura e simples, mas agora se sentia na obrigação de proteger o esposo.

Podia parecer ilógico, mas tinha a sensação de que James representava um perigo muito grande para o marido dela. E queria ser leal ao homem de quem só havia recebido ternura.

Naquela noite Bella havia escapado aos constantes ataques de James refugiando-se pôr algum tempo no quarto. Abrindo os olhos e voltando-se para a porta, ouviu o murmúrio de vozes masculinas no salão.

Depois de soltar um suspiro de resignação, Bella guardou o espelho no baú, preparou-se para mais um ataque de James e caminhou para a saída do quarto.

O que não havia imaginado era que o incômodo hóspede encontraria o livro. Quase soltou um grito de aflição quan do chegou ao salão e ele a saudou segurando o velho volume.

— E o que é isto, bela Bella? Receitas de poções mágicas? Concluímos que a sua hospitalidade cheira a artes ocultas, porque nada mais explicaria o que vemos à nossa volta.

— Não sei do que está falando — ela respondeu, com a calma que conseguiu reunir.

Logo depois sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer. James inclinou-se para o lado dela.

— É evidente que algo sobrenatural está em curso neste lugar — ele disse, venenoso.

— Não seja ridículo — rebateu Bella.

— Ridículo? Então me explique, doce Bella, se con seguir, por que o clima dentro dos limites da propriedade do seu marido é tão diferente do que impera lá fora.

Depois de engolir o pedaço de pão que mastigava, Bella tomou um demorado gole de vinho, procurando ganhar tempo para inventar uma resposta.

— É um capricho do vento — disse, finalmente, mesmo achando a explicação inteiramente inadequada. Depois sorriu para os outros homens sentados à mesa, esperando conquistar o apoio deles. — Todos nós sabemos que há lugares nas montanhas em que os ventos quentes ficam retidos, o que torna o clima ali marcadamente diferente do das redondezas.

James balançou a cabeça com impaciência.

— Isso só acontece em vales muito isolados, não num lugar cuja única proteção é um muro arbitrariamente construído.

Bella soltou um riso forçado.

— Quem é você para dizer o que é arbitrário ou o que é feito intencionalmente? E muito possível que o cons trutor do palácio tenha querido tirar proveito de um efeito natural.

Um murmúrio se espalhou entre os outros homens e um deles deu de ombros. Logo depois, para alívio de Bella, todos se ocuparam em comer.

James, porém, apertou os lábios e balançou va garosamente a cabeça, com os olhos fixos nela.

— Não é nada disso, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu. — Nesse ponto ele se inclinou para a frente, o que a fez conter a respiração. — Por que não admite logo? Quem está tentando proteger?

— Ninguém! Não seja ridículo!

— Não há mais ninguém aqui e o seu marido parece não querer retornar. Ele está caçando mesmo, Bella, ou será que apenas se escondeu dos hóspedes?

Bella não respondeu, com medo do brilho que viu nos olhos de James.

— O que ele quer nos impedir de saber? — perguntou o homem, antes de bater com firmeza no livro. — Por acaso isto aqui é o manual de bruxarias dele?

— O vinho só pode ter subido à sua cabeça — despa chou Bella, o que fez rir um dos cavaleiros.

James ergueu as duas mãos espalmadas, fingin do capitular.

— Bella! Só estou pensando na sua segurança, na sua felicidade. Sem dúvida já percebeu que a situação não é normal e que a minha preocupação é justificada. — Inclinando-se mais ainda, o homem fez um ar de fin gida inocência. — Se você tiver caído nas mãos de algum bruxo, quem melhor do que eu para salvá-la?

Bella mal conseguiu esconder o estremecimento que sentiu ao pensar naquela sugestão. Já era hora de acabar com aquele absurdo. Olhando diretamente nos olhos de James, ela falou numa voz cheia de firmeza.

— Você não precisa temer essa possibilidade. Meu ma rido não é um bruxo. E está mesmo caçando.

Dito isso ela pôs na boca um pedaço de queijo, fingindo satisfação embora não sentisse nenhum gosto na comida. James tamborilou com os dedos na capa do livro.

— Então este não é um livro de bruxaria? Bella riu alto.

— Bruxaria? Que tipo de absurdo enche a sua cabeça, James? Esse é apenas um livro de histórias fan tásticas para crianças.

Os outros membros do grupo de James relaxa ram visivelmente, tanto pelo tom de voz de Bella como pela explicação que acabavam de ouvir. Então ela estendeu a mão para pegar o livro, mas James o manteve aberto.

— Então por que ele está escrito em código? — ele inquiriu.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Bella e no mesmo instante ela teve certeza de que o livro havia voltado a sua forma anterior. Talvez não fosse prudente tocar na página para tornar legíveis as palavras, o que só aumen taria as dúvidas de Enguerand.

Num gesto rápido, Bella arrancou o livro das mãos do homem.

— Ele não está escrito em código, mas sim na lingua gem dos mouros. Acho que ainda não lhe disse isso, mas meu marido fala vários idiomas.

James apertou os olhos.

— Então como você pode saber o que está nessas páginas? Antes de responder ela deu de ombros e deixou que o livro escorregasse até o colo.

— Em várias ocasiões meu marido leu para mim as histórias contidas aqui. E você vai ter que acreditar na minha palavra.

Bella fez a afirmação sustentando o olhar de James, rezando para que ele não estivesse realmente disposto a aceitar o desafio. O homem continuou calado e ela retomou a palavra.

— Não está acreditando em mim, James? — De pois de fazer a pergunta Bella olhou para cada um dos cavaleiros presentes. — Que homem proporia casamento a uma mulher em quem não acredita?

Os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam, o que quebrou a tensão que dominava o ambiente. Para alívio de Bella, James tossiu e desviou o olhar. Depois passou a falar num tom quase confidencial.

— Você pode achar sem sentido as minhas suspeitas, Bella, mas ultimamente anda-se falando numas his tórias bem esquisitas. E não são histórias para crianças, mas sim coisas que de fato aconteceram.

Passado o momento de crise, Bella serviu-se de um pedaço de carne e até relaxou um pouco.

— É mesmo? — ela perguntou, fingindo curiosidade.

— Que histórias são essas, James? — perguntou um dos cavaleiros, para logo depois esvaziar a taça de vinho. — Por que não nos conta uma delas? A noite parece perfeita para histórias fantásticas.

O outro cavaleiro recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para o líder, evidentemente interessado. De fato, a noite pa recia perfeita para uma despretensiosa abordagem de assuntos inventados por pessoas de imaginação fértil.

James não se fez de rogado. Depois de tomar um gole de vinho, ficou com o olhar perdido no jardim.

— Estou me lembrando em particular de uma história contada por um menestrel que esteve na corte de Aro. É a história de uma Gênia vingativa. O menestrel insistiu que ouviu a história da própria Gênia, com quem teve o infortúnio de cruzar caminho durante uma viagem.

Uma gênia? Muito recentemente Bella havia ouvido uma história sobre aqueles seres sobrenaturais. Mas James não podia saber...

No mesmo instante ela empurrou o prato de comida, perdendo todo o apetite.

— Uma Gênia? — perguntou um dos escudeiros, curioso. — O que é isso?

— Uma Gênia é um ser demoníaco, um espírito do orien te, geralmente invisível mas capaz de interferir na vida das pessoas quando resolve fazer isso — respondeu James, com surpreendente satisfação. Bella obser vou-o disfarçadamente. — A Gênia a que me refiro tinha um gênio particularmente difícil, embora o menestrel não soubesse dizer se essa era a causa do seu aprisionamento.

Os olhos do jovem escudeiro brilharam de interesse pela história. Bella sentiu a garganta seca, mas con seguiu se manter impassível. James recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para ela.

— Bem... Conta-se que ela foi aprisionada numa gar rafa, onde ficou durante séculos, condenada a presentear com um palácio aquele que a libertasse. Mas a gênia tinha índole má e, durante o longo tempo em que ficou presa na garrafa, planejou a forma como se vingaria. O me nestrel contou que um cavaleiro que retornava da Cruzada comprou a garrafa ainda na Terra Santa, talvez inocentemente, e a abriu nas imediações das terras de Aro. A Gênia brindou o libertador com o palácio mas, quando ele a tratou mal, demonstrando ceticismo com o que estava acontecendo, aproveitou para obter a almejada vingança.

James tomou mais um gole de vinho, claramente saboreando a atenção com que os outros escutavam.

Bella sentiu o estômago embrulhado.

— O que foi que ela fez? — perguntou o jovem escudeiro. Os olhos de James brilharam, cheios de malícia.

— Amaldiçoou o cavaleiro, transformando-o em lobo. Imaginem só! Um homem ter que se transformar em lobo quando acabava de receber de presente um luxuoso palácio! Segundo o menestrel, o cavaleiro foi proibido de entrar no palácio, sendo condenado a caminhar pelas cer canias pelo resto dos seus dias.

No silêncio que se fez, James dirigiu o olhar para o primaveril jardim. Depois clareou a garganta.

— É muita sorte nossa podermos nos abrigar da nevasca num lugar tão agradável.

Bella agradeceu aos céus por ele não dizer aquilo em forma de pergunta dirigida a ela.

— Mas por que a Gênia fez isso? — perguntou um outro escudeiro, com os olhos arregalados.

James deu de ombros.

— Queria que ele se lembrasse para sempre de que não devia afrontá-la. E o cavaleiro não se esqueceria mes mo, porque estava obrigado a ficar por perto do presente que ganhara para perder logo em seguida.

— Pelo sangue de Cristo! — exclamou o rapaz. — Isso é maldade mesmo!

O cavaleiro ao lado dele sorriu, complacente, e sacudiu os cabelos do impressionado escudeiro.

— Não deve acreditar em tudo que ouve, meu rapaz. Na certa esse tal menestrel estava com a barriga vazia e contou a história apenas para conquistar a hospitalidade do lorde.

O rapaz pareceu em dúvida e James ergueu o dedo.

— Não! O menestrel deu o nome do cavaleiro em ques tão e todos os presentes afirmaram que se tratava de uma pessoa real. Era um homem que de fato havia partido para a Cruzada e que, sem ter sucumbido nos campos de batalha, estava retornando para casa.

Bella quase morria de vontade de perguntar o nome do personagem, mas sabia que não podia correr esse risco. James tomou mais um gole de vinho, como um gato que se preparasse para dar o bote sobre o rato.

— Bem, qual era o nome do cavaleiro? — perguntou o primeiro escudeiro.

Por alguns instantes James ficou girando nos de dos o cálice de vinho.

— Disse o menestrel que o nome era Edward — ele res pondeu, com satisfação.

Bella esforçava-se para não demonstrar nada na expressão, mas estava cheia de perguntas.

Um dos cavaleiros fez um gesto de pouco caso.

— É um nome muito comum nesta região. Como al guém podia ter certeza de que o Edward que conhecia era o mesmo da história? O menestrel não disse o nome de família do cavaleiro amaldiçoado?

— Não — admitiu James.

O cavaleiro revirou os olhos e serviu-se de outro pedaço de carne.

— Esses menestréis!

— Mas conta-se que o tal Edward cavalgava um enorme alazão preto — acrescentou James. — A propósito, Bella, aquele cavalo em que a vi chegando aqui pertence a seu marido, sem dúvida. Por que o animal ficou aqui enquanto ele está caçando?

— Ele levou um outro — mentiu Bella, sem o menor constrangimento.

O homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não vi naquela estrebaria evidência de nenhum outro animal além dos dois que se encontram lá.

Bella riu e abanou a mão.

— O cavalo preferido do meu marido fica tão pouco na estrebaria que nem chega a deixar rastros.

Os outros cavaleiros pareceram pouco convencidos com a explicação e ela engoliu em seco, nervosa. Sempre olhando para a anfitriã, James fez um gesto largo indicando tudo em volta.

— Devo dizer que este lugar, com seu ar oriental e seu clima encantado, também me fez pensar imediata mente que havíamos chegado por acaso ao local a que referiu o menestrel.

Os cavaleiros, para apreensão de Bella, mexeram-se em suas cadeiras e trocaram olhares significativos, evidentemente impressionados com as palavras do líder.

As velas ficaram com a chama tremendo e o queixume do vento de inverno pôde ser ouvido ao longe. O encanto estava no ar e seria muito fácil, principalmente sob a influência do vinho, mesmo para o mais equilibrado dos indivíduos, levar em conta as conclusões de James. O homem inclinou-se para a frente.

— E como é o nome do seu marido, Bella? Todos os olhos se fixaram nela.

Bella pôs-se de pé, procurando demonstrar a mais indignada das revoltas.

— É essa a sua retribuição pela minha hospitalidade? — ela inquiriu, forçando uma voz trêmula. — Como ousa entrar na minha casa para fazer essas alegações? Como ousa sentar-se à minha mesa, comer da melhor comida, beber do mais fino dos vinhos, para depois in sultar o senhor deste feudo com seus boatos fúteis e suas insinuações? — Bella pôs as mãos na cintura e fez um ar de desdém. — Um homem se transformar em lobo. Que idiotice! Devia se envergonhar, James de Roussineau, de pôr essas tolices na cabeça dos jovens que estão a seus cuidados para receber treina mento! Tem responsabilidades tanto com eles quanto com os pais deles!

Os cavaleiros pareciam embaraçados por terem sido tão crédulos e James evidentemente percebeu a mu dança de apoio do grupo.

— Devo me desculpar, bela Bella, porque não tive a intenção de perturbá-la...

— Pelo contrário, meu senhor! Sua intenção não tem sido outra desde que chegou aqui! Não vou tolerar mais o seu desrespeito na minha casa! Se é essa a recompensa que recebo pela hospitalidade, então retiro a minha oferta de lhe dar abrigo!

James empalideceu.

— Isabella! Não pode fazer isso!

— Tanto posso como farei. Não falta muito para ama nhecer o dia. — Bella apontou para o lado da estre baria, num gesto imperioso. — Selem seus cavalos e juntem suas coisas. Não quero nem saber como está o tempo lá fora. Não é problema meu. Se andarem depressa, antes do meio-dia vocês estarão no interior dos muros do castelo de Beauvoir.

— Mas chega a ser maldade nos obrigar a atravessar a floresta com esse tempo! — exclamou um dos escudei ros. Bella dirigiu a ele um olhar duro mas mesmo assim o rapaz continuou falando. — Além disso, há lobos famintos lá fora.

— Se quiser acreditar no seu lorde, eles são apenas homens transformados pela magia de alguma Gênia — despachou Bella. — James poderá perfeitamen te discutir com os lobos, se eles os ameaçarem.

— E a tempestade de neve?

— A esta altura a pior fase já deve ter passado — respondeu Bella, afastando-se da mesa com a cabeça bem erguida.

Os dois cavaleiros a observaram atentamente, com ad miração nos olhos. James havia claramente ultra passado os limites de comportamento aceitável num hós pede indesejado.

— Mas Bella — voltou a protestar James. — Nós não podemos viajar pela floresta durante a noite.

Girando o corpo ela cruzou os braços e fitou-o, enraivecida.

— E onde você pretendia ficar quando saiu de Uley? Não conhecia nada sobre este lugar, embora tenha chegado aqui pouco antes do anoitecer e no limiar de uma tempestade. Onde pretendia dormir naquela noite?

James apertou os lábios, evidentemente sem res postas, mas Bella ainda não havia terminado.

— A menos, é claro, que estivesse pensando em dor mir com as freiras do convento — ela acrescentou, com sarcasmo.

James ficou vermelho de indignação e abriu a boca, parecendo um peixe pendurado num anzol. Os dois cavaleiros trocaram comentários em voz baixa e os es cudeiros permaneceram em silêncio, muito tensos.

Bella retomou a caminhada.

— Estarei esperando por vocês no portão — comunicou, olhando rapidamente para trás.

Uma correria se seguiu àquelas palavras e ela sorriu para si própria, sabendo que James não podia vê-la no rosto.

Seria muito bom ver aqueles homens pelas costas. Por outro lado, a aparição de James servira para for talecer a convicção de Bella de que fizera a escolha certa, já que a amabilidade do marido dela estava muito distante da arrogância daquele cavaleiro egoísta.

Isso sem falar que cinco noites de solidão já eram de mais. Ela queria novamente sentir o calor do marido, embora primeiro precisasse dormir um pouco.

Dormiria durante o dia. Depois, à noite, o marido sen tiria em plenitude o entusiasmo dela por ele. Aquela pers pectiva deixou Bella com o coração palpitando.

Mas por que James demorava tanto para selar o cavalo?

Agora já era demais.

A paciência de Edward com Bella estava se esgotando, precisava saber se ela estava no palácio ou se havia fugido, precisava saber disso imediatamente. Não supor taria mais um dia, ou uma noite de incerteza.

Naturalmente havia demonstrado uma paciência quase sobrenatural ao esperar por ela por cinco noites seguidas. E tudo isso porque não queria perder a oportunidade de ver aqueles olhos castanhos, grandes e brilhantes.

Pensativo, Edward ficou olhando para a neve que caía. Temia estar fazendo papel de idiota.

Outra vez.

Tânia havia ensinado a ele tudo o que era preciso saber sobre confiança. Como se esquecer dos sorrisos se dutores, dos artifícios que ela usara para atraí-lo? Ele ficara fascinado pela beleza da mulher logo na primeira vez em que a vira, e o encorajamento dela só aumentara a chama do desejo.

Edward ficou com as orelhas ardendo ao se lembrar da habilidade de Tânia para brincar com os sentimentos dele, de como ela o atraíra para o jardim da casa do pai, da pressa com que ele, depois de apenas um beijo roubado, propusera casamento à deusa que tanto cultuava.

Com toda frieza Tânia havia perguntado sobre os bens dele. Edward tinha sido ingênuo o bastante para pen sar que aquilo não tinha importância quando se tratava de amor.

Agora se lembrava de como Tânia havia torcido o nariz ao ouvir que, sendo o segundo filho, ele não possuía bens. As belas feições da mulher se transformaram numa máscara de desdém bem diante dos olhos dele. Ao ouvir que ele pretendia pedir ao irmão mais velho uma pequena propriedade para administrar, ela havia soltado um riso estridente.

Sem meias palavras, Tânia havia declarado que ele não era digno nem de limpar os sapatos dela, menos ainda de desposá-la.

Depois, enquanto Edward se esforçava para entender o que acabava de ouvir, a mulher começara a gritar por socorro, dizendo-se atacada. Os guardas do pai dela apa receram e, usando cachorros, expulsaram Edward da pro priedade como um ladrão comum.

Por isso ele havia jurado que nunca mais deixaria que o fizessem de idiota. E por isso também não permitiria que Bella o fizesse dançar de acordo com a música dela, por mais charme de que se utilizasse.

Edward sabia que Bella havia conquistado o coração dele de uma forma como Tânia jamais conseguiria. Sentia o peito apertado só de pensar no que seria capaz de fazer se a esposa o atraiçoasse. A decepção com Tânia tinha sido terrível, mas a perspectiva de uma vida sem o sorriso de Bella era mil vezes pior.

Por outro lado, Edward se perguntava se não era a falta de confiança dele que os impedia de ter uma li gação amorosa perfeita. E se ele contasse tudo a ela? E se eles trabalhassem juntos para superar a maldição que o atormentava? Bella tinha uma mente brilhan te, isso ele já havia percebido, e a ajuda dela seria de inestimável valor.

Mas era também possível que ela, exatamente como Tânia, virasse a cara quando ficasse sabendo da ver dadeira história. O palácio era uma ilusão, disso ele não tinha dúvida. Mesmo que a maldição pudesse ser remo vida, Edward continuaria sendo o segundo filho, dependente das migalhas que Emmet jogasse para ele.

Impaciente, Edward tamborilou com os dedos no para-peito da janela da torre. Não suportava a idéia de ver as lindas feições de Bella transformadas numa más cara de desgosto.

Mas em alguma ocasião ela havia demonstrado des gostar dele? Nem mesmo a possibilidade de encontrar um horrível desfiguramento a impedira de repetidas ve zes tentar ver o rosto dele. Edward se viu sorrindo.

Pelo menos Bella havia parecido sincera ao prometer que voltaria para o palácio. Além disso, era preciso levar em consideração a tempestade que se abatera sobre a região nos últimos dias. Ele precisava conceder à lady no mínimo o benefício da dúvida. Não devia acusá-la de pecados cometidos por outros.

Quando a nevasca começou a diminuir, Edward pensou na possibilidade de que Bella estivesse doente. Por que não havia pensado nisso antes?

Instantes mais tarde ele estava na floresta, correndo entre as árvores, os pés afundando na neve a cada pisada, mas mesmo assim prosseguindo.

O que mais poderia mantê-la longe dele? Cada passo na direção do palácio aumentava a convicção de Edward de que eram as circunstâncias, não a vontade, que a mantinha afastada dele.

Quando viu o vulto do palácio ele sentiu o coração em disparada, e não só por causa da difícil corrida. Um som de vozes masculinas o fez hesitar, mantendo-o entre as árvores.

— Adeus, minha doce Bella! — gritou um homem vestido de prateado e verde.

"Doce Bella de quem"? Edward franziu a testa enquanto olhava para o cavaleiro que atravessava o portão do pa lácio, puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas e acompanhado por um pequeno grupo. Bella mantinha-se no jardim, apertando o manto em volta do corpo, as feições escon didas pelo capuz.

As dúvidas de Edward aumentaram quando o mesmo ca valeiro retornou, encostou um dos joelhos no chão e beijou a mão da esposa dele. E Bella não retirou a mão.

Então ele aprumou o corpo, cheio de indignação, ob servando aqueles dois. Qualquer idiota perceberia o que havia mantido Bella ocupada durante todos aqueles dias... e todas aquelas noites.

Edward irritou-se consigo próprio ao perceber que fora du plamente tolo. Não só permitira que Bella tivesse livre acesso e saída do palácio, como concedera o benefício da dúvida quando ela não comparecera ao encontro marcado. Só uma mulher de coração negro poderia olhar ino centemente nos olhos de um homem e jurar que iria ao encontro dele em determinado lugar quando não tinha a intenção de fazer isso?

Edward cerrou os punhos, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da cena que se desenrolava. Bella permanecia imóvel, observando silenciosamente enquanto o amante se afas tava. O cavaleiro retornou ao cavalo, lépido, montou e, depois de acenar para ela, esporeou o animal. Mas quem não demonstraria tanta disposição depois de cinco noites na apaixonada companhia de Bella?

A lady não demonstrava nenhum desapontamento ou emoção com o afastamento do amante. Edward saboreou aquilo com satisfação. Era pelo menos um pequeno consolo ver que ela se mostrava menos preocupada com o afastamento do amante do que quando o marido era obri gado a partir.

A certa altura Bella estremeceu e Edward imaginou que ela não estava usando nada por baixo daquele manto. Era fácil imaginá-la se levantando da cama para se des pedir do amante, usando apenas o manto para esconder a nudez, os longos cabelos cobertos pelo capuz.

Por quanto tempo aquele homem ficara escondido nas cercanias do palácio? Por quanto tempo ela havia plane jado uma situação que permitisse a entrada dele?

Enquanto o portão se fechava vagarosamente, Edward saiu do esconderijo, contente com o fato de que ainda tinha um bom tempo antes que o dia amanhecesse. Bella pagaria caro pelo que fizera.

Aliviada, Bella voltou para o quarto. James havia partido. Finalmente ela poderia dormir em paz. Estava exausta depois de passar todas aquelas noites sempre atenta ao que faziam os hóspedes. Ago ra só queria recuperar o sono.

E merecia isso. James, por mais esperto que fos se, não descobrira nada sobre o senhor daquele palácio. O marido dela saberia entender, não só porque era um homem compreensivo, mas também porque ela não tivera nenhuma opção.

Bella sentiu um entontecimento ao pensar no que eles podiam fazer para compensar aquela semana perdida de amor.

— Que tipo de idiota você pensa que eu sou?

Já deitada, Bella abriu os olhos e viu o marido parado à porta do quarto. Lembrou-se de que ele dissera que não voltaria ao palácio e concluiu que só podia estar sonhando. Então sorriu, voltou a fechar os olhos e acon chegou-se por baixo das cobertas, apenas para sentir que elas eram retiradas num safanão.

Bella esfregou os olhos quando sentiu na pele o vento frio da madrugada. Logo depois constatou que es tava inteiramente descoberta.

— Acha que não tenho olhos para ver, mulher? Virando-se cautelosamente na cama, ela se viu diante da enfurecida figura do marido. Ele mantinha o dedo apontado para ela, fulminando-a com o olhar.

— Não pense que vai escapar de mim, Bella — ele vociferou. — Pode se mostrar sedutora o quanto quiser, encher esses lindos olhos de inocência, mas eu sei o que você andou fazendo nestes últimos dias!

Outra vez ela esfregou os olhos, mas o marido conti nuava bem ali... e furioso como nunca. Talvez houvesse perdido a razão.

Bella bateu com a mão na cama e sorriu.

— Venha para cá, meu marido. Estou cansadíssima, mas adorarei sentir o seu calor.

— Ah! — exclamou o lorde, jogando no chão os lençóis que ainda segurava, num gesto enraivecido, para logo depois voltar a olhar para ela. — Não pense que eu a consolarei depois que o seu amante a deixou exausta! Não pense que me contentarei com as sobras depois da partida dele!

Bella apoiou-se num dos cotovelos e olhou bem para o marido.

— Por acaso ficou louco?

— Louco? — por alguns instantes ele ficou andando de um lado para outro no quarto, agitando as mãos. — Sim, eu só podia estar louco quando confiei numa mulher que só me causaria sofrimentos! — Bella achou que o coração ia parar de bater, mas o marido dela continuou a falar, ignorando-a. — Teria sido muito melhor ser obri gado a ficar o tempo todo na floresta, como uma fera irracional. Assim pelo menos eu não seria tão vilmente traído. Nem mesmo Tânia me trairia da forma como você me traiu!

Bella pigarreou.

— A que traição exatamente está se referindo? O lorde parou de andar e olhou para ela.

— Você sabe muito bem — ele gritou. — Mas eviden temente não se importa nem um pouco com o que fez.

Agora estava claro que ele a acusava de algum crime imaginário. Bella pôs as pernas para fora da cama, olhando cautelosamente para o marido. Com muito cui dado aproximou-se dele, sem gostar nada do olhar hostil com que era recebida. Mesmo assim pôs a mão no braço dele, que tremeu como se estivesse sendo atingido por um punhal traiçoeiro.

Bella sentiu uma onda de revolta. Aquilo era demais. Ela não fizera nada para merecer aquele tratamento. Então cruzou os braços e enfrentou o olhar do marido.

— Qual é o problema? — ela inquiriu. O lorde passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Não pense que me obrigará a lhe explicar o que você já sabe, Bella. Menos ainda quando se apresenta nua diante de mim, cheia do sêmen de seu amante.

Bella não escondeu a surpresa.

— O quê?

Então ele pôs as duas mãos na cintura.

— Não brinque comigo. Você entendeu minhas pala vras e o que eu vi só pode significar uma coisa.

— O que foi que você viu? — ela perguntou, percebendo o tremor da própria voz.

O olhar do lorde era fulminante.

— Não faz muito tempo, vi quando o seu amante partiu daqui!

— Amante?

— Não pense que não tenho olhos para ver! — ele exclamou. — Evidentemente aquele cavaleiro era seu amante.

Só então Bella começou a entender.

— Ai, meu Deus. Você só pode estar se referindo a James. — Então ela levou a mão à boca para es conder o riso. — Acha que James é meu amante?

O marido dela, porém, não estava vendo graça alguma. Na verdade pareceu ainda mais enfurecido.

— Lamento ver que você acha a situação engraçada — ele disse, girando o corpo para sair.

— Não — gritou Bella, correndo atrás dele. — Só achei engraçada a idéia de que James... — Ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras adequadas para definir a repugnância que sentia pelo cavaleiro que havia deixado o palácio algum tempo antes. O lorde parou e ficou olhando para ela. — Então pensa que eu e... James? — Bella fez uma careta. — Acha que sou cega?

— Faço-lhe a mesma pergunta, madame — ele dis se, com frieza. — Eu não encontrava um motivo para você não ter ido ao meu encontro na torre durante todas estas noites, mas quando vi os cavaleiros que saíram daqui esta madrugada percebi que tinha estado muito... ocupada.

Bella havia começado a achar a situação engraçada, mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras não achou graça alguma. E o pior de tudo era ver a expressão de desdém no sem blante do marido. Como ele podia lançar sobre ela uma acusação tão ridícula?

— Pelo menos tenha a bondade de reconhecer a ver dade do que estou dizendo — ele exigiu.

— A verdade? A verdade é que você é um idiota com pleto! — exclamou Bella, esbofeteando-o no rosto, com tanta força que sentiu a mão ardendo.

Ele não reagiu com violência, mas o olhar que dirigiu a ela foi pior ainda.

— Não minta para mim, Bella.

— Mentir para você? — A injustiça daquela acusação quase a deixou sem fala, mas ela conseguiu prosseguir, com a voz trêmula. — Eu nunca menti para você. Nunca tive um amante. Nunca lhe disse nada que não fosse verdade.

Ao ouvir aquilo ele pareceu vacilar.

— Então quem era aquele cavaleiro?

— Eu teria lhe explicado de muito bom grado, se você me tivesse dado a chance!

A expressão do lorde era bem pouco encorajadora. Era melhor vê-lo enraivecido do que demonstrando toda aque la frieza. Finalmente ele resolveu falar.

— Agora lhe dou a chance de me explicar.

— Pois eu me recuso a obedecer às suas ordens! — respondeu Bella, jogando os cabelos para trás. —Você mentiu para mim durante muito tempo para agora exigir seja lá o que for!

Ao ouvir aquilo o marido dela pareceu surpreso.

— Eu nunca menti para você — ele reagiu.

— Ah, não? Mas escondeu de mim a verdade, o que é a mesma coisa.

Apertando os olhos ele abaixou perigosamente o tom de voz.

— De que está falando?

— Estou falando do seu nome. — Bella pegou a camisa aos pés da cama e cobriu os ombros. Depois olhou novamente para o lorde. — Que tipo de homem se casaria com uma mulher sem ao menos dizer a ela como se chama?

— Um homem que tem muito a perder.

— Isso é o que você diz. Não tenho nenhuma prova disso, pelo menos não mais do que você tem da minha infidelidade.

O lorde olhou para ela demoradamente, parecendo não estar muito certo do que deveria pensar. Depois balançou a cabeça.

— Você está tentando outra vez me enganar com o seu charme. Sou um homem que não pode correr esse risco.

— Na verdade você é um homem que se recusa a acre ditar em quem devia confiar acima de tudo — corrigiu-o Bella.

— Isso é injusto! — ele exclamou, apontando o dedo para ela. Bella não se amedrontou e ergueu a cabeça, preparando-se para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. — Eu confiei em você e vim até aqui apenas para perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas logo que cheguei vi a prova da sua traição.

Bella abriu os braços, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu não o traí. Não me deitei com nenhum daqueles...

O marido dela girou o corpo e começou a se afastar.

— Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos da sua infidelidade.

— Ei — gritou Bella, correndo atrás dele e retendo-o pela manga da túnica.

O lorde parou e olhou para ela, parecendo desejoso de ser convencido. Aquilo a encorajou. Ela precisava deixar a verdade bem clara para ele. Porque o amava.

Aquela verdade a deixou momentaneamente sem fôlego. Bella olhou nos olhos que a fitavam e procurou assimilar a realidade.

Ela amava o marido.

E aquilo tinha uma profunda significação. Se ele fos se embora, convencido de que fora traído, era bem pouco provável que ela voltasse a vê-lo, estivessem ou não eles casados.

Assim sendo, nem mesmo o olhar frio do marido a impediu de falar.

— Eu não me deitei com James — ela declarou, com a voz trêmula. — Como poderia fazer isso se nunca confiei naquele homem? Se quer saber, passei em claro todas as noites em que eles estiveram aqui, só para ga rantir que você não corresse perigo! Como pode chamar isso de traição?

O lorde apenas ficou olhando para ela, ainda incrédulo, mas parecendo em dúvida.

— Na verdade foi você quem me traiu! — ela o acu sou, envergonhada das lágrimas que sentiu nos olhos. — Chegou aqui e foi logo me acusando, sem ao menos pedir uma explicação! O que eu fiz para merecer essa desconfiança?

O lorde apertou os lábios.

— Acendeu uma vela para me ver quando eu estava dormindo.

Bella dirigiu a ele um olhar frio.

— Já me desculpei por isso e você não tem o direito de voltar ao assunto.

O marido dela mexeu o corpo, agora sem parecer tão certo das próprias convicções. Depois abriu os braços e falou num tom bem mais amigável.

— Está certo. Então me explique o que houve. Bella achou que não devia recuar.

— Não, você não merece isso.

— Bella...

— Não! Você me acusou injustamente e não se des culpou! Não vou lhe explicar nada... Por que deveria?

— Para ser justa.

— Ah, não! Quantas vezes lhe pedi para me dizer o seu nome e você se manteve calado? — Bella ergueu a cabeça, mas o marido dela desviou o olhar. — O que você tem a perder se me der essa informação? Quem pode imaginar uma mulher se casando com um homem de quem nem sabe o nome? É uma pergunta muito sim ples, mas você não me deu a resposta!

— Não é tão simples assim.

— É simples, sim. Você sempre fala em confiar em mim, mas já ficou evidente que isso nunca acontecerá. — Bella falava com amargura, mas reconhecia que nunca havia conhecido um homem como aquele, um ho mem que discutia com ela sem parecer estar se rebai xando. — Só acho que toda mulher tem o direito de saber o nome do homem com quem se casou.

O lorde ficou olhando para ela durante um longo tempo, depois desviou o rosto.

— Isso eu não posso lhe contar.

— Não, você não quer me contar.

O marido dela deu de ombros, aparentemente sem dis posição para enfrentar o desafio.

— Pois que seja. Eu não quero lhe contar. É uma coisa que guardarei em segredo.

— Assim como guardarei segredo da história que o nosso hóspede me contou — rebateu Bella.

O lorde olhou para ela demoradamente, sem dizer nada. Depois apanhou os lençóis da cama e jogou-os para ela, aparentemente sugerindo que se cobrisse. Finalmen te voltou-se para sair.

Mas Bella não podia deixar que ele fosse embora daquele jeito.

— A menos que...

O lorde já estava perto da porta, mas parou. Não se voltou para olhá-la, mas também não saiu do quarto.

Bella respirou fundo.

— A menos que o seu nome seja Edward — ela concluiu.

No mesmo instante ele se voltou, olhando-a direta mente nos olhos.


	10. Capitulo Dez

**Capítulo X**

— Como pode saber disso?

Bella viu medo nos olhos do marido, que atravessou o quarto com passos largos para segurar nos ombros dela e sacudi-la.

— Quem lhe contou? — ele inquiriu. Bella ficou olhando para ele, espantada tanto por ter acertado em cheio quanto pela reação do homem. — Quem era aquele cavaleiro? O que ele lhe contou? O que você contou a ele?

— Eu... eu já o conhecia.

Edward apertou os lábios, enraivecido.

— Sim, eu devia ter percebido isso. Como era mesmo o nome dele? James? A que família ele pertence? O que tinha a ganhar com tudo isso? Você o chamou até aqui? Como pretende me trair?

— Edward! Pare com essas acusações!

Bella ergueu as mãos e segurou nas faces dele. Para surpresa dela, o gesto o silenciou, embora ele con tinuasse a fitá-la com olhos ameaçadores.

— Edward — ela repetiu, agora com um leve sorriso. — Gosto muito do seu nome — murmurou.

Então ele respirou fundo e estremeceu, evidentemente desistindo de resistir. Bella maravilhou-se com o po der do toque das mãos dela sobre um cavaleiro tão cheio de determinação.

— Bella — ele voltou a falar, em voz baixa. — Eu lhe suplico que não brinque comigo. Diga-me o que pre tende fazer. Preciso saber do que terei que enfrentar, por pior que seja.

Bella balançou a cabeça, sem saber muito bem como apaziguar as preocupações dele. Como explicar tão ime diatamente o que apenas acabava de entender?

— Tudo o que pretendo é ser sua esposa — ela declarou, com firmeza.

Edward arregalou os olhos, claramente chocado.

— Você o quê?

Bella encostou o dedo nos lábios dele. Naquele mo mento, mais do que nunca, teve certeza do sentimento que os unia. Certamente aquela situação podia se resolver. Certamente o amor a faria agir da forma certa.

Bastaria Edward saber da verdade e tudo estaria bem. Então ela respirou fundo, sabendo que devia ser a pri meira a fazer uma revelação.

— O cavaleiro vestido de prateado e verde era James de Roussineau. Algum tempo atrás me pediu em casamento, mas eu não confiei nele. Sam de Uley me pediu que escolhesse entre James e um outro cavaleiro que eu nem conhecia, mas em vez disso resolvi que voltaria para o convento.

— Você detestava o convento — murmurou Edward. Bella sorriu.

— E verdade. Meu irmão sabia disso e eu pensei que ele entenderia que a minha afirmação de que iria para o convento apenas significava que não queria me casar com James nem com o outro. — Abaixando a cabeça ela sentiu as faces quentes. — Mas me en ganei... Achei que Jacob pararia de insistir que eu me casasse imediatamente.

Edward soltou um riso forçado. Quando Bella ergueu a cabeça ele piscou o olho para ela.

— Mas ele não quis entrar no seu jogo, não foi?

Antes de responder ela fez uma careta e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não era um jogo. Sempre afirmei que só me casaria por amor.

— Porque um homem que amasse a esposa não a tra taria como sua mãe foi tratada — supôs Edward.

Era exatamente isso e Bella engoliu em seco.

— Sim.

Edward correu o dedo pela face dela.

— E o seu irmão não se preocupou com isso?

Bella conteve a respiração. Era difícil concentrar a mente no assunto quando o dedo de Edward traçava o contorno dos lábios dela.

— Ele afirmava que eu devia me casar antes que Riley voltasse para Swan. Meu irmão mais velho tem fama de ser um homem muito cruel e Jacob queria se desvencilhar da responsabilidade que tinha sobre mim.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Riley de Swan? Não é um homem que deva ser temido, Bella...

As palavras eram ditas com firmeza, mas Bella o silenciou encostando o dedo nos lábios dele.

— Agora isso não me importa mais. Jacob insistia em me casar com alguém e eu me recusei.

— Por que não voltou para Swan?

— Nunca mais voltarei para lá!

Edward olhou para ela, evidentemente curioso.

— Mas o que mais você poderia ter feito além de se casar ou ir para o convento?

— Poderia ter partido com Jacob!

— Quantos anos tem esse seu irmão?

— Dezesseis.

— E aposto que ainda nem foi armado cavaleiro. — Edward balançou a cabeça. — Bella, como pôde pensar que teria lugar ao lado dele? O garoto certamente nem sabia o destino que teria pela frente. Não podia mesmo se responsabilizar por você.

— Está tomando o partido dele — acusou-o Bella, ressentida.

— Estou, sim, porque é a única atitude correta. O fato de que seu irmão queria que você se casasse antes da partida dele só mostra que o rapaz tinha bom senso.

— Como pode concordar com Jacob?

— Sinceramente, acho que ele não tinha outra opção. — declarou Edward, num tom brando.

— O que você teria feito no lugar dele? — quis saber Bella.

Edward sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos.

— Teria feito o possível para controlar seus impulsos e rezaria para que tudo se resolvesse da melhor forma. — Enquanto falava ele acariciava nos ombros. — Gostaria de pensar que me sairia tão bem quanto o seu irmão.

E o que ele pensava do resultado? Bella continuou a olhar nos olhos do marido, desejando ter coragem para perguntar. Sem dúvida estava satisfeita, mas não podia ter certeza do que ele pensava a respeito.

Depois de um momento de silêncio os dedos dele aper taram os ombros dela.

— Você ainda não me contou como chegou aqui.

Bella umedeceu os lábios antes de responder.

— Os lobos atacaram nosso grupo a caminho do con vento. Na fuga, acabei vindo parar aqui.

— Então recusou o pedido de James?

— Recusei e continuo recusando — ela respondeu, com firmeza. — Ele disse que veio aqui apenas para verificar se eu estava em segurança, mas mentia. — Bella encostou o dedo nos lábios, pensativa. — Acho que Riley ainda não voltou para Swan.

— Que importância tem isso?

— A propriedade de James está praticamente falida. Acho que o interesse dele é mais por Swan do que por mim. Se Riley não voltar, serei eu a herdeira.

— Ah! — Edward bateu com o pé no chão. — E você não se deitou com ele?

— Edward! — Bella aprumou o corpo. A dúvida dele a atingia fundo, na certa porque só recentemente ela descobrira o que de fato sentia por aquele homem. — Eu já não lhe respondi isso? Para um homem que afir ma querer confiar em mim, você desconfia demais da minha palavra!

Edward riu e puxou-a para perto.

— Ah, Bella. Há um fogo em você que aquece meu coração.

Mas ela não se deixaria dobrar pelas doces palavras do marido.

— Há! — ela exclamou, desvencilhando-se do abraço dele e recuando vários passos. — Há! Você diz isso agora, depois que teve resposta para todas as suas perguntas. Mas saiba que sua confiança é fraca demais para o meu gosto, senhor meu marido!

Edward olhou para ela de um jeito cauteloso.

— Por que diz isso?

— Digo isso porque nunca ouço respostas para as mi nhas perguntas, embora responda às suas! Digo isso por que sei bem pouca coisa a mais sobre você do que sabia no dia em que nos conhecemos, embora você saiba pra ticamente tudo sobre a minha vida. Eu me abri com você, expliquei a minha situação, mas fui obrigada a adivinhar seu nome.

Ao ouvir aquilo ele apertou os olhos.

— A propósito, como conseguiu adivinhar meu nome?

— Está vendo? Lá vem você outra vez! — Bella apontou para ele o dedo acusador. — Vejo nos seus olhos que mais uma vez duvida de mim! Como pode querer que eu continue a tolerar isso? Exijo a verdade! Toda a verdade! Já!

Edward encostou-se na parede.

— Isso eu não posso lhe dizer.

Bella esforçou-se para não derramar lágrimas de frustração.

— Já estou cansada de ouvir isso, Edward. A verdade é que você não me contará, e simplesmente porque não confia em mim.

A dor a tornava corajosa, ainda mais porque a expres são dura de Edward não mudava. Rapidamente ela vestiu a velha roupa de viagem, prendendo os cadarços com dedos trêmulos.

— Bem, não posso mais viver com a sua desconfiança.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou, calmamente.

— Se não ficar sabendo de tudo sobre essa maldição e de como eliminá-la, irei embora esta manhã mesmo.

Bella calçou os sapatos e jogou o surrado manto sobre os ombros, num gesto cheio de altivez. Quando ergueu a cabeça, viu medo nos olhos do marido.

— Seria capaz de me abandonar? — ele perguntou.

— Você não me deixa outra escolha. — Bella per cebeu o tremor da própria voz. — Nosso casamento não poderá dar certo se não houver confiança mútua.

Edward abriu os braços e olhou para o alto, num gesto de desespero.

— Você não entende...

— Não, é você quem não entende! — Com três passos Bella atravessou o quarto, agarrou na parte da frente da camisa dele com as duas mãos e sacudiu-o. — Não posso entender sua situação simplesmente porque você não me diz qual ela é! Tenho tentando adivinhar, tenho feito tudo para descobrir a verdade, mas o fato é que não conseguirei entender se você não tomar a iniciativa de me explicar. Não posso assumir sozinha a responsa bilidade de fazer com que este casamento dê certo se você insiste em não confiar em mim.

— Bella! — A tensão era evidente na voz dele. Edward apertou os ombros dela, quase machucando-a. — Não posso, Bella. Há muita coisa em risco.

Ao ouvir a mesma afirmação de sempre ela apertou os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça. Era como se ele a mandasse embora. Evidentemente o que sentia por ela não era mui to forte. Bem, o jeito seria encontrar sozinha o caminho do convento.

— Nesse caso eu devo partir — disse Bella, voltando-se e começando a se afastar.

Apenas o silêncio a acompanhou. Quando alcançou a porta ela parou e voltou-se, surpreendendo-se ao ver que Edward estava igualmente abatido.

Queria ser inteiramente sincera com ele, revelando tudo.

— Eu te amo — declarou Bella, num fio de voz, para logo depois girar o corpo e continuar a caminhar.

Bella o amava.

Edward olhou para o chão, sentindo o coração em des compasso. Ela o amava. Apenas aquelas três palavras bastavam para fazê-lo sentir calor no íntimo.

Bella. Só agora Edward percebia que teria expulsado qualquer outra pessoa que o houvesse traído como ele havia acreditado que Bella o traíra naquela noite. Em vez disso, porém, voltara a procurá-la. E fizera isso em função de um enraivecido ciúme.

Agira movido pela raiva, não pela razão. E era preciso reconhecer que, no lugar de Bella, não teria sido tão paciente. Estava certo de que a história dela era verdadeira, porque não via no brilho daqueles olhos castanhos outra coisa que não sinceridade. Ela merecia confiança.

Mas ele, como um cretino egoísta, apenas a cumulara de acusações injustas. Bella merecia um pedido de desculpas.

Mas não só isso. Ela merecia uma explicação. Mesmo tendo descoberto o nome dele, o que Edward tanto temia, não fizera a menor tentativa de atraiçoá-lo. Ele continuava ileso. Embora estivesse com o coração em pedaços por causa da partida de Bella.

Ela o amava. Outra vez Edward sentiu-se tonto ao pensar naquilo. Bella o amava. E ele, que nunca antes se deixara perturbar pelo ciúme, que jamais perdera o controle dos próprios atos, mudara de atitude porque tam bém amava Bella.

Subitamente Edward se deu conta de que não estava mais ouvindo os passos dela. No mesmo instante correu para fora do quarto e conteve a respiração ao constatar que a esposa não estava mais no corredor.

Também não a encontrou no jardim, embora visse que o céu se iluminava com perigosa velocidade.

— Bella — gritou Edward. — Bella! Eu lhe con tarei tudo se você me der mais uma chance!

Não houve resposta e ele correu até a estrebaria, onde foi recebido por Mephistopheles com um olhar de reprovação. Edward apontou o dedo para o cavalo.

— Eu a encontrarei — jurou, embora o animal não parecesse muito convencido. — E a trarei de volta.

Mephistopheles bufou de desdém, mas àquela altura Edward já estava correndo para o portão do palácio, te mendo ter demorado demais para ir atrás de Bella. A escuridão diminuía enquanto o portão se abria si lenciosamente e o uivo longínquo de um lobo chegava aos ouvidos dele.

Não! Bella não podia ter entrado sozinha naquela floresta escura! Edward sentiu alguma coisa balançando às costas e percebeu que a cauda de lobo estava começando a crescer. Mesmo assim continuou correndo.

Um pouco adiante viu a silhueta de Bella, que se movimentava na neve com a cabeça abaixada por causa do vento.

— Bella — ele gritou.

Tão logo ela se voltou, mostrou no semblante uma expressão de pasmo. Edward interpretou aquilo como alegria, mas naquele momento o sol apontou no horizonte.

Ele não tinha onde se esconder antes que a transfor mação se operasse por inteiro. Edward virou o rosto para não ver o horror de Bella, que pela primeira vez pre senciava a transformação dele.

O que ele mais temia era que, testemunhando aquele horrível momento, ela deixasse de amá-lo e resolvesse fugir para bem longe.

Bella conteve a respiração quando Edward começou a mudar de forma. Por mais horroroso que fosse ver o nariz dele se tornando escuro, as orelhas crescendo, era igualmente fascinante testemunhar aquela mudança.

Parada onde estava ela ficou olhando, pasmada. O sol que se erguia espalhava uma tonalidade dourada na neve, ao mesmo tempo em que o céu vagarosamente se tornava azul. As estrelas iam sumindo e o vento balançava de leve os galhos desfolhados das árvores, como se também estivesse despertando.

Então o lobo ergueu o olhar das roupas deixadas na neve ao lado dele e fitou-a com aqueles olhos de diferentes cores, um verde e outro cinza.

Bella esforçou-se para sufocar o medo. Só tinha estado tão perto de um lobo quando a égua dela fora morta. Mas o lobo de agora era o marido dela. Quem estava ali era Edward, o homem que a tratava com ternura, que a abrigava, que a deixava com a carne pulsando de desejo, que conversava com ela demonstrando respeito e compreensão.

Aquele era o homem cujo anel ela usava com orgulho. Bella aproximou-se um passo. O lobo permaneceu onde estava.

— Eu gostaria que você pudesse me dizer por que veio atrás de mim — ela disse, com a naturalidade que con seguiu mostrar. O lobo em que Edward havia se transformado continuou a fitá-la de uma forma expressiva. Bella aproximou-se mais um passo. — Gostaria de pen sar que você queria confiar em mim.

Edward abanou o rabo. Depois pôs-se a latir, como um cãozinho alegre, e Bella sentiu-se encorajada.

— Era isso o que pretendia?

Edward latiu com entusiasmo e começou a correr em torno dela, num círculo apertado. Bella rodopiava o corpo, esforçando-se para acompanhá-lo, e riu alto quando se sentiu tonta e caiu sentada na neve.

Imediatamente um nariz escuro chegou bem perto e ela olhou naqueles olhos tão pouco comuns.

— É você mesmo?

O lobo inclinou vagarosamente a cabeça, como se qui sesse animá-la, depois lambeu as costas da mão dela.

Um outro lobo uivou a distância e prontamente Edward er gueu a cabeça. Bella conteve a respiração quando viu na penumbra da floresta o brilho amarelado de um par de olhos. Edward olhou para aquele lado e mostrou os dentes, rosnando.

Um barulho surdo de patas na neve indicou que o segundo lobo se afastava em busca de uma outra presa.

Edward esfregou o nariz no cotovelo de Bella, impa ciente, parecendo querer incentivá-la a se levantar. Antes de aceitar a sugestão ela ficou pensativa. Lembrava-se de quando ouvira do marido a garantia de que sempre estaria segura na companhia dele. Como podia ter du vidado dos sentimentos daquele homem?

Devia confiar em resultados, não em palavras, como Edward tinha dito na noite da chegada dela ao palácio. E tudo o que ele fazia demonstrava que a estimava.

A única exceção era a recusa em contar a própria his tória, mas isso parecia ser um assunto que logo seria abordado. Bella não poderia se sentir mais feliz.

Edward correu até o portão do palácio e retornou em seguida, mostrando claramente a Bella o que estava querendo.

Finalmente se levantando ela fincou pé onde estava, teimosamente.

— Não voltarei para lá sem você.

Edward emitiu um rosnado que parecia ser de frustração e outra vez correu até o portão para logo retornar.

— Não — ela insistiu. — Não entrarei ali. Enquanto você ficar eu também ficarei.

Edward latiu várias vezes olhando na direção em que tinha ido o outro lobo. Depois voltou-se novamente para Bella e rosnou. Inclinando-se para frente ela deu um tapinha no focinho dele.

— Não vai me assustar, meu marido. Não sairei do seu lado enquanto você não me contar a história inteira.

Edward postou-se por trás de Bella e começou a em purrá-la com a cabeça na direção do portão. Saltando para o lado ela girou o corpo para encará-lo, balançando a cabeça com determinação.

— Se você entrar primeiro, entraremos os dois. Edward começou a recuar, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Depois deitou-se na neve e encostou o nariz nas patas.

Bella pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Já disse que não entrarei sem você — ela repetiu, com firmeza. — Não vejo por que não podemos ficar es perando no jardim até que o sol se ponha e você possa confiar em mim. Não há motivo para permanecermos aqui neste frio.

Edward não se moveu de onde estava.

Bella revirou os olhos. Com passos decididos, che gou bem perto e agarrou com firmeza no couro da nuca do lobo. Depois começou a arrastá-lo na direção do portão.

— De todas as suas teimosias, essa parece ser a pior. Edward latiu e se debateu, mas Bella o surpreendera e não afrouxou o aperto dos dedos na nuca dele.

— Por que insiste em esperar aqui fora, com todo esse frio e essa neve? Abra-se, portão! Já temos problemas demais e não precisamos ficar congelando...

Edward ganiu enquanto o portão se abria e passou a se debater com mais intensidade ainda.

— Qual é o problema com você? — inquiriu Bella, para logo em seguida reparar que uma nuvem escura se espalhava em volta dos tornozelos dela.

Sentiu as narinas inundadas por um cheiro forte e exótico, um cheiro que não estava ali quando ela deixara o palácio, momentos antes. Erguendo a cabeça, cruzou o olhar com uma mulher de aspecto malévolo que, ao mes mo tempo, estava e não estava ali.

Bella ficou tão espantada que soltou Edward. Ime diatamente ele se postou diante da aparição, rosnando e mostrando os dentes.

A etérea mulher soltou uma gargalhada diante da de monstração de valentia do lobo, com isso expondo os den tes terrivelmente afiados. Depois começou a aumentar de tamanho, até ficar mais alta que o muro do castelo.

— Quem é você para querer entrar no meu castelo? — ela perguntou, olhando fixamente para Bella.

Aquelas palavras diziam tudo. Sentindo um frio na espinha, Bella imediatamente concluiu com quem... ou mais precisamente com o que estava tratando.

— Sou Bella de Swan, esposa de Edward. Estáva mos entrando no palácio. — Bella engoliu em seco enquanto sustentava o olhar da Gênia. — Será que pode nos dar licença?

— Dar licença? Dar licença a vocês? — A Gênia recuou e soltou um grito agudo, a nuvem escura se espalhando à volta dela. — E claro que não vou lhes dar licença!

Bella quase perdeu o fôlego quando viu o rosto ameaçador da mulher a poucos centímetros do dela.

— Você, mortal, não vai entrar no meu palácio e pronto.

Bella pigarreou.

— Acho que você deu este castelo ao meu marido — ela disse, num tom cauteloso.

Os olhos da Gênia pareceram soltar faíscas.

— Não me lembre disso!

Mal terminou de falar ela girou o corpo, criando um redemoinho que jogou flocos de neve para os lados. Bella achou que devia continuar argumentando.

— Não quero ser grosseira, mas meu marido e eu gos taríamos de entrar. Na minha opinião, madame, se o palácio é de Edward, não há nenhum motivo para que não atravessemos o portão.

Os gritos da Gênia subitamente pararam. Bella olhou para cima e viu no rosto da mulher um sorriso de satisfação que a deixou com o sangue gelado.

— Nenhum motivo? — perguntou a aparição.

Bella aprumou o corpo, com cautela.

— Absolutamente nenhum.

O sorriso da Gênia tornou-se ainda mais largo enquanto ela agitava espalhafatosamente um dos braços, parodian do um gesto de boas-vindas.

— Se é assim, entrem, por favor.

Bella deu um cauteloso passo adiante. Edward rosnou e olhou para os lados enquanto a acompanhava. A Gênia os observava, com um ar enraivecido, mas seria impos sível dizer o que ela tramava.

Eles alcançaram o limite do portão. Bella passou sem dificuldade, mas Edward soltou um ganido de dor. Quan do se voltou ela o viu outra vez correndo para o interior, apenas para esbarrar no que parecia ser uma parede invisível.

Com os olhos brilhando ao ver Bella no lado de dentro ele fez nova investida, mas outra vez não conse guiu entrar. Bella correu para onde ele estava, mas esbarrou na mesma barreira invisível. Não podia tocar no marido! Não conseguia atravessar aquela absurda pa rede, embora batesse ali com toda a força dos punhos.

Estava presa no lado de dentro, enquanto Edward ficara trancado no lado de fora do palácio.

Edward não parecia disposto a desistir. Investia contra a barreira invisível com renovadas forças, mas sempre caía para o lado, evidentemente sentindo dor. Depois de várias tentativas, estava com as pernas trêmulas quando se ergueu para nova investida.

— Pare! — exclamou Bella.

Mas aparentemente ele não podia ouvi-la, porque cor reu novamente contra o muro, rosnando furiosamente.

— Pare — ela repetiu, agora olhando para a sorridente Gênia. — Pare com isso!

A mulher ocupou-se em examinar as unhas.

— Parece que o sofrimento dele a perturba — ela co mentou, com toda calma.

— É claro que o sofrimento dele me perturba! Eu o amo! Pare com isso imediatamente!

— Parar? — A Gênia ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ne gras e depois balançou a cabeça. — Não tenho a menor intenção de parar.

Enquanto dizia aquilo ela se inclinou para frente, com um brilho de crueldade no olhar, o que só aumentou a aflição de Bella.

— Veja bem: o amor não fazia parte dos meus planos para Edward — voltou a falar a mulher, torcendo os lábios. — Um mortal me rejeitou e eu jurei que um mortal pagaria por isso. Edward está condenado a saldar o débito que os humanos têm comigo, e fará isso levando uma existência miserável pelo resto dos seus dias.

— E o que você espera ganhar com isso? — perguntou Bella, com impaciência.

— Satisfação — respondeu a Gênia.

— Se você deu o castelo ao meu marido, por que agora ele não pode entrar?

— Porque é um lobo — despachou a Gênia. — Eu dei o palácio, mas isso não significa que ele se aproveitará de tudo. Lancei uma maldição e ele terá de perambular em volta do palácio pelo resto dos seus dias.

Dito isso a mulher soltou uma gargalhada.

Bella ficou intrigada. Como Edward conseguiria se transformar em homem à noite? Evidentemente não era a hora certa para fazer aquela pergunta. A Gênia ficaria ainda mais enraivecida se soubesse que a maldição dela não estava sendo cumprida à risca.

E agora a mulher olhava atentamente para Bella.

— É evidente que você gosta muito de Edward, assim como é evidente que eu não quero que ele tenha nenhum consolo em seu sofrimento. Quando decretei que a primeira mulher que entrasse neste palácio seria obrigada a se casar com ele, na verdade queria que Edward sempre pensasse no que estava perdendo. — Depois de outra vez examinar as unhas ela recuou um pouco, flutuando sobre a nuvem escura. — Evidentemente, você terá que passar o resto da vida trancada neste palácio.

— Isso não é justo!

— Justo? — indagou a Gênia, rindo baixinho. — Ah, que idéias engraçadas têm os humanos. — Logo depois ela fechou o semblante e olhou fixamente para Bella. — A justiça não tem nada a ver com as coisas deste mundo! — exclamou. — Já é tempo de você saber disso!

Dito isso a mulher estendeu os braços. Bella se encolheu enquanto o portão se fechava. Logo depois o jardim ficou em absoluto silêncio.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, Bella viu-se sozinha. Aprumando o corpo, estendeu as mãos para o portão de madeira.

— Abra-se — ela ordenou, com firmeza.

O portão estremeceu, como se não soubesse muito bem a que ordem devia obedecer. Por um instante Bella pensou que ele se abriria, como tudo levava a crer.

Logo depois o portão ficou imóvel, com ela presa lá dentro.

E Edward lá fora.

Os dias que se seguiram Bella passou perambulando pelos cômodos do palácio. Já sabia que não podia pular o muro e que, por determinação da Gênia, não estava mais autorizada a sair.

Passar a vida inteira ali, por mais confortável que fosse o lugar, era mais do que ela podia suportar.

E a preocupação com Edward a atormentava. Continuava ele se transformando em homem todas as noites, sendo obrigado a ficar no frio? Ou estava condenado a perma necer sempre na condição de lobo?

Bella não sabia o que seria pior.

O que mais a atormentava era o fato de que não estava fazendo nada. Tinha que haver alguma coisa para fazer. Tinha que haver uma forma de enganar a Gênia. Todo quebra-cabeça tinha uma solução, disso ela estava certa.

Mas o difícil era saber por onde começar.

Bella leu e releu o misterioso livro, mas a hora era de ação, não para matar o tempo com leituras.

Mas havia uma certa coisa que ela gostava muito de fazer. Todos os dias, ia à estrebaria e levava um bom tempo escovando os animais enquanto refletia. Mephistopheles em geral ficava olhando para ela, espantando as moscas com o rabo.

Bella achava que ele também gostava da presença dela. Sem dúvida, tanto o cavalo quanto a égua sentiam satisfação em ser escovados. Apesar de todos os confortos do palácio, era na estrebaria que ela mais gostava de ficar, sem dúvida porque ali podia encontrar outro ser vivente.

O cheiro de feno e o barulho dos animais nas baias traziam à lembrança dela os dias passados em Swan, quando ficava um bom tempo na estrebaria. A mulher do cavalariço costumava dar a ela doces para mastigar e o próprio cavalariço sempre encontrava tempo, entre uma tarefa e outra, para contar interessantes lendas. Aquilo havia representado uma fuga para Bella, bem como os momentos mais felizes de todo o período passado na casa do pai.

Ela só não queria se lembrar dos cachorrinhos cin zentos do cavalariço, porque isso a fazia pensar num certo lobo.

Numa tarde de sol Bella estava perambulando pela estrebaria quando tropeçou no livro.

— Saia do meu caminho! — ela exclamou, frustrada, enfiando o pé por baixo do livro e chutando-o para longe. — Não tenho tempo para ler agora!

O livro foi parar em cima de um monte de feno, a capa refletindo o sol como se a convidasse a se aproximar. Bella ficou olhando, intrigada. Como aquele livro ti nha ido parar na estrebaria? Ela estava certa de que o deixara no salão. Parecia até que o objeto inanimado a seguira. Ao pensar naquilo ela se arrepiou. Há vários dias estava sozinha no palácio e ninguém podia ter levado a livro para a estrebaria.

Bella ouviu uma leve tosse e saltou para trás, as sustada. Rapidamente girou o corpo e viu uma mulher rechonchuda e baixinha ao lado da baia de Mephistopheles.

— Saudações — disse a desconhecida, acenando ale gremente para Bella antes de se adiantar para cocar as orelhas do cavalo.

A túnica e o manto da mulher eram bem comuns, mas chamava a atenção o estranho chapéu de pele que ela usava. Além disso, seria difícil adivinhar a idade que podia ter.

Mephistopheles não parecia nem minimamente per turbado com a presença dela. Até encostou a cabeça no portão da baia, evidentemente gostando de ser acariciado. A mulher sorriu, satisfeita.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Bella.

— Posso lhe fazer a mesma pergunta.

A mulher riu e afastou-se um pouco da baia. Bella reparou que uma tênue nuvem rosada envolvia a desco nhecida e, cautelosamente, recuou um passo.

— Por acaso é aquela mesma Gênia que resolveu voltar? — perguntou, com cuidado. — Ou é uma outra?

— Minha cara, parece que ultimamente tenho ouvido muito essa pergunta — disse a mulher, fazendo uma careta. — Não me diga que você também se encontrou com ela primeiro. Talvez ela não seja uma boa embai xadora da nossa espécie, não acha?

Pela expressão de desagrado da mulher, tudo levava a crer que ela concordava com a opinião de Bella sobre a maldosa Gênia que a deixara trancada no palácio. Mesmo assim era melhor ter cautela. Ceder aos impulsos em geral causava prejuízos.

— Ela? — perguntou Bella, com cuidado.

— Sim, ela. A encrenqueira. — A mulher suspirou. — Mas houve uma época em que eu acalentei lindos sonhos para ela, imaginava o que podia vir a ser na vida. — A desconhecida balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar um pensamento que não cabia naquela conversa. Depois sorriu e fez um gesto indicando o ambiente que as cer cava. — Sem dúvida a esta altura você já sabe que este é o palácio dela, não sabe?

— Está se referindo à Gênia que amaldiçoou Edward?

—Ah! — exclamou a mulher, demonstrando satisfação. — Você conhece Edward? Ele é um mortal, claro, e também um ocidental, o que, digamos assim, torna o homem um pouco intolerante. Mesmo assim é charmoso, concorda?

— Concordo, sim — disse Bella, relaxando um pou co. — Ele é meu marido.

— Verdade?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e a mulher prosseguiu, cheia de animação.

— Ora, mas isso é muita sorte. Não pensei que ele progrediria tanto em tão pouco tempo. A princípio não me pareceu muito alegre com a perspectiva de se casar. Uma das palavras da Gênia chamou particularmente a atenção de Bella.

— Progresso em que sentido?

— Progresso contra a maldição, minha filha! — A Gênia balançou a cabeça, sacudindo as curiosas bolinhas que cercavam o chapéu dela. — Você deve saber da maldição... afinal de contas, casou-se com o homem. Ele não lhe contou?

— Talvez não a história toda — respondeu Bella, com cautela.

Se ela fosse prudente, aquela Gênia falastrona podia revelar mais sobre o que fazer para eliminar a maldição.

— Bem, ele foi condenado a se transformar em lobo, mas eu... numa mágica notavelmente interessante criada por puro impulso, e que me fascina até hoje pela criati vidade da rima... Enfim, eu diminuí a força da maldição para que ele se tornasse lobo apenas durante o dia. E olhe só para você... é uma mulher tão bela que chega a doer nos olhos! Que sorte teve aquele homem!

— Ah, sim ele tem tido muita sorte — comentou Bella, com secura.

A Gênia aprumou o corpo e fez um ar de ceticismo.

— Ah, vocês dois têm uma coisa em comum, não é mesmo? Para lidar com alguém da nossa espécie, ter língua ferina nunca é uma vantagem, embora eu ache surpreendente ter que lembrá-la disso. Você e seu ma rido não estariam na situação em que se encontram se Edward não tivesse tanta pressa em expressar o próprio ceticismo.

— Sim, ele me contou isso.

A Gênia pareceu impressionada.

— Contou? Bem, isso é progresso mesmo. Antes tarde do que nunca, como vocês costumam dizer. Sabe de uma coisa? Pelo que me lembro, ele não se mostrou muito contente com o fato de eu não ser capaz de eliminar a maldição inteira. — Nesse ponto ela riu. — Mas não sei como alguém poderia esperar isso. Dadas as circunstân cias, acho que me saí muito bem. E não foi nada agradável ficar presa com ela durante todos esses séculos.

— Imagino que não tenha sido mesmo — pronunciou-se Bella, solidária.

O pouco tempo passado na companhia da outra Gêniajá tinha sido demais para ela.

A mulher mostrou um sorriso atrevido.

— Estou percebendo uma notável melhora no seu tom de voz.

Bella achou que não podia deixar passar a opor tunidade. Aquela Gênia parecia ter alguma simpatia tanto por ela quanto por Edward. O momento era aquele.

Bella sorriu com todo o charme que conseguiu reunir.

— Acha que pode fazer agora mais alguma coisa para ajudar Edward? — O olhar da Gênia tornou-se duro mas ela não se abalou com aquilo. — Não que eu não sinta gratidão pelo que você já fez pelo meu marido, mas é que a outra Gênia retornou e tornou a nossa si tuação ainda pior.

— Posso imaginar que ela tenha feito isso — pronun ciou-se a Gênia, balançando a cabeça. — Mas não posso me arriscar a ser o alvo da fúria dela. Acho que já fiz o bastante.

O bastante? Bella sentiu uma onda de irritação, algo que só com muito esforço controlou. Era difícil manter a cautela quando o que mais queria era saber a verdade.

— O que exatamente precisa ser feito para eliminar essa maldição? — ela perguntou, com a calma que con seguiu mostrar.

A Gênia deu de ombros.

— A salvação de Edward precisa ser merecida.

— Mas como? — Bella adoraria dizer àquela dupla de intrometidas, sem meias palavras, o que pensava do que elas tinham feito. — Eu tentei de tudo que se possa imaginar, mas agora as coisas estão ainda piores. - A Gênia ficou olhando para ela por um longo momento.

— Você o ama, não é?

— É claro que o amo! Ele é meu marido.

— Então você pode ser a salvação dele.

Aquilo não passava de uma promessa vazia! Como uma bobagem tão grande poderia ser verdade! Agora era difícil manter o controle.

— Pois eu prefiro pensar que não! Sempre que penso numa solução, uma Gênia aparece para mudar as regras do jogo. — Então ela ergueu as mãos para o céu, frus trada. — Não posso falar com Edward, não posso tocar nele, não posso vê-lo... nem mesmo como podia antes! Não faço a menor idéia do que fazer para ajudá-lo, menos ainda de como a salvação dele possa ser merecida.

Por um minuto inteiro fez-se silêncio na estrebaria. Mephistopheles sacudiu as orelhas para espantar algu mas moscas, produzindo um som perfeitamente audível.

— Talvez você já esteja fazendo — disse finalmente a Gênia. Bella mostrou-se surpresa e a mulher sorriu.

— Mal posso crer que se casou com um homem que era meio lobo — ela comentou, numa inesperada mudança de assunto. — Naturalmente não lhe faltaram outras propostas.

A situação toda e o rumo daquela conversa não con tribuíam em nada para melhorar o ânimo de Bella.

— Na ocasião as circunstâncias eram muito especiais — ela justificou. — Assim como continuam sendo.

— Ah! — A Gênia aproximou-se um pouco, fingindo uma naturalidade que não enganou Bella. — Está se arrependendo, não é?

— Não. Só queria que Edward pudesse ter sido honesto comigo em alguns pontos.

— Talvez ele tivesse medo de perdê-la.

— De me perder? — inquiriu Bella, descrente da quela idéia. — Para começo de conversa, eu estava presa neste palácio, exatamente como estou agora!

— De perder o seu apoio, então — corrigiu-se a Gênia, falando com brandura. — O feitiço da outra foi bem cruel, sabe?

— Não, eu não sei — respondeu Bella, perdendo o que lhe restava de paciência com aquela história de feitiços. — Não sei nada sobre isso, e parece que ninguém vai me explicar nada!

— A maldição dela previu que a pessoa em que ele mais confiasse acabaria por traí-lo.

A raiva de Bella desapareceu no mesmo instante e ela ficou olhando para os etéreos olhos da Gênia.

— Mas isso é... terrível — murmurou. A mulher assentiu em concordância.

— Sem dúvida, mas acho melhor deixar que o próprio Edward lhe conte o resto. É fácil imaginar o quanto ele está preocupado. — Nesse ponto ela olhou de lado para a interlocutora. — Imagino que as coisas não tenham sido fáceis para vocês dois.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Os obstáculos que temos sido obrigados a superar são maiores do que os de qualquer outro casamento.

— Assim como talvez venha a ser a recompensa de vocês — opinou a Gênia, com tranquilidade. Bella er gueu a cabeça e viu um sorriso doce no rosto da mulher. — Você afirmaria honestamente que já conheceu um ou tro homem como ele?

— Não — confessou Bella.

— Posso ver o resto nos seus olhos, minha menina. Não se deixe abater pela tarefa que tem pela frente. — A Gênia tocou na mão dela, o roçar daqueles dedos etéreos transmitiam renovadas esperanças. — Todos nós deve mos lutar sempre pelo que acreditamos.

— Mas a outra Gênia voltou! E me trancou aqui no palácio, deixando Edward lá fora!

A Gênia roçou os dedos na face de Bella, o que trans formou a frustração dela numa sensação de tranquilidade.

— E fácil ver que Edward foi abençoado com uma esposa de muita coragem e rara inteligência — murmurou a mulher. — No íntimo você tem força de vontade para resolver todo esse problema e os meios necessários estão à sua volta. Afinal de contas, todo quebra-cabeça tem uma solução.

— Tem certeza de que não pode nos ajudar? A Gênia balançou a cabeça, sempre sorrindo.

— Já fiz tudo o que podia.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e ela se voltou para o lado. Embora a Gênia demonstrasse con fiança nela, era difícil pensar numa forma de salvar Edward.

— Você vai precisar disto — disse a Gênia, com calma. Bella voltou-se rapidamente e viu a garrafa escura aninhada nas mãos da mulher. Havia algo fascinante e ao mesmo tempo repulsivo nas luzes que pareciam se mover na superfície do objeto.

— Não olhe muito para ela — aconselhou a Gênia. — Esta é a única coisa que posso lhe dar e de que você provavelmente precisará.

— Mas ela...

— Leah. — A voz da Gênia era firme e o olhar bondoso tornou-se subitamente feroz enquanto ela depositava a garrafa com a rolha nas mãos de Bella. — O nome dela é Leah.

De um instante para outro a aparência da mulher tornou-se muito mais envelhecida do que antes.

— Você a conhecia antes de ter que ficar aprisionada com ela? — perguntou Bella.

— Ah, sim, muito bem. — A Gênia balançou a cabeça e se voltou. No instante seguinte, quando viu o livro deixado no chão, ficou com o semblante iluminado. — Então foi isso o que aconteceu com ele! Eu devia ter percebido que ela se apoderaria do livro.

— Mas o que há de tão especial nesse livro? Ele só contém histórias para crianças, não é?

A Gênia olhou novamente para ela e Bella teve a impressão de ver um brilho de lágrimas naqueles olhos.

— Acho que o destino de todos nós é simplesmente divertir as crianças — ela respondeu.

A tristeza daquele pensamento era evidente, mas antes que Bella pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa a Gênia atravessou a parede da estrebaria e desapareceu.


	11. capitulo onze

**Capítulo XI**

Bella ficou olhando demoradamente para o ponto da parede por onde a Gênia havia saído, depois abaixou os olhos para a garrafa e para o livro.

A intrigante mulher tinha dito que a solução dependia dela. Só era preciso descobrir o que fazer. A Gênia que acabara de sair dissera que a outra se chamava Leah, um nome que Bella se lembrava de ter visto numa das páginas do livro ao folheá-lo.

Apanhando o volume ela tocou na página e ficou olhan do com assombro e admiração enquanto os desconhecidos caracteres se misturavam, até se transformar em escrita legível. Sentando-se no feno ela começou a ler uma das histórias infantis, preparando-se para encontrar algum vislumbre de verdade.

"Era uma vez, há muito, muito tempo, duas irmãs gêmeas filhas de um Gênia e sua esposa. Esta é a história de Leah e Emily, filhas gêmeas de Alice e Jasper. Elas eram muito parecidas no físico, mas não no temperamento.

Isso foi na época em que, em obediência aos ditames do Criador, homens e Gênios caminhavam juntos pelo mun do, os primeiros tendo surgido do barro, os outros do fogo sem fumaça. Iguais, mas diferentes, eles partilha vam provações e alegrias, antes que os Gênios fossem despachados para um mundo além do mundo dos homens. Naquele tempo havia bons e maus tanto no meio dos homens quanto no dos Gênios, como sempre foi e esta his tória logo mostrará.

Leah, sendo filha da noite, cresceu até a idade adulta com uma compreensão intuitiva das artes ocultas, en quanto Emily, em essência filha do dia, era possuidora de uma inocência sem mácula.

Embora as duas irmãs fossem belas, cada uma a seu modo, quem visse Emily ficava com a sensação de estar olhando para o próprio Sol. Tanto os homens quanto os Gênios sorriam quando ela passava, mesmo ainda menina, o que fez nascer no coração negro de Leah uma terrível inveja da irmã.

Leah escondia esse sentimento e as irmãs foram cres cendo, tornando-se mais e mais diferentes à medida que o tempo passava. Emily era bondosa e gentil, pensando antes nos outros que em si própria, sempre disposta a oferecer o que tivesse aos necessitados. Dizem que dia mantes e pérolas saíam da boca da bela Gênia quando ela falava, e que tudo que ela oferecia aos outros voltava multiplicado por dez.

Quanto a Leah, embora também bela, não tinha a mes ma abundância de encantos. A medida que ela ia cres cendo, a inveja foi se transformando em ódio. A maldosa Gênia recorria à feitiçaria para competir com a irmã. Em bora quase sempre conseguisse imitar os presentes que Emily oferecia às pessoas, o que produzia era feito de som bras e não resistia ao tempo. As flores que criava rapi damente murchavam e morriam, enquanto as de Emily brotavam com raro vigor e se desenvolviam mesmo em condições adversas.

Conta-se que Emily tinha muitos dons e que os pais não escondiam a afeição que sentiam por aquela filha. Tudo isso servia para alimentar o ódio de Leah, embora só suspeitasse disso quem olhasse nos olhos dela. Emily passou a ser vítima de acidentes e, quando eles come çaram a se tornar sérios, pessoas de fora da família sus peitaram de Leah. Emily rechaçava as insinuações nesse sentido, recusando-se a ouvir o que quer que fosse contra a irmã gêmea.

Quando as duas atingiram a idade de se casar, um jovem mortal chegou como visitante à casa delas. Era um belo e habilidoso rapaz, embora pouco falastrão, o que agradou ao pai das duas moças. O pretendente se apaixonou por Emily no instante em que a viu, ao mesmo tempo que Leah se apaixonava por ele. A condição de mortal dele não era um empecilho, porque o beijo de uma Gênia na noite de núpcias confere ao noivo a imor talidade dos Gênios.

É fácil imaginar o ciúme que dominou Leah quando Emily deixou clara a afeição que sentia pelo jovem pre tendente. Leah recorreu a todas as suas bruxarias e o amor dos jovens namorados foi duramente posto a prova pelas tentativas que a malvada fazia de separá-los.

No entanto, apesar de tudo o que era feito contra eles, apesar das armadilhas que encontravam a cada passo, o amor do casal era de tal magnitude que eles foram superando todos os obstáculos. Leah mentia e amaldi çoava, os ataques dela contra Emily se tornando cada vez mais claros, embora a jovem de ouro escapasse ilesa dos piores perigos. Cada fracasso aumentava a amargura de Leah, que mergulhou ainda mais nas sombras da feitiçaria, mas sempre em vão.

Enquanto isso as núpcias eram preparadas e não se poupavam despesas. Presentes chegavam de todas as par tes para os felizes noivos. O pai das gêmeas, Jasper, construiu um palácio para os recém-casados. Os presen tes foram levados para o palácio, que se tornou alvo da admiração de todas as pessoas da comunidade e das cer canias, segundo as quais o sorriso de Emily tinha o poder de encher de luz o mais nebuloso dos dias.

Para não ser sobrepujada, Leah construiu um palácio tão belo que deixava fascinada qualquer pessoa que dele se aproximasse. Homens eram atraídos pela beleza da quele palácio como os marinheiros se deixam atrair pelo canto da sereia, mas o amado de Emily permaneceu imune. Continuou no novo lar, preparando-se para as núpcias e idolatrando a noiva.

Leah ficou furiosa quando viu que o homem que amava simplesmente rejeitava o luxuoso palácio construído por ela. Ameaçou com maldições os que comparecessem à cerimônia de casamento e os que mandassem presentes. Quando ouviu no mercado do lugar um homem comentar a beleza da irmã dela, prontamente o amaldiçoou. O ho mem se tornou mudo e nunca mais voltou a falar. Da mesma forma, todos aqueles que olhavam com admiração para Emily, mesmo de longe, logo depois ficavam cegos.

Até que a mãe das gêmeas resolveu dar um basta naquilo. Mais do que ninguém, Alice conhecia o mau gênio da filha. Desde muito pequena Leah tinha sido uma criança que só pensava na satisfação dos próprios desejos, sem se importar com o que isso podia custar às pessoas que a cercavam. Percebendo que a filha não havia mudado muito ao se tornar adulta, Alice se preparou para o pior.

Um ourives Gênio criou uma garrafa por encomenda de Alice. O ourives determinou que qualquer Gênio que se libertasse daquela garrafa seria obrigado a oferecer um presente à pessoa que lhe desse a liberdade. A garrafa era mais negra de que o breu e impossível de ser quebrada.

Alice levou a garrafa para casa, amargurada com o que seria obrigada a fazer. Pretendia visitar Leah no palácio, mas todos os recados que mandou foram igno rados. Quando procurou a filha sem avisar, foi simples mente impedida de entrar.

Alice achava que Leah estivesse tramando algo mais grave, mas não conseguia imaginar o quê. Temendo um desastre, instruiu Jasper para que não faltasse nada no dia do casamento de Emily. Tão logo Leah entrasse na garrafa, ela deveria pôr a rolha com toda firmeza. Alice lembrou Jasper das responsabilidades deles como pais, mas deixou claro que era impossível manter tudo sob controle quando alguém como Leah resolvia ignorar os apelos à razão. Alice obrigou o marido a jurar que man teria a palavra.

Depois ela o beijou com muita afeição e ele se pergun tou o motivo daquilo. Talvez ela estivesse com medo de que o segredo transpirasse.

Na manhã do dia do casamento, Alice preparou-se para tudo, embora rezasse para que Leah desistisse de seus planos maléficos. Procurou ficar perto de Emily, com medo de que a outra filha tentasse alguma coisa. Quando Emily entrou na carruagem que a levaria para o local das núpcias, Alice teve uma estranha sensação. Então tam bém entrou na carruagem, embora Emily houvesse dito que preferia seguir sozinha.

Tão logo entrou no veículo, Alice viu Leah com um punhal encostado na garganta de Emily. A maldosa irmã parecia disposta a assumir o lugar da noiva. Alice pôs-se imediatamente a falar, procurando dissuadir a filha de fazer aquilo. Mas Leah não se mostrou sensibilizada. Emily tinha os olhos arregalados de medo.

Alice percebeu que não tinha muitas alternativas e fez uma proposta, conseguindo falar com toda naturali dade. Disse que tinha em casa uma garrafa dentro da qual nenhuma Gênia caberia. Leah declarou que podia fazer o que bem quisesse, desdenhando dos poderes da mãe. Alice desafiou-a a provar aquilo, dizendo que se casaria com o noivo de Emily a filha dela que conseguisse entrar na garrafa.

Leah aceitou sem hesitação o desafio da mãe. A car ruagem deu meia-volta, atendendo a uma ordem de Alice. Quando as mulheres chegaram, Jasper foi buscar a garrafa, seguindo instruções da esposa, e levou-a para o jardim. Mas manteve escondida a rolha.

Emily percebeu a encenação e, embora fingisse se es forçar para entrar na garrafa, na verdade não fazia nada nesse sentido. Leah empurrou a irmã para o lado e, tri pudiando dela, escorregou sem dificuldade para o interior da garrafa.

No instante seguinte Jasper retirou do bolso a rolha que havia escondido e Leah percebeu o que ele pretendia fazer. Tentou sair da garrafa, mas a mãe a empurrou de volta. Leah debateu-se e agarrou nos tornozelos da mãe, que, para espanto e horror de todos, foi arrastada para o interior da garrafa pela maldosa filha, ficando as duas lá dentro.

Depois de ficar por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, Jasper lembrou-se do seu juramento e arrolhou a garrafa com mãos trêmulas.

O casamento se realizou de acordo com o que tinha sido planejado, já que todos tinham certeza de que Alice assim teria desejado, mas aquele na verdade foi um dia triste.

Muito tempo se passou, mas ninguém conseguia pensar numa forma de libertar uma das Gênias de dentro da gar rafa sem deixar que a outra também saísse. Amargurado, Jasper jogou fora a garrafa, sentindo-se incapaz de olhar para ela sem pensar no que Alice devia estar sofrendo. Pouco tempo depois morreu, o que raramente acontece a um Gênio, de tanto sofrer pelo que fora obrigado a fazer.

Emily procurou pela garrafa, querendo certificar-se de que Leah continuava bem presa, mas nunca conseguiu encontrá-la. Com o passar do tempo o mundo se tornou menos tolerante para com os Gênios, obrigando aqueles seres feitos de fumaça a se esconderem dos mortais. Os pertences do maravilhoso palácio de Emily se espalharam pelo mundo e o lugar foi ocupado por mortais. A história de Leah e Alice se tornou lenda e nunca mais a garrafa preta foi vista.

E foi assim que aconteceu, há muito, muito tempo."

Três dias mais tarde Bella tinha um plano elaborado.

A leitura da história de Leah e Emily a fizera perceber com clareza a obsessão de Leah pelo homem que final mente havia se tornado marido de Emily.

E ela pretendia usar aquele ciúme contra a maldosa Gênia. Mas para isso precisava da presença de Leah. Já que, pelo que tudo levava a crer, a única outra coisa que realmente importava para Leah era aquele palácio. Bella entregou-se à tarefa de destruí-lo, simplesmente para chamar a atenção da Gênia.

A garrafa negra ficou no meio do salão, esperando.

Primeiro Bella jogou dentro da piscina azul, com toda a força, uma delicada mesa de madeira entalhada. O móvel se espatifou ao bater na borda da piscina e ela voltou correndo para o palácio.

Pouco depois uma ferramenta atravessou voando a por ta de vidro de uma cristaleira e um pesado baú atingiu o pedestal de mármore da fonte. Bella arremessou tapetes e almofadas em todas as direções, jogou no chão ladrilhado toda a prataria que encontrou e atirou contra a parede os cristais e os utensílios de porcelana. Gritava e vociferava enquanto fazia isso, quebrando tudo em que punha as mãos e fazendo o maior barulho possível.

Não se passou muito tempo para que percebesse que tinha companhia.

— O que significa essa balbúrdia? — indagou a Gênia, que Bella agora sabia chamar-se Leah.

Ela estava ali!

— O que aconteceu com meu adorado palácio? — in quiriu a mulher.

Como havia planejado, Bella voltou-se e caiu de joelhos diante da furiosa aparição, soluçando.

— Graças aos céus por você estar aqui! — ela exclamou.

— Eles estavam destruindo o seu lindo palácio e não houve nada que eu pudesse fazer!

— Eles? — perguntou Leah, intrigada.

— Sim. Havia dois deles e eram muito grandes, enor mes. Moviam-se tão rapidamente que eu mal podia vê-los. Estavam lutando e faziam um barulho terrível...

— Quem eram eles! Eu os amaldiçoarei pelo resto da eternidade!

— Não acho que sejam mortais — respondeu Bella, com cuidado.

Cautelosamente ficou olhando para a adversária, es forçando-se para parecer revoltada com o que dizia ter acontecido.

— Como você poderia saber disso?

— Eles apareceram tão subitamente quanto você e mudavam de tamanho enquanto se enfrentavam.

— Bem, como se chamavam?

— Isso eu não sei, mas a mulher... — Bella suspirou e fez o ar de quem estivesse se lembrando de uma cena fascinante. — A mulher era tão bela que eu me senti como se estivesse olhando para o próprio Sol quando ela sorriu para mim. — Nesse ponto ela olhou rapidamente para a Gênia. — Pode ser que você não acredite em mim, mas juro que vi diamantes e pérolas saindo da boca dessa mulher enquanto ela falava.

Leah guinchou, enraivecida.

— Ela estava sozinha?

— Não, não, ela chegou depois dele.

Bella quase podia sentir o olhar penetrante da Gênia. Não tinha coragem para levantar a cabeça com medo de ser apanhada na mentira.

— Ele?

— Sim, ele chegou primeiro e... Oh, era um homem tão lindo que eu fiquei com o coração disparado. Sem tocar em nada ele andou pelo palácio chamando pelo nome da mulher.

— Quem? Quem? Quem ele chamava? — inquiriu a Gênia, inclinando-se para o lado de Bella, as feições contraídas enquanto fazia a pergunta.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Alguma mulher chamada Leah.

— Ele veio — murmurou a Gênia, falando consigo mes ma. Por alguns instantes ficou se mexendo para um lado e para outro, com um sorriso de satisfação. — Ele veio à minha procura.

Bella quase sorriu ao ver que a encenação dela dava certo, mas sabia que a coisa ainda estava muito longe de se resolver.

— Então ela chegou — prosseguiu.

A Gênia pareceu levar um susto mas logo se recuperou, outra vez se inclinando para Bella.

— Sim, sim, conte-me tudo! Preciso saber exatamente o que aconteceu!

— Primeiro ela sorriu para mim, mas logo depois o viu. Então ele saiu correndo.

— Saiu correndo?

— Sim. E parecia estar fugindo do demônio. A mulher o perseguiu, agarrou-o pelos cabelos, suplicou que não a abandonasse. Chorava e soluçava, mas ele lutava para se desvencilhar, gritando o tempo todo que só amava Leah.

— Ah-ah! — exclamou a Gênia, triunfante. — Ah-ah! Eu tive certeza disso durante todos esses anos! — Então ela ergueu bem alto as mãos. — Ele me ama — gritou, tão alto que Bella pensou que ficaria surda.

Subitamente fez-se silêncio. Bella viu a Gênia se aproximar para olhar bem nos olhos dela.

— Para onde eles foram, mortal? — ela inquiriu, cochichando.

Bella encenou um ar de timidez. Juntou as mãos às costas e recuou um passo.

— Está me parecendo que o assunto é importante para você — ela disse, fingindo-se pensativa, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se afastar.

Rapidamente a Gênia a ultrapassou e parou na frente dela.

— Não pense que lhe farei alguns favores só por ter me contando isso, desprezível mortal — ela rosnou. — conte-me tudo ou farei com que sua vida seja ainda mais miserável do que já é.

Bella agora não precisava fingir, porque tremia de verdade. Então apontou o dedo trêmulo para a garrafa, como se a informação estivesse sendo arrancada dela.

— Quando percebeu que você se aproximava, ela fez com que ele entrasse ali.

Leah apanhou a garrafa como se erguesse um troféu. Segurou-a com as duas mãos e sacudiu-a. Nada saiu do interior. Espiou para o interior e gritou um chamamento, mas não se ouviu resposta.

Logo depois olhou para Bella com ar de desconfiança.

— Onde está a rolha?

Bella fez um ar de absoluta inocência.

— Para que uma garrafa tão linda precisaria de rolha?

Leah sorriu com cruel satisfação. A nuvem escura ba lançou-se em torno dela e começou a tornar-se delgada. Logo depois entrou por inteiro na garrafa, levando consigo a Gênia.

Imediatamente Bella retirou a rolha da meia e en fiou-a no gargalo da garrafa. O objeto sacudiu-se para os lados e ela inadvertidamente o deixou cair. Horrori zada, arregalou os olhos enquanto a garrafa rolava pelo chão, a raiva da ocupante mais do que clara.

Bella rezou ardentemente para que a rolha resis tisse. Seria impossível dizer o que Leah faria com ela se escapasse. E agora ela até se perguntava se agira com prudência.

Subitamente a garrafa parou.

Bella ficou esperando, mas a coisa não voltou a se mover. Então ela soltou a respiração, que inconsciente mente havia contido. Leah estava outra vez na sua prisão.

Quando ia se mover para apanhar a garrafa, Bella sentiu os sapatos afundando na neve. Olhou em volta, alarmada, e viu que o palácio havia desaparecido por completo, como se jamais houvesse estado ali. Apenas neve e árvores a cercavam.

O velho manto dela estava jogado na neve, a poucos passos de distância, mais ou menos no local correspon dente ao quarto do palácio que ela havia partilhado com Edward e onde deixara aquela peça. As bonitas roupas que Edward dera a ela haviam sumido no ar, de onde certamente tinham vindo.

Além do manto também estavam ali Mephistopheles e a égua, ambos parecendo muito espantados e cercados pelos próprios arreios e pelos equipamentos militares de Edward.

O encanto estava quebrado! Edward estava salvo! Bella acabava de conquistar a liberdade dele, exa tamente como Alice tinha dito que ela seria capaz de fazer! O quebra-cabeça estava solucionado!

Durante algum tempo Bella ficou saltitando na neve, alegre como uma criança. Depois, assobiando de satisfação, ocupou-se em recolher as coisas de Edward e selar os dois animais. Estivesse onde estivesse naquele momento, Edward logo estaria de volta e eles poderiam dar início a uma vida em comum.

Bella sorriu para Mephistopheles enquanto jogava a sela sobre o lombo do cavalo, mas naquele exato ins tante o animal olhou por cima do ombro dela, como se visse alguma coisa. No instante seguinte empinou as ore lhas e ela teve certeza de que o marido havia voltado. — Edward! — exclamou Bella, girando o corpo e abrin do um sorriso de boas-vindas.

Um lobo solitário estava parado entre as árvores, com o olhar fixo nela. Bella sentiu um enorme abatimento.

— Não — murmurou, com voz trêmula. — Não, não pode ser assim.

Mas logo depois o lobo começou a se aproximar e ela teve a terrível certeza.

Edward não podia ficar para sempre na forma de lobo! Devia haver uma explicação. Aquele só podia ser um outro lobo. Mas aquele animal se movia com tanto de salento que não podia ser nenhum outro.

Ela havia fracassado.

Por causa desse fracasso, Edward estava condenado a viver como lobo pelo resto da vida. Não era justo!

— Edward!

Bella havia querido pronunciar o nome dele, mas o que acabou saindo dos lábios dela foi um atormentado murmúrio.

O lobo parou a cerca de dez passos dela. Bella apro ximou-se, parte dela ainda insistindo que aquilo não po dia estar acontecendo.

O lobo tinha um olho azul e o outro acinzentado.

Então ela engoliu em seco. Como poderia continuar vivendo com a certeza de que condenara Edward àquela existência miserável?

Como podia ter se enganado tanto? Havia se conven cido de que, aprisionando Leah, conseguiria desfazer o encanto. Evidentemente se enganara.

O lobo pôs o focinho escuro na mão dela. Bella olhou nos olhos dele e viu muita dor.

Depois ele se sentou diante dela com um brilho de compreensão nos olhos, uma compreensão que a fez sentir com mais intensidade ainda o peso da responsabilidade. Era terrível ver que ele sabia que destino teria pela fren te. Bella abraçou-o, maldizendo a própria impulsividade. Devia ter esperado para aprisionar a Gênia durante a noite, quando Edward estivesse na forma de homem. Ago ra via que teria sido a única coisa lógica a fazer, mas era tarde demais.

— De alguma forma encontraremos uma saída — disse Bella, com a voz trêmula. Depois segurou na cabeça peluda de Edward com as duas mãos e olhou-o nos olhos. — Procuraremos pela outra Gênia — prosseguiu, agora cheia de bravura. — Descobriremos uma forma de con vencê-la a nos ajudar. Se isso for impossível, percorre remos as montanhas à procura de um mágico. Dizem que há uma bruxa velha perto de Tulley, uma mulher que, segundo afirmam, é capaz de desfazer feitiços...

A voz de Bella foi sumindo à medida que a deter minação dela definhava. Estava tentando enganar a si própria e a Edward. Não havia conserto para a situação criada por ela. As Gênias haviam partido e agora só restava o resultado do trabalho das duas. Ninguém, fosse Gênia ou mortal, poderia mudar esse fato.

Bella escondeu o rosto nas mãos e soluçou desesperadamente.

Edward lambeu a face dela.

Aquilo fazia cócegas e ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele foi insistente. Em seguida Edward encostou o nariz no pes coço dela e fez mais cócegas, sem se importar em molhar o focinho nas lágrimas de Bella.

— Edward! A situação é séria!

Como resposta ele lambeu a orelha dela, o que fez mais cócegas ainda. Bella empurrou-o e levantou-se, mas ele a perseguiu, abanando o rabo e com a língua travessa para fora. Ela teve que rir, apesar de tudo.

— Pare com isso — gritou, mas em vão. Sentia neve dentro das roupas e no interior dos sapatos. — Você está levando na brincadeira uma coisa que é séria!

Para enfatizar o que dizia, Bella apanhou uma bola de neve e atirou contra ele. Edward apanhou a bola no ar com os dentes e, saltitando na neve, levou-a de volta para ela, como um cãozinho peralta.

Bella sorriu, percebendo que na verdade ele queria encorajá-la. Então acariciou-o nas orelhas.

— Acha que juntos conseguiremos encontrar uma saí da? — perguntou, pensativa.

Ele abanou o rabo e latiu. Depois pôs-se a correr em círculos à volta dela, obrigando-a a ficar girando para acompanhá-lo. Mephistopheles os observava com ar de reprovação, enquanto a égua parecia decididamente ner vosa. Quando Bella finalmente se deixou cair na neve, tonta, Edward lambeu repetidas vezes as faces dela, o que a fez rir alto.

— Se você acredita, então nós encontraremos — ela murmurou, quando ele parou para fitá-la.

O lobo parecia estar mostrando um largo sorriso.

O som que eles ouviram em seguida foi como uma chicotada. Uma trombeta soou, o som se espalhando pela floresta com notável vigor. Bella ouviu um tropel e concluiu que se tratava de um grupo de caçadores. Ho mens gritavam brados, até que ela conseguiu discernir uma palavra que a deixou com o sangue gelado.

— Lobo!

Edward deve ter ouvido o mesmo grito, porque imedia tamente encostou o focinho nas pernas de Bella. Co meçou a empurrá-la para o lado de Mephistopheles, dei xando claro que queria que ela montasse.

— Mas... e você? Se eles estão caçando lobos, é você quem corre perigo!

Edward continuou a empurrá-la até que ela se viu obri gada a montar. Logo depois ele latiu perto das patas de Mephistopheles, o que fez o animal se afastar, assustado. Edward voltou ao ataque e em poucos segundos conseguiu fazer com que os dois cavalos galopassem para longe do grupo de caçadores.

Pelo menos eles fugiriam juntos, pensou Bella, ali viada. Os dois cavalos corriam em disparada entre as ár vores enquanto Edward latia atrás deles, sem dúvida querendo intimidá-los e fazer com que aumentassem a velocidade.

Bella segurava firmemente as rédeas, contente por ter se lembrado de recolher os instrumentos do marido. Os sons que vinham dos caçadores tornou-se mais alto e a apreensão dela aumentou.

Conseguiriam eles escapar a tempo?

Bella olhou para a bifurcação na trilha adiante dela. Deveria seguir para a direita ou para a esquerda? Quando se voltou para perguntar a Edward, viu que ele havia desaparecido.

Mephistopheles bufou de indignação quando Bella puxou as rédeas, obrigando-o a parar. Por alguns ins tantes ela ficou olhando entre as árvores. Viu uma si lhueta se movendo rapidamente ao longe, à esquerda de onde estava. Seria um lobo? E aquela mais à direita?

Os cachorros dos caçadores começaram a latir, sem dúvida sentindo um cheiro.

O coração de Bella parecia querer saltar pela boca. Onde estava Edward?

Ela não podia abandoná-lo para ser caçado!

Bella bateu com os calcanhares na barriga do cavalo, fazendo com que ele voltasse pelo mesmo caminho. A neve estava enrugada em todos os pontos e era impossível ver pegadas. Ela não podia dizer em que local Edward resolvera se afastar nem onde o vira pela última vez.

Tão concentrada estava em procurar pelo marido que só viu o caçador que saiu do meio das árvores quando ele já estava bem na frente dela.

— Ora, boa tarde, Bella — saudou-a James. Com a respiração contida, Bella ficou olhando para a inesperada aparição.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que sua missão havia terminado.

— Eu também pensei. — James dirigiu a ela um sorriso gelado. — Mas parece que neste inverno as pessoas das vizinhanças têm sido perturbadas por lobos. Por isso, organizei um grupo para eliminar as feras desta floresta. — Por breves segundos ele ficou em silêncio, mas sem parar de olhar para Bella. — Dizem que um desses lobos, talvez o mais traiçoeiro de todos, tem um olho azul e o outro cinzento. — Bella sentiu um embrulho no estômago enquanto James abaixava a voz para falar num tom conspiratório. — Pode ficar certa de que cuidarei desse com minhas próprias mãos.

— Não pode fazer isso.

— Por que não?

Bella pensou por alguns instantes, buscando uma resposta.

— Não mora ninguém por aqui. Para quem você está fazendo esse serviço?

Os olhos de James brilharam.

— Para as pessoas que estão sendo ameaçadas. Sem dúvida, Bella, você sabe muito bem quem são elas.

— Como assim?

James apenas sorriu, sem responder. Bella aprumou-se na sela.

— Você não tem jurisdição sobre esta região! Ela não faz parte das terras de Volturi! Exijo saber o que o autoriza a caçar aqui.

— Assim como eu posso querer saber o que a autoriza a me questionar. — James ergueu uma das sobran celhas. — Sabendo que seu marido gosta muito de caçar, eu pretendia convidá-lo para se juntar ao nosso grupo. No entanto, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, o palácio dele desapareceu por completo.

— Talvez você não tenha ido ao lugar certo — rebateu Bella.

O sorriso dele não serviu em nada para apaziguar os temores dela.

— Talvez você possa me mostrar o caminho, então. — O latido dos cachorros se tornou mais agitado e o homem olhou rapidamente para trás. — Depois da caçada, claro!

— Não!

— É claro que você será bem-vinda no nosso grupo, se quiser vir no lugar dele.

Bella obrigou-se a engolir o nó que sentiu na garganta.

— Não sinto muita atração por caçadas. James sorriu com malícia e levou o cavalo para bem perto dela. Bella manteve Mephistopheles no mes mo lugar, embora quisesse correr para bem longe dali.

— Acha que sou um idiota, Bella? Vi com meus pró prios olhos aquele palácio encantado e sei que é o mesmo da história contada pelo menestrel. Seu irmão Quinn ainda não voltou e eu já pedi a Volturi que pense na possibilidade de entregar a você a posse daquelas terras.

— Mas eu já sou casada!

— Precisamente. Mas pode ter certeza, minha doce Bella, de que até o fim deste dia se verá na condição de viúva. — James sorriu de satisfação. — Assim sendo levará para mim também a fortuna do seu marido, o que dará com sobras para restaurar as belezas tanto de Swan quando de Roussineau.

— Você não pode fazer isso!

— Mas farei. — James fez uma breve reverência. — Então até logo, bela Bella. Esperarei ansioso pelo momento em que usufruirei da sua... hospitalidade.

Bella nem teve tempo para responder, porque o homem esporeou o cavalo e saiu em disparada por entre as árvores. Os cachorros pareciam ainda mais agitados e não deviam estar muito longe dali, o que não servia em nada para tranquilizá-la. Mephistopheles bufava e batia com as patas no chão, nervoso com aqueles latidos.

Tarde demais Bella desejou ter aceito o convite de James. Pelo menos poderia ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa.

— Gostaria?

Então ela se voltou para a esquerda e viu a bondosa Gênia empoleirada no galho de uma árvore. A mulher cru zou as pernas e sorriu com simpatia.

— Talvez eu possa ajudá-la nisso — ofereceu-se a Gênia.

— Mas não disse que já tinha feito tudo o que podia?

— Ah, isso foi antes de você prender Leah outra vez na garrafa. Foi um belo trabalho, devo dizer, e que representou um considerável risco para você. Tal desprendimento cer tamente merece uma recompensa, e eu, minha cara, sou precisamente a Gênia que se encarregará disso. Você nem imagina o alívio que é saber que não terei mais que suportar a companhia dela nem temer uma retaliação.

Bella lembrava-se bem do que lera no curioso livro, que também havia desaparecido, como todo o resto do palácio.

— Você podia ter deixado Leah livre — ela comentou. A Gênia fez uma careta.

— Acho que sim, mas não se deve fugir a uma res ponsabilidade assumida, sabe? Eu tinha uma responsa bilidade, no mínimo por ter trazido ao mundo aquela criatura. Tornei-me devedora com todos os seres viventes quando ficou claro que ela era capaz de cometer qualquer maldade. Eu não podia me manter impassível enquanto alguém com sangue do meu sangue despejava seu veneno sobre tudo que há de bom à nossa volta. Não seria correto. — A Gênia fez uma pausa, sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu ale gremente. — Mas chega desse assunto. Qual será o seu desejo, minha menina?

Bella ficou atarantada.

— Está falando sério?

— Ora, é claro que estou! Boas ações sempre devem ser recompensadas. Agora pense depressa, porque os ca chorros acuaram alguma coisa e eu tenho uma boa ideia do que... ou de quem possa ser.

Um impulso imediato levou a resposta aos lábios de Bella.

— Quero que apareça um veado muito bonito, saudável e veloz, e que os caçadores e seus cachorros se esqueçam de tudo para sair em perseguição a ele.

A Gênia olhou para ela com a testa franzida.

— Não posso criar uma vida a partir do nada — ela murmurou.

Bella engoliu em seco, sabendo muito bem o que deveria dizer. A vida do amado dela estava em perigo.

— Então me transforme num veado assim.

As duas mulheres ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo e Bella achou que a Gênia hesitava. Os cachorros latiam com impaciência.

— Depressa — ela voltou a falar, fazendo com que a Gênia erguesse as mãos para o céu.

A mulher agitou os dedos, torceu o nariz e fechou os olhos, enquanto Bella observava com impaciência.

Quando ela pensou em repetir que a situação exigia urgência, a Gênia falou.

— Assim você deseja, assim será. Que esse veado seja Bella.

No mesmo instante Bella sentiu uma curiosa con tração na própria carne e escorregou da sela de Mephistopheles. Olhou para baixo e viu que a pele se cobria de pêlos de um rico marrom-escuro. Cascos surgiram nas mãos e nos pés dela, ao mesmo tempo em que os braços e as pernas se afinavam. No instante seguinte estava de quatro, como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente natural. Sen tindo um peso na cabeça, ergueu os olhos e viu a im pressionante armação de chifres que agora tinha na testa.

— Ora, isso foi muito bom, não foi mesmo? — per guntou a Gênia, parecendo muito satisfeita com as próprias habilidades.

Mas Bella tinha outros assuntos em mente.

Um cachorro latiu mais alto, certamente sentindo o cheiro do veado em que ela havia se transformado. Bella projetou-se para a frente e saiu em disparada por entre as árvores, diretamente para o local onde estavam os caçadores e os cachorros. Precisava salvar Edward!

Era excitante correr a uma velocidade como aquela. Ela sentia as longas pernas se espichando e saboreava a agilidade que podia ter em função da nova forma. Corria com graça mesmo com toda aquela rapidez, o nariz captando sem dificuldade o cheiro dos homens, dos cachorros e dos cavalos.

Logo foi vista. Os cachorros se voltaram, todos com a cabeça erguida, buscando o cheiro dela.

— Pelo sangue de Cristo — gritou um dos homens. — Que belo animal!

Todos os outros se voltaram ao mesmo tempo. Logo depois os cavalos partiram em perseguição, seguidos pelos cachorros, que latiam como nunca. Bella procurou cor rer ainda mais depressa.

De fato estava trocando a própria vida pela de Edward, e não se arrependia disso.


End file.
